Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy – Episode III: Revenge of Ikari
by DarkBluePhoenix
Summary: The contact experiment fails, and leaves Gendo without the love of his life, Yui. What will this now unhinged man do? Well abandon his only son, adopt his wife's clone/daughter, plan his revenge against SEELE, and plan to end the world just to regain his lost love. That's the only rational decision a man can make, am I right?
1. Chapter 1 – Dark Threads of Fate

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode III: Revenge of Ikari

* * *

Chapter 1 – Dark Threads of Fate  
August 20, 2004 – Geofront, Tokyo–3

Yui was leaving her office and heading up to see her husband. She had been mulling over a few things that she had been told by Fuyutsuki a few weeks prior. So, she was finally going to confront him about it. As she reached his office, she took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Enter." Came the calm voice from within.

Yui opened the door and went inside. "Good afternoon, Gendo."

"Yui?!" Gendo was surprised. "What are you doing here? Is Shinji alright, did something happen at the daycare again? I swear, if that other child is making fun of him again, I'll fire that damn daycare teacher and make sure she never works anywhere again!"

"Gendo, relax, I'm not here because of Shinji, I'm here to see you about… something else." Yui said, she was nervous about what she wanted to talk about.

Gendo was concerned. "Yui, is something wrong? You seem upset."

"I am Gendo, I'm upset at you." Yui said simply.

"Why are you upset with me, Yui? I know I've been working a lot and haven't been home lately, I've been extremely busy, but I promise I'll come home tonight, and I'll even cook dinner." Gendo spluttered.

"It's not about you not being home. I understand that." Yui said sternly. "What I don't understand is you working with a secret organization that not only hired me and Kyoko because of our research, but are also the ones who fund this facility and caused Mari to die, Gendo! They caused her to die!" Yui shouted.

Gendo had thankfully flipped a switch in his desk that caused the lights to flicker while Yui was talking. Gendo had put up an electromagnetic net around his office to block all electronic monitoring. "Yui, you have to be more careful about discussing things like this in the open without electronic protection. These are not people to mess with." Gendo said sternly. "How did you find out about all this?"

"Fuyutsuki told us after we went through the files dealing with Mari and Alcion. He told us about SEELE and about Second Impact, you knew what was going to happen? Why Gendo? Why did you do it?" Yui shouted.

"Yui it's not as simple as Fuyutsuki said it was. There is more behind it that he does not know about." Gendo said, as he moved his hands to cover his mouth.

"Gendo, how do you know what he knows?" Yui asked.

"I know, because I make it my business to know. I've been protecting him from their prying eyes." Gendo said "He hasn't been very careful with his research into their activities, he's been quite close to being found out several times."

"Gendo, you've been protecting him… from SEELE?" Yui asked.

"Yes, Yui, I know how much you care for him, and I couldn't let someone else you care about die. They already threatened his life once when he threated to expose Second Impact, they left a message at his house boat that made him… reconsider. Leaving a simper bullet on someone's table generally makes them reconsider their actions. I knew that if he died you'd be inconsolable. First Mari, then your parents, then Shinji, I couldn't let tragedy strike you again!" Gendo said. "I won't allow it!"

"But, Gendo, why wouldn't you tell me about SEELE? I thought we told each other everything!" Yui shouted, as she was very clearly hurt. "Couldn't you trust me, Gendo?"

"It has nothing to do with trust Yui, it has everything to do with your safety. I couldn't tell you because they might see you as a liability. I just wanted to protect you." Gendo said.

"Gendo, I'm not a little girl, I can handle the truth. But if you knew of their plans why didn't you stop Second Impact, you were there!" Yui screamed. "What possible explanation could you have for not preventing the world's largest disaster?!"

"The only explanation I have is that it furthered their plans of greatness, and made them trust me. I let it happen, I made sure you were far enough away, I made sure your family was not in the area when it happened, I made sure no one you loved would get hurt, and I made sure I came home to you. What happened needed to happen, the tampering I did was only a fraction of what they wanted." Gendo explained. "If I had completely disabled every safety device Katsuragi put in place, more than 5.5 billion people would have been killed by a tidal wave five times larger than the one we actually experienced. I did what I could to reduce the loss of life as much as possible. I'm not ashamed of what I did because I saved more lives than were lost that day. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, Yui, you of all people know that."

"Well, they died because they realized their home had been destroyed! They both died of heart attacks Gendo, from the sock of seeing their world crumble for the second time in their lives! And what about the wars, Gendo? Was any of that planned, or was it just a natural occurrence? Tell me! There's no use hiding it from me anymore!" Yui shrieked.

Gendo took his hands away from his face and took of his glasses, with a look of extreme sorrow on his face. "SEELE needed a plan to get rid of China, because they could not trust them, they are not a part of the committee. My suggestion was to goad the Chinese into military action against Japan, while making the U.S. and Russia allies during the conflict, giving them a strategic advantage against any other enemies. So, China was pushed in a direction that led to the attack on Tokyo. The attack that your brother died in, I was directly responsible for. I knew he was the best pilot, and that his squadron, the Warwolf Squadron, could handle the attack, but the Chinese response was much greater than I ever anticipated, greater than I ever could have imagined. If only your brother had been farther away when that bomb dropped, he would have been safe. But the attack was a viable reason for the U.S. and Russian invasion of China that followed. But, Yui, I've felt horrible about making that choice, but I know, that even though he died, he died doing what he always wished to do, flying to protect his country. I am so very sorry he died, and that's why I won't ever let anything happen to you again."

"Gendo that's not the fucking point! You got my brother killed, you caused the world to almost end! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Yui roared.

Gendo was shocked, Yui had never sworn before, at least to his knowledge 'She must be furious with me, but I can understand why, I've caused so much to happen, it's ridiculous. I could be executed for what I've already done, let alone for what's to come.' Gendo thought to himself. 'I have to try and explain my motives better, so she understands, I need to make her understand.' Gendo tried to compose himself at the threatening site of his furious wife. "Yui, I'm sorry. I know you can probably never understand why I did what I did, but if you'll just let me finish explaining, I can try to clarify everything for you." He said, trying to stay calm and not sound scared.

"You better have a fucking explanation Gendo!" Yui said, her voice tense and angry, which was quite unlike the demure girl. 'He better have an earthshattering reason for all of this shit, otherwise, I'll turn him and SEELE into the authorities myself!' Yui thought angrily, and she calmed herself a bit before she continued. "They're the ones that got Mari killed by that Core! They caused it, so, start explaining why you're in bed with murders!"

Gendo was confused. "That's the second time you said they killed Mari, what happened that day was an accident, there was no cause for her to be gotten rid of." Gendo said.

"No, Gendo it was them, that committee from the U.N. you deal with, The Human Instrumentality Committee, were at the test that day. They tampered with some of the coding to keep Mari safe, and what they did is they got her killed so she couldn't figure out their plans. Mari continuing her research was a threat to them. That Keel you're always meeting with, he was there! I'm sure he was the one who tampered with it. You have to know somewhere inside your heart that they didn't tell you because they knew you'd turn against them!" Yui bellowed.

"Yui, I didn't seek them out until after we started working together, and after Mari had her accident, when I went to Antarctica the first time in December 1998. They never told me, and I didn't know because it happened before I was invited in. It took me four months to finally find out enough to contact them, which sent them into a tizzy. It really hurt me to be sneak around to find out information and actually get caught. I was directly contacted for the first time by Keel Lorenz in June of 1999, and was allowed access to a vast majority of their information network the following month!" Gendo said, as calmly as he could. "Along with the promotion to be the Director of Gehirn."

"Why did you seek them out in the first place?!" Yui shouted. "What purpose could trying to become one of these people actually do?!"

"To stop them, Yui, it's that simple." Gendo said. "When I heard about Antarctica when I was hired here, I became curious as to what was actually going on down there. So I went and asked a bunch of questions about the benefactors of the expedition, and from what I found out, I was able to match up with rumors of a secret committee who had been running the world for the past half century. I knew that people with that much power, it was only a matter of time until they decided they should be in direct charge of the world, without the curtain separating them from the light, they would exit the shadows and become a direct threat to humanity, and enslave us all. I joined them so I could stop them. So I could utterly destroy them."

"But, Gendo, all those people, all those lives, couldn't you stop them before that all happened?" Yui asked. "Couldn't you have done more?"

"Unfortunately, no, I was unable to learn about the vastness of their plans until after Second Impact, which, as I already said, didn't go off like they wanted." Gendo replied.

"Yes, because you tampered with their plans." Yui said angrily. "But Gendo, what are their plans?" She asked. "You can't really avoid telling me at this point."

"I guess you're right, Yui. But you can't tell this to anyone, especially not without some sort of counter surveillance system." Gendo said. "Yui, the reason all this happened is because of SEELE's plans. They needed Adam to be destroyed so his progeny could be spread across the Earth to create a credible threat to humanity. They needed this as a catalyst to create the Evangelions. It has to do with a secret project they are working on to compile humanity into one being, with them as the leaders for the human race. But the problem with their plan is that they are reading the plan from some old ancient texts they refer to as the apocrypha. Keel found them in 1947 near the Dead Sea in some caves. He finally found what he was looking for, a layout of man's past, present and future. He found the plans to become a god. He named them the Dead Sea Scrolls and has been using them in his plans to take over the world since then. He has taken vaguely worded passages at best and used his knowledge of world events to shape it the way the texts are written. Second Impact was supposed to wipe out almost all life on the planet, but I tampered with the code they used to destroy that experiment, and saved as many lives as I could, while still accomplishing their goals. While half the world may have died in the event and the wars following, I have saved the other half so they could live on another day. It will also give me more time to find a way to stop their plans. I am the only one capable of stopping them."

"Gendo, what exactly is their plan to become gods?" Yui asked. "That seems a bit far reaching, don't you?"

"Well, as its put forth in the Dead Sea Scrolls, the way to become the god of men, you must eradicate the light of their souls and then all life will become one in the same, many as on and one as many. The person who controls the instrumentality, as it's called, will be able to model the new world after their own wishes." Gendo explained. "They are going to use the Evangelions as part of this, by doing something to combine the seeds of life that came to this plane and fought, they will be able to awaken as a god and be able to bend reality to their will. Thankfully, Project E is behind schedule, and should stay that way so I can find time to delay their plans, and eliminate SEELE before they can do any more harm than they already have."

"So, all of this, was to stop them?" Yui said incredulously. "You are certainly doing a bang up job, Gendo, three billion people are dead, the world has gone to shit, and you say this is better than the alternative? You must be fucking insane!"

"Yui I am not insane, it's just difficult to justify so many deaths to save just as many lives. An even tradeoff was not what I'd hoped for. I was hoping that only a billion or so would die, but, alas, I was wrong. For that, I will forever be looking for a way to redeem myself, and if I have to die so I can stop SEELE and their plans, than I am willing to do just that." Gendo said.

"So, that's it then, you want to save the human race by nearly destroying it." Yui asked.

"That which does not kill us, makes us stronger, Yui." Gendo stated plainly. "Now look at the world since Second Impact and the Valentine Treaty. We have become more cooperative than we ever were before, and area actually working together to rebuild our world. Whatever I have done, as reprehensible as it may be, the world is better off for it, and when SEELE has been wiped from this Earth like the scourge they are, then this world can finally live in peace."

'Damn him, I can't keep being angry at him when he makes a logical argument like that. He might be responsible for my brother's death, and the death of billions, but he was trying to make a difference. Kyoko is right, I can always find the good in people. Damn it all! Why must I always do that?' Yui thought, she took a deep breath and spoke in a tone closer to her normal voice. "Gendo, you're right. What you have done is reprehensible, it's beyond description. But, I can understand that what you were trying to do was to help mankind. So I'm not mad at you anymore, just severely disappointed."

"Thank you, Yui. I know that I will never be the same person in your eyes again, and I could understand if you no longer love me." Gendo said sadly.

"Gendo, I still love you, but I'm still processing what you've done. It will take time. I just hope you can give me that." Yui said quietly.

"Yes, I can Yui. I have, if nothing else in my life respected you and your opinions, I will give you the space you desire." Gendo said. "Now, I have just one thing to ask of you. Because you know about all of this, SEELE and everything else, are you taking precautions against SEELE in case they try anything?"

"Yes Gendo, me and Kyoko have come up with a way to stop any unauthorized changes, and will implement it 12 hours before the tests. Don't worry, I don't want you to lose me, or for Shinji to lose his mother, I can't let that happen." Yui replied, as she started to leave Gendo's office. "And, Gendo, promise me one more thing. Never stop protecting Fuyutsuki, I don't want to lose him too."

"I would have kept protecting him whether you asked or not, Yui. He doesn't deserve the fate SEELE would plan for him if they found out." Gendo said.

"Thank you Gendo, I'll come back to your office to talk with you again, when I feel like I've processed everything you told me, and can understand it better." Yui said sighing deeply. "I still love you, don't forget that." She said as she walked out.

Gendo looked sadly at his door, left the security measure active and locked his door, and for the first time in his life broke down and cried. 'I can't believe she still loves me after all I've done. I don't deserve someone as kind as her, but I can't stop hoping that she'll accept what I've done and take me back, because honestly, I can't live without her.' Gendo thought sadly. 'I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her, I just hope I never have to cross that horrific bridge and find out.'

* * *

August 22, 2004 – Undisclosed Location

The twelve monoliths lit up simultaneously, as this was the most important meting to date for the members of SEELE. It was time to prepare for the next phase of their plan.

"Good evening everyone." 'SEELE 01' said. "I'm glad you could all be in attendance for this session. We have much to discuss."

"Yes, what is the progress with the Project E?" 'SEELE 12' asked.

"Project E is back on schedule." 'SEELE 03' replied. "A solution was found to copy the soul into the Evangelions without sacrificing themselves to the beasts."

"I did not think this a part of our original plan." 'SEELE 06' said sternly.

"It was not. The apocrypha clearly states that those destined for these experiments need be sacrificed for the good of the project." 'SEELE 02' said.

"Well, there is also the issue of what we overheard from Ikari's office, and from our following of Fuyutsuki." 'SEELE 04' stated. "We believe that Fuyutsuki, Yui Ikari, and Kyoko Soryu now know our plans and intent to stop us from attaining our one, true goal."

"Then it is imperative that we eliminate them, before they become a bigger threat to us." 'SEELE 10' said.

"Precisely, we will tamper with the experiment those two are about to conduct and take of the issue that way." 'SEELE 01 said menacingly. "Not only will eliminating Yui Ikari and Kyoko Soryu take care of those individuals, but it will also break both Gendo Ikari and that meddlesome professor." 'SEELE 01' said proudly. "With that change, he will be nothing more than a figurehead who will take orders and do what is necessary to accomplish SEELE's goals."

"So that takes care of them, but what of the souls? Won't they interfere with the Evangelions when they are brought online?" 'SEELE 08' asked.

"No, there I no evidence the soul inside the Evangelion will be able to effect anything. According to our source in Gehirn HQ, the sol only allows contact between the Evangelion and the pilot. The pilot's consciousness will override the Evangelion's own soul and suppress it." 'SEELE 02' responded. "We simply need to find out who we will get to pilot these monstrosities."

"That, is quite simple." 'SEELE 01' said. "We will use the children of the Ikari and Soryu as pilots. They will be able to synchronize with their mother's souls, and be the only ones that can pilot those units. The motherly instincts of the souls will allow for the children to bond with them, like they would their own mothers. I do not like that we may have to use Ikari's child, but we must do what we must do, and eliminating Yui Ikari before she can sabotage us is an important step. We must striker down first!"

"Indeed!" 'SEELE 08' shouted.

"Undeniably!" 'SEELE 11' exclaimed.

"Definitely!" 'SEELE 07' chirped.

"We must also deal with the problem of actually tampering with the test. They undoubtedly know of Makinami and Alcion, so we must be extra careful as to not raise suspicion." 'SEELE 08' stated. "How will we upload the virus like last time? Who will do it for us this time around?"

"Is our operative ready to initiate in Japan?" 'SEELE 04' asked.

"Yes, I'll take care of the experiment in Germany, however, our confidant, Dr. Akagi, should be able to handle the changes necessary to deal with Yui Ikari. We can wholly trust her. She is one of our true allies." 'SEELE 01' said menacingly. "She will do what needs to be done."

"Excellent." 'SEELE 02' said. "But what of the other Evangelion Units? Unit–00, and Unit–03 through Unit–12, who will pilot them?"

"We will acquire souls through our employees, mothers with children approximately the same age as the Ikari and Soryu children. It will make the plausibility of something to do with their ages a factor in denying any rumors of foul play." 'SEELE 04' replied.

"How will we collect the souls?" 'SEELE 11' asked.

"By any means necessary." 'SEELE 01' said. "We will kill them, cause an accident, or give them cancer, or anything that will allow us to harvest the soul. It is the only way. I doubt there will be any volunteers for this type of assignment, so we'll make our own recruits, and force them into service. We will use their children as the pilots, and no one will be the wiser. It is the perfect plan."

"How will we deal with the pilot selection process?" 'SEELE 07' asked. "We cannot be the ones electing pilots. It takes the mystery out of being a secret society hiding in the shadows."

"That has already been taken care of. We are in the process of creating a front company backed by over 100 shell companies to deal with the selection process, and keep this particular secret as compartmentalized as possible." 'SEELE 04' replied. "It will be named The Marduk Institute. The institute will select pilots for the Evangelions based upon if the soul of their mother has been implanted inside of a Core or not."

"But what about the consequences of us being directly involved with Gehirn, and Gehirn's past involvement in Second Impact. We will need to distance ourselves from that." 'SEELE 09' said. "Both SEELE and Gehirn need distance from the past."

"I'm glad someone brought this up." 'SEELE 01' said. "We will be changing how we contact Gehirn from this point forward. We will no longer appear as SEELE, but the five of us will appear as the members of United Nations Human Instrumentality Committee for the Betterment of Mankind. We will appear and receive reports on the progress of our various projects and report back to here. We will also be looking to change the name of Gehirn to something else, so instead of it being a secretive scientific institute, it can become a more public entity whose purpose is secret, and will be under the direction of the U.N. and the Human Instrumentality Committee. However, Gehirn still has its uses, so we will not be changing the organization yet. But when we do, it will become more military like in its organization and structure, in order for its true purpose to be beheld, the Evangelions."

"What will we call this public entity when the time comes?" 'SEELE 12' asked.

"Well, we used our brains to create the Evangelions, the MAGI, and Human Instrumentality Project, so it will take all of our nerve to maintain our current path to instrumentality." 'SEELE 01' replied. "We will rechristen Gehirn as NERV."

"This is all well and good, but are you sure Ikari will be subdued when his wife is gone?" 'SEELE 10' asked.

"Yes, he is so in love with that woman, and the Soryu woman as well, losing both of them will make him nothing more than a puppet we can control." 'SEELE 02' said proudly. "And he will no longer be a threat, just a tool, like Dr. Akagi."

"Speaking of Dr. Akagi, that brilliant daughter of hers will be entering college soon, should we recruit after she has completed her doctorates, her knowledge could be a useful asset in the coming years considering we are about to kill off the two most important scientists we have." 'SEELE 11' pointed out.

"We will recruit into the fold when the time is right. For now she is too young to become involved in this work." 'SEELE 05' responded.

"What about the surveillance of the Katsuragi girl?" 'SEELE 03' asked. "How is that progressing? Is she still hanging out with that other girl?"

"Yes, the other girl knows Katsuragi was present for Second Impact, however, she has kept up the ruse by not revealing the truth. So, as far as I am concerned, she is not a liability, and will keep her best friend's secret, to keep her safe from the mass media." 'SEELE 02' responded. "Amagi, I believe the friend is called, will protect the secret, just like Fuyutsuki did. We won't need to intimidate her at all. It appears the Katsuragi will be graduating from high school this coming spring, and has applied to Tokyo–2 University. We will push her application through the back channels and have her accepted forthwith. She follows her rules, and I don't even think she realizes she's under surveillance anymore. Other than that, there is nothing to else report on Ms. Katsuragi."

"Very well, is there anything else left of importance to discuss?" 'SEELE 01' asked.

"Yes, one last item. What is the status of the MAGI? When will they be completed? It has been over a decade since the project began, when will it be active!" 'SEELE 06' demanded. "We have sunk loads of money into the project with no viable results!"

"According to the most recent report from Dr. Akagi, the MAGI system's designs have been completed. However construction of the units themselves, Melchior, Balthasar, and Casper will take at least four to five years to complete. Then the final tests of the system before the personality of the chosen test subject is transferred will take at least another two to four years, and final testing before the MAGI is made to be fully operational is another year or two." 'SEELE 03' reported. "So on the inside we have seven years to completion, and the outside estimate is eleven years. With any luck, Akagi can come in ahead of schedule and begin duplicating these units for shipment to our various facilities around the world."

"Excellent. We have a lot of plans ahead of us for the near future, and we must be ready to become closer to our goal of instrumentality." 'SEELE 01' quipped. "Now, seeing that we have a more definitive answer about the MAGI system, I can ask this again. Is there anything else of importance to discuss before we adjourn this meeting?" 'SEELE 01' asked and waited, and heard no response. "Very well, the meeting is adjourned."

And once again the dark monoliths went dark and silent.

* * *

August 27, 2004 – Geofront, Tokyo–3

Yui was sitting in the living room. It was late and Shinji was asleep. Yui was also still alone. It had been a week since she had gone off on Gendo, and heard his explanation for everything. His role in Second Impact, his role in her brother's death, and his reason to protect the world by almost destroying rather than obliterating it all at once. "What an idiot! I can't believe he thought that would actually be a good reason to do all that. Because he was saving lives?" Yui said aloud. "I just can't believe him. Part of me does, that part that loves him no matter what his faults are. Damn it all! I can't stop loving him, no matter what he did… it's like I need him. I don't get it, I hate him for what he did, but part of me realizes he was right. In order to get to know their plans, he had to follow along, gain their trust, and then he could stop them. But so many people died, it seems like a pyrrhic victory, but he said he saved as many lives as were lost, and if his plan works, than maybe he can actually stop SEELE before they get the chance to finish their plans. But I just don't think I can forgive him…" Yui said as she sighed deeply.

She looked up as she heard a noise in the doorway, it was a very tired looking Shinji. "Shinji why are you awake? Its late sweetheart, and young boys should be in bed having sweet dreams at this time of night."

"I heard you talking mommy, I thought daddy was home." Shinji replied sleepily, still rubbing his eyes.

"No Shinji he's not home." Yui said.

"Then who were you talking to?" Shinji asked, giving her a confused look.

"No, Shinji, I was just talking to myself. I didn't mean to wake you up honey." Yui replied. "I'm very sorry."

"But where is daddy? He hasn't been home in a long time. Is he ok?" Shinji asked.

'He actually noticed Gendo hasn't been around? Gendo was barely here the last few months, sure he wasn't always away, he came home every few days, but he hasn't been home in over a week now, I guess it was only a matter of time before Shinji noticed. He's not stupid or anything. But what do I tell him? Would he even understand the truth? I guess I'll see what he does.' Yui thought. "Well, your father is very busy at work, and he hasn't been home lately because he is busy." Yui replied.

"But he was always busy at work, and he always came home sometimes." Shinji declared. "Did something happen?" He asked, still giving her a confused look.

'Shit, he does know something is up. I really didn't think he'd notice. I guess I miscalculated his perceptive skills.' Yui thought as she sighed. 'I guess I just need to tell him a bit of the truth.' Yui looked straight at Shinji and beckoned him over. "Come sit next to me sweetie, I want to tell you something." Yui said.

Shinji wandered over to the couch and crawled up, cuddling up against his mother. Yui put her arm around him and sighed. "Shinji, the reason your father is not home is because we had a fight. He did something _really_ bad, and I'm mad at him for it. I don't know if I ever want to see him again."

"But mommy, why would you be mad at daddy? What did he do?" Shinji asked. "It must be pretty bad, you never get mad at _anyone_."

'Oh, God, he had to ask me that…' Yui thought. "Well, Shinji, what he did was very bad, and it ended up hurting a lot of people. But the problem with what he did is that he thinks he didn't do anything wrong because he was trying to help people." Yui said.

"But did he end up helping people?" Shinji asked. "Did he mean for those other people to get hurt?"

"Yes, Shinji, he did so he could save more people than he hurt, and his plan worked." Yui replied. "But what he did was so careless, Shinji."

"But, mommy, he was just trying to help people. He was trying to do a good thing, not a bad thing. Why do think he did something bad? Isn't doing something to help someone always good?" Shinji asked.

"Shinji, I know you're a little young to understand, but the world isn't just full of good and bad, there is a lot space in between good and bad in the adult world." Yui said.

"But if something you do is bad that helps people, wouldn't that be a good thing?" Shinji asked, his face contorted in confusion.

"Shinji, just because people end up being helped, doesn't make the deed a good one." Yui said. "Sometimes the reason you have to do something doesn't justify the consequences of your actions."

"Even if daddy still did something bad, do you still love him?" Shinji asked point blank, his face trying hard to understand what his mother said.

'Do I still love Gendo? I think I do, I'm not sure why, but he just feels like the only an out there for me…' Yui thought. 'God I need help. How can I still love a man even after all the things he admitted to.'

Shinji interrupted Yui's thoughts. "Mommy, you told me love means more than anything else. So can't you forgive him because you love him?"

"Well…" Yui said. 'Can I forgive him? Doe she deserve my forgiveness? I hadn't really thought about that, even though I said I would. I've just been so mad because he got my brother killed. He also caused all the events that drove the doomsday clock to midnight and caused everything to descend into chaos. But, I did tell Shinji that love means more than anything else. He has a point, I did mean that when I said that too him. But this isn't like he forgot our anniversary or something like that. He was responsible for the deaths of 2.2 billion people. I could even blame him and those SEELE bastards for the other billon people who died. I don't think he deserves my forgiveness…' Yui thought.

Shinji interrupted her train of thought again. "Mommy, don't you miss daddy? I know I do, I just want him to come home. Can you let him come home… please?"

'Do I miss him? I have to admit, even I fell a little empty without him here. It doesn't feel right not to have him around, him and his strange presence. He always makes me feel so happy, just being around him improves my day. I feel like something is missing from my life, like he completes me. How clichéd am I, he completes me… I guess that's the best way to describe it. Even after all he's done, I still care about him, and I know I miss him. But am I ready to forgive him? I know he can't live without me, he told me as much when he proposed, that I make him happy and at ease. How would he be without me? Would he just stop caring about humanity all together, or would he keep trying to stop SEELE to protect me. I can't be sure. But I think I've realized one thing, I guess, I need him as much as he needs me. So should I forgive him?' Yui thought. 'That seems like the only thing to do… because I still love him.'

"Mommy, are you ok?" Shinji said, shaking his mother slightly. "Mommy?"

"Yes Shinji? I was only thinking about what you said." Yui said, finally figuring out what she wanted to do. "I don't know if I'm ready to forgive your father, but, I do miss him. I do love him, and he should come home. Thank you for pointing that out, Shinji, you're a good boy." She hugged him tightly.

"If you love him, I know you'll forgive him, because you're a good person, mommy." Shinji said.

"Thank you Shinji, for saying that. You're such a sweet boy, one day you'll make a very lucky girl very happy." Yui said, thinking of Kyoko's daughter. "Now, it's time for you to go to bed young man, so you can still wake up in the morning and not be cranky."

Shinji simply nodded, and Yui carried him to his room. Shinji had fallen asleep on the way to his room. Yui tucked him back into bed, and kissed him on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Shinji, and thank you." Yui said softly as she left his room.

Yui sat back down on the couch and took a minute to think. 'I guess I'll go see Gendo tomorrow and let him know he can come home, but he'll have work to earn my forgiveness. I think he's suffered enough from his own guilt and me leaving him alone for a week. I can try to understand what he did, but I just need a little more time. But, Shinji's right, it's time for Gendo to come home.' Yui thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

August 28, 2004 – Berlin, Germany

Kyoko was walking upstairs to wake up her daughter. She had some good news for her that the girl would defiantly like to hear. Because she was going to Japan to discuss the upcoming contact experiments, Kyoko was going to bring Asuka with her, at Yui's insistence, to meet her son, Shinji. She got to the girl's bedroom door, and entered silently.

Kyoko walked up to the bed and spoke softly into Asuka's ear. "Asuka, are you awake?"

Asuka stirred and rubbed her eyes. "What, momma?" She said quietly.

"It's time to get up sleepy head." Kyoko responded.

"Why? I'm comfy!" Asuka protested.

"Asuka, you will never get anything done of you hide in bed all day." Kyoko said, admonishing the toddler for refusing to get up.

Asuka continued her protest. "No, I don't want to get up yet."

Kyoko ripped back the sheets. "Asuka its time to wake up, I have some good news for you, when you decide you'd like to get up, I'll tell you." Kyoko said, knowing how to get her daughter to do what she wanted her to. "But if you don't get up, I'll never tell you the good news, and you're so curious, you always ask me, and I just won't tell you."

Asuka's curiosity got the better of her want to stay in bed. "Alright, momma, I'll get up." Asuka said. "I wanna know your secret."

"Well, you'll have to wait until you've had breakfast young lady." Kyoko said.

"Awww, momma, I wanna know now!" Asuka protested.

"Patience is a virtue, Asuka." Kyoko said. "Now, go get ready for breakfast."

Asuka grumbled quietly as she walked to the bathroom to get ready. 'Even at two and a half, she's a terror. I can't imagine what she'll be like when she's older.' Kyoko mused as she went to the kitchen to make Asuka and herself breakfast.

Kyoko wandered into the kitchen and started to make a small breakfast. Oscar hadn't come home last night, and she was a little worried. 'I wonder where Oscar is? He always calls when he's not going to make it home if he has to work late, just to let me know if he's ok. He must be trapped in some administrative meeting or something because of the tests in the next few weeks. I don't know.' Kyoko sighed and her head dropped down. 'I guess if he's not home after breakfast is over, I'll call the office and try to find out where he is.' Kyoko looked in the fridge, and saw a few things she needed for breakfast. 'Well, it's only me and Asuka so, breakfast will be small, not the usual Sunday morning affair. I'll just make a bunch of German sausage for Asuka, and she won't complain, the little carnivore.' Kyoko chuckled. 'I guess I'll make sure there's some fruit too, and Asuka loves cheese. I'll make sure there's some bread for me too, and we'll eat and I'll tell her the good news.'

Kyoko took only a short while to cook up the sausage considering everything else simply had to be put on the table. But while she was cooking, something else crossed her mind. 'I'm a little nervous about those contact experiments we're going to be having. I don't want to have another accident occur with either me or Yui. We have families to worry about. I don't want to end up like Mari, trapped somewhere with no way home. She's probably alone, and can't get out again to tell us she's ok.' Kyoko shuttered. 'We have to be more careful with our tests, we just can't let anything happen. I've written some new code to make sure the computers don't get tampered with, not by anyone, but someone could corrupt a line of code and then, well that'll be the end of us both.' Kyoko thought as she stirred the sausages around to brown them. 'I just want to make sure that after the test I come back home to Asuka and to Oscar. I made a promise to Asuka, after all, and I intent to keep it. I just don't know who I can trust to not tamper with the code here. I mean, Yui will have the Doc with her at her test. But I'm going to have the Director of this facility and the head of SEELE's cousin, and my boyfriend's father there. I don't think I can trust him at all, he has to be in on SEELE's plans, it would be impossible to not know, Lorenz doesn't see, the type to not share this with family. I can't tell Oscar about any of this, I don't want to put him between him and his father. Does Oscar know about SEELE?' Kyoko thought, a sudden shot of fear came through her. 'He can't know, he's too honest, he could never keep a secret like that quiet. He'd be a liability to them, so they probably just keep him in the dark. Even so, it's still the best option not to tell him. I don't want it to get back to his father. Come to think of it, I don't have anyone else to turn to here. The only people I know are Oscar, Dr. Langley, and my tech team. I can't tell any of the techs this shit, they probably wouldn't care, or some of them could be on the payroll of SEELE, I can't take the chance. I'll just have to be extra careful and make sure the encryption on the coding is top notch so no one can fuck with it. I will not die because someone else wills it, I choose my own destiny, not some grizzled old man.' Kyoko saw the sausages were done and put them on a plate.

Kyoko took the food for the kitchen and set it up on the dining room table. As she was bringing in the sausages, Asuka appeared in the doorway and her face lit up. "Momma! You made my favorite!" Asuka ran over and hugged her mother's leg. "Thank you so much, momma!" Asuka jumped onto a chair and tried to reach for the sausages. She had to lean on the table to reach them, but when she did, the entire plate, save for two of them, ended up on Asuka's plate, with Asuka digging into them ravenously.

"Asuka, slow down, or you'll get the hiccups, and I'll have to scare you again." Kyoko said, remembering the last time Asuka ate too fast.

Asuka's' eyes went wide. She remembered it too, and the hiccups had lasted a while, and Kyoko had snuck up behind her while she was watching TV in a mask and screamed in her ear. As horrible as it was, it had worked. "Ok, momma, I'll slow down…" Asuka said as she put down her fork and reached for some bread.

"Good." Kyoko said. "Now that you're not eating like you've never been fed before, I can tell you what I promised to tell you when you got down here." Kyoko said.

Asuka was listening intently, and she simply nodded.

"So, do you remember the promise I made to you about going to Japan?" Kyoko asked.

Asuka dropped her fork and the piece of sausage still on it. "I remember momma…"

"So, Asuka, I have another trip coming up to Japan, and I'd like you to come with me." Kyoko said. "Do you want to come with me, Asuka?"

"Of course I do momma! I really want to meet your friends in Japan!" Asuka said enthusiastically. "When do we leave, momma?"

"We leave tomorrow, Asuka." Kyoko said, as she smiled. "So, as soon as you're done with breakfast, go up and pack a bag, ok?"

"Can I go up and pack now?" Asuka asked. "Please?"

"Finish your sausage first, then you can go and pack, ok?" Kyoko said sternly.

Asuka stiffed the rest of her food in her mouth, swallowed hard, and excused herself from the table to run upstairs. As soon as she heard Asuka's footsteps fade away on the stairs, the front door opened. "I'm home!" Kyoko heard Oscar's voice call out.

"I'm in the dining room, Oscar." Kyoko called to him.

When Oscar walked into the room, he looked disheveled. His suit was askew, his shirt was stained and his tie was loose, with the top two buttons on the shirt being unbuttoned. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked as though he hadn't slept at all. "I'm sorry I didn't call, I was busy with work all night. I'm so sorry, Kyoko." Oscar said as he sat down next from Kyoko.

"It's ok, it happens. But what happened to your suit, Oscar? Are you ok? You look terrible." Kyoko said, with a worried look on her face.

"I was up late working, and then it was so late, I decided to stay at the office, and then I couldn't sleep, because I thinking about something important, and I was worried about the decision I had to make." Oscar said. "But I think I came to the right conclusion."

"Oscar, what was so important that it kept you up all night." Kyoko asked. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I will be in a moment." Oscar said as he stood up. He kneeled down in front of Kyoko, reached in his pocket, and pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Kyoko, I've had a lot of trouble trying to figure out a way to ask this. We've been together almost six years, we have a wonderful daughter together, and she's going to be three this year. The moment I saw your file come across my desk, I knew that I had to meet you, and when I did meet you all those years ago, I knew what I felt for you was love. That first date we were on, I was so nervous, you had asked me out and I was afraid of blowing the whole thing. But you were so nice, and after a while, the nervousness just went away."

"Oscar, are you…" Kyoko was shocked, and couldn't believe the moment she had waited so long for was about to come to pass.

"I had planned this out so long ago, and I should have asked you this four years ago and every day since then, but I didn't, because I was scared to commit fully to you, but after last night, after being unable to sleep because of this, I decided that I just couldn't bear to be without you." Oscar held the large diamond ring up to Kyoko. "So, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, will you marry me?" Oscar asked.

"Of… of course I will, Oscar!" Kyoko wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "Oh, I've waited for you to ask me this for so long, I thought somedays, it would never happen. Oscar you've made me so happy!"

"I'm sorry for making you wait, I was just scared." Oscar said consolingly. "Please forgive me, Kyoko for making you wait forever and a day."

"Of course I forgive you dummkopf, I love you." Kyoko kissed him deeply on the lips.

"You know, Kyoko, I was thinking, could we have the ceremony on our sixth anniversary?" Oscar asked. "I know its short notice, but I could make it work. I'll plan some stuff while you're in Japan, and we can go over it when you get home."

"Oscar, that only two weeks from now!" Kyoko exclaimed, but then she paused and thought about it for a moment. "Oscar, if you can find us a justice of the peace for two weeks from today at the courthouse, I'd be happy. I just want to be with you, having a big wedding seems silly, we already have a daughter together, and we've lived together for five years, we're practically married as it is."

"Are you sure you don't want an actual wedding?" Oscar asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I was never one to like that much attention anyway, it's just not me." Kyoko said to her wonderful _fiancé_. "But right now, I have a business trip to pack for, and a daughter to check on to make sure she didn't try to pack her entire room into a suitcase."

"Alright Kyoko." Oscar said, smiling widely. "I'll check on our precocious daughter, while you get your things together for the VTOL tomorrow. I arranged it special so you wouldn't have to fly commercial."

"Oh, thank you!" Kyoko exclaimed as the two walked to the stairs. 'Things are starting to look up aren't they?' Kyoko thought as they walked upstairs, arm in arm, as the happily engaged couple they deserved to be.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

Gendo, Gendo, Gendo, all I can say about his reasons for finding SEELE, which are contrary to every bit of "Gendo is EVIL!" evidence in the anime, manga, and definitely the rebuild, he originally had good intentions. And as the saying goes, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Simply put, Gendo is misunderstood, not evil, but he is still an asshole, just not an evil one.

Now, as for the second portion of the Yui saga for this chapter, young Shinji makes Yui realize she not only loves Gendo, but needs him as well. I know this isn't your typical conversation to have with a 3 year old, but what the hell, Shinji wasn't as dense as a child. He was actually pretty aware of stuff around him. It's his mother's death, and is father's abandonment that changed him for the worse. And Yui isn't forgiving him outright, she's just letting him back in the house, because she can understand some of the reasons he has.

As for Kyoko and Oscar, no they haven't been married, and that's why Asuka has both her parent's last names separate, and not hyphenated, in her name. So, they're going to get married after six years and child together.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	2. Chapter 2 – When Shinji Met Asuka…

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode III: Revenge of Ikari

* * *

Chapter 2 – When Shinji Met Asuka…  
August 30, 2004 – Gehirn HQ, Geofront–01, Tokyo–3

Kyoko and Asuka had arrived in Tokyo–3 barely 10 minutes ago. Because of the new VTOL Oscar had requisitioned for their trip, the ride in had been quite fantastic. Asuka had asked every ten minutes or so if they had arrived yet, which on an eight hour flight had gotten pretty annoying. However, when they had arrived, Asuka had been quieted by awe at the sight of the hole in the ground that was partially covered with a metal lattice, and below was what looked like a massive rolling field with a lake and a large, pyramid looking structure in the middle.

"Momma, what is that?" Asuka asked. "Why is there a huge hole in the ground?"

"Asuka, this is Tokyo–3, a new state of the art city being built over the Geofront." Kyoko replied as they flew over.

"What's a Geofront, momma? Why is it underground?" Asuka asked.

"It's a massive underground structure that can house people. Currently it holds Gehirn's headquarters." Kyoko responded. "We're having our meeting inside there." Kyoko said, pointing at the pyramid.

"Wow, momma, I really like it here! It looks so cool." Asuka said. "How long can we stay?"

"We leave tomorrow night, Asuka. I'm sorry we can't stay longer. Maybe we can come back soon for another visit together." Kyoko said happily.

The VTOL landed near the loop line station and funicular. As they exited the VTOL, Asuka almost fell down, but quickly recovered and caught up to her mother. There were two assistants there to carry the luggage and guide them down to the funicular. On the ride down, Asuka had her face pressed against the glass, taking in everything she could. She intently looked at the detail she could make out on the Geofront floor. When the funicular arrived at the station at the Geofront floor, the four occupants disembarked and were led to the entrance to the Geofront Pyramid.

As Asuka and Kyoko approached, they saw several figures come through the door. One was a tall man with a stern face and glasses, the second was an old man with graying hair and white lab coat the female of the group was shorter than both men, shoulder length brown hair, and slender figure in a lab coat and she was holding hands with the final member of the group, a young boy with brown hair, cobalt eyes, and a very wide smile.

The group approached Asuka and Kyoko as the female of the group called out to them. "Kyoko! How are you?!" Yui shouted, moving a little faster with the boy in tow.

"I'm fine, Yui, how have you been?" Kyoko responded quickening her own pace to see her friend.

As the two groups approached each other, Asuka's shoelace came loose, and tripped her up. She fell down hard, and skinned her knee. "Owww!" Asuka yelled as she felt her knee and saw the blood.

Kyoko turned to see Asuka on the ground. "Asuka, are you ok?" Kyoko asked.

"No, I'm not!" Asuka wailed. "My knee hurts and I'm bleeding." Asuka shouted as she started to cry, clutching her tiny knee.

The young boy broke free of his mother's grip and ran forward. He pulled something from his pocket and opened it. It was a large Band–Aid. The boy applied it to Asuka's knee, and then kissed the freshly applied Band–Aid. When he did this, Asuka's crying stopped, and she looked at him in a puzzled fashion. "What did you do that for?" Asuka asked.

"To make it stop hurting." The boy said, as he reached out his tiny hand. "Do you need some help up?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Asuka sniveled as the boy helped her up to her feet. "Thank you." Asuka said as she smiled at the boy.

"You're welcome." The boy said happily.

"So, what's your name?" Asuka asked him.

"I'm Shinji Ikari. What's your name?" Shinji replied.

"I'm Asuka Langley Soryu, it's a pleasure to meet you Shinji Ikari." Asuka said happily as she hugged him. "That was a thank you for helping my knee feel better."

"I just wanted to help. I don't like to see other people being sad. It makes me sad." Shinji said, blushing slightly. "I like helping others, Soryu–san."

"Well, that makes you a nice person, Shinji Ikari." Asuka said kindly as she grabbed his hand. "Come on, you can help me some more by walking around with me." Asuka said as she pulled Shinji with her towards the adults.

The adults saw the scene as it unfolded and were stunned. Yui however was beside herself. "Oh my God! They are so cute!" Yui squealed. "Oh, I wish I had a camera to capture all this cuteness!"

"Ok, Yui, you need to relax. Shinji's not giving her a ring quite yet." Kyoko said. "Mien Gott, do you want her to move in with you so they can be together all the time and get to know each other better?"

"Oh, can we? That would be wonderful." Yui responded, completely missing Kyoko's sarcasm. Yui then saw Asuka take Shinji's hand in hers. "Oh, that's adorable!"

"Yui, you need to relax, with all this excitement, and you're liable to piss yourself." Kyoko said.

Yui didn't hear what Kyoko had said at all, she was too lost in the fantasy of Shinji and Asuka being a couple. "I know isn't it great?!"

"Clearly you can't hear me over the wedding bells." Kyoko said, and then she noticed that Yui was completely lost in her own world. Kyoko shook her. "Yui? Earth to Yui?"

Gendo and Fuyutsuki were silent on the matter however, and just looked on as the children walked over as Yui gushed over the whole scene. Yui however noticed that there was a sharp prick on her shoulder, and grabbed Kyoko's hand. "Oh my god! When did Oscar propose?"

"Wha…? How did you know?" Kyoko stuttered.

Yui threw her arms around Kyoko and squeezed the shit out of her. "I felt the ring on my shoulder when you grabbed me. You really should wear the stone facing away from your palm, not towards it."

Kyoko was having a little trouble breathing from the bear hug she was receiving from Yui. "Yui, he asked me the other day, I said yes. It's as simple as that, it's no big deal."

"Bullshit, it is a big deal…" Yui stated.

Kyoko strained to speak. "Yui, can we talk about this later, you're crushing me."

Yui was beyond excited. "Sure, but you have to tell me everything!"

The children walked over, hand in hand. "Hi momma! This nice boy helped me!" Asuka said. "His name is Shinji."

"We saw Asuka." Kyoko said, pulling out of Yui's embrace. "It's nice to meet you Shinji. I'm your mother's friend, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu. Thank you for helping my little Asuka."

"You're welcome Soryu–sama." Shinji said. "I like helping others when I can."

"Oh, Yui, he's so polite." Kyoko said to Yui then turned to Asuka. "Asuka, this nice woman here is my friend from college, Yui Ikari, and this man is her husband, Gendo Ikari, the Director of Gehirn. You already met their son, Shinji. This other man is my old mentor, Professor Fuyutsuki, the Deputy Director of Gehirn."

Asuka curtsied. "It's nice to meet you all."

Gendo and Fuyutsuki simply bowed a bit in greeting, staying silent. Yui however, was more than vocal enough for the three of them.

"It's nice to meet you too Asuka." Yui said as she stooped down and hugged her. "Oh, you're so cute!"

Kyoko shook Yui slightly. "Hey, Yui, relax on the grip, you're going to suffocate her." Kyoko said. "Yui, we have a meeting to get to, you have to let her go."

"I know, I'm just so happy!" Yui said enthusiastically.

"Alright, sparky, we don't want to be late do we?" Kyoko said sternly, she turned to Gendo and Fuyutsuki. "Where are we having our meeting?"

"In my conference room." Gendo said. "Dr. Akagi will be meeting us there." Gendo turned to the two men carrying the bags. "You two, please take their bags to the guest quarters we've prepared for them on Level B–2."

The two men nodded their heads and entered the pyramid.

"We'll show you where you'll be staying later." Fuyutsuki said. "And we've found a room for the children to play in while we're indisposed."

"Alright then, let's get going." Kyoko said. "Well, lead the way Yui, come along Asuka."

"Sure thing, Kyoko." Yui said as she reached out one of her hands. "Shinji, come on, let's go." Asuka however moved forward at her mother's words and grabbed Shinji's hand again. Shinji had a worried look on his face, and looked between his mother and Asuka several times, torn as to what he should do. "Shinji, it's ok, I don't mind you holding hands with your new friend, just stay close." Yui said, as she squeed internally.

"Ok, mommy, thank you." Shinji said meekly.

The group now walked into the base and took an elevator to get on the Director's level. They walked for a while until they came to a nondescript set of doors, with no indication on the plaque next to the door as for what was inside. Fuyutsuki opened the door to reveal a TV, a small table, and some games and toys in the room.

Fuyutsuki turned to Kyoko. "We outfitted the room the best we could, it was meant to be a lounge area, so we just brought in a few toys for these two to play with. We would have brought them to the daycare center, but a recent flu outbreak has the entire thing quarantined for safety."

"Geez, that sounds awful. How did little Shinji here avoid it?" Kyoko asked.

"I had him pulled out of the daycare because of the instructor's incompetence. So he was spared from the plague that was brought upon them." Gendo said.

"Gendo, stop being so dark and broody, ok?" Yui said admonishingly to him.

"I'm sorry, Yui." Gendo said quietly. "You know how much I dislike that woman."

"I know, you've mentioned it before." Yui said snidely. "More than once actually…"

Kyoko had never seen Yui like this before. She was always so nice to everyone, especially her husband. But now, Yui was being a bit mean to Gendo, but still keeping up a mostly happy pretense. 'I've got to talk to her, she hasn't mentioned anything about this.' Kyoko thought. 'I wonder what he did…'

Shinji and Asuka both looked into the room happily, still holding hands. "Wow, this looks fun, come on Shinji!"

"Alright, Soryu–san." Shinji said as he winced. Asuka had tugged very hard on his arm as she ran into the room. "Soryu–san, don't pull so hard!"

"You'll be fine, you're a boy aren't you?" Asuka said. "Come on, let's play one of those games!"

Fuyutsuki closed the door, and chuckled. "Well, I think if the meeting runs long, we won't need to worry about them."

"I agree sensei, they seem quite happy." Yui said.

"Yeah, Asuka doesn't make friends that easily, it's nice to see her make a new friend so quickly." Kyoko said. "So is there a ladies room here somewhere?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you where it is." Yui said. "We'll meet up with you in a few minutes."

As the two women walked away from the group, Kyoko started talking. "Ok, Yui, spill. What's up, you seem a little tense today."

"Do you even need to use the bathroom, or was this just a ruse to get me to show you there?" Yui said, arriving at the bathroom.

"You catch on quick, but we still needed somewhere to chat." Kyoko replied. "And you're way out of sorts, I've never actually seen you this angry. Actually, I don't think I've ever even _seen_ you angry." Kyoko said, pushing Yui inside the bathroom and locking the door.

Yui stopped cold. "Look, Kyoko, I'm ok. I had an argument with Gendo a week or so ago, it was about some stuff he did. That's all."

"It must have been some sort of atrocity for you to not find a silver lining in what he did." Kyoko mused.

"You have no idea, Kyoko." Yui said. "Do you really want to know?"

"I think I can handle it, Yui." Kyoko said.

Yui explained the situation, and recounted everything Gendo had told her. Kyoko was shocked, but not entirely so. Gendo had always found a way to justify his actions, and make the reasons plausible enough to understand. When Yui finished explaining everything, Kyoko hugged. "Yui, I get why you're angry, but you said you understood his reasons, why still hold it against him?" Kyoko asked.

"Did you the catch the part about my brother? The part where he died because of all this?" Yui said. "Or the part about 2.2 billion people?"

"Yes, Yui, I heard you. This isn't the first time anything like this has happened with Gendo." Kyoko said. "He just has a different view of the world than we do. One I don't think anyone could ever hope to understand fully."

"Look, Kyoko, I know you guys dated, and you _are_ in love him, but you don't know how much he's changed since college." Yui said gruffly.

"Did he ever tell you about his parents?" Kyoko asked.

"Just that they died in a car accident. He said he wasn't too broken up about it. Said they had always treated him badly. He was glad they were gone." Yui replied. "Why does it matter, Kyoko?"

"It matters because it matters, Yui." Kyoko said sternly. "Now what I'm about to tell you has to stay between us, got it?"

"Sure, Kyoko." Yui replied eagerly.

"What Gendo left out of that story is that he caused the accident." Kyoko said simply.

"WHAT?!" Yui shouted. "What the fuck are you talking about, Kyoko?!" Yui demanded.

"What I'm talking about is that Gendo had finally had enough of his parents treating him like shit. They treated their dead daughter to all the respect and admiration that should have gone to their living child. Gendo was made to feel guilty for her death. I think that's why he's trying to protect humanity, to put right what he thinks he did wrong. He still blames himself for her death, and he will _never_ let it go." Kyoko said passionately.

"You're telling me he murdered his parents?" Yui asked. "Are you sure you're not high or anything, right?"

"I'm not high Yui. I asked him about it a long time ago, when he looked so depressed on the first of his birthdays we spent together. What he told me was that because they berated him constantly over everything, he learned to close himself off and hate the world, and then he saw how they treated the shrine for girl that never lived, he wasn't even allowed to look at the shrine, Yui! Who does that?"

"What specifically made him murder his parents, Kyoko?" Yui asked. "I get it, they treated him like scum, but that doesn't deserve what he did. Not by a long shot."

"No, it does. What caused it was an argument with his father about his sister." Kyoko explained. "Apparently, his father caught him looking at the shrine and took an umbrella and beat him with it for looking at and besmirching his sister's memory. Gendo yelled back as he was being hit that it wasn't his fault she was dead. His father told him that it was his fault, he stole her life away, and he didn't deserve to live, and that it was all his fault. He told Gendo that he should kill himself to restore the honor in the family and that it was only fair to sacrifice the stolen life his sister had given him. It was then he realized that he couldn't take it anymore. He was actually close to tears, Yui. I'd never seen him like that before, or since. It was awful."

Yui just stared in disbelief. 'I can't believe he went through this, no wonder he never wanted to talk about this stuff, it's sad and depressing. It must bring up awful memories for him.' Yui thought. 'I doesn't excuse what he did, but it still doesn't make sense why he'd want to protect the world.' Yui had a question however. "How did he do it? How did he kill them? I know it has something to do with a car, but what exactly."

"He said he took and a dirt from around the yard put it on a rag and rubbed it on the brake lines to damage them. He also poured a little acid into the brake fluid to make it eat the inner lining." Kyoko explained. "He knew his father drove fast, and enjoyed slamming the brakes, so when the pressure was too much, they lines would fail. He made it look like an accident to keep the suspicion away from himself. He said he felt happy no longer having to deal with their accusations. He wasn't proud of what he did, but relieved."

"Ok, Kyoko, as horrible as that is, I don't get why any of this has any bearing on what he did for Second Impact!" Yui said exasperatedly.

"It's important because he wants to protect the world from bullies like his father!" Kyoko shouted back. "He probably sees his father in that horrible man I'm going to be related to! Yui, even if he did something as bad as this, he still saved lives, and he's still planning on stopping SEELE! So can you stop holding it over his head? He just wanted to try and help, but I mean, if he said it was less deadly than expected, than we should be thankful for that. Plus, did you ever consider that the entire world has shit on him since he was a kid? And yet he still goes out of his way to try and save those that made his life hell. Yui, to be fair, that's more than what most people who go through what he in his broken childhood would ever even _imagine_ doing."

"Why are you taking his side?" Yui whined. "You're my friend!"

"Because clearly, Yui, the one person I thought would understand if he told you something like this was you. But you hate him for trying to protect the world, you hate him for trying to stop them." Kyoko said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Yui said. "I am on his side! I just hate him for killing my brother! He took the closest family member I had away from me! He killed him! Gendo killed him!"

"No, you're not, Yui." Kyoko said coldly. "You just using that as an excuse. Gendo didn't kill him, the Chinese nuke did. Gendo would never try to hurt you, you even said he tried to avoid involving Shinji at all, but if he was involved, he knew he could handle it, and he did. Whether you want to admit it or not, you're acting cold towards him because you're mad about something else you can't admit to yourself and overcompensating by being extra sugary around others. I noticed it when you were cooing over Shinji and Asuka. You don't want anything to do with him, but you let him back in the house anyway." Kyoko said. "But, what convinced you to let him back in the house? If you hate him so much, wouldn't it be better to not have him in the house?"

"Well… uh… Shinji did actually convinced me. He woke up one night while I was talking to myself." Yui said.

"You left that part out." Kyoko said. "How did the toddler convince you?"

"He used my own words against me." Yui said. "I told him once that love overcomes all. So, he told me that if I still love Gendo, and that love overcomes all, than I shouldn't be mad at him."

"Wow, he's as smart as Asuka." Kyoko said. "And he's right, but you have to forgive Gendo sometime. You two are perfect together. Don't let his mild to moderate instability ruin the love you two share."

"Fine, Kyoko, you win. I guess I should forgive him. If my best friend and son think I should, than it's the only logical choice." Yui replied curtly. "But as soon at that meeting is over, we're going to talk about you and Oscar, and I'm going to ask you a few things."

"Alright!" Kyoko exclaimed. "That sounds like a fair deal. Now let's get to that meeting before Dr. Bitchface gets aggravated and tries to have us fired again."

* * *

August 30, 2004 – Director's Conference Room, Gehirn HQ

"Where are they?!" Naoko demanded. "If they are not here in the next minute, I swear, I will be giving them administrative reprimands!"

"Relax, Dr. Akagi, I'm sure they are on their way." Fuyutsuki said soothingly. "We can't start the meeting without them anyway."

"They better be, Deputy Director, or there will be hell to pay." Naoko responded harshly.

"Enough! They had to use the bathroom, if you must know, so just wait quietly." Gendo said harshly. "We had to wait for you a few weeks ago because you were busy with the MAGI, so please stop being so hypocritical!" Gendo said loudly.

Naoko and Fuyutsuki were both stunned at Gendo's outburst, as were Yui and Kyoko who had arrived just as Gendo rebuked the good doctor. "Well, Gendo, thanks for that." Yui said kindly.

"Yui it wasn't…" Gendo started.

"Hey, dummkopf, take the compliment and zip it. We have a meeting to start." Kyoko said in a joking fashion.

Gendo cleared his throat "Erm… Well, we all know why we're here today. This meeting will go over all of the procedures for the contact experiments." Gendo said. "Now, Yui, you came up with the idea of how to do all of this, so, please take the lead."

Much to Naoko's chagrin, Yui began to speak. "Well, I guess we just need to be sure that these tests go off without a hitch. We don't want to repeat what happened to… what happened to Mari." Yui turned on the projector in the room which displayed Unit–01's upper torso and arms and the link system attachments to its installed Core. "So, we will be conducting the first test with my EVA. We will be utilizing the newest version of the Alcion plugsuit. The suit will be directly linked to this _Soul Drive_ , which will then be linked to the Core." Yui switched the slides to one detailing the _Soul Drive_. "This will allow us to copy the soul and transfer that copy directly to the Core, leaving the original soul intact. Safe and foolproof, thanks to Dr. Akagi's coding abilities."

"So, Akagi, you sure you coded everything correctly?" Kyoko asked.

"Of course I did. People's safety is at stake. I double checked everything personally." Naoko said. "The code is derived from my MAGI System's Personality Transplant OS, and the coding for that is perfect."

"Oh, well, if it's perfect, then it must be safe for human use." Kyoko said sarcastically.

"Listen, you, just because you think you're smarter than me, doesn't make my work any less accurate or important you blonde bimbo!" Naoko sneered.

"Well, at least I'm not some stupid, uptight bitch." Kyoko shot back.

"Kyoko, Dr. Akagi, is it really appropriate to fight like this?" Fuyutsuki said. However the two women ignored him.

"Uptight, huh? At least I don't parade around like some stupid blonde slut!" Naoko shouted.

Kyoko laughed. "I'm the slut? I hear you have men ploughing through you because you can't seem to find one who can tolerate you for more than five minutes at a time!"

"Well, at least I didn't wait around for six years for some bum to marry me!" Naoko yelled.

"At least mine stayed." Kyoko shouted back.

"ENOUGH!" Gendo roared. "We are trying to make sure all of our plans for the tests in two weeks are finalized, and yet we have two adults arguing about nonsense! Now can you two get through the rest of this meeting or should I just adjourn it to save myself further aggravation!"

"No, I'll just leave, I have other projects to attend to, Director, namely the MAGI." Naoko said, standing up. "Good day, Director, Deputy Director."

"You have not been dismissed yet, Dr. Akagi." Gendo said, still seething. "I will adjourn this meeting, and I guess we'll just take our chances with the experiments. You may leave now, _Dr. Akagi_."

"Very well, Director." Naoko said as she stormed from the room.

"Well, I'm glad she's gone, now we can get down to business." Kyoko said happily.

"Kyoko, the meeting is over. Work with Yui to finalize any safety measures you see fit. The rest of the work is up to you." Gendo said getting out of the chair. "Fuyutsuki and I have some other work to attend to, if you'll excuse us."

"Gendo, can I talk to you for a moment?" Yui asked politely. Yui eyed the other two in the room. "Privately, if that's possible."

"Certainly, Yui." Gendo said. "Fuyutsuki, please wait for me in my office."

"Very well, Director, just remember you cannot be late to this meeting." Fuyutsuki said as he left through the doors connecting with Gendo's office.

"Kyoko, just wait outside please, I know you won't be able to find my lab from up here." Yui said gently.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Yui. But you're probably right, I would get lost." Kyoko joked s she headed for the other set of doors. "But it's not like this place is easy to navigate or anything. So it wouldn't be my fault."

Yui turned back to Gendo as Kyoko left the room. "I wanted to tell you something before we both got bogged down in work again." Yui said.

Gendo as always, expected the worst. "You've decided to divorce me after all?"

Yui stood there in stunned silence. "Gendo, I never said I wanted to divorce you!" Yui said incredulously. "What gave you that idea?"

"Ever since you let me come home, you've been very cold towards me." Gendo explained. "I assumed that it meant you were going to ask me to leave again, and this time, it would be permanently."

"Gendo, I don't want to divorce you." Yui said. "I wanted to say, I understand why you did what you did, and I can look past it, because, underneath it all, I still love you."

"Do you mean that, Yui?" Gendo asked. "Because I don't think I could bare having to deal with another moment of you being mad at me."

Rather than answer, Yui walked over to her husband placed her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. Gendo looked shocked for a moment and then reciprocated her kiss, once again feeling the warmth in his heart that occurred when he was with Yui. You unlocked their lips and whispered in his ear. "Does that answer your question, Gendo?"

'I feel dumb for even questioning her sincerity.' Gendo thought. 'I really don't deserve someone as forgiving and kind as her. She could have done much better…' Gendo kissed her gently on the forehead. "Yes, it does Yui, I'm sorry I questioned you."

"It's ok, Gendo, I promise I won't leave you. If we can get through this, we can get through anything." Yui said.

"I hope you're right about that, Yui."

* * *

August 30, 2004 – Lounge Area, Gehirn HQ

The adults arrived at a door and opened it. Shinji and Asuka both looked into the room happily, still holding hands. "Wow, this looks fun, come on Shinji!"

"Alright, Soryu–san." Shinji said as he winced. Asuka had tugged very hard on his arm as she ran into the room. "Soryu–san, don't pull so hard!"

"You'll be fine, you're a boy aren't you?" Asuka said. "Come on, let's play one of those games!"

They two children heard the door close as Asuka approached the TV and the video game consoles. "Wow there's so much to choose from!" Asuka exclaimed loudly. "They have everything!"

"I guess…" Shinji said. "I don't really play videogames very much."

"You don't play them at all?" Asuka asked. "What do you do with your time?"

"I listen to music, or read." Shinji said shyly. "I'm not very coordinated."

"I could teach you. It'll be fun!" Asuka said proudly. "I'm great at videogames, a little time with me, and you'll be good in no time."

"Ok, Soryu–san, just promise you won't get mad if I mess up." Shinji said.

Asuka laughed. "Why would I get mad? Yelling won't make you learn."

Shinji smiled. "Soryu–san, why don't you pick something we can play?"

Asuka looked up from her perusing of the game inventory. "Shinji, why do you keep calling me "Soryu–san" anyway? Why not just call me Asuka instead?"

"Because it's the polite thing to do. We don't know each other that well." Shinji said quietly. "It would be impolite to do that."

"Why don't you complain when I call you Shinji, Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"Well, I don't mind, I just want to be polite." Shinji said, blushing slightly.

"Don't be so silly, Shinji." Asuka said. "We're the same age, you don't have to be so formal, ya know."

"Ok… Asuka." Shinji said meekly.

"Good! Now let me find us something we can… Mein Gott! Is that really what I think it is?" Asuka picked up what she had been looking at. "What?! It really is _Sonic the Hedgehog 3_ and _Sonic & Knuckles_."

"What's that?" Shinji asked.

"These two games can be put together to play an entirely different game!" Asuka said excitedly. "And it's for two players, so we can both play!"

"Well, at least we can play it together." Shinji said happily.

"Alright, where is that Sega Genesis… Ah there it is!" Asuka said, as she rushed forward and tripped over an N64 controller.

"Asuka!" Shinji ran over, and in his haste, tripped over his own feet. He landed right on top of Asuka with a grunt. "Are you ok?" Shinji asked wearily as he got back to his feet.

"I'm ok. But my knee hurts again." Asuka said as she got up. "Are you? You landed pretty hard."

"Yeah, it happens a lot, I'm used to it." Shinji said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you."

"You don't have to apologize, Shinji. It was an accident." Asuka said. She looked down at her knee again to see the Band–Aid had been pulled off, and the fresh scab had been disturbed, causing her to bleed again. "Oh no… not again."

Shinji produced another Band–Aid from his pocket, and applied it to her knee again, and he kissed it just like last time. "Is that better, Asuka?" Shinji asked.

Asuka blushed. "Yes, thank you Shinji." She said, as she struggled to her feet, something struck her. "Shinji, why do you carry a Band–Aids with you anyway?"

It was now Shinji's turn to blush. "Well, Asuka, I'm kinda clumsy, so I have them with me for when I get cuts and scrapes from my falls."

"Aww, it's cute you're so prepared." Asuka said. "Come on, let's play the game."

Asuka turned on the TV, and plugged in the Sega. She connected the game cartridges together and turned then turned the Sega on. Sonic appeared on the screen giving a thumbs up, surrounded by the title _Sonic 3 & Knuckles_. Asuka took the player one controller, jumped on the couch, and selected "New Game" from the menu. "Ok, Shinji, who do you want to play as?"

"I don't know, who are you going to play as?" Shinji said, grabbing the second controller and crawling up onto the couch next to Asuka. "Why don't you pick first, then I'll pick from who's left."

"I'm going to play as Knuckles, the red one of course!" Asuka proclaimed. "It's my favorite color, and I get to hit stuff!" Asuka seemed very excited, and there was a glint in her sapphire eye that burned like fire.

"Ok, if you're plying as the red one, I'll play as the blue one." Shinji said happily, selecting Sonic as his character.

Shinji and Asuka then started to play through the game and as time went on, Shinji began to play well with Asuka's encouragement. She didn't yell at him or anything, and simply kept encouraging him to do better. Shinji didn't do too well when he was stressed, but being around someone his own age who was nice was actually a good thing for him. Most kids were afraid of him because his father was in charge of Gehirn, so they mostly avoided him. Asuka on the other hand was glad to have a someone to spend time with, as in Germany, she was looked down on because she was of mixed decent, most kids wouldn't play with her, so it was nice to have be with someone who didn't real care or notice she how she looked. For both of them it was nice to have a made a friend. After nine hours of non–stop play, Asuka and Shinji completely beat the game. However, they didn't realize that so much time had passed and their parents had still not checked up on them.

Asuka and Shinji were still sitting on the couch next each other as they finished the game. Asuka tossed her controller gently towards the TV in celebration.

"Wow, Shinji, we completely beat the game! You did a good job too!" Asuka said, patting Shinji on the back.

"Thanks, Asuka, you really did most of the work though, and you told me what to do when I needed help." Shinji said quietly.

"I didn't do all the work, silly Shinji." Asuka said. "But, did you have fun?"

"Well… um… yeah I did." Shinji said, looking up at her.

"Then that's all that matters." Asuka said, poking his shoulder. "Besides, you did do your share. You don't play videogames, I wasn't expecting you to be really good, just to try your hardest. That's all that matters."

Shinji smiled. "Thanks Asuka."

"It's no problem Shinji." Asuka said as she looked over at the lone clock in the room. "Wow, it's so late, I wonder where our moms are?"

Shinji shrugged. "They probably just got busy is all. They have experiments in a few weeks, right?"

"You're probably right." Asuka said. "So, what should we do now?"

"I'm not sure." Shinji said. "Why don't we just sit here and talk."

"I'd like that, Shinji." Asuka said. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure." Asuka said shrugging her shoulders. "Can't we just sit here and enjoy each other's company?" She said as she leaned back against the couch.

"Sure, Asuka, I'd like that." Shinji said.

After a few minutes of silence, Asuka got bored and decided they should talk instead. "Shinji, what do you do for fun?" Asuka looked over at him. Shinji, had started to doze off, so Asuka decided to wake him up. "SHINJI, WAKE UP!"

Shinji jumped up so fast he fell off the couch onto the floor. "Huh?! Wha…?!" Shinji stammered as he picked himself up off the floor. His face was red, and he was breathing heavily. "Asuka, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, Shinji, I thought you were asleep." Asuka reached out her hand to help him up. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just decided I wanted to talk."

"It's ok, Asuka, I know you didn't want me fall off the couch." Shinji said, as he got back on the couch. "But you could've just shaken me instead."

Asuka hugged Shinji. "I'm sorry Shinji, can you forgive me."

"I said it was ok, Asuka, but if it makes you feel better, I forgive you." Shinji said. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I can't remember now." Asuka said, shrugging. "But we already played some videogames, so why don't we do something you want to do."

"I'm still not sure what to do." Shinji said as he looked over at her. "But, thanks Asuka, for being so nice to me." Shinji said shyly, as he blushed. 'She's so nice to me even though my dad's the boss. It's nice to have someone to talk to.' Shinji thought.

"Shinji why do you keep thanking me for being nice?" Asuka asked.

"Well, uh, I guess I'm not used to it is all." Shinji said. "Most kids avoid me, or don't really talk to me." Shinji said. "That's why I read, no one can bother me. I'm actually glad my dad took me out of daycare, at least if I'm alone no one can ignore me."

"Why would you say that Shinji…" Asuka looked sadly at Shinji. "Do people really treat you like that, Shinji?"

"Yeah, but that's how it's always been. I'm used to it." Shinji said sadly.

"It's not right though!" Asuka protested. "They shouldn't treat you that way just because you're different." Asuka's eyes started to tear up. "It's just not fair!"

Shinji had a concerned look on his face. "Asuka, what wrong? Are you ok?"

"Wha…?" Asuka said as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Asuka, why are you crying, did I do something wrong?" Shinji said. He looked very worried about her. Was it something I said?

"I'm crying because what you said reminded me of home!" Asuka shouted. "Nobody wants to talk to me when I'm home because I'm different."

"Is it your hair?" Shinji asked innocently. "I know I've never seen anyone else with hair like that. It's very pretty, are they jealous of it?" He stammered.

Asuka's crying lessened as Shinji spoke. "That's the only thing you can see that's different?" Asuka asked.

"Well, yeah, that and you're a girl." Shinji replied matter–of–factly.

'I'm a quarter Japanese and three quarters German, and he only notices my hair…' Asuka thought. 'I guess not everyone treats people differently for not being like them…' Asuka dried her remaining tears and spoke. "Yeah, Shinji, they don't like me because of my hair." She said reassuringly.

"Well, that's mean. Just because you look different doesn't make you less of a person." Shinji said as he put his arm around Asuka. "I like your hair, Asuka. I looks nice."

Asuka chuckled and leaned against Shinji. "Thanks Shinji, you're a good friend."

"Wait, this… makes us friends?" Shinji asked nervously.

"Of course it does, silly Shinji." Asuka said. "I'll be the best friend you'll ever have!"

"I'd like that, Asuka." Shinji said.

"Of course you'd like that, I'm the greatest person you'll ever meet!" Asuka said proudly.

Shinji smiled. "Well, then, seeing as you're the greatest, Asuka, what should we do now." He asked.

"I guess we should just keep talking so we don't fall asleep." Asuka replied.

* * *

August 31, 2004 – Director's Level, Gehirn HQ

"Fuck, I can't believe we forgot about our kids, Yui!" Kyoko said as the two mothers ran towards the lounge room that had been occupying their children for over 14 hours.

"We were busy, Kyoko. It's not like we left them locked in a car, or forgot them at the store. They're probably still playing games!" Yui responded, trying to keep pace with Kyoko. "We don't want the contact experiments to go to hell, do you?"

"Of course not, Yui!" Kyoko shouted back. "But, still, we're horrible parents for leaving them alone so long!"

"Oh, relax, we're almost there now." Yui replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I really want to get ahold of the arschloch who designed this place, and beat him senseless for making it so hard to navigate." Kyoko muttered sadistically.

"I'd have to agree with you, there are much more efficient ways to lay out a building like this." Yui said as she stopped and looked around. "Kyoko, stop, we overshot the room a bit!"

"Scheisse!" Kyoko shouted.

The two women backtracked to the lounge room, which in their hurry had blown right by. The light was off inside, but the door was unlocked. "I can't hear anything." Kyoko said.

"Neither can I." Yui said as she opened the door quietly in case the children were asleep. Yui reached for the light switch, but Kyoko grabbed her hand.

"Yui, we don't want to startle them if they are sleeping, let's just check on them." Kyoko said. Yui simply needed in agreement.

The two mothers walked carefully over to the couch, which was still partially illuminated by the TV. On the couch they found what Yui would have described, and Kyoko would begrudgingly agree to be, the cutest sight. The two children were asleep, Shinji still had his left arm around Asuka. Asuka's head was resting comfortably on his shoulder, and Shinji's head was resting on top of hers. Both children had smiles on their faces, and they both looked so peaceful.

"Should we wake them up?" Kyoko whispered.

"I don't think we should, they just look so cute." Yui whispered back.

"You would say that, Yui." Kyoko replied softly.

"Well, you can't deny they look cute together, can you?" Yui asked in an excited whisper.

"Shut up, Yui." Kyoko said quietly. "I guess we'll leave them alone, and go get some sleep ourselves."

Yui smiled. "Ok, now let's get out of here without waking them up."

Kyoko nodded in agreement, and the two women snuck silently back out of the room and went to their respective lodgings.

Several hours later, as light came down onto the Geofront through the still open hole above them, Asuka stirred. 'What am I sleeping on?' She thought. Asuka opened her eyes, and realized that Shinji was still next to her, and that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. 'This is nice, he's so comfy.' Asuka thought as she snuggled up against him.

Shinji stirred when he felt something move on his shoulder. He looked down and saw he was sleeping next to Asuka. His body tensed up a bit, and he started to blush. 'I barely know her, and we fell asleep next to each other, how weird.' Shinji thought. 'But, still, for some reason it feels nice to be next to her.'

The two stayed silent and oblivious to each other being awake until the door opened to reveal Yui and Kyoko. "Good morning kids!" Kyoko called. "Are you awake?!"

"Ten more minutes, momma, I'm comfortable." Asuka groaned.

"No, Asuka, you have to get up and take a shower." Kyoko said.

"The same goes for you, young man." Yui said.

"Please momma, just five more minutes?" Asuka asked.

Yui and Kyoko smiled at each other. "Asuka, you have to get up, and then we can go to breakfast with Shinji and Yui, ok?"

Asuka contemplated the offer for a moment, and then replied. "Ok, momma, I'll get up. But I get to sit next to him at breakfast!" Asuka said as she looked over at Shinji. "As long as Shinji doesn't mind…"

"I don't mind." Shinji said shyly, a slight rosy hue on his cheeks. "It sounds like fun…"

"Then it's settled, we'll all go to breakfast together after the kids shower!" Yui said excitedly. "It'll be a lot of fun!"

"Ok, dial the happiness back from '11' Spinal Tap." Kyoko said sarcastically.

"Alright, Kyoko, no need to be so sarcastic." Yui said.

"Yeah there is, Yui. It's because it's fun." Kyoko said. "See you guys in a little while."

"See you in a little while, Shinji!" Asuka called.

"Bye, Asuka." Shinji said. "Have a fun shower."

"Shinji, you can't say that to a girl!" Asuka shouted.

"Why not? Showers are fun." Shinji said innocently.

* * *

September 1, 2004 – Gehirn HQ, Geofront–01, Tokyo–3

Kyoko had come to the room to see if Asuka had packed yet. What she saw however was a half–filled suitcase of clothes on the floor, and Asuka, sitting on the foot of her bed crying.

Kyoko sat down next to her. "Asuka, what the matter?" She asked, wrapping her arm around the shuttering girl's shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't… want to go… home!" Asuka wailed. "I like it here! I have a friend!"

Kyoko was a little worried about the statement Asuka made. 'Why would Asuka say that? She does have friends right? I guess I'm not always around to notice.' Kyoko thought. "Asuka, what do you mean?" Kyoko said. "You have friends at home, right?"

"No I don't!" Asuka shouted. "No one at home likes me! They don't talk to me because I look different! Shinji doesn't care about that stuff, he's my only friend! He only sees my hair is different and thinks it's pretty! I want to stay here!"

"Asuka, you can't think that way." Kyoko said. "Even when we go home, Shinji will still be your friend, whether you're in Japan or not. Now, we do have a plane to catch, Asuka, and we can't be late."

"But, momma, I don't want to! I want to stay here!" Asuka shouted. "I want to stay with Shinji!"

"Asuka, you can't stay here. You have to come home. I'll miss you if you stay here." Kyoko said as she hugged Asuka tightly. "Besides, you can talk to him on the phone whenever you want."

Asuka stopped crying and looked up at her mother, her lip still quivering. "Really, momma? You promise?" Asuka asked.

"Yes, Asuka, I promise." Kyoko said as Asuka nuzzled her. "Now, you need to get ready to go, so finish packing." Kyoko smiled as Asuka got off the bed and went over to her bag to pack. "Oh, and Asuka, make sure you clean your face. I don't think you want Shinji to know you were crying."

Asuka buried her head in the suitcase, and her face turned the same color as her hair.

A few hours later, Asuka, and Kyoko were being escorted to the VTOL by Yui and Shinji.

"Kyoko, sensei sends his apologizes, he and Gendo are tied up in a meeting. He sends his best, and wishes you luck with the experiment." Yui said. "And Gendo said to just be careful and not get hurt."

"Well, I knew Doc cared, but Gendo saying something nice? What did you do to him?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, I don't think I can say exactly, Kyoko, there are _kids_ around…" Yui said blushing heavily.

"Yui, you dirty girl!" Kyoko said, shoving her friend playfully.

Meanwhile, next to the adults, two children were saying their goodbyes.

"Asuka, I'm going to miss you." Shinji said quietly looking down at the ground.

"I'm going to miss you too, Shinji." Asuka replied, looking just as depressed. "But we're going to talk on the phone, right?"

"Yeah, Asuka, just like our mom's do." Shinji said sullenly.

"Well then, I guess we don't have to be so sad then." Asuka said with a slight grin on her face. "So stop looking so sad."

"I guess." Shinji said, as he rubbed his foot on the ground. "Asuka, before you leave, can we hug again?" Shinji said as he blushed.

"Sure, Shinji, I'd like that." Asuka said as she wrapped her arms around Shinji and pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm glad we met, Shinji."

Shinji reciprocated the hug. "I'm glad we met too, Asuka. I can't wait to see you again."

Yui and Kyoko had stopped talking to see the children hugging.

"Make sure you bring her back with you the next time you come to Japan, Kyoko. The kids are clearly good friends." Yui said.

"I will, Yui." Kyoko said, hugging Yui tightly. "After the contact experiment, we'll come back for a visit, and the kids can play together again."

"I think Asuka would like that a lot. She was so upset to leave. But I promised her she could call Shinji whenever she wanted." Kyoko said.

"Smart idea, Kyoko. Hold on a sec…" Yui took a notebook and pen out of her pocket. She wrote down her phone number and wrote Shinji underneath it. Yui ripped the paper out of the notebook and knelt down next to Asuka. "Asuka, here, this is for you."

"What is it?" Asuka said looking puzzled and not breaking the hug with Shinji.

"It's Shinji's phone number, so you can call him when you feel lonely." Yui said kindly. "Just remember there is a time difference, so you have to ask your mom if it's ok to call."

"I promise, Frau Ikari." Asuka said taking the paper in her hand.

The VTOL was finishing its final prep for takeoff, the fuel lines were being disconnected, and the launch pad was being cleared.

Kyoko looked over at the awaiting aircraft. "Asuka, we have to go now." She said gently.

Asuka looked forlorn when she let go of Shinji. "Ok, momma." She replied. "I guess this is goodbye, Shinji."

"Bye, Asuka." Shinji said quietly. "Call me soon, ok?"

"It's a promise, silly Shinji." Asuka said playfully.

"Aren't they cute together, Yui?" Kyoko said.

"I know, right?" Yui replied as the two started to walk towards the waiting VTOL.

Shinji and Asuka were waiving to each other all the way until the plane's engines roared to life, when Asuka's smiling face and bright red hair disappeared from the window. A tear rolled down Yui's face as the VTOL started up, remembering that her brother would have loved to fly something like this. She saw Kyoko look at the window and smile as dust started to be kicked up.

'I knew she would see it my way eventually.' Yui thought as she smiled widely, holding Shinji's hand as the VTOL took off for Germany. 'I can't wait for these kids to get together and be happy…'

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

Ok, so the title is based on the fantastic 1989 romantic comedy _When Harry Met Sally…_ starring Billy Crystal and Meg Ryan. I hope you liked the first meeting of the second and third children. I tried to make it as cute as possible. I figured the beginning of these two's relationship would begin when they were kids. Unfortunately, due to the upcoming events, they will forget this meeting altogether, and will next see each other in their fated meeting on the U.N.V. _Over the Rainbow_ , exactly 11 years later.

Why so much WAFF you ask? Well., the next , I don't know, six or so chapters are not going to be very happy filled places. So this is the last big happy moment for a while. Plus, if you can't tell who might get paired up in this story at some point down the road, you would literally have to be blind. Let me repeat that, _literally blind_.

As for why everyone is speaking the same language. Kyoko has been teaching Asuka to speak German, Japanese, and English. This is the reason she continues to learn to speak Japanese, but not write it. Asuka can do Romaji later on in the series, but not the Kanji, because she didn't view it as important.

Ok, as to the Gendo situation. I know I said it in his origin chapter that he killed his parents. However, the exact reasons were unknown until now (to me as well), and Kyoko found out about it. And it all has to do with his stillborn sister Rei. Now, I blame Gendo's parents for how he turned out in the show and manga as well, clearly he was beaten (or worse) as a child and it broke his spirit, until he met Yui and fell in love (and dropped his A.T. Field). Oddly, if you look at it that way, Gendo and Shinji are quite similar, both with horrible parents and broken spirits because of their childhood and young adulthood experiences.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	3. Chapter 3 – Contact Lost

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode III: Revenge of Ikari

* * *

Chapter 3 – Contact Lost  
September 14, 2004 – Gehirn HQ, Geofront–01, Tokyo–3

"Wow, the kids were on the phone forever." Yui said.

" _Yeah, I know, and they really didn't talk about anything._ " Kyoko replied. " _I'm just glad they could talk before tomorrow._ "

"Why do you have to say that, Kyoko?" Yui said. "You make it sound as though something is going to happen."

" _What, I can't have a gut feeling._ " Kyoko said. " _And do they have to have the test the day after the anniversary of Mari's… uh, are we still calling it death, or did we decide on disappearance._ "

"Oh, who remembers, all I know is the day after your test, we're going to the Alcion Hangar, and doing some tests on that goddamn Core. We're going to get Mari home!"

" _Yeah, but let's worry about the test first, huh? We don't want to end up like her do we?_ " Kyoko replied.

"I know, that's why I've double checked everything, and battened down the hatches on the terminal access for the experiment. I'm not going to let anything happen." Yui said proudly. "I just can't believe it's been six years since that all happened, can you?"

" _Not really, it seems like yesterday sometimes when she's staying on that plane to the U.K., and that she was so happy to have told you how she felt… it just doesn't seem fair that she had to be taken away, ya know?_ " Kyoko said as she breathed deeply. " _Just remember, to watch your back, Yui. I don't want to lose you too._ " Kyoko said in a concerned voice.

"The same goes for you too, Kyoko. We both have our kids to think about." Yui said.

" _Hey, Yui, I'm not trying to worry you, my gut feeling could just be gas, but we should be prepared anyway._ " Kyoko said.

"I know, Kyoko, thanks for the pep talk." Yui said. "I'll talk to you in a few days."

" _Bye, Yui. I'll let you know when Asuka and I are coming for our visit._ " Kyoko said as she hung up the phone.

CLICK.

All Yui heard now was a dial tone. She hung up the phone and sighed. Shinji, after getting off the phone had wandered off somewhere. He seemed to be in better spirits now that he had talked to Asuka. The children had decided on this phone call that they were best friends.

'I have to find Shinji so I can meet sensei out by the lake.' Yui thought as she looked around for Shinji and found him lying on his bed. "Shinji, are you ok?" Yui asked.

"Yes, mommy, I'm ok, I'm just tired is all." Shinji replied, his gaze still fixed on his ceiling.

"What are you thinking about, Shinji?" Yui asked.

"Just when Asuka is going to visit again. We decided what games we'll play when she comes by next time. Something called Pokémon Red and Green, I think is what she said." Shinji said happily. "She says we'll have a lot of fun playing it too."

"I'm sure you will Shinji. Now, can you get ready to come out with me on some errands?" Yui asked. "We're going to meet Uncle Kozo, ok?"

"Sure mommy, I'll get ready right now!" Shinji said enthusiastically.

* * *

September 14, 2004 – Lake Ashinoko

Fuyutsuki was looking for Yui. She had called him and asked to meet her by Lake Ashinoko to chat about something important. 'I wonder if it has to do with her contact experiment tomorrow…' Fuyutsuki thought.

He wandered around the lake's edge, and finally spotted Yui sitting on a bench near the shore with a young Shinji playing around at the water's edge. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Hello, Yui. How are you today?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"I'm fine, sensei. I know there has to be a way to bring Mai back, so today isn't a problem for me anymore." Yui said. "Well, to be honest, I'm a little nervous about tomorrow."

"That's to be expected, Yui. It's a very important experiment, and considering the last time something like this was tried, I can understand your apprehension." Fuyutsuki said.

"It's not just that, sensei. It's something Kyoko said when I talked to her before. She had a gut feeling about all this, and I know that it's just a superstition, but I think she might be right." Yui said nervously as she watched Shinji by the water's edge. "We know SEELE tampered with Mari's test, and we're pretty sure they know we know about them. I don't see anything stopping them from doing something to me, or to Kyoko to get us out of the way. To be fair, I only really trust you and Gendo with being near that experiment, because we don't know who's on SEELE's payroll."

"Yui, I think you're overthinking things." Fuyutsuki said. "You just need to relax."

"No, sensei, I'm not!" Yui said forcefully. "I know it may be hard to believe, but just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm automatically overreacting."

"Yui, I didn't mean that, I just meant that you need to relax, because I will be there tomorrow to make sure nothing happens." Fuyutsuki replied.

"Yes, but, I still won't feel comfortable with Dr. Akagi there." Yui said. "Something about her makes me not like her. And I don't dislike anyone usually."

"Yui, why wouldn't you trust her." Fuyutsuki asked.

"Because, if anything does happen at that test, it will be because of her, I know it." Yui said definitively.

"Yui do you have any facts to back this up? If you do I could tell Gendo and …" Fuyutsuki started.

"No, I don't. Call it a gut feeling." Yui said in a stern voice. "And, sensei, under no circumstances are you to tell Gendo anything about this conversation, or about what I intend to ask you."

"Yui, whatever do you mean." Fuyutsuki said.

"Eventually these monsters will need pilots, correct?" Yui said.

"Well, yes, that is the intention." Fuyutsuki said.

"Then if the test goes horribly wrong and I'm going to be absorbed into the Core, I'm not going to do anything to prevent it." Yui said. "If I'm inside that thing, than only one person can pilot the Evangelion, and that's Shinji." 

"Yui, you can't prove he'd be the only one capable of piloting…" Fuyutsuki started.

"Yes, we can." Yui interrupted him again. "The only two theories me and Kyoko came up with are that either the person whose soul was duplicated can pilot, as they would be communicating with themselves. Or, the second option, which is more disturbing, is if a biological offspring is put into the Entry Plug and made to pilot. The soul's maternal instincts would allow a sync between man and machine, and allow someone to pilot."

Fuyutsuki was flabbergasted. "Do you really think Gendo would put Shinji in that monstrosity?" He asked.

"If that was the only option available to him, than yes." Yui replied.

"Yui, those can't be the only two options. There has to be more possibilities." Fuyutsuki asked desperately.

"Unfortunately, yes. The bond between mother and child is so strong, which makes it an unbreakable bond. I guess there could be an exception if the soul and the pilot share a connection akin to true love or some other kind of connection of that sort."

"Gendo could pilot?" Fuyutsuki asked, confused at what Yui was saying.

"No, I love him, but as much as I once did." Yui said sadly. "There is only one other person who could possibly pilot, but that's an impossibility." Yui's face turned very red and tears poured down her face.

"Yui…" Fuyutsuki said. "Who would that be?"

"Sensei, the only other person who I could think of to pilot, would be Mari." Yui said quietly. "She loved me, and told me so before she left, and to be honest, since she died, I think I've started to love her back. I don't know why, but it was just the look she had in her eyes when she told me. It was like she put all her soul into telling me how she felt, and all I fucking did was comb her hair!" Yui stated to break down and cry.

Fuyutsuki comforted her as best he could. "Yui, you can't blame yourself for that. Love is a complex subject no one will ever understand. But there is nothing wrong with her loving you, or you loving her back. Love is truly blind to everything."

Yui laughed. "And here I thought you'd be an old fuddy–duddy about that."

"Well, just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't accept when things are changing." Fuyutsuki said. "Since Second Impact, a lot of misconceptions about relationships and being gay have changed. People have become more accepting of it. I guess when the world is almost destroyed, it really makes people think about and reevaluate things. This time, I guess it was for the better."

Yui dried her tears. "Sensei, you have to promise me this, please." She said softly. "If something does happen to me, if I don't return from that test, I want you to look after Gendo and Shinji for me and to try and find a way to bring Mari home." 

"But, Yui, is it really alright that we don't tell Ikari about this?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"If I told him, he would stop me from doing the test outright, and probably get himself killed by SEELE, you'd probably be killed too, and then I'd be forced to do the test by Dr. Akagi as his replacement." Yui said quietly. "I won't let that happen. My decision is for the future, sensei. If I'm absorbed, I intend to stay and help in any way I can."

"For the future?" Fuyutsuki asked, unsure of what she meant.

"I'll sacrifice myself if I must for the future of humanity, sensei, and for Shinji and all future children. I know Shinji will one day be given a heavy burden if tomorrow goes the way I think it will. I just hope he can make the right decision." Yui said.

"But, Yui…" Fuyutsuki said.

"Enough, sensei. It's my decision to make, and I'll be damned if SEELE will use Shinji to end the world for them if I can do anything about it." Yui said harshly.

"How do you know all this, Yui?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"I don't, sensei. Just call it a gut feeling." Yui said, smiling at him. "Now, remember your promise, you can't tell Gendo any of this… ever. Is that understood?"

"I understand Yui, I won't tell him, I promise." Fuyutsuki said. "And I'll find a way to bring Mari home."

Yui's response was interrupted however by a scream from the lakeside. Shinji had fallen into the water, and was struggling on the surface. "HELP ME!" He screamed, trying not breath in any water.

Yui ran as fast as she could to her struggling child, and Fuyutsuki was right behind her. She threw her bag down and dove in to the water towards Shinji. The lake's current had dragged him way from the shore, but Yui got to him quickly, before he drowned.

When Yui got to him, she held him closely. "Are you ok, Shinji?"

Shinji was shuttering in her arms and Yui kicked her legs hard to stay above water. "No, mommy I'm scared. Please get me out of the water." Shinji said.

Yui obliged by kicking herself to shore, and she eventually reached shallow enough water to walk out of the water. "Shinji what happened? How did you fall in?" She asked.

"I was playing on the side over there, and I reached to touch a fish in the water, and I fell in." Shinji said in scared voice. "Can we get away from the water now please, I'm afraid."

"Sure sweetheart, I'll bring you home to change out of those clothes, ok?" Yui said sweetly. She then turned to Fuyutsuki. "I have to get him home before he catch's cold. I'll see you tomorrow at the test. Don't forget what I said."

"I won't, Yui." Fuyutsuki replied. "See you tomorrow."

"Shinji, can you walk? You're a little heavy for mommy to carry all the way home." Yui said to the boy as she walked away from Fuyutsuki.

"Sure, mommy, but can I hold your hand on the way home?" Shinji said.

"Sure sweetheart, you can hold my hand on the way home." Yui said as she set him down gently and then grabbed his little, waiting hand.

After a while of walking in silence, something started to bug Yui. So as they neared the entrance to the funicular train, Yui stopped and knelt down beside Shinji and took his hands into hers. She was still really worried about the test tomorrow, and even though she had accepted what may come, she still wanted to be sure of something. "Shinji, I need to tell you something, and I need you to promise to never, ever forget it, ok?" Yui said gently.

"Sure, mommy, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't forget about it." Shinji replied.

"Pinkie swear?" Yui asked.

"Yes, mommy, I'll pinkie swear." Shinji said, sticking out his little finger.

"Ok Shinji." Yui said, as her pinkie wrapped around his. She took a deep breath and continued. "Promise me, that whatever happens to you, and no matter how bad things may seem, that you will always protect the happiness of the people in this world."

Shinji stared at her for a moment. "Mommy that seems like an awful big job for one person." He said.

"I know sweetheart, but if anyone can do it, you can." Yui replied.

"Can Asuka help?" Shinji asked cutely.

"Sure, sweetie, Asuka can help if it makes you feel better." Yui said, smiling widely at the prospect of a daughter in law in the making.

"Ok, mommy, I promise me and Asuka will make sure the world stays happy." Shinji replied happily.

* * *

September 15, 2004 – Gehirn HQ, Geofront–01, Tokyo–3

Yui was dressed in her plugsuit and standing near the Link Tube near Unit–01. The plugsuit was a brilliant lilac color, with silver highlights. Yui looked up into the control room to see Shinji with his face pressed against the glass waving happily. Yui returned the wave, and began to double check the hardwire connections to the Core and the Link Tube. Everything seemed to check out, so the only vulnerable piece was the software portion up in the control booth which she had checked not more than an hour ago. Yui breathed deeply to try and relax, but her anxiousness about the test was beginning to take hold. She looked up into the control room again to see Fuyutsuki and Naoko enter.

Up in the control room, Naoko was having a fit. "Why is there a child here? The daycare is on the other side of the facility." Naoko said loudly.

Fuyutsuki tried to quell her anger. "That is the Director's and Dr. Ikari's son, he is here under the authority of the Director and myself. If that is not good enough for you, then I suggest you call the Director yourself."

"That will not be necessary, Fuyutsuki." Gendo said as he entered the room. "Yui brought him here to witness the future of humanity, Dr. Akagi, please respect that."

"Understood, Director." Naoko said, quietly taking her place at the control console.

Gendo picked up a phone receiver wired down to the test area. "Yui, are you ready to begin the experiment?" He asked.

" _Just about, Gendo. I'm running the final checks now. Give me ten minutes for the final preparations._ " Yui replied.

"Understood." Gendo said, hanging the phone back up. He turned to Naoko. "Begin the computer start up, and prepare so it's ready to begin when she is."

"Yes, Director, right away." Naoko said quickly getting to her task.

"Fuyutsuki, you seem nervous, is something wrong?" Gendo asked him.

"Not at all Ikari, just anxious to see this test over with, and Yui safely away from that beast." Fuyutsuki replied.

"I understand perfectly, I'm worried something will happen, but I know Yui has taken every precaution." Gendo said calmly as he placed a hand on Shinji's shoulder. "Son, in a few minutes, you will see your mother make history, and the future of the human race secured."

Naoko, while she was booting up the computer, inserted a small memory drive into the control console. It held a program to override the safety's if the keyboard command to start the soul transfer was pressed, and after the fact the code would disappear, and no cause for the accident would be found, it was the perfect crime. Naoko was able to do this unnoticed while Gendo and Fuyutsuki were chatting. 'Good, in a few minutes, the fun will begin, and then I can try to get that man's man Gendo all to myself.' Naoko thought. She initialized the new program and got the console ready for the test. The die was now cast.

The phone in the control room rang. Gendo picked it up. "Yes, Yui?"

" _I'm ready to get into the Link Tube. I'm going to switch on my mic once I'm inside. Once I close the hatch, begin data recording and have Dr. Akagi fill it with LCL._ " Yui said as she stretched, preparing herself to be cramped inside the Link Tube.

"Understood, Yui. And good luck." Gendo said proudly. "Would you like to speak to Fuyutsuki or Shinji?"

" _Sure, put the sensei on first, then Shinji._ " Yui replied.

Gendo handed the phone over to Fuyutsuki. "Hi, Yui. We have everything under control here, so just be careful and good luck." Fuyutsuki said.

" _Thank you, sensei. I'm glad you could take time out of your day to come watch._ " Yui replied happily. " _Can you hand the phone to Shinji please?_ "

"Sure, Yui." Fuyutsuki said as he reached down to hand the phone to Shinji. "Shinji, your mother wants to say hi."

Shinji eagerly took the phone and spoke. "Good luck mommy!" He said exuberantly.

" _Thank you sweetie, I appreciate it._ " Yui said. " _Now don't worry, I'll only be inside the Link Tube for a little while, so just wait for me, ok?_ "

"Ok, mommy." Shinji said sweetly. "I love you."

" _I love you too, sweetheart. Can you please hand the phone to your father?_ " Yui said politely.

Shinji obliged the request, and Gendo took the phone again. "Yui?" He asked.

" _I'm going in._ " Yui said.

"Understood." Gendo replied. "Begin data recordings, all data points."

Yui clambered into the Link Tube and began her transmission. " _For the record, this is Yui Ikari, inside of a sealed Mark III Link Tube, about to commence the Contact and Transfer Experiment for Evangelion Unit–01. Begin LCL flooding._ "

"Flooding the Link Tube, standby." Naoko said. "Flooding complete. Director?"

"Begin sequencing. Initialize connections." Gendo replied.

"Beginning start up sequence. EVE System is online and linked to control console. Activating EM Stabilization Equipment… plating is at 5% output… A.T. Field detectors… online… A.T. Field Modulators… online… Soul Duplication Unit… online… linking to EVE… completed." Naoko reported. "Biometric sensors… online… life signs are nominal… brain pattern is normal… Power line input is set to direct current, 25,000 Volts, 100 Amps… batteries are disconnected… direct power feed is enabled… all readings are stable… board is green."

"Begin initialization." Gendo said.

Naoko began the sequence. "First stage initialization… active. Electrolyzing LCL… bringing the Link Tube online… connecting Link Tube Systems to EVE System… 12%… 37%… 53%… 79%… 96%… 100%… EVE and Link Tube connection established… now linking Soul Duplication Unit to Link Tube… 34%… 69%… 82%… 100%… Link Tube and SDU now linked… First stage complete."

"Excellent." Gendo said. "Yui how are you doing?"

" _I'm doing ok. It's a little weird to breathe through all this LCL though. And when the Link tube turns on, it's such a wonderful light show! Other than that, everything is looking good down here._ " Yui replied.

"Understood, Yui. We're going to begin stage two now." Gendo said.

" _Roger, Gendo. Begin stage two._ " Yui replied.

Naoko complied with the order. "Beginning second stage initialization… linking SDU with the Core… processing… 8%… 22%… 54%… 86%… 100%… link established… establishing throughput connection from EVE System to the Core… diagnostic programs are online… no anomalies detected… connection at 82%… 89%… 94%… 99%… 100%… throughput connection established… links are all stable, and ready for stage three."

"Good to hear, Dr. Akagi." Gendo said happily. He turned his attention back to his wife. "Yui, any changes on your side? Anything out of the ordinary?"

" _Everything's fine Gendo, no anomalies detected._ " Yui joked. " _I can confirm all the readings from the control room, we can begin any time now._ "

"Are you sur, Yui?" Gendo asked.

" _Yes Gendo, I'm sure. Begin soul duplication and transfer process on my mark._ " Yui said.

"Understood, Yui." Gendo replied, nodding to Naoko, who was ready for the transfer.

" _Mark._ " Yui said loudly, and Naoko activated the copy sequence.

Naoko was monitoring her screen and continued to read out the pertinent data. "Link stabilization at 99% and holding… copy rate is at 25 GB/s… process is estimated to be 2% complete." Naoko reported. "Readings are stable… no change in the subject… hold on, there is a fluctuation in the A.T. Field strength of the subject and in the Core! The Core is trying to overpower the subject! SDU has been forcibly shut down by the Core, and its linking directly with the Link Tube!"

"Increase the EM stabilizers and ATF Modulators to compensate!" Gendo and Fuyutsuki shouted in unison.

"EM Stabilization now at 40%… ATF Modulators focused on lowering the Core's A.T. Field to acceptable levels… no response!" Naoko shouted.

"PUT THE DAMN THINGS TO OVERLOAD IF YOU HAVE TO, I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE HER! IF THAT DOESN'T WORK, CUT THE FUCKING POWER!" Gendo roared. "YUI!" Gendo called into the mic. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

All Yui could hear in thee Link Tube however was static. "Gendo, what's going on, I'm feeling funny…" Yui said in a panicked voice. "Gendo? Can you hear me? Gendo?!" Yui started to sound increasingly frantic. "GENDO, HELP ME, PLEASE!" She screamed. "I was expecting this, but now that's it come, I don't want to go through with it, please someone help me!" Yui cried out.

"EM Stabilization and ATF Modulators increased to 250% output to compensate… no response… the subject's AT. Field is nearing the critical limit… it's past the point of no return! We can't save her…" Naoko said, doing her best to sound surprised. "Cutting the power to the Link Tube…" The large power cord attached to the Link Tube fired a retro rocket to eject, and fell loudly to the floor of the test chamber. "No effect… the Core is supplying enough power to complete the task!"

"Attempt emergency deactivation sequence Omega–055." Fuyutsuki said. "Now!"

"Initiating forced emergency ejection… command failed… it was rejected by the Link Tube…" Naoko said, a note of surprise in her voice.

Gendo cried out, banging his fists against the glass of the control room. "YUI!"

Inside the Link Tube, Yui had begun to calm down as she accepted her fate. She could feel herself begin to degrade into nothingness as her A.T. Field collapsed. "I should have thought this through better…" Yui said, seeing a code flash up on her HUD labeled "Omega–055" and a countdown clock. Yui looked at it and moved her fading hand towards the controls. "I'm too far gone to be saved, Gendo, Fuyutsuki, I'm sorry, but I can't stop what's already been put motion." She keyed in a code to deny access to the Link Tube by the control room before her hand dissolved into the LCL. "Goodbye."

In the control room, Gendo was beside himself "OVERRIDE THAT LOCKOUT, NOW!" Gendo screamed.

"I can't, Director, we've been cut off." Naoko replied.

"DAMN IT ALL, I'LL DO IT MYSELF! OUT OF MY WAY AKAGI!" Gendo roared as he moved to the control console.

However, as he did so there was a brilliant flash of light and then silence. The displays in the control room began to display "SIGNAL LOST." The control room went dead quiet, and everyone had a look of horror on their faces. Gendo fell to his knees and held his face in his hands. Shinji kept looking out the window of the control room, wondering where his mother was.

"Where's mommy?" Shinji asked. When he got no response from anyone, he spoke louder "WHERE IS MY MOMMY!" He screamed.

"She's gone, Shinji, she's gone…." Gendo replied hollowly as he got up and left the control room.

* * *

September 16, 2004 – Gehirn Labs, Berlin, Germany

"This is worrying me, Oscar. Why are we in lockdown?" Kyoko asked in a frustrated tone. "We have a babysitter who's been watching Asuka for two days now, and I can't even find out if Yui is ok? What the fuck is with that?"

"Kyoko, I told you, the communication blackout and lockdown is so the results of our test are not skewed by the results of Yui's test in Japan. I'm sure she's fine, but the blackout is my father's order, and I intend to follow them." Oscar replied. "I have some work to finish, so I'll see you after your test. Now, just go get ready for your test, and the moment it's over, I'll bring you a phone to call Japan, ok?"

"Fine." Kyoko said in a huff as she went towards the locker rooms. "Some husband you are! Won't even bend the rules so I can call to see if my friend is ok!"

"We've only been married four days!" Oscar called back. "It's called a learning curve."

"Whatever!" Kyoko shouted back as she slammed the door to locker room with so much force, the sign that said "Frauen–Umkleideraum" fell off the door. Once inside Kyoko began to cry relentlessly. She realized what the order really meant. That Yui was gone, and the test had done it. Her gut feeling had been right.

"Gottverdammt scheißkerl! I knew this would happen!" Kyoko screamed as she punched a locker. "Those fuckers got to Yui, and they're going to get to me too, and I can't even try to stop it!" Kyoko was shaking with rage and fear. "Why, why did this have to happen to us? First, poor Mari gets absorbed by one of those Cores, and now Yui's gone too. She at least had Gendo and Fuyutsuki watching her back, and even they couldn't save her! I'm so fucked, I'm stuck here with my father in law and his evil cousin! My husband is such a naïve idiot, he doesn't even know his uncle is the supreme evil dickbag of the most evil organization on Earth, and that is father is in cahoots with them! Scheisse! Scheisse! SCHEISSE!" Kyoko screamed as she punched a few more lockers to calm herself down, leaving no less than seventeen of them heavily dented.

Still breathing heavily, Kyoko went into her locker to find her plugsuit. She stripped naked and showered quickly before getting not what she deemed was a fancy body condom. "Stupid ficken thing is so hard to put on, who designs this shit anyway?" Kyoko said as she struggled into it.

Once she got the plugsuit on, she activated its vacuum seal and the LS Pack sprung to life. Her plugsuit was colored burnt orange, with a royal blue highlight along the collar bone, and deep red highlights on her breasts that looked like pasties. There were also black lowlights on the underside of her arms and several black stripes wrapped around her thighs that accentuated her curves quite nicely. "Well, a perv may have designed it, but I still look damn good in it!" Kyoko said still checking out her figure. "But regardless of that fact, I'm not going to let myself become a pawn of SEELE. I'm going to fight and keep myself from being absorbed by that ficken thing in there!"

Kyoko breathed deeply and headed towards the test area. There she was met by the massive form of Unit–02, which was in a face down position and partially covered in armor plates. Several long cables ran from the Core of the Evangelion to the massive computer tower looking thing resting on the floor next to its right arm. Cables also ran from this thing to the Link Tube suspended in its cradle above on the back of Unit–02. Kyoko clambered up the ladder to the Link Tube and turned on her microphone.

"Hello? Can you hear me alright?" Kyoko said, her heart pounding in her chest. "I'm entering the Link Tube now."

" _Loud and clear, my dear._ " Dr. Langley said. " _We're recording all data points starting now. Ready when you are._ "

"Roger that control." Kyoko replied. "This is Dr. Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu inside of a Mark III Link Tube, commencing the Contact and Transfer Experiment for Evangelion Unit–02. Flood the tube with LCL."

" _Flooding it now._ " The tech said. " _Link Tube now full, now cycling LCL oxygenation life support system._ "

"Initiate the startup sequence control." Kyoko said.

" _Beginning start up sequence now, Dr. Soryu. EVE–2 System is online and nominal, link to control console is stable… activating EM Stabilization Equipment… plating is at 15% output. A.T. Field detectors… online… A.T. Field Modulators… online and ready… Soul Duplication Unit is spooling… now online… linking to EVE–2… completed… Biometric sensors… online… life signs show elevated heart rate and blood pressure… but are otherwise nominal… brain pattern is within acceptable tolerances… power line input is set to direct current, 25,000 Volts, 100 Amps… batteries are disconnected… and direct power feed is enabled… emergency power cord separation is on hot standby… all readings are stable… no anomalies are being detected… board is green._ " The tech reported.

"If anything goes wrong in there, you have permission to do whatever is necessary without orders to stop this test, is that understood Helga?" Kyoko asked.

" _Understood, Dr. Soryu._ " The tech replied.

"Good" Kyoko said. "Begin first stage initialization."

The tech followed her orders. " _First stage initialization, active… Electrolyzing LCL… bringing the Link Tube online… Connecting Link Tube Systems to EVE–2 System… 7%… 18%… 22%… 37%… 59%… 77%… 98%… 100%… EVE–2 and Link Tube connection established… now linking Soul Duplication Unit to Link Tube… 22%… 34%… 58%… 76%… 90%… 100%… Link Tube and SDU now linked… first stage initialization complete._ "

Kyoko watched as the Link Tube came to life in a brilliant technicolor display. Her controls hummed to life and the HUD inside the Link Tube brought up everything the control room could see. Various readings showed in green, sowing everything was in good order. "All readings confirmed. Everything is set for stage one, initialize stage two." Kyoko said.

The tech once again complied with the order. " _Beginning second stage initialization. Linking Soul Duplication Unit with the Core… link completion at 20%… 44%… 67%… 88%… 100%… SDU to Core link established… now establishing throughput connection from EVE–2 System to the Core… bringing diagnostic programs online… no anomalies detected in any linked systems… Connection is being established… now at 34%… 58%… 73%… 85%… 98%… 100%… throughput connection has been established… All connections are stable at 100% and ready for stage three initialization._ "

" _How are you doing, Mrs. Langley?_ " Dr. Langley asked.

"For the sake of my career and for this test, please refer to me as Dr. Soryu, Director Langley." Kyoko snapped. "Everything's fine by the way, all systems are nominal, Link Tube reading math those of the control room. The board is still showing green, everything is a go for stage three."

" _Understood, Dr. Soryu._ " Dr. Langley replied.

In the control room, Keel, who was standing beside him Dr. Langley chuckled softly. "I wouldn't piss her off if I were you cousin, she doesn't seem like someone to be trifled with." Keel whispered.

"Well, in a few minutes, that will not matter." Dr. Langley replied in a snide whisper, which made Keel chuckle again.

" _Begin stage three, initialize soul duplication and standby stage four, duplicate soul transfer._ " Kyoko ordered.

"Understood, Dr. Soryu." The tech replied. "Subject to SDU Link strength at 100% and holding. Copy rate is being clocked at 20 GB/s, process has an estimated time of completion in 2 hours 51 minutes."

" _Increase the copy rate to the maximum, 50 GB/s, the processors can handle that. I'd like to not be in here all day._ " Kyoko said sarcastically.

The tech activated all the SDU processors "Increasing copy rate to 50 GB/s, estimated time to completion now at 1 hour 8 minutes."

" _Much better. Prepare download speed for 40 GB/s when soul duplication is complete._ " Kyoko said.

"Copy that, Dr. Soryu. Link stabilization still holding at 100%… Copy rate is well within normal fluctuation range of ±1.5 GB/s… all other readings are stable, except for your elevated heart rate Dr. Soryu." The tech said. "Wait, there's a spike in the A.T. Field coming from the Core! It's increased its strength over 9,000%! ATF Modulators to 250% to compensate… E.M. Stabilization also increased to 250% to compensate… no effect from either… cutting power generators to test room… initiating emergency ejection of the power cord!" The tech hit the button the console and the large power cord attached to the Link Tube fired its retro rockets to eject, and it slammed loudly into the wall and fell with a crackling thud onto the floor of the test chamber. "The power cutoff had no effect… the Core is somehow supplying enough power to continue functioning at such a high level."

The room fell silent as Dr. Langley and Keel eagerly awaited what was to happen next. All they cloud hear from the Link Tube was static.

The Core and the Evangelion began to glow, and ground began to shake. Inside the Link Tube, Koko was locked in the battle of her life.

"I won't go in there! I am not letting you take me! I have to be here for my daughter. Even if they force her to pilot this thing, I need to be here for my daughter."

Kyoko's own subconscious martialed in front of her as the control screens, HUD, and lighting inside the Link Tube continued to flicker and spasm. " _You know you could be of much more use inside the Core than out there, your A.T. Field is even beginning to weaken. If they force your daughter to pilot this thing, and they will, you know that only she can synchronize with your soul, you may as well stay behind to guide and protect her as well. There won't be anything you can do for her out there._ "

"NO! My daughter needs her mother, I need my daughter. I refuse to be parted from her!" Kyoko screamed.

" _Too bad, no matter what you do, a part of you will always be trapped here. The part of you that realizes that you are of better use in here than in that cold desolate world with the idiotic husband you have._ " Kyoko subconscious replied. " _I'll be staying here, while you get to go out there again to face the world as a broken woman. All those dark feeling you've ever had will no longer be suppressed by me. It's time for us to go our separate ways._ "

"NOOOOOO!" Kyoko screamed.

Back in the control room, things were going haywire as the attempts to save Kyoko failed.

"Her A.T. Field is beginning to collapse! It's fluctuating rapidly! Her soul looks as though it's being split, and the brain wave analysis is showing two signals, not one! She's nearing the point of no return." The tech started frantically typing on the console in front of her. "Initiating emergency deactivation sequence Omega–055. Emergency subject ejection in progress! Clear the room, emergency medical teams stand by!" The tech shouted loudly, a hint of concern in her voice.

She slammed the larger red button and the large hatch of the Link Tube blew clear off, covering the ground with LCL. The seat inside the contraption was ejected and inflatable bags popped open to cushion its fall onto the floor. The emergency medical teams rushed into the test room to Kyoko's ejected seat. There they found her in a catatonic state, unresponsive to any external stimuli. She was now only a fraction of who she was before starting the test, and missing the part of her that truly cared for Asuka.

* * *

September 17, 2004 – Undisclosed Location

Twelve monoliths lit up in an instant.

"Good evening gentleman." 'SEELE 01' said.

"Is it a success?" 'SEELE 04' asked.

"Has it all been handled?" 'SEELE 03' clarified.

"Yes, the two major impediments have been handled. One is gone, and the other is a broken woman. Ikari has disappeared, we cannot find him, so he will no longer be a threat. As for the god professor, I doubt he will try anything now that his last two students have been eliminated." 'SEELE 01' replied.

"Excellent, now we can move onto the next stage of our plan." 'SEELE 05' said happily.

"Yes, we are now much closer to instrumentality, our plans will soon come to fruition!" 'SEELE 02' rejoiced.

"Yes, our plans can go on unhindered, and we can take the time to do everything right. We will not make any mistakes! With the Dead Sea Scrolls as our guide, we cannot be fooled or tricked. We are an unstoppable force with the power of God behind us. We can never be stopped! Now, we must ready ourselves, in order to everything properly, we will need time, and with everyone out of our way, we have plenty of time, which is something no one on Earth can say they have enough of." 'SEELE 01' said. "Now, prepare yourselves for the next several months, we will have no contact with each other as we have no need for it. Carry out your portions of the plans as we have discussed them and we can be ready to take over the world within a decade!" 'SEELE 01' was having trouble containing his happiness. "I guess we'll see each other again when the time comes."

And with that the monoliths blinked back into the darkness, awaiting the day their plans would come to fruition.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

Translation of Asuka Kyoko, angry German:

Goddammit motherfucker!

There is a lot of nepotism in Gehirn. Even in cannon, husband and wives, parent s and children, it's no wonder the entire place is screwed up so badly.

Ok, so the transfer process goes like this. You hit "Ctrl" + "C" and then "Ctrl" + "V" to copy the soul and then transfer it to the Core.

Just so you know, love being a trigger for piloting an Evangelion makes sense with the whole mother/child thing going on, other forms of love may also activate the EVAs in the future. I also believe Sadamoto did an interview about that as well, so it's quite canon. Also, Shinji's fear of water explained by almost drowning, which I would guess is why he ever learned to swim.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	4. Chapter 4 – The Sorrow of Gendo Ikari

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode III: Revenge of Ikari

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Sorrow of Gendo Ikari  
September 16, 2004 – Lake Ashinoko

Gendo was wandering around in the wilderness trying to understand the events of yesterday. The sun was high in the sky, and it was hot out like always. Gendo was dressed in his usual sweater and long pants, and he was still wearing his lab coat. He had not stopped walking since he left the control room the day before. When he left the control room after Yui was absorbed by the Core, he simply left the Gehirn Headquarters and went outside in a daze. He couldn't comprehend anything anymore. He simply couldn't accept Yui was gone. He knew there had to be a better explanation for her disappearance. He was now lost in his thoughts going over the events of the previous day.

"We compensated for everything from Mari's failed test. What could have possibly happened?" Gendo said. "What happened in that room? Akagi compensated for the A.T. Filed spike, but then what? The ejection failed and then there was a flash. I don't get it. She can't have disappeared. Her A.T. Field only collapsed, and if her research has told me anything, is that there has to be a reason why the field collapsed. They don't just dissipate without an outside force acting on them…"

Gendo's SDAT was playing nonstop in his ears, keeping out the outside world out, and isolating him so he could think properly. It was a wonderful day outside, even though Gendo could not notice this, as he was too absorbed in his memories.

"Someone must have done something to make the Core act that way. It's just not possible for it to store power, it's not an S2 Engine, it's a different organ altogether. It's just not possible." Gendo rambled to himself. "It should never have happened. She should still be in the Link Tube. She should still be able to be recovered. She's not gone at all. I need to find a way to bring her back. I need to know what caused it. There is a reason for everything. It can't have been an accident, Yui is too careful, she would never put herself in harm's way. She would never leave me all alone, that's not who she is."

Gendo's walk had taken him all the way around the perimeter of the lake twice over. Now he was on the southwestern most shore, very close to the water, and very far away from the Geofront. Even though he was far away from it physically, his thoughts kept him rooted there quite firmly.

"But why did the ejection sequence not work. Yui wouldn't have blocked would she? No… impossible. There is no way for it to have been blocked, it was written into the code that specific coded order cannot be over written. It's just not possible. Whatever caused that experiment to go to hell caused that to happen. That's the only explanation, something was tampered with. But who would tamper with the test? SEELE certainly wouldn't do that, they need Yui for the research into finishing the Evangelions, they can't eliminate her, she's not some disposable peon, she has value." Gendo said aloud. "But who does that leave? Other than Akagi, there is no other person who had anything against Yui. She was too nice to have enemies. Akagi wouldn't have a reason to hurt Yui either, unless she is jealous of Yui… it must have been an accident, yet it can't be an accident…"

Gendo had stopped walking and found a place in the trees to lay down and look up at the stars. Even though the batteries on his SDAT had died, he kept the earphones on to make it look like he was listening to music.

"I know Yui is not gone, and I know that she is out there somewhere, and that she needs my help. But I know she can't be gone. She's not gone. It's not possible. She must be in another state of being. She must be trapped inside the Core, she's not dead. She can't be dead. She's not dead. She can't be dead." Gendo rambled to himself.

Gendo continued to mutter to himself while he slept that Yui was not dead.

In his dreams, Gendo was standing on the empty quad of Kyoto University. An image of a younger Gendo formed in front of him, he looked very beat up with his arm in a sling. It was how he looked on the day Yui told him she loved him when he got into a bar fight over having kissed her publically. " _Of course she's gone you fool. She made you soft. Don't you realize it was only a matter of time? No one is meat to love you in this world, not a one. You are alone, you always have been, and you always will be._ " His other self said.

"Fuck you. I'm not the person I used to be anymore, I've found happiness. Nothing can take that away from me." Gendo replied.

" _Ironic, that's just what happened. In a flash of light your happiness was taken from you and now you're out in the wild hiding from your problems. Men don't run away, they deal with their problems. You're nothing, a wimp, you always have been. If you had been a real man you would have murdered your father with your bare hands and watched the life drain from him, to see the look on his face as you snuffed the life out from his worthless body. Then you would have done your mother too, to make a clean job of it._ " His younger self said. " _Stop being so pathetic, you never needed people before, why do you need them now._ "

"People change. I need Yui because she makes me feel happy. I'm a better person because of her, and I'm glad for it." Gendo said angrily.

" _You can't lie to me, I'm you. I know who you are. You always say people are such sad creatures and that they need to stand on their own two feet. You completely gone away from what told yourself for all those years, you're only a fraction of what you used to be. You want to save the world from SEELE when at one point you would have gladly joined them to subjugate the world. What changed, Gendo, what made you soft?_ " The other Gendo said. " _What made you lose your hard edge… love?_ "

"Yui changed me for the better, weren't you listening. But she didn't make me weaker, she made me stronger, and nicer!" Gendo shouted at himself.

" _No, you're the man who can live on his own and not need anyone. You're a loner. You never needed her, you were only using her._ " The other Gendo sneered. " _You're worse than anyone ever thought about you. You corrupted her and made her want to leave you!_ "

"No, I didn't!" Gendo shouted back.

" _You gave up your identity has her, so you could hide from your past! It had nothing to do with your loving her, it was all about you!_ " Gendo's younger self sneered.

"NOOOOO!" Gendo screamed as he awoke in the dead of night to the silence that existed after Second Impact. He was breathing heavily and covered in sweat, his heart was beating so fast and so hard, it felt as though he was going to have a heart attack.

"What in the hell is going on? Do I really think those things? Am I really that bad of a person? I love Yui, I can't live without her. I know she's not gone, and I'll find a way to bring her back to me, even if it kills me." Gendo said loudly into the night, daring it to defy him and his wishes.

* * *

September 18, 2004 – Outskirts of Tokyo–3

Gendo had taken a chance to go into the older section of Tokyo–3 that existed when the area was still called Hakone. He went to a payphone and decided to check his messages. When he dialed in there were several angry messages from Fuyutsuki, which he listened to fully, there was one that was far less angry, and gave him yet more bad news:

" _NEXT UNHEARD MESSAGE; MESSAGE RECEIVED ON SEPTEMBER 18, 2004, AT 3:22a: Ikari, its Fuyutsuki again. I'm hoping that even though you've abandoned your son and your job that you are still checking your messages, because I have some news for you. Kyoko's test was also a failure. She didn't disappear like Yui, but their saying her mind has been ripped apart. They say she will be able to wake up, but she won't be the same person anymore. I'm sorry to have to tell you this way, Gendo, but your not being here makes it harder on all of us. I'm doing my best to keep things together here, but we need you back. You need to pull yourself together and come back, Gehirn needs you, hell, Shinji needs you. Please, come back Ikari. MESSAGE DELETED, THERE ARE NO NEW MESSAGES. MAIN MENU…_ CLICK."

Gendo silently hung up the phone and walked away from the phone booth. "No, that's not possible, Kyoko wouldn't have let that happen, she loves Asuka far too much to have risked herself after Yui's accident. She would have called off the test and been here to make sure Shinji and I were ok." Gendo said to himself as he walked through the residential high–rise district. "It's not possible that both the women I love are gone. IT'S NOT FAIR!" Gendo in a flurry of anger and rage that had been building since his dream the other night punched a hole in the side of a wooden building, embedding several splinters into his right hand. "It's not fair! Why them! Why take them! I have no one left! I had my one chance at true love twice and thy both left me just like every woman has abandoned me!" He punched the wall again, this time damaging his left hand, but the physical pain was of no consequence to the man. He just needed to take out this rage on something. "WHY, GODDAMNIT, WHY?!" Gendo continued to beat the side of the building with his hands and feet until there was a hole big enough to fit a K–Car through. "WHY THEM, WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU!?" Gendo screamed at the sky. "WHY TAKE THEM AWAY YOU FUCKING BASTARD? IF ANYONE DESERVED TO SUFFER LIKE THAT, IT WAS ME!"

Gendo walked away from the damage he created and went towards Mt. Hakone, where hopefully he could find peace, or maybe even solace in death. Having punched the building had made Gendo feel less enraged, but the sadness that was inside of himself, he feared would never go away.

"Why are things like this, why did it have to happen like this. Why I am forced to be alone. All I ever wanted to do was save the world from SEELE, and this is what I get. Blood on my hands, a dead wife, and an insane ex–girlfriend." Gendo said sullenly. "There's nothing I can do to save anyone, I've been unable to save anyone I cared about, or that Yui cared about. Her parents, her brother, Mari, Kyoko, and Yui. They are all gone because of my inaction. All I've done since I joined SEELE was cause the deaths of half the world's population and destroy the majority of the world's technological infrastructure."

Gendo was now outside the city limits in the foothills of Mt. Hakone. In the distance behind him was the hole to the Geofront and outskirts of the city which was illuminated and its sheer brightness was washing out the stars in the sky.

Gendo, now on his third day without having showered or changed, his clothes were disheveled. His white lab coat was coated with mud and grime, and there was a smell about him that seemed out of place away from a garbage dump. His beard was unkempt and hair was matted and greasy. Sleeping on the ground wasn't helping matters, his back was covered in green stains. He was once again passed out on the ground from exhaustion, leaned uncomfortably against a tree part way up the mountain. He was mumbling in his sleep again, and looked like he was in distress.

Gendo was sitting on a bed in a relatively small apartment. It was dark in the room, and nothing was really distinguishable, as most of the room was cast in shadows. He felt as though he recognized the room from somewhere. "Where is this?" Gendo said aloud. "Where am I now?" He looked out the window to see the old Osaka skyline illuminated against the night sky.

" _Don't you recognize it, Gendo?_ " A voice said. " _We used to make love here often._ "

"Kyoko?" Gendo said into the shadows where the voice had emanated.

The person behind the voice stepped out from the shadows, it was indeed Kyoko, but not the younger Kyoko he was expecting, but the mature Kyoko who had a daughter. " _Well at least you can recognize my voice. I'd be angry with you if you didn't._ " Kyoko said as she sat on the bed next to him. " _I can understand why you can't recognize this place though, it fucking dark in here._ "

"But where is here?" Gendo asked inquisitively.

" _My apartment dumbass._ " Kyoko replied. " _Mein Gott, it's been a long time since I've been here. So many good memories. So many bad ones too._ "

"Kyoko, why am I here?" Gendo asked.

" _So I can tell you about your problems. You do know that all this shit isn't really your fault, so stop playing the victim._ " Kyoko said. " _But you do make it awfully hard for you to keep people around you._ "

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know." Gendo said.

" _Yes, but the people that were around you that could handle that you've been pushing away for years._ " Kyoko explained. " _Why did you think I couldn't tell you I loved you in 1996 and waited another two years before I could even bring up the courage is because you're so damn off putting. You're always depressed, and you make everything about yourself._ "

"No I don't, I'm not that bad." Gendo said.

" _Have you met you?_ _You are difficult to get along with, it's a wonder Yui even fell for you in the first place._ " Kyoko said.

"How dare you say anything about her…" Gendo started.

" _Oh, shut up, Gendo. You know she was too good for you. You've thought it since you met her. She was always too nice for you, it's a wonder she put up with you and took you back after finding out about all the horrible things you've done trying to save the world. I'm surprised she didn't report you._ " Kyoko said snidely.

"I said shut up! Yui's not like that." Gendo replied back angrily. "Yui was the best person I ever met, and she wasn't afraid of her feelings like I was, or like you were. You hid from your feelings until it was too late, and you left me because you were afraid to admit you were in love. I couldn't admit I was in love. I couldn't even do that until Yui said those words first. But don't you _dare_ blame me for you not saying you loved me."

" _Oh, please don't be so self–righteous with me, I know you. I know what you did to your parents. You got them out of your way so you could get away from your problems. You ignore people who annoy you. You ignored me and my feelings, and you were so absorbed with dealing with SEELE, you seem to forget, you have a son who needs his father, you arschloch. Oh did you forget that Yui actually let you fuck her and make a baby._ " Kyoko said. " _You only think about yourself, never those around you. You think you care, but you truly don't, otherwise you'd be down in the Geofront seeing how your son is doing after losing his mother._ "

"What, you think I wouldn't trade places with Yui? Shinji would be better off without me. I'm no parent. I have no idea what a parent is supposed to be. Mine ignored me or beat me. I'm not fit to be a parent. I truly wish it was me that had been in that Link Tube, then Shinji would have the parent he deserves." Gendo said. "The good parent capable of raising a child on their own."

" _See, always the victim._ " Kyoko mocked him. "Oh, my parents were awful, my parents hated me, I had a horrible childhood. Boo hoo hoo. _Deal with it, Gendo. You're not the only person in the world who has had a bad childhood. My parents were never around, always worried about international affairs and not their own daughter. It's just how it was. I got over it and didn't bitch about like some pathetic loser._ "

"I'm not playing the victim! These things happened to me, I can't just ignore them, those awful memories are a part of who I am." Gendo said incredulously.

" _That's what you like to think, but you are Gendo, you are playing the victim._ " Kyoko said sarcastically. " _Just cut the shit and put the past behind you. It's time you look to the future. Goodbye Gendo, it's time for you to move on from the memory of me, our time has passed._ "

"Wait, Kyoko, don't leave me alone!" Gendo said. "Don't leave me again!"

" _I'm sorry Gendo, it's only a dream. I was never really here to leave you again anyway._ " Kyoko replied as she disappeared from the room, leaving Gendo alone once again.

In the morning, Gendo awoke to the sun streaming down on him through the trees. His neck was stiff and he looked around. "What is going on with me?" Gendo said as he stared into the sunlight. "Why am I so fucked up?"

* * *

September 20, 2004 – Summit of Mt. Hakone

It had been five days since the accident. Gendo had been on his own since the moment he left Gehirn HQ. Other than a quick saunter into Tokyo–3 which gifted him more bad news, and only made his mental state more unstable. Gendo had not eaten anything since he ran away, and he was becoming more and more detached from reality.

Gendo sat quietly at the top of Mt. Hakone. He was contemplating what had happened since he was a child. "Everyone I cared about has left me. Yui is gone, Kyoko as I knew her was gone, and Rei… Rei died in the womb to avoid me. Everyone in my life has abandoned me. I'm not worth the air I breathe. I'm just a waste of space."

The breeze blew lightly around him, causing him to shiver as he looked down on Tokyo–3 below him as the frantic memories of Yui's test went through his mind.

"This is what I get for not telling them to cancel the test. Their little friend died first! It was only a matter of time before they suffered the same fate! I should have never let them experiment on these unknown beings, we have no idea what we are toying with, science may protect us, but our ignorance will be the death of us all." Gendo said. "I killed them, I did! It's my fault!" Gendo screamed. "I'm the reason my wife trapped inside of the Core, I'm the reason the Kyoko I once knew is now gone, never to return, and I killed my sister! My father was right, it's all my fault! I'm a murderer!"

The sun was setting and it was getting to the time of night where Gendo would pass out and horrific nightmares. So far he had been visited by his younger self who told him he had become weaker from having been with Yui, and Kyoko who had told him he was nothing but a selfish bastard, and caused people to leave him alone. So now, he was afraid of going to sleep for fear of who would come next. He didn't want to face whoever it was, because they would be telling him more things he'd been trying to repress for years. True he thought some of those things, but he knew they weren't true, at least until he had deprived himself of food and sleep for five days, which would cause any on–edge person to fall right off and into the abyss.

Gendo hadn't slept since he was visited by Kyoko, and it was becoming impossible for him to stay awake. Exhaustion once again overtook him, and he passed out overlooking the place where his thoughts still dwelled.

Gendo awoke in a place he recognized, he was no longer on top of Mt. Hakone, but he was on a hill overlooking the Kyoto University campus. Gendo sighed, knowing that nothing good was going to come of being here, and he had an idea of who his encounter would be with this evening.

He looked over to his right to see it confirmed. "Yui…" He said simply.

" _Hello Gendo, I'd ask how you are, but I already know the answer is 'not well.' Why are you so heartbroken over me?_ " Yui said.

"Seeing as you're my mind playing tricks on me, why don't you tell me?" Gendo replied flatly. "Instead of all this mysticism bullshit."

" _But Gendo… that would take all the fun and learning out of these nightmares. You can't repent unless you understand._ " Yui said. " _So, it's time for you to come to terms with everything. You can't keep running away, that's not who you are._ "

"Isn't it?" Gendo asked.

" _No, unfortunately, you like to face your issues head on. You killed your parents to get out from under their tyranny, you came to Kyoto University to win back Kyoko, and found me instead, you fought those men who didn't like you kissing me, and you joined SEELE to save the human race. You face your problems. You always have, and I assume always will. So… you've been gone for how many days Gendo?_ " Yui asked.

"Five, I think, I've lost track with the lack of sleep." Gendo replied.

" _Damn it, Gendo, you have to get back, now!_ " Yui pleaded. " _You're the head of Gehirn, and now with the two top scientists gone, the entire place must be in chaos. You're being selfish, so need to go back!_ "

"Why go back! There is nothing left for me anymore! You're gone Yui and you can't come back! Kyoko is gone too! Who else do I have to care for me, to love me?!" Gendo shouted.

" _See, now we're back on the question of why you're so heartbroken over me. You must have known our relationship was on the rocks, you're not an idiot after all._ " Yui said. " _After that little reveal of yours, I kicked you out of the house. Trying to save the world by nearly destroying it, are you fucking insane?_ "

"You are me! You know exactly what my reasons are! So stop toying with me!" Gendo shouted. "Tell me what I need to know!"

" _I already told you, it's not that easy, Gendo._ " Yui replied. " _You need to answer my question. Why are so heartbroken over me. I was going to leave you. I was going to take Shinji and leave you alone, just like everyone else has, because you're not worth it._ "

"Yui did not think that! She would never had done that! She forgave me!" Gendo screamed.

" _But you did, Gendo. You've been thinking it since I stormed out of your office. You were waiting for the other shoe to drop._ " Yui said. " _You're fucking pathetic, Gendo. You think that she's going to leave you, and you seem relieved about it. Yet when she dies you're somehow sad because of it. You dodged a bullet, so act like a man and get over it._ "

Gendo lunged at the Yui and struck her across the face, knocking her to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME ABOUT YUI LIKE THAT! I LOVE HER! I WANT HER BACK! I NEVER WANTED HER TO LEAVE, I JUST WANTED TO HEAR HER SAY SHE LOVED ME! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER, I'M NOTHING WITHOUT HER!" Gendo roared as his face was mere inches from his hallucination's version of Yui. "YOU MAY KNOW MY DARKEST THOUGHTS, BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT MY TRUEST FEELINGS!"

" _Well, it appears I have found my answer, however violent it may have come to me._ " Yui smiled. " _Now, if you can calm the fuck down, Gendo, I will tell you how to get me back. Especially seeing as you want me back_ so _damn bad._ "

"How would I get you back Yui? How?" Gendo asked.

" _The answers are all in your head._ " Yui replied. " _You know my research almost as well as I do, and you know what happened. My A.T. Field collapsed, without my ego border, my body was dissolved into the LCL. My soul was then most likely absorbed by the Evangelion. The hard part is to find my soul in that Core, isolate it, and then recreate my A.T. Field and body to bring me back home._ "

"Ok, you've explained what I have to do, but how do I do it?" Gendo said.

" _Well, you need to modify the A.T. Field modulators to output a small, directed field, rather than a large spread as it's designed for. Just a few tweaks to the emitter module should do it. You'll also need to modify the A.T. Field detector to be able to discern a signal from inside the Core, and isolate and track its location._ "

"Is that all?" Gendo asked.

" _You'll also need a strong E.M. Field to get everything going, to force the soul out of the Core and contain the soul in while you try to bring me back. But other than that, I don't think you'll need anything else._ " Yui explained.

"So, will it work?" Gendo asked.

" _Well, I'm on your head, so what do you think?_ " Yui asked.

"I hope it will work, the theory sounds solid, all I can hope for is the best." Gendo said. "But what about what caused this. I know you didn't do it, but who did?"

" _That, Gendo, you'll need to find out on your own._ " Yui said as she walked away.

"YUI! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Gendo screamed into the night. He had awoken again, covered in a cold sweat. "MOTHERFUCKER! SHE LEFT ME AGAIN!" Gendo breathed heavily as tried to calm down. He started to go through the events of his dream as he calmed down. "So, it is possible to get Yui back. But I will need to go back to the Geofront to do it. I don't know if I'm ready yet. But I have to face going back there, in order to bring Yui home."

Gendo sighed deeply and then something hit him. After nearly a week of being alone in isolation, slowing losing his mind, Gendo now had seen some clarity.

"But why did it happen, all the precautions that were taken… unless SEELE found out Yui knew too much. They must have overheard part of the argument we had in my office before I turned on the electronic scramblers. It must have been them, meaning that… this wasn't an accident… it was intentional, just like what Yui said about Mari." Gendo said, feeling clearheaded for the first time in days. "They caused this, they took her from me. Those bastards… Once I get Yui back, I will finally make a plan to disrupt SEELE's plans for instrumentality once and for all."

* * *

September 22, 2004 – Gehirn HQ, Geofront–01, Tokyo–3

Gendo was sitting calmly at his desk as Fuyutsuki walked in. Gendo had his hands covering his mouth as Fuyutsuki stormed up to his desk.

Fuyutsuki started in on Gendo before he could even speak. "Where the hell have you been Ikari?! It's been an entire fucking week since you walked out of the control room and disappeared!" Fuyutsuki shouted.

"I've been contemplating things." Gendo said calmly.

"That doesn't answer the question! Ikari, other people need you, you must realize that! Gehirn, your son, you have responsibilities you simply cannot run away from!" Fuyutsuki shouted. "You can't hide forever!"

"It's alright Fuyutsuki, I have a plan to bring her back." Gendo said calmly. "That way things can go back to the way they were."

"I have a plan too, Ikari! Dr. Akagi helped me put it together." Fuyutsuki replied.

"Good, then I'll give you my notes, and you will have six hours to prep for Yui's retrieval. I wouldn't dawdle, time is not on our side." Gendo replied.

Fuyutsuki looked shocked. "Six hours? We'd need so much more…" Fuyutsuki said as he moved closer to the desk. To Fuyutsuki, Gendo looked different, slightly more gaunt then he used to, and even though his glasses partially obscured his eyes, Fuyutsuki could see that the light that used to shine had faded, most likely when Yui was absorbed into the Core.

"No excuses, Fuyutsuki. Get. It. Done. End of story. All the equipment is still in the hangar with Unit–01. So, what I want to hear in six hours is that the test is waiting for me to show up to begin. Is that clear?" Gendo said coldly.

"Crystal, Ikari." Fuyutsuki said sarcastically. "I'll get to work immediately, _Director_."

"Don't forget to grab Dr. Akagi for this. You'll need her help too." Gendo said. "You're dismissed, Fuyutsuki."

And without another word, Fuyutsuki left the office.

Several hours later, Gendo was still at his desk, and he received the call he was waiting for. He swept silently down the hangar and test area where Unit–01 was being stored. It looked no different than it did when Yui disappeared, as no further progress had been made since Yui's disappearance. "Don't worry, Yui, I'll get you out of there soon." Gendo said softly to the Evangelion on the floor.

Gendo turned to the two figures huddled near the new Link Tube. "Fuyutsuki! Akagi! What's the status of recovery test?!" Gendo shouted.

"We'll be ready in ten minutes Ikari." Fuyutsuki replied "Please be patient."

Gendo paced around the control room until Fuyutsuki and Naoko joined him. Fuyutsuki, against his better judgement, let Naoko sit at the control console. "Ikari, we're as ready as we'll ever be." Fuyutsuki said.

"Then begin the recovery operation immediately." Gendo commanded.

Naoko obliged the order. "Yes, Director. Holding recovery activation sequence until the room has been vacated."

Fuyutsuki activated an alarm and turned on the intercom. "All personnel, clear the test area immediately the recovery operation is about to begin. Emergency medical team, please proceed to test area entrance 3–Bravo and stand by. I repeat, all personnel, clear the test area immediately the recovery operation is about to begin. Emergency medical team, please proceed to test area entrance 3–Bravo and stand by." Fuyutsuki watched as the room emptied out and then moved to seal all doors. "Test area is secure, begin the operation immediately, Dr. Akagi."

"Understood, activating the ATF Detectors. Wave pattern has been identified, Pattern Analysis is Red. All systems have been hardwired, no connection processes are necessary. Link Tube has been filled with LCL, density increased to 40psi, electrolyzing and oxygenation have been completed. Activating the ATF Modulators and EM Stabilizers, both fields are stable. Creating an artificial A.T. Field inside the Core, the soul is being forced out to the Soul Duplication Unit. SDU has captured the soul." Naoko said.

"Good, prepare phase two, the extraction." Gendo said.

"Yes sir." Naoko replied. 'I hope the extra coding I put in works. I don't want her coming back, otherwise I'll be in a lot of trouble with SEELE.' Naoko thought. "Transferring the soul into the Link Tube. Transfer is encountering some resistance. Increasing the ATF Modulators to force the soul out. Soul is in the Link Tube, cutting connections! Shutting down all equipment!" Naoko said. "Moving ATF modulators and EM Stabilizers to the Link Tube. Focusing the beam to a 2.5° omnidirectional–angle. Soul is being contained within the EM Field."

"Good, begin stage three, reintegration and recovery." Gendo said. "Fuyutsuki, have the medical team ready to enter the test area as soon as the recovery is done."

"Understood, Ikari." Fuyutsuki said.

"Beginning stage three. ATF Modulators now set to 0.5° omnidirectional–angle, activating power flow buffers, and increasing power output to 500% capacity. The soul is reacting, and the A.T. Field is beginning reform around it. A.T. Field strength at 12% of human average." Naoko read out.

"Dr. Akagi, please integrate Yui's A.T. Field at 250%." Gendo said.

"Understood, Director. 22%… 48%… 67%… 84%… 97%… 112%… 149%… 198%… 212%… 244%… 251%… beginning forced integration, LCL pressure at 100psi, electrolyzation at maximum. A.T. Field stability is increasing to 80%… 90%… normalizing at 100%." Naoko said. "Returning Link Tube interior to normal levels. Integration should be complete. There is a bio mass in the Link Tube, however biometric sensors are offline, due to the strong electric field and EM feedback."

Fuyutsuki unlocked the test area's doors. "Medical team to the Link Tube immediately." Fuyutsuki ordered.

When the medical team go t to the Link Tube and opened it, what they found inside was not human, as they were expecting, but a pink blob of what looked like flesh, blood, and muscle that sat congealed on the control seat inside.

Fuyutsuki and Gendo rushed down to see what was causing the problems with the medical team. When Fuyutsuki saw it, he vomited. When Gendo saw it, he fell to his knees. "All personnel clear the area." Gendo said. "Fuyutsuki, when you get yourself together, gather one of those A.T. Field containment units to put all this into. Then run a test to determine if that is Yui."

"I'll do that right away." As he began to walk away, he turned around. "Gendo," Fuyutsuki said, quite out of character. "Are you alright?"

"No, Fuyutsuki, I'm not alright, and I very much doubt I ever will be again." Gendo replied. "This loss is far too great for me to be alright."

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

I do have to say, writing a crazy person was very fun to do, difficult, but fun. To be fair, Gendo is supposed to sound insane during this chapter. Let's take into account that his wife and ex–girlfriend/lover, the only two women to ever love him, are gone, and he's all alone (yes, he forgot about Shinji in all of this, total Father of the Year material right there). Just an FYI as to why he's kinda rambling like a buffoon. He's now officially a broken man with nothing to lose.

This chapter is based on the five stages of grief (Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance), which Gendo goes through, but when it comes to acceptance, he cannot accept the fact Yui is gone, and decided to try and bring her back from the Core of Unit–01. When that goes to shit, he decides revenge is his best option, and instrumentality the only way to reunite with his beloved.

Just to clarify the Yui and Kyoko in Gendo's mind are only figments of his imagination. They are trapped inside of their respective cores, Gendo is simply having his personal hell throughout the chapter and being haunted by the people he knew and cared for and respected. He's having a mental breakdown and is being visited by those he has lost, his younger darker self, his ex–girlfriend, and his wife.

As for the recovery, Naoko set it up so that pieces of Yui's soul would be copied (which turn out to be her motherly instincts and kindness), and she leaves the intact soul inside of Unit–01, to rot. Just some clarification on that.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	5. Chapter 5 – Please Don't Leave Me

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode III: Revenge of Ikari

* * *

Chapter 5 – Please Don't Leave Me  
September 24, 2004 – Gehirn HQ, Geofront–01, Tokyo–3

Fuyutsuki knocked on Gendo's office door. "Enter." Was the one word response. Fuyutsuki went inside, and saw the office was completely dark, with the glass leading to the exterior view having been polarized to block out any light. Gendo's face was barely visible, the only light in the room was reflecting off his glasses. He moved his hand down to turn on the electronic scramblers to keep anyone from listening in on the conversation.

"Yes, Fuyutsuki, what do you need." Gendo said. His hands folded in front of his mouth.

"I wanted to talk to you about Shinji." Fuyutsuki said.

"What about Shinji?" Gendo said snidely.

"What about Shinji?! The fact he has not seen his father in over a week, and that his mother is dead is what I'm talking about. What are you going to do with him? Ignore him like you've been doing? Who will take care of him? You don't seem to want to."

Gendo slammed his fists on his desk. "Of course I can't, I'm not fit to be a father! I cannot care for the boy, he means nothing to me without Yui. Just having him around is a sad reminder of better times! He needs to be elsewhere!"

"Ikari! He is your son! How can you say that about him?!" Fuyutsuki shouted back.

"Because, he would be better off without me, Fuyutsuki." Gendo replied.

"A boy cannot grow without his father!" Fuyutsuki roared.

"DAMN YOU!" Gendo swept all the contents of his desk off and they flew into the wall. "DAMN YOU TO HELL! DO YOU THINK I DO NOT KNOW THAT FACT! I AM NOT THE MAN THE BOY NEEDS! I NEVER WAS! I CANNOT BE THE ONE TO RAISE HIM! I'M NOT WORTHY TO RAISE THE SON OF YUI IKARI!"

'Why does he think that, he's the boy's father, what made him believe such a thing…' Fuyutsuki thought. "Well, if you're not the one, then who? Should I take the boy in, as Yui would've wanted?" Fuyutsuki said. "I am his godfather after all…"

"NO!" Gendo shouted. "I need you by my side to help me against SEELE, you will not have time to care for the boy!"

"Then who Gendo, who will take care of him? An orphanage is out of the question!" Fuyutsuki replied loudly.

"Find someone you can trust with the boy, and tell them that I will provide money for any expenses they incur with Shinji. Do you have any ideas, Fuyutsuki?" Gendo said calmly.

'I wonder if he is still alive…' Fuyutsuki thought. "Well, there is only one person I can think of that I can trust implicitly. He lives in Atsugi, he's older, but he still owes me a few favors. I also think Yui would approve." Fuyutsuki said.

"Who is it?" Gendo asked.

"Professor Jushiro Kyoraku, he used to work at Kyoto University as the Dean of Students. He's the one who supervised my doctoral program. He's a good man, he never had any time to have children as a he was always so busy teaching." Fuyutsuki said. "He met with Yui when she was offered the job… here at Gehirn. She said he was a nice man, if that doesn't constitute some sort of approval, I don't know what does."

"Fine, contact him and tell him only what he needs to know." Gendo said. "And keep the details as vaguely specific as possible. We don't need SEELE sniffing around some other old man and wanting to kill him off too. I won't put my son in that kind of danger. Is that understood, Fuyutsuki?"

"Yes, Ikari, I understand." Fuyutsuki said. "I will look into finding out if my information on him is still accurate, then I will contact him directly, no phone lines."

"Good, Fuyutsuki, I'll have a VTOL on standby for you." Gendo replied.

"Ikari, I'm glad you only have Shinji's best interests at heart." Fuyutsuki said,

"Of course that's the case, Fuyutsuki. He is still my son after all…" Gendo replied.

* * *

September 25, 2004 – Atsugi, Japan

It had taken Fuyutsuki a few days, but he had found who he was looking for, his old friend, Jushiro Kyoraku. Fuyutsuki had contacted him and asked to see him, which Jushiro was more than happy to oblige. Fuyutsuki had arrived in Atsugi a short time ago, and found the address he had been given. Fuyutsuki walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

An old man, with long white hair answered the door. "Kozo! How have you been! It's been a long time." Jushiro said joyfully.

"Yes, it feels almost like a lifetime ago." Fuyutsuki said. "It's nice to see you again, Jushiro."

"Please, come in! Welcome to my humble home!" Jushiro said. "So, would you like something to drink? Tea perhaps, or maybe some coffee?"

"Tea would be wonderful." Fuyutsuki said. "Thank you."

Jushiro disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared moments later with a tea tray. "I'm always prepared, especially with guests coming." He said as he set the tray down. He handed Fuyutsuki some tea, and then sat down with his own cup. He sipped the tea for a moment, and then spoke again. "So, I am glad to hear that you're doing alright for yourself, Kozo. I was always worried about you back at the university. You were always so closed off. At least until those three girls became your students. I think they changed you for the better." Jushiro said thoughtfully. "All three of them were so polite and gracious. They were gorgeous young women, and how smart they were! It was really nice to see that their beauty didn't affect their accomplishments, don't you think?"

Fuyutsuki twitched slightly, which went unnoticed by Jushiro. "Yes, they didn't let things get in their way, they always strove to make the world a better place." Fuyutsuki said calmly as he took a long sip of tea.

"Yes, and it was such a shame to hear about the lab accident the youngest one experienced. Mari, I believe was her name. She was always so very focused on her work, I wish more kids her age were that dedicated to something." Jushiro said.

"Yes, Mari was taken from us far too early, it really is unfair. She had such a long life ahead of her, they all did…" Fuyutsuki trailed off.

"Kozo, is something wrong? You seem out of sorts." Jushiro said in a concerned tone. "I didn't mean to bring up such awful memories, but I'm guessing from your reaction you didn't just come here to chat about old times."

"Unfortunately not, Jushiro." Fuyutsuki said solemnly. "I came to ask you a very important, solemn favor."

"Well, it is a shame about not being able to discuss old times, but I can tell this must be important if you came in person." Jushiro said. "So, what's the favor? If I recall, still owe you a few."

"Well, I'm calling in all my chips, as they say." Fuyutsuki said as he cleared his throat. "Yui Ikari died in a laboratory accident similar to Mari's last week. Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu was also severely injured in a similar accident the next day. Each was trying to replicate Mari's work independently, and it ultimately failed."

"Kami–sama! That's awful!" Jushiro said. "So, what exactly is the favor you need?"

"Do you remember Gendo Rokubungi?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Yes, the odd fellow who transferred into the university in… '98 I believe. They say his old doctoral professor died of heart failure or some such. Very angry all the time, always getting into fights, never seemed to smile." Jushiro recalled. "I think you even said you bailed him out of jail once, unless I'm mistaken. Rumor had it as well, that back in Osaka, he killed his own parents. I remember I almost rejected his application for that, but thought it better to not follow the prattling of old folks about someone I had never met."

'Gendo killed his parents? Even If it is a rumor, it would not surprise me in the slightest… he certainly is capable of it…' Fuyutsuki thought. "No, you're right. However, since then, Gendo Rokubungi has become Gendo Ikari. He married Yui and they had a son together. Unfortunately, under the current circumstances, Ikari can no longer care for the boy properly, and seeing as I'm the designated guardian for the child and I am also unable to take care of him for similar reasons, Ikari tasked me to find someone I trusted to care for the boy. The only person I could think of was you."

"Rokubungi and sweet Yui! Kami–sama, that a shock." Jushiro exclaimed. "Well, I'm flattered, and I'd be happy to take the boy in." Jushiro said a she calmed himself down. "I don't want to sound crass for asking but…"

"Yes, Ikari is providing for the boy's expenses while you care for him." Fuyutsuki said. "You don't have to ask. He will provide ¥2,000,000 per month in moneys to provide for Shinji, and an additional ¥500,000 per month for you personally for looking after him." Fuyutsuki said. "I believe this number is also non–negotiable."

"Kami–sama! Why would I need more than that to care for the boy? That will be plenty… but, whatever job that Roku… I mean, Ikari has must be pretty damn important." Jushiro said. "But, like I said, I'll be glad to take the young man in."

"Yes, it is quite important." Fuyutsuki said. "He does wish to care for the boy, but can't see himself devoting enough time to him to be of any use in his upbringing."

"I can understand that, he wants to make sure the boy is not neglected." Jushiro said quietly. "So what is the boy's name?"

"His name is Shinji. Shinji Ikari." Fuyutsuki said. "He's a very sweet boy, I think you two will get along swimmingly."

"Well then, when will he be dropped off? Did you bring him with you?" Jushiro asked.

"No, the only request Ikari made was that he was to drop Shinji off himself. Seeing as you accepted, Ikari will be here on the 30th of September to drop him off. He may not visit after that, but if there are any extraneous emergencies that go beyond the budget, you can contact him directly with this phone number." Fuyutsuki said, as he handed him a paper with a phone number of a secured and secret cell phone Gendo had procured. "I just want to repeat myself on this. You are to only call this phone number in case of an extreme emergency, such as an injury to Shinji that requires hospitalization, or if something else unspeakable happens, is that understood?"

"Of course, Kozo…" Jushiro said in a confuse voice "But what is so important that the man cannot visit his own son?"

"The future of mankind, Jushiro." Fuyutsuki said. "That is what we are working on at Gehirn, the future and safety of mankind from a Third Impact."

"Well that's a lofty goal you have there, Kozo." Jushiro said. "So, I'll do my part and keep an eye on the boy to make sure he comes out ok. A boy without a mother can be somewhat unpredictable as you know."

"Thank you Jushiro. I really appreciate you doing this." Fuyutsuki said appreciatively.

"It's no problem, Kozo, it's the least I can do." Jushiro replied, smiling happily.

* * *

September 30, 2004 – Atsugi, Japan

Shinji was in a deep sleep. The babysitter had made sure he got in bed on time, per his father's orders, that way he would not be tired the next day. Shinji was awoken however, by his father in the early morning. It was the first time in almost two weeks that Shinji had seen his father.

"Shinji… wake up." Gendo said.

"Dad?" Shinji replied. "Dad! You're home! I missed you so much. Are you he to stay?"

"No, Shinji, I'm not." Gendo said. "We're going on a trip, and I need you to pack everything you'll need for a long trip." Gendo pointed to two duffel bags and a backpack. "Pack everything you need in those bags. It will be a long time before we come back to this place, so make sure you don't forget anything."

Shinji began to pack a large duffel bag and a backpack with clothes and toys. It took him almost an hour, but as he finished packing, Gendo came in to check on him. "Shinji, are you all set? Do you have everything?" Gendo asked.

"Yes, dad, I have everything I'll need for our long trip!" Shinji said cheerfully.

"Good, then let's get ready to go." Gendo said. "Do you need the bathroom before we leave?"

"I'm fine, I went a little while ago." Shinji replied.

"Ok, Shinji, let's go then." Gendo said as he picked up Shinji's bags, and had Shinji put on his backpack.

Gendo and Shinji arrived by train to Atsugi before noon that day. As they got off the train, Gendo took Shinji's hand as he carried both duffel bags in the other and led him to an awaiting taxi. They got in and were driven to the residence of Jushiro Kyoraku. The two got out of the car and went to the door. Gendo rang the bell.

An old man with long white hair answered the door. "Ah, you must be Ikari. Please come in." Jushiro said. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Kyoraku." Gendo said. "However, I won't be staying long."

"Ah, I understand." Jushiro said. "So, that is little Shinji. Have you told him yet?"

"Not yet. I couldn't think of a way to tell him." Gendo said. "This is a little difficult for me. I don't think I can tell him, only show him…"

"I understand Ikari. Do what you must." Jushiro said.

Shinji came up to his father's side and looked over at Jushiro. "Dad, where are your bags? If we're on a trip, you need bags right?"

"I won't be staying Shinji, I have to go. But I want to give you this." Gendo pulled his SDAT from his pocket. "I no longer need it, so I'd like you to take it."

Gendo turned and bowed deeply to Jushiro. "I must thank you for taking him. I deeply appreciate it." Gendo said.

Gendo turned to leave, and as he did so, Shinji called out to him. "Wait, Dad! Where are you going?"

"I have work to do, I can no longer care for you Shinji. I won't be able to see you for a while, so you need to stay here." Gendo replied. "There is no other way."

"No, wait, don't go!" Shinji cried, as tears formed in his eyes. "Take me with you!"

"I cannot Shinji, I'm sorry." Gendo said as he left.

Shinji ran after him, tears streaming down his face. "No, father! Don't leave me here!" Shinji screamed as the SDAT fell from his hand. "Please don't leave me!"

"Shinji, get ahold of yourself, and stop being so selfish." Gendo said sternly. "I can't take care of you and protect the future of mankind. You need to stay here with this nice man, Jushiro Kyoraku. Now be a good boy and behave while I'm away. I will send for you when you can return."

"No, father, don't go!" Shinji screamed.

Gendo walked out the door without another word. As Shinji got to the door, Jushiro held him back as Shinji continued to cry. "Father, why did you leave me?!"

"It's alright, Shinji, your father will be back someday to get you." Jushiro said. "Now, why don't you come inside, and I'll show you where you be staying."

Shinji nodded silently and followed Jushiro inside to his new life. Jushiro showed him to his new room. "Shinji, this will be your new room." Jushiro said as he put Shinji's bags next to the bed. "When you're feeling up to it, I'd like you to unpack and make yourself at home ok? But before that, we should have some lunch first, you look hungry."

Shinji was still sniffling a little. "Ok, Kyoraku–sama. I'll unpack."

"That's a good lad." Jushiro said. "But you don't have to be so formal with me, you can just call me sensei."

"Ok, sensei." Shinji said kindly. "Thank you for being so kind to me."

"It's the least I can do for a kind boy such as yourself." Jushiro said. "Everything will get better in time, don't worry."

"But will time bring my mother back…" Shinji said quietly.

* * *

January 10, 2005 – Atsugi, Japan

It had been several months since Shinji moved to Atsugi. He began attending school after winter break, and it was easy for him to catch up with the other kids as he had not only gotten his mother's extreme kindness, but also her intelligence. He also had a bit of his father in him, with his temper, and if anyone set him off, there would be hell to pay.

Shinji was walking to school as usual. As he got to Main Street, he could hear the people around him talking as he went past. He had heard it all before, but people still found the topic interesting enough to talk about.

"I heard he got shipped to Kyoraku's for being a troublesome child."

"No, I heard that his parents abandoned him here because they no longer wanted him."

"No, I heard his father killed his mother."

"I thought the mother died in some sort of accident."

"Ah, yes, that's what the father wants you to believe, but I heard he killed her while she was asleep, and got away with it."

"Kami–sama, that's awful."

"Well, whatever the reason he's here, he certainly is an odd little boy."

Shinji heard this nearly every day on the way to and from school. In school, the other kids had left him alone, in case his father wanted to kill their mothers too. 'I wish Asuka was here, she'd make everything better…' he thought. He sat through classes and kept to himself because it was after that way. However, today, someone would have the courage to ask him something that h didn't want to be asked. 'Asuka, I wish I could talk to you again… even if it was just one more time…'

One of the kids in the class, a cocky kid came up and stood in front of Shinji's desk. "So, my mom's been talking a lot about you at her book club. I keep hearing this, and I want to know… did your dad kill your mom?" The kid smirked mercilessly. "I overheard my mom say she died in some experiment your father did. So did he do it or what?" The kid didn't notice Shinji was shaking slightly. "What, are you an idiot, do you know how to talk! I asked you a question!"

'Why do they always talk about father like that? They don't know him, no one does! Why do people think he killed mother?' Shinji thought. 'He was right there when it happened, he was sad. I saw it! I'll make this jerk feel that pain!'

Without warning, Shinji leapt from his desk and tackled the bigger kid to the ground. His little hands were clenched in fists as he started to beat the boy senseless. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" Shinji roared. "HE LOVED MY MOTHER, HE WOULD NEVER HURT HER!" The outburst scared the other kids as Shinji had been nothing but quiet and docile since he started school, so his reaction was wholly unexpected. Shinji kept hitting the boy, causing him to feel dazed and he drew blood from the boy's mouth and nose. He was finally pulled off of the boy by the teacher and slapped hard across the face. He was sent to the principal's office for fighting.

As he waited outside he could here Jushiro on the phone arguing with the principal.

"Shinji is a sweet boy, he would never hurt anyone!" Jushiro said loudly. "Someone provoked him, that's the only explanation."

"Be that as it may, he fractured the boy's nose and gave him a mild concussion." The principal said. "I cannot tolerate anything like this. A child beating someone else that severely is unheard of. Clearly some of the rumors around this boy are true."

"Look, I know the boy's family, the mother died in a lab accident, and his father had nothing to with it. It was her experiment." Jushiro said. "Clearly the rumors around town have circulated to the children as well, and that's what caused this."

"I'm aware of what the boy asked him, and told him to not mention such thing again." The principal replied. "I will be sending him home early, and he will not return to school until Monday. This can't be helped, he has to be shown that fighting is not the answer."

"Fine, please be sure to send him home soon." Jushiro said angrily. "What about the other boy? What's his punishment?"

"The other boy will be out of school for medical reasons for a few days, I see no reason to suspend him for any of this. He has suffered enough." The principal replied snidely. "Goodbye Kyoraku."

The principal hung up the phone and called Shinji inside his office. Shinji sat in the chair across from him at his desk. "Alright, Ikari, why were you beating that boy?" He asked sternly.

Shinji looked him in the eye. "He said my father killed my mother, so I hit him." Shinji said quietly. "And he called me an idiot for not wanting to answer his stupid question."

"Well, Ikari, that's not a nice thing to say." The principal said. "That kind of thinking is not tolerated here in my school."

"Well, what he said wasn't nice either!" Shinji shouted. "Or does that not matter because of the rumors about my family!?"

The principal was caught off guard by Shinji's accusation. 'Did he hear the conversation, or is he just putting two and two together?' the principal thought. "The rumors mean nothing to me. You're just an angry little boy without a mother and a father who doesn't love you or want you."

"LIAR!" Shinji shouted. "That's not what I heard you say!"

"I will not be talked to in that manner by a child." The principal said angrily. "Get out of my office and go home. Don't bother coming back until next Monday." 

Shinji got up and left, collecting his things on the way out the door. He saw the parents of the kid he hit moving him to their car. As he walked past he heard them talking.

"There goes that boy who hit our little angel."

"Yeah, he needs to be taught a lesson in not hitting others."

"Violence doesn't solve violence. He just comes from a bad family, with that mother killing father he has, it's a wonder he's not a juvenile delinquent."

Shinji walked past them quickly, not wanting to draw their ire, and he hurried home. On the way back, it began to rain. Shinji walked silently and in a daze, with a dead look on his face. He was all alone, and no one was there for him. Jushiro hadn't even come to the school to get him. 'Why am I always being treated like I'm a bad person? What did I ever do to deserve this?' Shinji thought.

As he walked past an empty lot filled with trash, he spotted a bike in the pile of trash and walked over to it. It looked like a perfectly good bike, just left there to rot. 'It's just like me…' Shinji thought. 'Abandoned…'

He picked up the bike and got on it and began to ride to the place he called home. However a few minutes later, someone called out to him. "You there, hold it!"

Shinji turned around to see a police officer standing there leering at him. "Is that your bike?" he asked.

"No." Shinji replied. "But someone had thrown it away, in that empty lot, so I just took it."

"It's not nice to lie." The officer said.

"Honest, it's the truth!" Shinji replied.

"Why don't we have a talk down at the station?" The officer said, grabbing Shinji roughly by the arm and leading him to the station. "Come on you delinquent."

Shinji was sitting in an interrogation room. He was being questioned by a female officer. "Name?" She asked.

"Shinji Ikari.' Shinji replied meekly.

"Do you know your address?" The officer asked coldly.

"I live with Jushiro Kyoraku." Shinji said.

"Who's your guardian? The same person?" The officer asked.

"No, my guardian is Gendo Ikari." Shinji said. 'Now he'll have to see me…' Shinji thought.

An hour later Jushiro came rushing into the room where they were holding Shinji. "Shinji, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes…" Shinji said.

"Who puts a kid in an interrogation room?" Jushiro shouted.

"Sir, please stay calm." An officer said.

"To hell with that!" Jushiro spat. "Can he be released? Or is he a prisoner or something?"

"No, he is free to go. His father said you were his legal guardian and that he can be released back into your custody." The officer replied.

"Fine, Shinji, let's head home." Jushiro said.

"Ok…" Shinji replied meekly.

The car ride back to Jushiro's house was in silence. When they got back, Jushiro sat Shinji down and talked with him.

"Shinji, why were you fighting today?" Jushiro asked.

"Does it matter?" Shinji said.

"Yes it does matter, did that boy provoke you?" Jushiro asked in response.

"Yes…" Shinji replied.

"Shinji, I'm sure whatever he said to you was hurtful, but fighting is not the answer to your problems." Jushiro responded.

"I'm sorry sensei, I won't fight anymore…" Shinji replied. "I'll be good…"

"That's all I wanted to hear Shinji." Jushiro said. "And now, what about that bike? Why did you take it? You just have to tell me what you want. Your father gives me plenty of money, just for you. Tell me what you want, and I'll go get it."

"I didn't want to bother you…" Shinji replied.

"Shinji, when you ask me something you're not bothering me." Jushiro said. "Now, I realize you're angry about being here. I can understand that, but we need you to focus that anger into something."

"Like what?" Shinji asked.

"Well my thought was for you to learn an instrument." Jushiro said kindly. I want you to learn to play the cello, to focus your anger into something constructive. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure, sensei, I'll do as I'm told, and learn the cello." Shinji said quietly.

* * *

June 6, 2005 – Atsugi, Japan

Shinji was up early to go to school. Today was going to be like any other day, depressing and uneventful, even if it was Shinji's birthday, he didn't expect much, just a card from his father. That was all Shinji wanted. 'Everyone already doesn't like me, so why should I bother them about my birthday?' Shinji thought.

Shinji was able to leave the house without running into Jushiro, and he walked all the way to school uninterrupted. When he arrived it was a nice and quiet day. No one knew it was his birthday, and Shinji liked it that way. After his outburst several months ago the other kids had avoided him out of fear they would be beat up next. Shinji sat quietly through his class that day and went home uninterrupted without anyone knowing it was his birthday. 'It's just easier to be left alone by others, they can't hurt me if I don't get close to anyone.' Shinji thought sadly.

When Shinji arrived back home, Jushiro was waiting for him. "Happy birthday, Shinji!" Jushiro said happily.

"Thank you, sensei." Shinji replied.

"I would have told you this morning, but you left before I saw you." Jushiro said.

Shinji scratched the back of his head. "It's ok sensei, I just wanted to get to school early today, I had to ask the teacher a question." Shinji fibbed, he did not want to hurt his guardian's feelings.

"I'm glad you're so interested in your schooling, Shinji." Jushiro said. "Has that same intense interest translated over to the cello?"

"Yes, sensei, it has. It's very fun and it keeps me busy." Shinji said.

"That's good to hear, Shinji." Jushiro replied as he reached over to a small gift wrapped in bright purple paper with a bright green ribbon and bow on it. "Here you go, Shinji, I got something for you."

Shinji took the gift and was a little shocked that someone had bought something for him. Shinji opened up the gift slowly to reveal that it was a large stuffed purple creature with a tail. He read the small card that was in the box that said its name was "Mewtwo." Shinji picked it up and felt how soft it was. He looked up at Jushiro and smiled. "How did you know my favorite color was purple?"

Jushiro shrugged. "I saw your favorite shorts were purple, so I just assumed it was your favorite color."

Shinji was truly touched by the gesture. "Thank you so much, sensei." Shinji said happily, hugging the purple Pokémon. "Did father send me anything?" Shinji asked shyly.

"Unfortunately not, Shinji." Jushiro said sadly. "Only this came for you, it's a letter from an anonymous sender." Jushiro said, producing a very think envelope that looked as though a large wad of paper was inside. "Here, why don't you read it?"

Jushiro handed Shinji the letter. "May I read this in my room?" Shinji asked.

"Sure, Shinji, go ahead." Jushiro replied.

Shinji took the letter, his backpack, and his new stuffed toy with him to his room. He plopped down on his bed and opened the envelope. Inside was a neatly folded letter and another envelope. Shinji unfolded the letter and read it first.

" _Dear Shinji,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I know it must be difficult living away from everything you knew, but you have to know it was for the best._

 _I found the enclosed envelope with your mother's things as we were packing them away. Your mother had left instructions for you to be given this letter, but not open it until you had turned 18. Please obey your mother's wishes and don't open the letter until then. Your mother wouldn't have asked you to wait until then unless she had a good reason._

 _I know you cannot respond to this letter, so just know that my thoughts are with you until you can return to your father's care._

 _Deepest regards,_

 _A Friend…_ "

Shinji read the letter over again. 'I can't open this other one until I'm 18?' Shinji thought. 'That's so long from now.'

Shinji looked over the other envelope. It too was quite thick, and felt like there may be something in there. He held it up to the light to see what it was, but it was a security envelope. 'I want to open this, but I don't want to disobey mother's wishes.' Shinji thought. 'But I want to know what she said, maybe she told me she loves me.' Shinji teared up a bit. 'I'd like to hear that from her one last time. So why should I wait…' Shinji thought as he ripped open the second envelope.

The contents of the envelope were a postcard and a third envelope. Shinji looked at the postcard. It featured a cute blue haired angel hugging a heart, with the name _Yui Ikari_ stamped at the top. The third envelope was beige and had purple writing on it that said " _To Shinji, with Love From: Mommy. Do not open until June 6, 2019._ "

Shinji decided to not open the letter, as he recognized his mother's hand writing. So, he looked back at the postcard and actually read it:

" _September 15, 2004_

 _My wonderful Shinji,_

 _I always knew you could be impatient like your father which is why I put my letter inside another envelope. I know if you're reading this note that means I am gone, and the letter was given to you to hold until you're old enough to understand its contents. I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore, but sometimes things happen that we have no control over. I just hope you understand that if I could be with you, I would be._

 _I wish I could tell you that everything will be ok, but I can't lie to you sweetheart, with me gone, your father will be devastated, and he may not want to keep you around as a reminder of what he had with me. I know this is hard to understand, but your father is a very special man, he has a lot of feelings that people have ignored, so when he's sad he acts out. Just remember not to hate him, he doesn't deserve that. Just be the good boy you are and listen to whatever he tells you._

 _And finally, Shinji, I want you to know this, my sweet loving boy, that no matter where I am, no matter what has happened to me, I will always love you, and I will always be watching over you with all of my heart and soul._

 _Love always,  
_ _Mommy_ "

Shinji clutched the letter to his chest and started to cry quietly so Jushiro wouldn't hear him and become worried. 'Mommy, why did you have to die?' He thought as he lay down on his bed clutching the letter and his new stuffed animal. "I wish you were here to hug me and tell me you love like you used to." Shinji whispered as he dozed off.

Far off in Tokyo–3, a certain beings eyes opened lit for an instant as it stirred, sensing something was wrong in a faraway place, and then, it went back to its dormant state.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

A very sad chapter indeed. Now, the Shinji here in my story is based more on the manga version, so he has a bit of a backbone, which he will lose over time, but it'll still be there. I wanted him to have an outburst like that to show that he has a fuse and can be violent if need be. This is to prove that he is Gendo's son, with an angry outburst to match. These outbursts will come in handy later on down the road. I have a lot planned for his temper.

Quick note, Shinji and his mother share a favorite color, as do Asuka and her mother, purple and red respectively. Gendo knew that Yui's favorite color was purple and made the Evangelion that color out of respect to her. As to the stuffed Mewtwo, it was the first purple Pokémon I could think of, and I really wanted him to have a stuffed animal. The one he has is the one available at PokemonCenter that's like 10.5 inches tall.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	6. Chapter 6 – My Sorrow, Your Hope

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode III: Revenge of Ikari

* * *

Chapter 6 – My Sorrow, Your Hope  
September 17, 2004 – Gehirn HQ, Tokyo–3

Fuyutsuki sat in his office. He was crying, unable to contain his sadness anymore. He had finally come face to face with something he could not explain away. Yui had been absorbed, despite all possible precautions being taken. Fuyutsuki had activated the electronic interference devices Gendo had installed in his office, so that his pain could not be overheard and mocked by anyone listening in.

"Yui was right, SEELE was to cause for this. She was probably right about Akagi as well." Fuyutsuki shuttered. "And I let her sit at that computer and manipulate the test to trap Yui in the Core of Shogoki."

Fuyutsuki slammed his fist on his desk. "I wish I had heeded her warning a bit more seriously, I'm the cause of this. First Mari was taken, then Yui, and the reports from Berlin are saying that Kyoko's mind was broken, I should have told them both to not do the test. I've failed as their mentor, I should have given them the advice thy needed to not go forward with the test. We knew SEELE had interfered in the past, but we ignored that thinking it was safe. I thought it was safe, I was such a fool."

Fuyutsuki wiped his face with a handkerchief, and walked over the window he had overlooking the Geofront. "I knew I should have listened to Yui, she was so concerned about the other day, and I told her everything would be fine, like some sort of arrogant ass. Even if I didn't tell her to not do the experiment, I should have at least told her to fight if something happened, not just accept her fate and give in. Now she's gone, and I could have prevented it. I could've saved her from her horrific fate."

Fuyutsuki hung his head in shame. He looked over the artificial lake and saw people working in it, most likely the underwater access lanes that could be used to deeply an Evangelion to the lake. "But now I am honor bound to keep my promise to Yui and never tell Gendo it was her decision to stay with the EVA." Fuyutsuki sighed. "I also have to come up with a way to bring Mari home, but I'm not sure if it's even possible."

The phone began to ring on his desk again, and Fuyutsuki looked over at it with a pained look on his face. "Every fucking time I try to think." He said as he walked over to the incessant device. The Caller I.D. showed it was the U.N. again. Fuyutsuki wiped the sweat from his forehead with his handkerchief. "If that damn phone keeps ringing, I'm going to lose my fucking mind. I wish Ikari was here, he would at least be able to take charge of all these phone calls and shit while I worked on a solution to getting Yui, err, Mari, back." Fuyutsuki paused as the call went to voicemail as he stroked his chin. "What if I came up with a plan to get Mari back, and test it on Yui first? But what about Dr. Akagi? She would most likely interfere…"

Fuyutsuki went back to the window and looked back outside. "With Akagi around, she will constantly interfere with any plans like that. I also can't go against my word to Yui about leaving her alone or telling Gendo about Akagi either…" Fuyutsuki paused, and placed his hands on the window and leaned against it. "Unless, I can use her interference to show Gendo she caused Yui's disappearance. That way I don't have to mention my conversation with Yui, and I can still implicate her for everything she's done." Fuyutsuki said proudly. "Perfect, I just need to get her involved in the recovery attempt, to waive off any suspicion I might be onto her."

He walked over to his phone and dialed an internal extension. " _Hello?_ " The voice on the other end said.

"Dr. Akagi, its Fuyutsuki. Drop everything you're doing and come up to my office. We have some work to do, and bring that portable computer, of yours, you'll need it."

" _Yes, Deputy Director, right away._ " Naoko responded.

20 minutes later, Naoko arrived at Fuyutsuki's office, laptop in hand. Fuyutsuki explained what he needed her for, and she was floored.

"You want to what?" Naoko said in disbelief.

"I want to find a way to recover Yui Ikari from the Core of Shogoki. I thought I made my intention quite clear when I explained it the first time." Fuyutsuki said calmly.

"But still, I'm not sure if it's possible to do." Naoko said nervously.

"But the soul is essentially an electromagnetic field, Dr. Akagi, and that field is contained within a known space. We just need a way to isolate, extract, and contain Yui's soul, and then find some way to reform her A.T. Field into a usable body." Fuyutsuki explained.

"But… but… it's just so improbable, whatever we come up with may never work!" Naoko protested.

"I don't want to hear that, all I want to hear is that we can find a way to bring her back. Understood?" Fuyutsuki said sternly.

"Yes sir, I understand." Naoko said. 'Damn it all, they all think Yui's so great, I'll show them who the great one is.' Naoko thought.

"So, do you have any ideas, Dr. Akagi?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Well, I guess the equipment we have should be sufficient to do the job. But I think it will require a lot of modifications."

"What kinds of modifications, Doctor?" Fuyutsuki said in an annoyed voice.

"Well, to isolate her soul, we would need to modify the ATF Detector to look for an individual signal, rather than an indication of signal strength. I'd have to focus the scanning field to accomplish that. As for isolating and extracting her soul, we would need to modify the ATF Modulators to replace Yui's soul inside of the Core to force it out. We could also use the Soul Duplication Unit and disable its coping function and simply store her inside of it until we can recover her." Naoko postulated.

"But how do we reintegrate her body?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Well, if we set up the experiment and run the connection in reverse to run into the Link Tube, we can isolate her inside of the electrolyzed LCL, but after that it gets a bit fuzzy as to what I can do." Naoko took a deep breath and thought hard. "We could use the ATF Modulators and EMF Stabilizers to create an artificial field and force her back into corporeal form." Naoko stated.

"This all sounds good, but it seems very well thought out. Is this a contingency plan you had in place?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"It was not my contingency plan. The Berlin Branch just sent over Dr. Soryu's notes. She had set this up apparently to recover their friend who was trapped by Project Alcion. I was reading over them the other day, and they seemed feasible enough. The rough details are worked out, but I'll need to finalize them in order for it to be used on Dr. Ikari." Naoko said.

"Why didn't you mention this sooner, Akagi?" Fuyutsuki said angrily. 'She wouldn't have said anything if I didn't ask… the fucking bitch!' Fuyutsuki thought.

'Oh, shit, now I need an excuse as to why I didn't say anything sooner…' Naoko thought. "I wanted to check its viability before I said anything, I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up." Naoko said in as convincing of a voice as she could.

"Alright, then Akagi, get to work running the numbers, I want a finished plan to implement this by tomorrow, and the test set up and ready to go by the 20th. Your other projects, as of now, have been suspended until this is complete. Is that understood?"

'Good, he bought the lie.' Naoko thought happily. "Isn't that a bit of an accelerated timeline, Professor?" Naoko asked.

"You're more than capable enough if you don't have any other work to distract you from putting together this plan." Fuyutsuki said, prodding her ego. "Besides, you said you've been looking it over, you must have a solution ready to go by now."

'Great, now he's challenging my intellect, I'll show that smug son of a bitch.' Naoko thought coldly. "Yes, Deputy Director, right away." Naoko said hollowly, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Good, now I guess it's time for you get to work." Fuyutsuki said as he motioned Naoko to leave his office. 'I hope my plan works…' Fuyutsuki thought.

"One question before I leave, Deputy Director, has there been any word on Director Ikari?" Naoko asked. "He hasn't been seen or heard from since the accident."

"No, Gehirn Security cannot seem to find him, I've been leaving him messages, but he hasn't checked them yet. With any luck we can track him down and find him before anything happens." Fuyutsuki replied.

"I hope for his sake we do find him before anything happens." Naoko said in a compassionate voice.

"So do I, Akagi, so do I." Fuyutsuki said. "Now in anticipation of his eventual return, I'd like to have a plan ready to go to recover Yui, so its time you got to work."

* * *

September 27, 2004 – Gehirn HQ, Tokyo–3

Fuyutsuki was staring at the container full of Yui's remains. It had two labels. It's previous one "LIL–SS" and a second "YUI–BM." Fuyutsuki had been staring at the container for so long, he knew every inch of it and its contents. "What have I done? I've let Yui down. I tried to recover her against her own wishes, and this is the result." Fuyutsuki said. "I thought that it would have worked, everything was set. Even if she didn't want to leave, it should have forced her out entirely."

Fuyutsuki continued looking at the contents of the container, becoming even sadder as the longer he looked at it, and then something hit him. "Akagi must have tampered with the experiment. She used the Soul Duplication System as a proxy when Yui's soul was sent directly to the Link Tube. Perhaps she did it to copy a part of her soul to result in this… in this ABOMINATION!" Fuyutsuki roared. "That fucking bitch!" He slammed his desk. "All I wanted was to bring Yui back just so I could see her one last time!" Tears were welling in his eyes as he spoke. "She didn't deserve to be taken, she deserved better than that."

He broke down and cried, as he realized why he was really upset. "I liked her, all this time, and could never accept that fact. I'm denser than Gendo for that! I just want to see her again, and tell her how I feel. I wasn't bringing her back for him, I was doing it for myself! I'm so selfish, but I don't care!"

Fuyutsuki looked back at the contents of the container. He glared at it as though it were mocking him. "I know that mess is her! I did the tests three times and confirmed it! It's her! She's in that fucking jar, and I just want her back!" Fuyutsuki screamed as he knocked a stack of stuff off his desk He noticed something that fell on top of the other stuff. It was an accordion folder of the three girls' doctoral dissertations. He picked up the folder and opened it. He spent the rest of the afternoon reading everything about their research up to that point. He read though everything Yui had to say about A.T. Fields and how they could be manipulated with the right equipment, everything Mari said about how souls can be transferred and are protected and kept inside of a physical form with an A.T. Field, and Kyoko's research on creating a body or vessel out of genetic scraps. All the research led Fuyutsuki to one conclusion, and it was something he was more than capable of doing secretly in his own lab, away from any prying eyes.

"I had the answer to everything I want right in front of me this whole time. It's astonishing sometimes how they were this intelligent without even trying. They should never have been taken from this world, but SEELE viewed them as a threat, and now I'm going to bring one of them back." Fuyutsuki said proudly.

He looked over at the container once again, no longer disgusted with its contents. "Yui, I'm going to make you a new body and then put your soul into it. I'll bring you back one way or another, I promise you that."

* * *

October 12, 2004 – Gehirn HQ, Tokyo–3

Naoko was on a mission. Someone had taken her container full of Lilith's soul and moved it somewhere. She wanted it back so she could put it into the Core of Unit–00. She found the man she was looking for.

"Fuyutsuki!" Naoko called out to him. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Fuyutsuki turned around to see Naoko approaching him. "Of course, Dr. Akagi. What do you need?" Fuyutsuki asked politely.

"Well, seeing as you've been missing from your office, and I've been unable to find you anywhere, I was wondering if you had any idea where a containment container may have gone. It contains the soul of Lilith, and I'd like it back so I can put that into Unit–00's Core." Naoko asked. "Didn't you use one on the remains of Dr. Ikari after the recovery attempt? Was it labeled at all?"

"Well, no, it wasn't. The indicator said to was empty and not in use." Fuyutsuki said.

"Well, can I see it? Maybe you grabbed mine by mistake and just didn't notice." Naoko said forcefully. "The indicators have a tendency to malfunction."

"I wish I could show you, but it was incinerated last week after I completed the tests on its contents, per Director Ikari's orders." Fuyutsuki replied.

"Oh, well, I hope it wasn't mine. Perhaps someone moved it elsewhere. If you do come across one lying around, please check it for the label "LIL–SS" and let me know." Naoko asked politely.

"Sure thing, Dr. Akagi." Fuyutsuki said as he walked away. "Have a good rest of your day. I really hope you find your container."

He left Naoko standing there in a stunned silence.

'Oh, shit, I did grab her container.' Fuyutsuki thought as he made his way back to his secret lab. 'I'll double check the label, but I think it does have that label she mentioned.'

As Fuyutsuki got to the lab, he entered his passcode and scanned his retina, he entered and made his way to the container with Yui's remains. He saw the labels again, and realized what he had done, there was indeed a "LIL–SS" label on the container, and partially obscured by the one Fuyutsuki had put on. 'Shit. I did grab the one she was using by mistake, which means that there's a soul in here, and it's mixed with Yui's remains.' Fuyutsuki thought. 'It also looks like I've pushed back Project E awhile. I guess that'll teach her to not secure her equipment in a safer place than a storage unit.

Fuyutsuki then looked over at a tank filled with LCL. It had a partial human figure inside of it, a torso, a bald head, left arm and the beginnings of a right arm and legs. It was the size of a small child around three or four years old.

"Ah, look at you, you're coming along nicely. Soon enough I can get you out of there and you can live a nice normal life." Fuyutsuki said to the figure in the tube. "Soon, Yui, you won't be trapped in the shadows anymore."

* * *

October 26, 2004 – Gehirn HQ, Tokyo–3

Fuyutsuki was walking into Gendo's office. He was nervous about the outcome, as he was about to tell Gendo of his secret project. He entered the office and stood a few feet from Gendo's desk. "Well, Fuyutsuki, what was so important you had to come and tell me." Gendo said calmly.

Fuyutsuki cleared his throat. "I have to talk to you about the remains of the recovery attempt." Fuyutsuki said as calmly as possible.

"What is there to talk about, Fuyutsuki?" Gendo said, his hands folded over his mouth again. "The sample was supposed to be destroyed weeks ago."

"About that…" Fuyutsuki started. "I didn't destroy it… I couldn't. I knew, even though it looked nothing like Yui, it was still her, there was something of her in that… in those remains."

"You can't know that for sure." Gendo said. "It was just an amorphous blob of tissue."

"No, it wasn't, Gendo, the DNA analysis said it was a 97.5% match to Yui!" Fuyutsuki said. "I did the test three times to be sure! What came out of that Link Tube was Yui!"

"The hell it was!" Gendo said loudly. "The Yui we both knew is gone."

"But I can bring her back…" Fuyutsuki said.

"What are you talking about?" Gendo asked. "How can you bring her back?! The recovery failed! She's been lost to the Evangelion!"

"By using their research, all three dissertations gave me a road map to bring her back from that blob." Fuyutsuki shouted back. "Those three girls gave me the key!"

"Why would you do that?" Gendo said. "Why not just leave well enough alone?"

"Gendo, this project is the personification of my sorrow, but it can also become the personification of your hope." Fuyutsuki said. "I can use what was recovered of her soul mixed with that white demon's soul."

"So you're the one that took Akagi's little canister. Well done, Fuyutsuki, you set back Project E by at least six years with that." Gendo said proudly.

"Really, by that much?" Fuyutsuki said. "I figured a year at most."

"Well, regardless of Project E, we need to finish discussing your project…" Gendo said. "So what you're saying is that you are recreating her body and putting in fragments of her soul. Will she know who she is?"

"Most likely not, copies of fragments won't do much, but she will be cognizant of everything around her." Fuyutsuki replied.

"So, it will look like Yui, but not be her…" Gendo said, trailing off.

"Most likely, and she will be a child. The material's telomeres were too new, and could only be aged so much safely." Fuyutsuki replied. "She will look around Shinji's age, three or four, and will age and mature normally."

"Then she will need a different name." Gendo said. "I'll let you complete your experiment, Fuyutsuki, Let me know when she is about to be birthed. I will be giving her a name."

"Of course, Ikari." Fuyutsuki said. "Is there anything else you wish to ask me?"

"Yes, Fuyutsuki." Gendo asked sadly. "Why did the recovery attempt have to fail? What did we do wrong?"

"I don't know, Ikari, but I'll look into it for you." Fuyutsuki said as he left Gendo's office determined to find a way to payback Naoko at all costs.

* * *

October 31, 2004 – Gehirn HQ, Tokyo–3

After months of hard work, Fuyutsuki was in the process of completing the project that had so consumed him the creation of a clone of Yui. Several days ago, Fuyutsuki had gone to Gendo's office and told him about the project. Gendo had been mad at first, but now, seeing as the clone was ready, Fuyutsuki did as he was instructed and called Gendo down to the lab before the girl was

Gendo arrived in typical fashion, sweeping into the room, his lab coat swaying behind him. "Fuyutsuki, is it already time?" He asked.

"Yes, Ikari, it is." Fuyutsuki replied. "You made it just in time by the way, I'm ready to transfer the soul into the vessel now."

"Good, I'm glad I made it just in time." Gendo said happily. "I wouldn't want to miss this. Please begin, Fuyutsuki."

"Initializing soul transfer… now." Fuyutsuki said. "Soul transfer will be completed momentarily, Ikari."

Gendo walked up to the horizontal cylinder filled with LCL. Inside was a young girl, her eyes were closed and she was covered in a hospital gown. Her hair looked as though it was light blue, and was long. It reached down past her knees and floated all around her in a big mess. But as Gendo looked at her small face, he saw someone else entirely. "Yui…" He whispered.

"Soul transfer complete." Fuyutsuki said. "All vital signs are normal, brain waves indicating everything is functioning normally."

Gendo continued to look in the cylinder at the on girl. "Understood, Fuyutsuki." Gendo said, and as he did the young girl opened her eyes. They were the bright red, and within them, he saw the kindness that Yui had in her eyes. 'Fuyutsuki was right, part of this girl is her.' Gendo thought. 'Although, it must be the LCL that is fooling my eyes, she can't have red eyes and blue hair, that's just not possible.'

The girl stirred and mouthed something that Gendo couldn't understand. She then put her small hand on the interior of the cylinder. Gendo placed his hand over hers leaving only the glass of the cylinder between them. "Fuyutsuki, can you drain the cylinder and let this girl out?" Gendo asked.

"Of course, Ikari, right away." Fuyutsuki replied, as he began the sequence to release the young girl from the cylinder.

The LCL drained and as it did, Gendo got a better look at the girl. She had extremely pale skin and her hair was in fact a pale blue, and her eyes were a brilliant crimson color. The top of the cylinder popped open as the LCL drained out. As she sat up, and was hit with oxygen for the first time she was sputtering up the LCL that had been in her lungs moments ago, and was struggling to breathe until Gendo patted her gently on the back. "Are you ok?" Gendo asked without realizing she wouldn't know how to respond.

As soon as her coughing stopped, she looked up at him with her crimson eyes and spoke softly. "I think… I… am… alright." The girl said as if unsure of what the words' meaning were.

Fuyutsuki's jaw went slack as she spoke, and Gendo was clearly shocked that she could speak, let alone put together a sentence. "You can speak?" Gendo asked in utter disbelief.

"Yes… I do not know what exactly I am saying… it just feels as though I should say it." The girl replied. "Who are you?" She asked politely.

"I am Gendo Ikari." Gendo replied.

"Who is he?" She asked, pointing at Fuyutsuki.

"He is Kozo Fuyutsuki." Gendo replied.

"So if you are Ikari… and he is Fuyutsuki… who am I?" The girl asked.

"Your name is Rei Ayanami." Gendo said kindly.

"Rei… Ayanami…?" Rei said quietly.

"Yes, your name is Rei Ayanami." Gendo repeated.

"My name is… Rei Ayanami." Rei said, gaining confidence in her ability to speak. "I am Rei Ayanami."

All Gendo could think to do was smile. "Would you like some real clothes to put on instead of that gown?"

"What are clothes?" Rei asked.

Fuyutsuki walked over and leaned down next to Gendo. "These are clothes." Fuyutsuki said as he pulled his shirt and pants. "Clothes are what people where when they are around others, for the sake of politeness and modesty."

Rei clutched Gendo's arm when Fuyutsuki talked to her. "Rei, what's wrong, why are you scared." Gendo asked.

"He is… unfamiliar." Rei whispered quietly.

Gendo wrapped his arms around the girl and turned to Fuyutsuki. "Fuyutsuki, could you go into the other room for a moment. It appears Rei has imprinted on me, and you're scaring her." Gendo said quietly.

"I understand, Ikari." Fuyutsuki said sadly. 'It figures, Yui loved him in one life, and now in this one. The universe is a cruel place.' Fuyutsuki thought as he left the room.

"Is what that man said true… about the clothes?" Rei asked.

"Yes, Rei, they are for modesty in public." Gendo said. "So, would you like some clothes?"

"Yes… I think that would be… nice." Rei said.

"Then let's get you cleaned up first." Gendo said, picking Rei up and getting her out of the cylinder. He set her on the ground and her legs were uneasy. "Can you walk?" Gendo asked.

"I think so…" Rei said as she took an uneasy step. "I will be fine…" Rei looked up at Gendo. "Could you… hold my hand?"

'She is so much like Yui, it's uncanny. But I like that she's so kind.' Gendo thought as a tear formed in his eye and it rolled down his cheek. "Sure, Rei, I can hold your hand."

Gendo guided Rei to the bathroom, where it appeared Fuyutsuki had set up a warm bath and laid out some clothes. He picked Rei up and set her into the bath. Rei yelped quietly at the heat and she took off the hospital gown. Rei was silent during the bath, and she had a pout on her face as Gendo cleaned the LCL off of her and then drained the tub and toweled Rei off. He handed Rei the clothes to put on, which she looked at puzzledly.

"What do I do with these?" Rei asked holding up a pair of underwear.

"You put them on by putting your legs through them." Gendo said.

Rei began to put them on backwards, but Gendo stopped her and turned them around. "You put them this way Rei." Gendo said gently.

Rei blushed as she put them on and almost feel over while doing so. Gendo awkwardly helped to finish dressing the newborn Rei. As Gendo helped her with her shoes, Rei, yawned loudly.

"Rei, are you tired?" Gendo asked.

"What is… tired?" Rei reciprocated.

"Tired is when you have difficulty staying awake." Gendo replied. "Your eyes feel heavy and you have trouble standing up."

"Then I believe… I am tired." Rei said, yawning again. "What does one do when they are tired?" Rei asked.

"They go to sleep, Rei." Gendo said. "Why don't I take you to bed?" 

"That would be… nice." Rei said.

Gendo led Rei to another room off the lab that had a bed. He put her gently in the bed and tucked her in snuggly, leaving only her head exposed. Rei settled herself into the sheets and looked up at Gendo. "Will you be here when I wake up?" Rei asked quietly.

"Of course, Rei. I wouldn't leave you alone." Gendo said. "Now, you need to get some sleep, there's no need to be afraid, I'll be just in the other room." Gendo kissed her gently on the forehead. "Now it's time you get some sleep Rei."

"What does one say in this situation?" Rei asked.

"We say goodnight, Rei." Gendo replied.

"Goodnight Rei." Rei said.

Gendo smiled and left the room, turning out the lights as he left. He met Fuyutsuki back in the adjoining lab and walked over to him.

"Fuyutsuki, Rei is asleep. I will check on her in a few hours." Gendo said.

"Good." Fuyutsuki said gruffly.

"Is something wrong Fuyutsuki?" Gendo asked. "You seem a little… off."

Fuyutsuki sighed. "Do you want the truth?"

"It would be nice, Fuyutsuki." Gendo said sarcastically.

"I'm simply annoyed that she seems to have latched on to you." Fuyutsuki said. "And that she was so scared of me. Why was she so scared of me?"

"Fuyutsuki, she may look like a young child with the soul, but she has just been brought into this world." Gendo said. "I was the first person she saw, she has imprinted my face, so she will trust me. Give her a few weeks and she will talk to others. But I will have to look after her, and raise her."

"But why her and not Shinji?" Fuyutsuki asked. "You already have a child to look after and care for and raise, if you can look after her, you can bring him home."

"Because, Shinji is stronger than he looks, he can handle being alone. He is also well looked after by Kyoraku. Rei, the poor thing, needs to be looked after and cared for, something I could not do for my wife, or my sister…" Gendo said, trailing off to the thoughts of his lonely childhood.

'Sister, what sister?' Fuyutsuki thought as he sighed. "If you wish, Ikari, I can look after her, I wouldn't mind in the slightest."

"As I said, Fuyutsuki, she will only trust me." Gendo replied. "And I really don't mind looking after the… daughter of my wife. She is essentially my child, and my by that logic, also my responsibility."

'If only you thought that about Shinji' Fuyutsuki thought. "Ikari, why did you choose the name "Rei Ayanami" of all names?"

"If you must know, I chose the given name of Rei for my deceased twin, she was a stillborn." Gendo said. "As for the surname, I chose the maiden name of Yui's mother. It seemed to be the best choice to link Rei and her progenitor without it being so blatantly oblivious by giving her the name Ikari."

"You had a sister?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Yes, and I do wish she had not died." Gendo said. "But the past cannot be changed. Only the future can be shaped to the way we wish it to be."

"I'm sorry, Ikari, I didn't know." Fuyutsuki said.

"Only Yui and Kyoko did." Gendo replied. "It's not something I spread around."

"Understandable." Fuyutsuki said. "Well, Ikari, if you must raise Rei, please just don't leave her alone."

"I wouldn't dream of it Fuyutsuki." Gendo said quietly. "I've had enough women in my life leave me, I don't intend to lose another one."

* * *

March 10, 2005 – Tokyo–2

It had been six months since Rei had been brought into the world. In that time, Gendo had been caring for her as a father would. He raised her by teaching her basic life skills, like how to eat and dress herself, and how to use the bathroom. Even though she looked like a young child, and was able to walk and communicate, she was essentially an infant who needed to be taught the things every infant needs to know. Gendo didn't mind doing this, as he found it quite fun.

Gendo had become far more involved with raising Rei than he ever had with Shinji, as he had left the majority of that up to Yui's capable hands. Now with her gone, and Shinji shipped off to Atsugi, Gendo had found someone to replace his old family, and that person was Rei.

During this time it was found out that due to the mild degradation of her genetic structure due to the cloning/duplication process, her stomach and digestive tract could not handle meat of any kind. This was found out after Rei tried some pork curry, and her body's reaction to it was so severe she ended up in the hospital. So her diet was to consist of vegetables and nuts, much to Rei's disappointment, because she liked how the meat tasted, but not how her body had reacted to it.

Fuyutsuki also confirmed the findings about Rei's restricted diet, and also found that Rei had a severe form of anemia, which is what caused her pale skin, and sudden tiredness. She had a severely reduced amount of red blood cells as compared to a normal child her age, which restricted what she could do for physical activities.

Rei was depressed about the news she was given, and when she asked why this had to happen with her, Gendo wouldn't let any of this bad news get Rei down, and he told her, "Rei, you are a very special girl, and these difficulties just make you more special. They make you unique." Rei smiled when she was told that and her disposition became much happier after that.

So after several months of changing diapers, potty training, dealing with medical issues, and showing Rei how to eat with utensils, and not just stick her face on the plate and eat, Gendo decided to treat Rei to day out in Tokyo–2. The reason Gendo chose Tokyo–2 was to get away from the prying eyes in Tokyo–3 and of SEELE. Tokyo–2 was the ideal place as there were far more people to blend into to avoid being tracked and watched.

Rei was dressed in a red jumper with a small straw hat to keep the sun off her face and neck. Gendo was beside her, holding her hand as they walked down the main street. Rei looked so happy, she loved going outside and feeling the sun on her face. They had already had lunch and been to the children's museum and science center, which Rei had greatly enjoyed. While they were walking towards the park, they happened upon a store dedicated to stuffed toys. Rei stopped at the window and gazed inside, her eyes wide and glassy, as though she had found her heaven and was utterly distracted from anything else around her.

"Rei do you want a stuffed toy?" Gendo asked.

Rei only nodded, still awe inspired by the sight of all the plush toys.

The two walked into the store and Rei ran around looking at every plushie she saw. Rei picked up a whole bunch of them and squeezed them to see how they felt. After about an hour of searching, Rei found the perfect one for herself. It was a small plushie of Mew which she thought looked like a cute pink cat. She grabbed the plushie and refused to let go of it, only uttering the word "Mine!" when asked to hand it over.

Gendo sighed at this, but did not care. 'She seems to really like the toy, why take it from her?' Gendo thought. 'That would be cruel.'

Next, Gendo took Rei to the park to let her run around a bit. 'Even though she'll get tired quickly, she should be able to enjoy the outdoors.' Gendo thought.

Rei happily walked beside Gendo all the way to the park, hugging her new toy. When they got to the park, Gendo found a bench to sit on while Rei ran around playing with her Mew. As she threw the toy into the air, she cried out "Papa, Look! Look how high it can go!"

After only a few minute out in the sun, Rei started to slow down. As Gendo noticed her stumble when she caught Mew from another throw in the air, he rushed over to her to see if she was ok. "Rei, are you alright?" Gendo asked.

"No papa… I'm tired again…" Rei said, quite out of breath.

"It's alright, Rei, did you at least have fun?" Gendo asked as he picked her up.

"Yes, it's nice to be outside. I like how the sun feels on my face." Rei replied happily.

Gendo sat back down on the bench after placing Rei down first. "Rei, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine papa, I just don't want to leave yet. We don't see a lot of sun in the Geofront." Rei replied. "But why is it always so hot? One of the books I read said there are seasons, but the weather is always the same… always hot."

"Well, Rei, that has to do with Second Impact, it effected the weather in such a way, here in Japan it is always hot and on the verge of raining." Gendo replied.

"It's not very fun." Rei huffed and pouted. "That means I'll never see snow."

"It's not all bad, Rei." Gendo said consolingly. "One day, the weather patterns on Earth may return to their previous sate, but it will be some time before that happens, so we will just have to bare the heat for now.

"Well, I still don't like it." Rei pouted as she yawned loudly.

"Are you tired, Rei?" Gendo asked.

"No, I'm just yawning, it doesn't mean I'm tired." Rei replied precociously.

"Yes it does, Rei." Gendo said sternly. "We should be getting back."

"I don't wanna!" Rei said, crossing her arms. "I like it here, there's people and other kids."

"I know Rei, but we do need to get back." Gendo said quietly. "I know you want to stay, but we just can't. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"If we have to go now, you'll have to carry me to the car." Rei said haughtily. "And don't forget my Mew!"

Gendo got up, gently picking up Rei and Mew, and started toward the parking lot. As he carried her to the car, he heard Rei snoring in his arms. He looked down to see a bit of drool in the corner of her mouth. When Gendo got to the car, he used his foot to open the door, and then strapped Rei into her car seat.

By the time they got back, Rei was still asleep, and Gendo brought her to her room, adjacent to his own quarters next to his office. As he kissed her gently on the forehead and quietly left the room. Gendo went out to his desk and threw himself into his chair. Gendo ran his hand through his hair. "Why do things have to be like this? Even with Rei around, I still feel like something is missing. I just want Yui back, no matter what anyone says, I know I can get her back."

"As wonderful as Rei is to have around, she isn't Yui." Gendo said sadly, spinning his chair to look out the window over the Geofront. "Just a cute little copy of her that brightens my day when I see her. But I want my Yui back, the one I'm in love with, the one that loves me, the one that Rei can never replace." Gendo rubbed his face wearily. "There just doesn't seem to be away to get Yui back. The recovery attempt proved it's impossible, I just don't want to accept the fact she is gone. I can't accept that fact, because she is down there now, trapped in the godforsaken Core!"

Gendo sighed and spun around. "I need to think of some way to be with her again." He spun his chair back around and looked at his desk. He saw the massive pile of paperwork that had stacked up from his day off. He saw a blue folder sitting at the bottom of the pile of manila folders and fished it out. "Fuyutsuki was right, I really should listen to him more. I do have hope now, with Rei, and with this folder." Gendo said. This folder will be the catalyst to bringing Yui back." Gendo said quietly. "I can finally accomplish both my goals. The Human Instrumentality Project will reunite me with my wife and foil SEELEs plans to become gods. They will feel my wrath for what they done to me. I will make them feel the pain they made me experience."

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

Ok, so Rei was cloned using the research of Yui, Kyoko, and Mari. The reason she can talk and walk and seemingly do everything an adult can is that even though she did not gain the memories of either Lilith or Yui, she gained the genetic memory of Yui, gifting her with Yui's intelligence, knowledge base, and language skills. These are not the only things she has gained from Yui, and those will be revealed in time.

So she can speak and hold a conversation, but she still needs to be taught how to do everyday things like why clothes are important and how to put them on, and why she was having some trouble initially walking. Rei is literally an old soul in a new body. I also made mention of some real medical conditions that could cause Rei to look so pale, and also why she was constantly sick, other than just being a clone, there should be some real complications to what was done to bring her to life. Realism in fiction is fun, am I right?

Again, I know a Pokémon has shown up, and for good reason. Now I chose Mew as Rei's little toy because it is a pair with Mewtwo, making those two Pokémon related, as Shinji and Rei are related, for lack of another term, as brother and sister. However, what each one represents is different. Mew is to symbolize Yui's soul (which is partly what Rei is comprised of), and Mewtwo symbolizes Unit–01 (which Shinji will pilot). The other reason is that I really love Pokémon, and Second Impact happened well after February 27, 1996, so the games live on in this reality.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	7. Chapter 7 – Raggedy Asuka

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode III: Revenge of Ikari

* * *

Chapter 7 – Raggedy Asuka  
September 17, 2004 – Berlin, Germany

Asuka was playing quietly with her stuffed monkey in front of the TV as her young college aged babysitter watched whatever boring program was on at that time of night. She had gotten the monkey a week ago from her mother as a present for being so good while they were in Japan. She proudly named it Karl and kept it with her at all times.

It had been several days since she had seen either of her parents, and every time she tried to call them at work, the lines were said to be disconnected. She even tried to call Shinji to see how he was, but those lines were also down, which made Asuka very frustrated indeed.

"Why is the phone not working, Karl." Asuka asked her stuffed monkey. "I'm worried something has happened, I can't even talk to Shinji, and I really want to talk to him…"

The stuffed monkey just stared blankly at her.

"I know I shouldn't be worried, but I just want to talk to somebody. My momma is not home, Shinji always makes me feel better when I talk to him, and Zelda the babysitter just watches TV like a dummkopf. So I guess I'll have to talk to you." Asuka said to the stuffed monkey. "Is that ok?"

The monkey just sat there.

"Well, you don't have to be like that. Of course I'd rather talk to a real person, but you're all I've got right now, Karl." Asuka said sternly. "Remember when I told you that Shinji and I are going to play Pokémon the next time I visit him? I have to have momma buy me the games otherwise we won't be able to. I want to give it to him as a present for Christmas. Momma promised we'd go to Japan for Christmas and I can't wait!"

The monkey just sat there as Zelda told Asuka off. "Hey, will you quiet down, I'm trying to watch TV here!"

"See what I mean…" Asuka whispered to the monkey as she grabbed and left the room.

Asuka decided to go to her room and go to bed. As she got to the top of the stairs, she heard the sound of keys jingling from the front door. She hurried back down the stairs to see her father coming in the house looking like hell.

"Daddy!" Asuka cried out, running over to him. "Welcome home!"

"Hi Asuka…" Oscar said in a hollow tone. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong, daddy? Is something wrong?" Asuka asked, looking around. "Should we wait for momma to come inside before we talk? She doesn't like missing conversations."

"Your mother won't be coming inside, Asuka. She had an accident at the lab, and she's in the hospital." Oscar said bluntly.

"No, that's a lie!" Asuka shouted. "Momma promised her test would be ok and that she wouldn't have an accident! Momma never breaks her promises!"

"Well, unfortunately, she did this time Asuka, I'm sorry." Oscar said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I want to see her!" Asuka shouted as tears welled up in her eyes. "I want to see momma!" Asuka had a pout on her face and slammed her foot hard on the ground. "I want to see momma now!"

"NO!" Oscar shouted back. "You cannot see your mother, not right now!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, I WANT TO GO SEE MOMMA!" Asuka yelled at the top of her lungs with tears streaming freely down her face.

Oscar slapped Asuka with a backhand across the face, causing her to fall down hard on her bottom and send Karl across the foyer. "Don't ever raise your voice to me like that again, do you understand me?!" Oscar spat.

Asuka only nodded as she rubbed her cheek from the slap and continued to cry on the floor.

All the shouting had drawn the attention of Zelda from the other room. "Is everything alright Mr. Langley? I heard yelling."

"Yes, Zelda, everything is alright." Oscar said in calm tone. "I have some things I'd like to discuss with you in private about the babysitting situation with Asuka. Do you have some time to talk?"

"Sure, Mr. Langley, I don't have to get back to my apartment right away." Zelda said.

"Why don't you come with me to my office, we can talk there." Oscar said and then he turned to Asuka. "Go to bed Asuka, we will talk more in the morning."

As Oscar and Zelda walked away Asuka wiped her face. She felt her cheek and it was still hot from the slap. She stood up, got Karl and went off to her room. As she got ready for bed she realized without her mother there she wouldn't get a bedtime story, so she wandered back downstairs, Karl in tow, and went to her father's office.

Before she knocked on the door she heard noises that sounded like a woman moaning. Then she heard both her father and Zelda cry out. 'Those sound like the same noises that come from momma and daddy's room at night sometimes.' Asuka thought. She decided to go back upstairs and forget about the whole thing, and just forgo the story or one night, as her mother would come home eventually.

As Asuka crawled into bed she rolled over on her side and clutched Karl. "Momma, please come home soon." Asuka said as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

September 20, 2004 – Berlin, Germany

Asuka was sitting in her room crying. It had been several days since her father curtly told her that her mother had a lab accident and was in the hospital.

Zelda had been staying at the house since Oscar came home with the news of Kyoko as a permanent housekeeper and babysitter. Although she did little of either and spent most of her time while Oscar was home in his office going over the duties of the household.

Asuka had stayed in her room since hearing the news, because her father had banned her from going to the hospital to see her mother. Asuka hated him for it and just wanted to run to the hospital to see her mother's happy smiling face again.

She looked over at Karl "I want to call Shinji, but his phone number is downstairs on the fridge. Should I risk going down there to get it so I can call him?" Asuka asked the monkey who not give her a response.

"You're right, Karl, I should have memorized it by now, but I haven't. So I guess I have to go down there to get the number myself." Asuka said jumping off her bed. "Stay here Karl, I'll be right back."

Asuka wandered downstairs to the kitchen, where remembered she left the phone number. She looked up at the fridge and saw it had nothing on it. "Where the hell is it?" Asuka said aloud. "I left it right here."

Asuka stormed out of the kitchen and went to the living room to see a reclining Zelda watching some stupid TV program. "Did you see the phone number on the fridge?!" Asuka said loudly.

"Oh, look at that, you're actually out of your room." Zelda replied snarkily. "And I haven't seen anything on the fridge. Why don't you go ask your father, he's in his office."

"Fine, be useless and just lay there then." Asuka said as she stormed from the room. She stormed down the hallway towards her father's office and knocked hard on the door.

"Come in." Oscar said. When he looked up and saw Asuka seething in the doorway he was surprised. "Oh, you're talking to me again, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I just want to know where the phone number that was on the fridge went." Asuka said angrily. "I want to call my friend Shinji in Japan!"

"I got rid of the number, Asuka. I don't want you to call Shinji again." Oscar said, glaring at his daughter.

"NO!" Asuka bellowed. "Give me the number back! I want to call Shinji!" She glared right back at her father with tears glistening in her eyes. "HE'S MY FRIEND AND I WANT TO CALL HIM NOW!"

Oscar straightened his tie and looked at Asuka. "I found that number you're talking about on the fridge for someone named "Shinji" in Japan. I didn't just throw it out, I burned it Asuka. I don't want you to ever talk to those people again." Oscar said coldly to his daughter. "I don't want you to ever think about those people again."

Asuka started to cry when she heard this. "Why would you get rid of it? What did Shinji ever do to you?! He's the kindest person I've ever met in my life!" Asuka screamed. "It wasn't your decision to make to get rid of his phone number. It was mine, not yours! AND I WANT IT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, I FORBID IT! I AM YOUR FATHER AND I MAKE THE DECISIONS FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE STILL A CHILD!" Oscar slammed his fists down on his desk. "FORGET ABOUT SHINJI, AND FORGET ABOUT JAPAN. YOU WILL NEVER GO BACK THERE AGAIN! THE SOONER YOU ACCEPT THAT THE SOONER YOU CAN MOVE ON! TO YOU, SHINJI NO LONGER EXISTS." Oscar roared. "NOW STOP CRYING THIS INSTANT AND ACT LIKE A BIG GIRL!"

Asuka stopped crying only out of fear, but continued to glare menacingly at her father.

"That's better, now, I'm going to see your mother, and I'll be back later." Oscar said as he got up to leave.

"I hate you." Asuka said quietly as he walked past.

"What did you say to me?" Oscar asked angrily. "Would you care to repeat yourself?"

"Are you deaf?" Asuka asked. "I SAID I HATE YOU!"

Oscar once again backhanded his daughter and knocked her to the ground once more. "You are so much like your mother. You're obstinate and always having to get the last word in no matter what." Oscar said.

"I'm glad I'm like her, cause that means I won't become like you!" Asuka shouted back.

Oscar grabbed Asuka's arm and pulled her down the hallway, up the stairs and into her room. He put her on her bed and grabbed Karl from her pillow. "You'll be allowed out of your room and get this damn thing back when you think about what you've said and apologize to me." Oscar said.

"No, give me Karl back!" Asuka yelled. "IT'S NOT YOURS TO TAKE!"

"Yes it is." Oscar said. "Now be careful, otherwise I'll get rid of it like I did that phone number."

"You wouldn't!" Asuka protested. "Momma gave me that!"

"I would if it taught you a lesson in respecting your parents." Oscar replied. "Now stay in here, be a good girl, and maybe you'll get it back someday."

Asuka's face was red and tears were once again in her eyes, but she stayed silent.

"Good girl, now stay here and think about what you've done." Oscar said as he slammed the door and locked Asuka in her room.

Oscar stormed downstairs and saw Zelda waiting for him in the foyer. "Here take this." He thrust the stuffed monkey into her hands. "Burn it will you? I have to teach that girl a lesson in manners." Oscar grabbed his coat. "I locked her in her room, make sure she stays there and goes without dinner. I'll be back later, so be ready in my office for when I do return, understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Langley." Zelda replied sheepishly. "I'll be waiting."

As Oscar left, Zelda went upstairs to see if Asuka was alright. She had overheard the argument downstairs and stayed out of the way, less she incur the wrath of Oscar. When she got to the girl's door she heard a lot of loud and miserable crying. She unlocked the door and went inside.

"Asuka, are you ok?" Zelda asked.

"No I'm not!" Asuka wailed. "I can't call Shinji, my momma isn't home and I don't have Karl anymore!"

"Well I can help with one of those." Zelda said, producing Karl for the ailing girl.

"Karl!" Asuka exclaimed.

"You just have to promise me that you will hide Karl so your father won't see him, ok?" Zelda said.

Asuka nodded happily in agreement as she cuddled the stuffed toy. "Thank you Zelda."

"Sure." Zelda said. "Now promise me one more thing?"

"What?" Asuka asked. "Please just listen to your father. Even if you don't like it, just do it, that way you're not locked in your room forever." Zelda said as she clenched her upper arm unconsciously as she spoke. "It's far better than disobeying him, trust me."

"I don't want to." Asuka protested. "But I don't like being locked away, so I guess I have no damn choice!"

"Good, now, I have to leave you alone again and lock you in here until after your father gets back." Zelda said as she walked out the door. "Just do whatever he told you, but don't apologize for what you said."

Asuka nodded in agreement as the door closed and locked again. She clutched Karl tightly and laid back down on her bed. She was still depressed and wanted to see her mother. "I know momma can't be here, but I wish Shinji could be. His hugs were so nice, I know they'd make me feel better… I wish I could see him again…"

* * *

September 20, 2004 – Gehirn Labs, Berlin, Germany

Meanwhile, Oscar had arrived late at the hospital due to his argument with Asuka. He had a meeting with the physician in charge of Kyoko's treatment, Dr. Schmidt.

"Ah, Herr Langley!" Dr. Schmidt exclaimed when he saw him come in. "Please, follow me to my office."

"First, can we see her, Herr Doctor?" Oscar replied.

"But of course, I understand completely. Follow me." Dr. Schmidt replied.

They walked to an isolation room where a woman was dressed in white, and her once beautiful blonde hair was all around her and looked mangy. She had wires attached to her head and chest that were monitoring her vital signs, and an IV was feeding her drugs and nutrients. In her hand was a small old rag doll with red yarn for hair. Kyoko's sapphire blue eyes, once full of vibrant light were now dull, and fixed blankly on the ceiling.

"Has there been any change since she was brought in?" Oscar asked.

"Unfortunately no, Herr Langley." Dr. Schmidt said. "Other than holding onto that doll we had in with the comfort objects and her occasionally saying something, she has not done anything in the last three days."

"Is that to be expected?" Oscar asked.

"Well, this case is so unique, we're not sure what happened." Dr. Schmidt replied. "All we know for sure is that during that test, your wife suffered a catastrophic psychological event that has made her react in this manner."

"So she still doesn't respond to external stimuli?" Oscar asked.

"No, not even a deep neurological response. There has been no moment in her brainwave patterns. She acts as though she is in a coma, but her brain is processing everything around it as though it were in a deep REM sleep, it's the strangest thing we've ever seen." Dr. Schmidt said.

"Have you tried taking the doll away? Maybe that would get a reaction." Oscar suggested.

"Herr Langley, it is not our policy to take away comfort objects from patients in such a delicate state." Dr. Schmidt said.

"I understand, Herr Doctor." Oscar said looking over at Kyoko sadly, and grimacing. "So may I talk to her?"

"No, until we have a specialist look at her condition, only trained medical personnel will actually be allowed in the room." Dr. Schmidt said. "Let's go to my office and discuss this further in more appropriate surroundings."

"Alright, Herr Doctor." Oscar replied, following the doctor to his office.

Once inside the doctor sat down and had a bad look on his face. "Now, whatever I tell you could change, but as of right now, the news is not pleasant."

"Please continue Doctor, I can handle it." Oscar replied.

"With the amount of time she's been in a comatose like state, the likelihood of her coming out of it the same way she was before are slim. It's an unfortunate truth to discuss, but the graphs of her mental stability during the test certainly point to some sort of mental break having occurred." Dr. Schmidt explained. "At best she will have a severe form of Post–Traumatic Stress Disorder and will require extensive therapy to return to a relatively normal life, and at worst, she will be vegetative like she is now, able to survive unaided by machines, but still utterly helpless and in need of round the clock care."

"So, you're saying that whatever happiness, my Kyoko is gone forever." Oscar said quietly. "The Kyoko I fell in love with is gone…"

"That's not exactly what I meant, Herr Langley." Dr. Schmidt said with a hint of shock in his voice. "All I meant was that she will be a changed woman."

"Well, I know I can no longer love her, because my Kyoko is gone. She's just a shell, and she's never coming back." Oscar replied sullenly.

"Well there's no need to sound so grim, your wife is still there. We've contacted a specialist to see if anything can be done in her case, but the chances are slim, Herr Langley." Dr. Schmidt said.

"Who is this specialist exactly, and what exactly do they specialize in, Herr Doctor?" Oscar asked. "Are they employed by Gehirn?"

"Well, I can't remember off hand, something to do with neural behavioral sciences, and they are coming in from Japan is all I can recall at the moment." Dr. Schmidt replied. "Maybe I can find the file somewhere on my desk…"

"When will he get here, Doctor?" Oscar asked.

"Ah, here's the file!" Dr. Schmidt exclaimed. " _She_ will get here next week. She was very interested in the case. She's coming out from Gehirn HQ specially." Dr. Schmidt replied.

Oscar shuddered at the name. "Why not sooner?" Oscar asked incredulously. "Is there a more pressing case outstanding?"

"Well, Herr Langley, there is a matter the good doctor is dealing with, which is what is holding her up. What it is, I cannot tell you, but it is important." Dr. Schmidt said.

"So what is this specialist's name?" Oscar asked.

"Her name is Mimori Shikinami." Dr. Schmidt replied. "And I know she'll be able to help."

* * *

December 4, 2004 – Gehirn Labs, Berlin, Germany

Asuka turned three today, but it was not the happy occasion one would expect. Asuka was celebrating by herself in her room, with the rest of the house being empty. She sat quietly in her room, not wanting to be disturbed. Her father was off somewhere doing something, and had apparently forgotten it was his daughter's birthday. Her babysitter, who had been living in the house for the past few months, had been fired a month ago because her work ethic had suffered according to her father. Asuka's mother wasn't around, but that wasn't her fault, she was still in the hospital, and Oscar had still refused to let Asuka go to visit her.

"Why am I all alone, Karl?" Asuka asked her stuffed monkey that she had kept hidden under mattress. "Why has everyone abandoned me? What did I do to deserve to be abandoned?" Asuka said sullenly. "I wish momma was here so I wouldn't be alone anymore. I hate being alone."

There was the sound of footsteps outside the door, and Asuka scrambled to hide Karl before the door opened, accomplishing it in the nick of time.

"Ah, so this is where you're hiding." Oscar said. "Get ready to go, we're going out to the hospital, I'm letting you see your mother. She's doing better now so you can visit her." Oscar said before he left the room as suddenly as he entered it.

"Ok…" Asuka said sadly as she jumped off her bed. 'Does he even know it's my birthday?' Asuka thought.

As Asuka went downstairs after getting ready, she waited in the foyer for her father. Oscar showed up having changed his clothes into something slightly less formal than a suit and tie. He ushered Asuka to the car and put her in the backseat, and left he to buckle herself into her car seat. After a short drive, they arrived at the hospital complex. As Asuka was being led to her mother's room by her father, someone called out to them.

"Herr Langley, it's good to see you again." The woman said.

"Dr. Shikinami, it's nice to see you again." Oscar said, his mood brightening considerably. "I was coming to visit my wife with my daughter, Asuka."

"It's nice to meet you young lady." Mimori said. "I'm Dr. Mimori Shikinami, and I'm your mother's doctor."

"Hello…" Asuka said. "What room is my momma in?"

"It's this way, young lady." Mimori said, taking Asuka's hand and leading her to the ante room with the observation window into her mother's isolation room.

"Can I go inside?" Asuka asked.

"No, only trained medical professionals are allowed inside." Mimori said. "I'm sorry."

Asuka found a stool to stand on and looked sadly into the room that held her mother just out of reach. She placed her hands on the widow separating them and looked around. Her mother was dressed in a white night gown with a frilly collar. Her once shiny well–kept blonde hair was now greasy and unkempt. Her mother's once kind face and happy face had a look of permanent disinterest, and was looking quite gaunt. Her once happy sapphire blue eyes that Asuka had inherited looked dark, manic, and empty. There was a bowl of oatmeal next to her mother's bed, and it looked half eaten. The last thing Asuka noticed was the redheaded rag doll her mother was holding gently in her hands that she appeared to be talking to. However, because of the glass, Asuka couldn't hear what she was saying.

While Asuka was looking sadly at her mother, her father and Dr. Shikinami were discussing Kyoko's progress.

"Well, she has improved, as she can feed, bathe, and use the facilities without assistance." Mimori said. "But other than that, she just sits there all day talking to that doll as if it were her real daughter."

"I think it's because of the guilt she must feel about going through that experiment. I just wish she hadn't done it." Oscar said sullenly.

"I feel your grief, Herr Langley." Mimori said. "I wish I could do more to help, but this is a slow process." Mimori placed her hand gently on Oscar's back and rubbed it consolingly.

"Maybe we are all like dolls in some respect, always doing what others tell us." Oscar said. "Acting on nothing more than the actions and words of others to guide us."

"Well, if there is a god, maybe we're just dolls to him." Mimori said. "He does with us what he pleases and discards us when we're no longer fun to play with."

"Those are some awfully antiquated ideas for a modern physician, Mimori." Oscar said.

"Oscar, I may be a doctor, but I am also a human being and a woman first." Mimori said inching closer to Oscar.

"A woman first you say?" Oscar replied.

"Of course, Oscar, I'm always a woman first." Mimori said as her hand moved down his back. "And as a woman, I know exactly what I want." Her hand reached between his legs and gripped his manhood gently. "And I want you, Oscar Langley."

"And here I thought I would have trouble asking you out with my wife and daughter right there." Oscar replied as he placed his hand on her ass and gripped. "But I guess I got my wish after all."

"Why don't we go to my office and discuss this further, Oscar." Mimori said coyly.

"I think I'd like that, Mimori." Oscar said. "Lead the way."

Asuka didn't notice the two adults disappear from behind her as she was still so totally focused on her mother. Asuka tried to get her mother's attention by taping on the glass to no avail. "Momma, it's me, Asuka!" Asuka said to the window, her face was so close her breath fogged the window as she spoke. "Can't you see me momma? I came to visit!" Asuka tapped the glass a little harder. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you in a while, daddy told me I couldn't come to visit yet cause you were still sick." Asuka looked more dejected at her mother's lack of a response. "Momma, why won't you talk to me?!" Asuka slammed her fist on the hard on the window "MOMMA LOOK AT ME, TALK TO ME!"

Kyoko reacted to the shouting by grabbing her bowl of oatmeal and throwing it at the window, shattering the bowl and sending fragments of the ceramic bowl and the remnants of the oatmeal flying all over the place. Asuka screamed as Kyoko jumped up flinging aside the rag doll and rushing the window and slamming on it with her fists. "Leave me and my daughter alone! Stop bothering us! GO AWAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Three nurses ran into the room, dragging Kyoko away from the window and injecting her with enough medication to drop a horse. Kyoko near instantaneously calmed down and was brought back to her bed and the rag doll was placed back in her arms as the nurses left. They didn't notice Asuka standing there in disbelief at what she had just witnessed and walked by her without acknowledging her presence.

Asuka sat on the stool and faced away from the window, her face buried in her knees. She was crying and didn't car who heard her. It was her birthday, and it was probably the worst birthday she'd ever have. "Momma, why didn't you recognize me. Do you not love me anymore?" Asuka said as she continued to cry alone in the room with a women who didn't know her anymore.

* * *

May 4, 2005 – Gehirn Labs, Berlin, Germany

Asuka was at the hospital again, as she was every week for the past five months when her father came to check up on Kyoko and ask Dr. Shikinami questions about his wife's condition.

While the adults were in the doctor's private office, Asuka stood, unattended, in the front of the observation window and looked sullenly thorough the window at her mother. Asuka looked on as her mother was eating with the tray in front of her, a spoon in one hand, and that redheaded rag doll in the other.

Asuka wanted to hear what her mother was saying, and found what she had failed to notice after months of standing in the same spot, a small intercom between the door frame and the window frame. Asuka moved her stool over so she could reach it and pushed the button labeled 'listen' and she heard her mother's voice for the first time since she yelled at her to go away.

"Asuka darling, I've cooked your favorite." Kyoko said to the rag doll.

"Now, Asuka, you mustn't complain about what you like and dislike eating, otherwise that rude girl over there will laugh at you." Kyoko said pointing to Asuka in the window.

"No, Asuka, that girl is just jealous of you because you're so special to momma."

"Yes, Asuka, you are very special to me." Kyoko said. "I just want you to be happy sweetheart."

Asuka shut off the intercom not wanting to hear anymore.

'If that doll is momma's baby, what does that make me?' Asuka thought as tears welled up in her eyes. 'I need to ask her, that's how I'll find out.'

Asuka wanted to confront her mother, so she hopped off the stool and went over to the door. The last nurse had left it unlocked, and Asuka snuck in silently and looked at her mother who was still trying to feed the doll.

"Asuka if you don't eat, then you won't be a healthy girl anymore." Kyoko said. "You need your strength to be better than everyone else."

Asuka looked at her mother, her eyes wide with sadness. "Momma! Who am I?" Asuka cried out. "Momma! Please look at me, momma!"

Kyoko had stopped talking to the doll and simply sat there quietly.

"Look at me, momma!" Asuka shouted. "Please don't stop being my momma!"

Kyoko turned with a psychotic look on her face toward Asuka "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Asuka, your daughter!" Asuka said tearfully. "Don't you recognize me?"

"You're not my Asuka…" Kyoko said.

"YES I AM!" Asuka screamed.

"If you were my Asuka you'd agree to die with me…" Kyoko said.

"I'll die with you momma." Asuka said woefully. "Just as long as you don't stop being my mother."

At those words, Kyoko leapt from the bed and tackled Asuka to the ground. She wrapped her hands around Asuka's neck and began to choke her.

"Asuka, come to heaven with me!" Kyoko shouted, a crazed look on her face.

Asuka started gasping for breath as her mother's grip got tighter and tighter.

"Please Asuka, die with me!" Kyoko screamed. "Then we can be together forever."

Asuka felt like she was going to suffocate, and her face started to turn blue.

"Asuka, die already!" Kyoko shouted. "I want us to be together for eternity."

As the darkness closed around Asuka's eyes, two nurses rushed into the room and tried to pry Kyoko off of Asuka. This however didn't work, and one nurse ended up smashing a vase over Kyoko's head to knock her out.

Asuka was gasping for breath as one of the nurse's helped Asuka up off the ground. "Are you alright dear?"

Asuka only nodded, as her sight and the feeling in her neck began to return, but she was still having trouble speaking.

"Why were you in here anyway?" The nurse asked. "You were told by your father that it wasn't safe to talk to your mother, right? She has fits sometimes."

"I… I… I just wanted momma to look at me." Asuka said nervously while rubbing her throat. "I just wanted to talk to her."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry that you ended up in here, but the door should have been locked." The nurse said. "Was it unlocked when you came in?"

Asuka nodded. "All I had to do was push the door, and it opened right away."

"Well in the future, please don't venture in here, we don't want you to get hurt." The nurse said picking Asuka up.

"Is my momma gonna be alright?" Asuka asked the nurse as her eyes welled with tears.

"We're not sure dear, that more of a question for the doctor." The nurse said, but upon noticing tears in Asuka's eyes, decided to try and be more consoling to the sad child. "But she is getting better, so I'm sure she'll be alright soon enough, it's just… these things take time." Asuka started into the nurse's shoulder. "Oh, its ok sweetie, there's no need to cry, everything will be alright."

"I just want my momma back!" Asuka wailed as the nurse rubbed her back trying in vain to console her. "I'm going to keep talking to her until she recognizes me again."

* * *

July 20, 2005 – Gehirn Labs, Berlin, Germany

Asuka was sitting in her grandfather's office. He was reading something off a long sheet of paper to her father. He was droning on about the details of something Asuka count really understand, the only words she picked up were "Evangelion" and "pilot."

Asuka looked around the office and saw a lot of artifacts from various places Wilhelm had visited. She looked a small case next to his desk and saw his medals from his service in WWII.

"So, son, does all that make sense to you, and can you agree to all those terms?" Dr. Langley asked his son.

"Yes, father, it makes sense." Oscar said. "But it's not my permission you need."

"Alright then, Oscar." As her grandfather finished talking to her father he directed his attention to the extremely bored girl. "Now Asuka, I have a question for you."

"What is it grandfather?" Asuka asked, not sounding very interested.

"Well, you are aware of what our mother was working on before her accident?" Dr. Langley asked.

"Yes, she was working on the big Evangelion in her lab." Asuka replied proudly. "She wanted to put it in red armor when it was done. She'll get to do that soon, I'm sure of it."

"Well, that giant Evangelion will need a pilot to control it when it's finished. And it's been decided that you would be its pilot." Dr. Langley said.

"Me?" Asuka asked. "Why I am going to be its pilot?"

"Because Asuka, you're a special child. You were chosen because of that." Oscar interjected. "With some intense training, you'll be a very elite pilot someday. You're going end up saving the world."

"Really?" Asuka replied "I'm special? I can save the world?"

"Yes, my dear granddaughter, you're very special." Dr. Langley said. "We picked you out of an extremely long list of candidates. You're the most qualified child we found. You've been named the Second Child."

"Second?" Asuka asked. "Why not first?"

"The First Child was chosen by a different country." Dr. Langley said. "Out of all the children in Central Europe, you were the most qualified."

I was the most qualified out of all those kids?! I have to go tell momma!" Asuka exclaimed. "This will make her love me again for sure!" Asuka jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room happy as can be.

"Asuka wait!" Oscar cried out.

"Oh let her go." Dr. Langley said. "She'll figure out eventually her mother is no longer in her right mind."

"I guess you're right…" Oscar replied.

Asuka meanwhile was running at full bore down the hallway towards her mother's hospital room. As she approached the door she cried out. "MOMMA!"

Asuka ran into the room that led into her mother's room and didn't notice the lights were out. "Momma! They picked me!" Asuka cried happily. "Momma, did you hear me?!"

Asuka jumped on a stool and pressed the intercom button, still not really aware that the lights were off. "Momma they said I'm special, just like you always told me I was!" Asuka said into the intercom. "They picked me over everyone else!

"I'm going to be an elite pilot! They said I'm going to save the world!" Asuka was so overcome with joy, it took her a few minutes to realize her mother wasn't listening to her at all. "Momma, are you there?"

Asuka hopped off the stool and pushed on the door, it was unlocked, so, against her better judgment and everything she had been told about not going into her mother's room, Asuka pushed the door open and walked inside. With the light flooding in from the other room Asuka was met with the most gruesome sight she had ever seen.

The fluorescent light on the ceiling had been shattered, leaving shards of light bulb everywhere. The rag doll lay on the floor with its head having been roughly severed, leaving a jagged and frayed edges. There was a pool of something collecting around the severed doll's head. Asuka looked over to see the source of the mess and saw her mother laying on the ground covered and surrounded by a pool of blood. There was a jagged piece of lightbulb clutched in her bleeding hand, and a long jagged cut across her throat that went from ear to ear. Her white nightgown was stained red with blood which was still trickling out from the deep wound. Her skin was pale and grey, her eyes were wide open and blank, and she had a sickening smile on her now sunken face, which showed the last remnants of the insanity that drove her to end her life in such a gruesome way.

"MOMMA!" Asuka screamed. "MOMMAAAAAA!"

* * *

July 22, 2005 – Nuremberg, Germany

Asuka was standing in the graveyard, she was surrounded by adults on all sides. She was in the front, holding her grandmother's hand and looking at the casket holding her mother. Her face was still and showed no emotion whatsoever.

Asuka stood there listening to the priest drone on about moving on to a better place and reading from the bible as if that would make things any better, or bring her mother back to her. 'Why do things have to go this way? I wish momma hadn't done that…' Asuka thought as her eye twitched as she repressed the memory of her mother lying dead on the floor. 'I can't think about that anymore, I refuse to think about that. I loved momma, and I won't remember her like that.'

Asuka stared at the grave stone ash she overheard her father behind her. When she heard his words, her eyes narrowed in anger and disgust.

"It was unfortunate what happened." Oscar said.

"Nothing could be done, it was a wonder that it didn't happen sooner." Mimori said.

"Well that experiment broke her mind, it was something unfortunate, but it was always a possibility." Oscar replied.

"But how cruel of her to kill that doll and then take her own life in such a horrific way. Even as a psychologist, I find it a very selfish thing to do." Mimori said quietly.

"Well, once the service is over, we can tell her the good news, Mimori." Oscar replied, wrapping his arm around the woman.

"Disgusting." Asuka muttered under her breath.

As the service finished, and the mourners began to step away, Asuka's grandmother turned to her. "Liebchen, are you alright? You're very quiet."

"I'm fine grandmother." Asuka replied curtly.

"You know liebchen, its ok to cry." Asuka's grandmother, Isolda Zeppelin Soryu, said quietly. "I cried when your grandfather died. And his only request was that he be buried in my hometown, so I could finally return home to him when I pass on." Isolda indicated a headstone two over from Kyoko's that read "Isoroku Musashi Soryu 1932–1999."

"I don't need to cry anymore grandmother." Asuka said sternly.

"Liebchen, I know you're angry your momma is gone, but she's in a better place." Isolda told her stubborn granddaughter. "So, you don't have to be so brave, you're a child after all."

"I'm no longer a child." Asuka said. "I'll never cry again grandmother, I have to take care of myself now."

Isolda was shocked at what she was hearing, and it was only to be made worse when Oscar and Mimori showed up. "Hello, Isolda, how are you. I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Mimori Shikinami, Kyoko's psychologist."

"It's nice to meet you, Frau Soryu." Mimori said. "I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"Pleasure." Isolda said shortly.

"Well Asuka, I have some news for you." Oscar said.

"What." Asuka replied curtly.

Oscar, ignoring Asuka's apparent anger kept going forward. "You remember Mimori, don't you?"

"Yes, she was there that day." Asuka said.

"Well, I have a surprise for you." Oscar said excitedly. "I asked Mimori to move in with us. Isn't that exciting?"

"Not really." Asuka said.

"Schwein!" Isolda shouted. "How dare you besmirch my daughter's memory at her ficken funeral! I knew you were never good enough for her, you scum!"

"Don't make a scene, Isolda, I don't want to do this here." Oscar replied.

"It's too late for that you scheisse!" Isolda said loudly. "I was going to bring this up later, but you leave me no choice. I want custody of Asuka. You clearly have a bad sense of judgement, and I'd rather be the one to look after the girl."

"Not on your life you hag!" Oscar shouted back. "You will not be taking my daughter from me! EVER!"

"Oh, I will, you're an unfit parent!" Isolda said in a quieter tone. "I'll be sure to make your life hell if you don't turn over custody of her to me right now!"

"It will never happen." Oscar said. "Firstly, because I will call my father, who's very well connected to the legal system here in Germany, we have family ties in very important places, and once he makes that phone call, you'll end up in prison for murder, treason, and embezzlement."

"Is that a threat Langley?" Isolda asked.

"No, it's a fucking promise." Oscar replied. "So leave here now before you make me agitated and I sick the authorities on your anyway. And never contact me or my family again. You're now as dead to me and Asuka as Kyoko is."

Isolda was in tears over what had just transpired. She bent down and hugged Asuka tightly. "I'm sorry Asuka, I won't be able to see you again."

Asuka, still refusing to cry hugged her grandmother softly. "I know it's not your fault grandmother." Asuka said sweetly. "I'll miss you."

Isolda left without another words, and shot Oscar a look of utter contempt.

Oscar was beckoned over by the priest, and as he left he gave instructions to his girlfriend. "Mimori!" Oscar shouted. "Take Asuka to the car!"

"Alright, Oscar." Mimori replied, and she took Asuka's hands and went towards the car. Mimori turned to Asuka as they walked over. "Asuka, I know this all seems confusing right now, but everything will be alright." Mimori said. "It will just take time."

Asuka stood there silently.

"I'm not moving in to replace your mother, I just want to be there for you and your father. Asuka, I know you're a very bright girl, I know that you will be fine." Mimori said gently. "Just remember, you can consider me like a kind of step–mother if you'd like."

"You're not my mother, and you never will be." Asuka said defiantly. "My mother's dead."

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

First and foremost, I want to say that the reason I changed how Kyoko died was that I never really believed that in a damn psych ward, Kyoko would have been able to hang herself without someone noticing. Especially considering her violent episode with Asuka and strangling her, they would have taken out anything she could have harmed herself with, plus, where was she hanging from anyway. So I changed it to her shattering the fluorescent light, breaking open on of the light bulbs, and killing the doll she viewed as Asuka, and then herself.

The surname Schmidt in German is equivalent to the English surname "Smith" both of which are common surnames in their respective countries.

In case I didn't make it clear, Oscar was banging the babysitter the night he found out about Kyoko, and kept her around for sex until he got bored with there and fired her, like a douche nozzle. Then he starts hitting on (and ploughing) the hot psychologist who's looking after a slightly improved Kyoko. Needless to say, this and other factors will lead Asuka to forever hating her father in the same way Shinji hates his.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	8. Chapter 8 – Best Served Cold

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode III: Revenge of Ikari

* * *

Chapter 8 – Best Served Cold  
April 28, 2005 – Gehirn HQ, Geofront–01, Tokyo–3

Gendo was sitting in his office and reviewing all the data that had been collected during both Yui and Kyoko's tests. He was determined to find out the cause behind the deaths of the women he loved.

"I know there is something in these files to find, but whoever did this knew their way around the system quite well. Almost too well, like they knew where to hide things, to at least make it hard to find." Gendo said as he contained meticulously scanning the files for any discrepancies he could find. "I've looked over all the equipment data, the data going to the control center, and any other signal or transmission I could find. Everything worked properly up until everything went haywire. But something had to have caused it."

Gendo sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. "This must be what it looked like for Katsuragi for the few moments he was alive after it started. Everything was going fine and then, out of nowhere all hell breaks loose." Gendo said. "But that was caused with a snippet of computer code to force the computer to report as though everything were normal, but in reality…" Gendo stopped himself, and realized if SEELE was truly being honest with everything, he'd look in the same place they tampered with to create Second Impact, and presumably what caused Mari accident as well. "The computer files, I need to check the computer files for the test run. God, I'm an idiot, I should thought of that weeks ago!"

Gendo flipped through the files on his desktop, finding the code data from the control console during the test. He began to scroll through everything from the morning of the test, looking for any unauthorized edits frim when Yui closed out the system the night before until the test began. After about 7 hours of a line by line search, he found what he was looking for, a piece of coding he recognized as one of his own creation.

"There it is, the coding I made to initiate Second Impact." Gendo said as he stared at the coding on screen. "That same self–erase function is still there, they didn't even bother to change it, just the executable program. But what would this coding have done, exactly?"

Gendo pulled up a virtual recreation of the test scenario and entered the coding he found into the simulation and ran it. Everything that happened that day was recreated in exact detail. "So, the coding is set to override all system safeties while reporting falsely back to the computer everything is fine when the soul transfer process was initiated. That's so brilliant it would have gone undetected unless someone knew exactly what they were looking for." Gendo said breathing heavily. "I can't believe this actually happened, someone intentionally did this to Yui, to Kyoko, to Mari. What did they ever do to anyone?" 

Gendo checked the timestamp on the changes, and compared it to when the test started. "Ah, immediately before the test began, someone inserted some new code into the control console." Gendo said. "But who would have done that… the only people up there at that time besides myself, Fuyutsuki, and Shinji was… no it couldn't be… she wouldn't." Gendo looked at the timestamp again. "Neither one of us were anywhere near that console, meaning the only person who could have done this was… Naoko Akagi."

Gendo slammed his fists hard on his desk. "That fucking cunt, she took my wife from me, and then probably sabotaged the attempt to bring her back!"

Gendo grabbed a mug of coffee sitting on his desk, and tasted it, the coffee had gone soul, and in his rage he threw it at his wall, shattering the mug and leaving a mark on the wall. "How will I deal with her betrayal? She deserves to die, but simply murdering her would be of no use." Gendo said to himself.

Gendo got up and paced around his office, pondering on his revenge. "Well, I know I want her dead, but it can't be obvious, it has to be done in the most underhanded way possible. I know she didn't act alone, she had the backing of SEELE, and they were the only ones with access to that code, so her death has to be above suspicion." Gendo stood in front of his office's massive window and looked out over the Geofront. "The only way to kill someone and truly make it look like an accident is to make them do the deed for you." Gendo then started to laugh loudly. "I've got it, I'll use her own fears against her… I'm sure they have something in her psych file that I can use against her…" Gendo said as the beginnings of his revenge were being sown in his mind.

* * *

May 4, 2005 – Gehirn HQ, Geofront–01, Tokyo–3

Rei was in the lower levels of Gehirn in the areas deemed heavily restricted by the Director, Gendo Ikari. That didn't matter to Rei, however, as she had made a key card for herself to go anywhere in the base undetected. Rei was wandering around because Gendo had meetings all day, so she decided it would be a good time to explore the base uninterrupted.

The first room Rei found was a storage area filled with nothing but boxes stacked all the way to the ceiling. "What a boring room, why do they need so many boxes anyway?" Rei said to Mew. "Let's go somewhere else and find something more fun."

Rei wondered farther down the hall and came to a large set of doors. Rei swiped her card and went inside the dark room. She fumbled around for a light switch, and when she found it, flipped them on to reveal a massive humanoid creature suspended from the ceiling. It had a white helmet with orange highlights on with a single red eye was fixed in the center of its imposing blank face. There was a blood red orb was fixed in its chest, it had some orange armor plating with white trim on its arms, upper chest, and lower torso, leaving much of the center of its torso unarmored and legs. "Wow, this is cool!" Rei said running forward to its massive unarmored legs. Rei reached out and touched the beast. It felt cold to the touch, and did react in any way. "It's a robot, but it feels like it has skin!" Rei exclaimed. "That's so weird!"

"I wonder why it's down here not being used." Rei said as she wandered back out in to the hallway. "And who paints a robot orange? That's so stupid, it should be blue with white highlights."

Rei next found a storage room that held a six long metal tubes. They were primarily white and featured a gray painted area with large slots that looked like retro rockets, and a large hatch that went inside. Rei approached the metal tube and looked at it. It had an emergency hatch on the side with butterfly handles. "I wonder what this thing is for? It's kinda big, and it doesn't look like a missile." Rei said as she looked the object over. Upon closer inspection, Rei saw it was labeled as a " _Prototype Entry Plug – For Use With Evangelion Unit–00 Only._ " Rei just looked at the lettering with a puzzled look. "Entry into what, those giant robots? How does that fit inside something that looks human?" Rei said to the stuffed Mew in her hand.

Rei placed Mew gently on the ground and tried to pry open the emergency hatch. However, she could not make the butterfly handles move "I can't open this stupid thing, it's too hard. How would they get someone out in an emergency?" Rei mused. "I hope no one ever gets trapped in one of these sill things."

Finding herself also bored with this room, Rei picked up Mew, and left to go somewhere else to find something more interesting.

Rei ended up wandering all the way around to the other side of the level she was on and found an identical room to the one which held the orange clad robot. "Hey Mew, I wonder if there's another fleshy robot in this room too?" Rei slid her access card through the reader. "Let's go find out."

The door slid open to another darkened room where Rei found the light switch much quicker, as this lab seemed to be an exact duplicate of the lab that held the orange plated robot. Lying in front of her was an equally large creature restrained by several plates of armor on its head, chest, arms and thighs and connected to some thingy with a series of tubes and wires running to the armored plating. It was laying on its back, leaving a white metallic artificial looking spine section jutting out its organic back. Its skin was gray and brown in places and looked a bit like a patchwork with its skin tone. Its eyes were closed, and it had what appeared to be hair the same color as Rei's, a pale blue. In the center of its torso was an identical blood red orb as the orange robot had, with a scaffold ladder leading up to it. Rei climbed the ladder quietly a she wanted a closer look at the beast.

She looked into the blood red orb and saw her reflection in it. But Rei's reflection moved while she was staying still. "Is that really my reflection in there? It's not holding Mew!" Rei said, as she reached out her hand and touched the unmoving reflection. "Who is that?"

When Rei touched it, she felt a warm sensation in her arm. "Why does this feel so warm? It's so cold in here, it should be cold too." Rei said quietly. The sensation gripped her very soul. "I feel like what I'm touching is a part of myself, something I lost long ago." Rei felt something warm on her face, so she let go of Mew and with her free hand wiped her face and realized what they were. "Tears?" Rei said in a surprised tone. "But I'm not sad, why am I crying?"

" _Crying does not mean you are sad._ " A voice said. " _Are you me? You feel familiar._ "

"No, I am Rei Ayanami." Rei replied. "Who are you?"

" _You are Rei Ayanami?_ " The voice replied. " _I do not know my name, all I know is that I am lonely and sad._ "

"Why are you sad?" Rei asked politely.

" _Because I am alone._ " The voice said.

"What are you alone?" Rei inquired.

" _I do not know why I am alone, I simply am._ " The voice said sadly. " _Can you make me fell less alone? Would you join me?_ "

"I can't go with you, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Rei replied, taking her hand off the orb, and the voice did not reply.

Rei picked Mew up off the ground. "These things are weird Mew. They seem kinda dangerous to be around." Rei looked over at the orb again and caught a glimpse of the figure she saw before. "Why would you keep something like this around?" Rei pondered. "And what was inside of that thing?"

Rei quickly crept away from the massive beast and went back into the hallway. She continued to wander around thinking about the orb and the two beasts she saw in the labs. She walked around and came to an open room labeled "Central Core" with the only source of light coming from several CRT monitors running some code. There was an older woman sleeping on the floor against bunch of pipes underneath a large metal framework that extended some 20 feet into the air.

There were three such towers in the room, and they were all in an equal state of incompleteness. Rei wandered up to the computer screens and looked at them. Each one was running a joint simulation either labeled " _Melchior_ ", " _Balthasar_ ", or " _Casper_ " with each screen in flashing red or blue between long lengths of code that looked like a conversation between the three computer screens.

"I probably shouldn't touch these, I don't know what they are for, and I don't want to break them." Rei said quietly as she saw the screens flash different colors blue, blue, red. She then turned to the sleeping woman, who appeared to be having a bad dream, and had a trickle of drool dripping onto her shirt. Rei left her undisturbed and seeing nothing else of interest in the room, held Mew to her chest, and left to go back upstairs before Gendo noticed she had wandered off.

Naoko Akagi then awoke from her nightmare of Unit–01 coming to life and devouring her for her role in trapping Yui in the Core. As Naoko became aware of her surroundings again, she noticed a young girl wandering away from her. Still a bit unsteady from just waking up, Naoko wiped the drool from her face and ran after the girl. 'Damn kids, always getting away from their parents.' Naoko thought as she chased the girl down. 'This isn't a fucking daycare center, it's a laboratory filled with things that could easily kill a child and then what, they'll cry over the loss?'

Naoko was almost able to catch up with the young girl and her stuffed toy which she caught a small glimpse of as she rounded a corner. She thought her hair looked blue. 'What the hell kind of person dyes the hair of a child pale blue? At least go with an exciting color like purple or green or pink.' Naoko thought as she ran. 'And people think I'm a bad parent…'

Naoko saw the girl stop at the elevator and it opened the moment she pressed the button, but as Naoko was getting closer, in her haste, she tripped and fell down hard on the metal floor. "Goddamnit all!" Naoko said as she struggled back to her feet, but by the time she got to the elevator, it had gone.

"I wonder who that girl was?" Naoko said as she heard the elevator moving away. "I guess I'll never know now."

* * *

May 12, 2005 – Gehirn HQ, Geofront–01, Tokyo–3

Fuyutsuki was walking to Gendo's office. He had been called there most urgently by Gendo who needed to speak with him about something apparently so important, any of his other work would have to wait.

As he rounded the corner heading for Gendo's office, Fuyutsuki noticed a small girl walking towards a room not far from Gendo's office. It was Rei, clutching Mew in her arms. "Hello Mr. Fuyutsuki, how are you today."

"I'm doing well Rei, how are you?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Bored." Rei replied. "Papa sent me to go into this room to play, he said he had an important meeting that I couldn't stay for, so he sent me here." Rei smiled at Fuyutsuki. "Are you that important meeting Mr. Fuyutsuki?"

"I guess I am Rei, I'm on my way to see him now." Fuyutsuki said.

"You better hurry, he doesn't like when people are late…" Rei said as opened the door to the room which was filled with toys and other thigs a kid may find fun to do. "Have fun at your meeting."

"Thank you, Rei, I will try." Fuyutsuki replied as he hurried off.

He made it to Gendo's door just in the nick of time and hurriedly knocked on the door.

"You don't have to knock Fuyutsuki, I know you're coming." Gendo said from behind the door. "Come in and lock it behind you."

Fuyutsuki entered the room and did as he was told. He then took the familiar long walk up to Gendo's desk and stood there in front of him. "You wanted to see me about something?"

"Yes, Fuyutsuki." Gendo said. "It is of mutual interest to us both."

"Well, what would you like to discuss, Ikari?" Fuyutsuki said, not liking the suspense.

"The topic is getting Yui back from the Core of Unit–01." Gendo said simply.

"And how the hell do you intend to do that?" Fuyutsuki said loudly. "We've already tried to bring her back, and all we got was the scraps of flesh and soul that I used to create Rei! What possible plan could you have to get her back?!"

"A plan and outline given to us by none other than SEELE itself, the Human Instrumentality Project." Gendo said.

"What?!" Fuyutsuki shouted. "Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"No, actually this plan is the most outlandish plan I could think of, but our attempt to truly bring her back was foiled by that bitch Akagi." Gendo said. "So, I need to think outside the box for this one."

"How did you find out it was her." Fuyutsuki asked. "I want going to tell you until I found proof, but I have been unable to find any as of yet."

"Not to worry, professor, I found evidence that I intend not tell anyone else about but you." Gendo said. "She entered in a few lines of computer code into the contact experiment and the recovery attempt to keep them from running smoothly. It's the same code I used to initiate Second Impact, I wrote the self–erase protocol myself, so I recognized it the moment I saw it. I narrowed it down to who would have done it, and considering who was in the room, she was the only logical culprit."

"Ikari, all this is well and good, but how will you… we… get back at them." Fuyutsuki asked.

"Well, that is the complicated part, Fuyutsuki, it will take some time to explain." Gendo said.

"I don't have anything else pressing to do, Ikari." Fuyutsuki said. "Please, go ahead."

"Alright then." Gendo said. "After some thought on the matter, the best way I could accomplish my goals of stopping SEELE and getting Yui back boiled down to hijacking the Human Instrumentally Project from SEELE before they can implement it on their terms. By using all the equipment, personnel, and power SEELE throw at us to bring their plans to fruition, considering they are not here monitoring us at all times, we can use that to our advantage. We can hijack instrumentally."

"How exactly?" Fuyutsuki asked. "How will you be able to mold your plan around what SEELE has planned?"

"SEELE gave me access to the Dead Sea Scrolls and I have been able to read a great deal of the apocrypha. I realize now that their entire plan is based upon supposition and loose interpretations of ancient texts that have a different meaning to different people." Gendo said. "Importantly to your other question, I will be using the Evangelions of course, and their pilots. SEELE plans for 13 units to be built in total, and three are currently under construction. Unit–00, Unit–01, and Unit–02 are all being manufactured, but cannot be completed without pilots, and with Unit–00 not having a soul available to it for installation, Project E is now vastly behind schedule, meaning all of SEELE's subsequent plans, mainly instrumentality, are now delayed until the issue can be resolved, thanks to you." Gendo smiled at Fuyutsuki.

"Project E will never be shut down for any length of time, it's too important to SEELE to be stopped." Fuyutsuki said.

"I intend to get the project halted by ordering Naoko to hold up production on all units until a solution to the Core problem can be found. It will take her some time as I continue to give her more responsibilities, which will split her focus." Gendo said proudly. "And then, after I've done that, I will be able to control when SEELE can begin sending those Angels our way by keeping our sole line of defense at bay. Resources can then be diverted to completing the citadel that will be Tokyo–3."

"Fine, but what do the pilots have to do with it?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"We will need the pilots to control the Evangelions, and they will be under our watchful eye, and there are only few options for who will be able to pilot. With them, we can control the outcome by being able to predict how they will react to certain situations." Gendo said.

"But who will the pilots be exactly?" Fuyutsuki said. "Don't we need some sort of program to formally train pilots and select pilots?"

"Well, pilot selection is key. We will need pilots compatible with the cores of the Evangelions, which narrows the field down to only those who can emotional sync with those who are indie the cores. We have three Evangelions currently, and you already know all three pilots that I intend to have selected through the Marduk Institute." Gendo said.

"The Marduk Institute? What the hell is that?" Fuyutsuki asked. "And what pilots are compatible with the Evangelions?"

"The Marduk Institute is a dummy organization that is supported by 108 front companies who are controlled by Gehirn and SEELE. With this organization I have absolute authority to choose whoever I want to pilot." Gendo said. "You created the First Child, and you've met the Second Child, who should be getting her notification in the next few weeks from the Marduk Institute."

"You want to drag Rei into this?" Fuyutsuki asked. "What part will she play, how can she be used as a pilot, she doesn't have a mother. And why drag Asuka into this?"

"I will explain that in a moment." Gendo said. "But as of right now, I've selected Rei as the first child, and she will begin her physical and mental training in the next few days. I've also earmarked Unit–00 for Rei to be the pilot of." Gendo paused. "And yes, Ms. Soryu and Nigoki will be brought into play very soon. It's a shame I have to do it, but it is a necessary evil. It really is SEELE's fault they let me choose the pilots. Seeing as they are the crux of my plan. And you know the Third Child as well, he will not come into play for some time."

"It's Shinji isn't it?" Fuyutsuki asked. "Why Shinji Gendo, why bring him into this."

"Yes, it is Shinji." Gendo replied. "He will be the instrument to bring my wife and his mother, back."

"Alright, how exactly are you planning on hijacking instrumentality from SEELE? That sounds almost impossible." Fuyutsuki asked. "And how does Shinji play into all of this."

"You've seen all the data from Antarctica regarding Adam, correct? The Lance of Longinus is currently sitting at the bottom of Antarctic Dead Sea. It is the last remaining weapon of the two Seeds that battled in what was termed by us as First Impact. When Lilith stabbed Adam with it, she won the fight and created mankind, burying Adam in Antarctica. The Lance was used again to create Second Impact. SEELE wishes to recover that to initiate a Third Impact and create a world that they can control. But there is another way to initiate an Impact, as I've found out." Gendo asked. "By awakening one of these units, preferably Unit–01, and turning it into a god, it can use its new power to create a new world."

"Ok, how do you turn a biomechanical machine into a god exactly?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"The how is simple, Fuyutsuki, by combining the body and soul of Lilith with the body of Adam, and having them merge with Unit–01, in its god–like state, it will be able to warp reality to the whims of its pilot. How Shinji will react by being abandoned by me will make him want to have everyone become one singular being, he will chose this because he hates being alone." Gendo replied.

"Yes but what do the bodies of the two Angels have to do with anything, and wasn't Adam's body destroyed by Second Impact?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"His original body was destroyed, Fuyutsuki, but it was recreated in a larval state, and sealed in Bakelite during our expedition to the Antarctic. Chairman Keel has possession of the body and soul of Adam, and he has them under guard." Gendo threw pictures of the two across his desk, showing the orange semi–transparent Bakelite shaped in an oblong form with rounded corners containing an embryo in a thick padded case, and a cryogenic stasis tube filled with LCL that held a young boy, about 10 years of age with red eyes and silvery white hair.

Fuyutsuki looked at the pictures in disgust. "So this is what happened to Adam, separated into two, and left in the care of that madman!" Fuyutsuki shouted.

"Yes, well, when you have your boorish cousin placed in charge of Gehirn Germany, it tends to allow powerful artifacts such as these to be procured for the worst possible party." Gendo said. "As to why those two Angels are special, it's because they bare the gifts of life and knowledge. You are only to possess one of these seeds, either life, or what we have deemed to be the S2 Engine, or knowledge. If one were to be in possession of both, they would be a god able to do anything they pleased."

"How does Rei figure in all this?" Fuyutsuki shouted. "Why do this to her, she's only a child, she deserves to be able to choose her own path!"

"Unfortunately, when you created her, you created a god in a human's body. Lilith's soul and some of her DNA reside within Rei's body." Gendo sighed deeply. "She is the key to our plan, she will merge with Adam's body, and then go into Lilith and merge with her body, becoming an immortal being. She will then merge with an awakened Unit–01 and with the guidance of Shinji, create a new world. Brother and sister paving a new path for humanity, and freeing Yui from her cage inside of Shogoki." Gendo paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Because Rei is so important, and we both know that she is going to be needed for this plan, I need you to create spare bodies for her in case she were to die, or if these illnesses were to weaken her too much to continue to use the same body. I do not want to use them, but, I believe if something were to happen to Rei, all of this would be for nothing."

"You want me to make spare bodies for Rei?! How many do you think we need?" Fuyutsuki asked indignantly.

"We'll need as many as you can create." Gendo said solemnly. "They should be able to be preserved in LCL indefinitely. So they can be kept and matured in reserve until we need them, which I do hope we do not. They may have another purpose than simply being a vessel for Rei."

"I guess I could start a process to clone more Rei bodies." Fuyutsuki said. "Alright, if all this really is feasible and we can somehow make this idea of yours work, how will we put a soul into Unit–00?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"We'll need a fragment of Lilith's soul to go into the Unit, harvested from what's inside Rei." Gendo explained. "If her body's health keeps declining as it is, than that won't be too long off, and we can separate the soul at our discretion, without having to put Rei under any sort of painful procedure."

"Well, I found a way to extend the life of Rei's body, I can't find a permanent solution, but I can stave off it degenerating with weekly injections of a compound I developed." Fuyutsuki said. "But how can Rei pilot Unit–00 without a mother? Wouldn't Lilith's soul be incompatible with Rei?"

"Well, as the theory goes, the mother/child relationship is the strongest way to sync two souls. Now, Lilith is the progenitor of mankind, meaning she is everyone's mother, making her the best possible candidate for a universal soul to sync with." Gendo said. "Lilith could be used to allow anyone to sync with her. So it solves the problem of allowing Rei to pilot."

"Ok, so if that theory holds true, how will you get additional pilots?" Fuyutsuki asked. "You can only really use the soul of someone's mother…"

"SEELE already has a plan to get people moved to Tokyo–3 to be used in experiments that will kill them, and their souls will be harvested, and their children will be left in reserve as additional pilots for the other 10 units." Gendo sad sadly. "I don't like it, but I can't stop them from doing it, they will begin that process in a few months of looking for children around the age of Shinji and Asuka. It's an unfortunate sacrifice that is needed for the greater good."

"That's atrocious, but on par for SEELE isn't it." Fuyutsuki said. "But if everything goes according to plan, but what do we do about Naoko? She can't be trusted with anything we try to do, she works for SEELE."

"Ah, my plan for that is quite elaborate." Gendo said, pulling a file from his desk. "I looked into to her psych profile in her personnel records. It says she has a need to be loved by someone she views as powerful and in charge. I believe that is why she was always so hostile towards Yui, because she had me, and Naoko didn't." Gendo sighed. "So, I plan one starting a relationship with her to throw her off her guard, she'll be completely unaware of my intentions until it's too late, and by that point, I intend to break her heart and send her downward spiral of depression by dating her daughter, who we've had under surveillance for some time. By giving her my love and then betraying in the worst possible way, she will most likely commit suicide."

"Ikari, that awful!" Fuyutsuki said moving closer to Gendo's desk. "How could that be your plan to that?"

"Simply because Fuyutsuki, she decided to take the wrong side in this fight, and she took my wife from me." Gendo said angrily through gritted teeth. "I intend to make her as happy as I was and then take it away from her as fast as she did to me. She'll get what she deserves."

"Ikari…" Fuyutsuki said. "I can understand why, but can you rethink that a bit?" Fuyutsuki now move dot the side of the desk with Gendo swiveling his chair to continue to gaze directly at Fuyutsuki.

"Absolutely not!" Gendo shouted. "She deserves far worse, and this is the most civilized way to get the revenge I want without actually getting my hands dirty."

"It won't be your hands that get dirty, Ikari." Fuyutsuki said coldly, eyeing the man in the chair with a burning rage in his eyes.

"I understand what parts of me will become soiled, and when I get Yui back, I do hope she'll forgive me." Gendo replied snidely. "I want to make sure this revenge goes over as smoothly as possible." Gendo tossed out a few pictures, all featuring Asuka and Shinji together. "Because of SEELE the children's lives have changed, I want to use them so they can get some revenge on them too, for Yui, for Kyoko, for Mari, for those 3 billion people who died. It's all about revenge Fuyutsuki, don't you realize that? That's why I'm doing this now."

"So, all of this is just for revenge?" Fuyutsuki yelled, shoving Gendo out of his chair in a sudden rage. "I thought your entire purpose for joining up with SEELE and Gehirn was to protect the world?" He kicked the prone Gendo a few times in anger. "I didn't think you would destroy it for your own means!"

"It was my original intention when I started all of this to protect the world, as I'm sure Yui informed you, but things change Fuyutsuki, goals change." Gendo smiled widely as he stood up, unaffected by the beating Fuyutsuki had tried to give him. "I'm guessing then you don't want to be a part of this plan."

Fuyutsuki threw Gendo up against the wall and pummeled him with his fists "Of course not, you pathetic fuck!" Fuyutsuki roared. "How could you consider doing that to Yui?! If you think she's still alive, why would you dare to cheat on her like some lowly piece of shit?! You don't deserve her, you never did!"

At this Gendo fought back finally, kneeing Fuyutsuki in the gut and pushing him to the ground, and coughing over his chest putting his face right in front of Fuyutsuki's. "How dare you assume I do this out of anything other than revenge!" Gendo said venomously. "She would never have loved you, old man, she loved me." Fuyutsuki's brow furled as Gendo spoke. "Ah, a hint of surprise that I noticed you loved her? Do you think I'm that dense, like everyone else assumes I'm a cold blooded son of a whore? I'm not stupid, I've known of your feelings for her since the moment I met you when you bailed me out for that bar fight. Everyone was enamored with her, including you, but she chose me above all those others, because I did one small thing for her, I switched lunches with her because I was trying to be nice, the one and only fucking time being nice ever did anything for me, it was with her. I know I don't deserve her, but don't you ever think that again, because no matter what I did, I always made sure she was happy, I did all this to try and make her happy, and I failed. All I want now is to bring her back to apologize and to see her once last time, because I know she'll never want me again."

Fuyutsuki looked shocked at what Gendo had said. 'Yui was right, he does truly love her.' Fuyutsuki thought.

Gendo got up from where he was crouching over Fuyutsuki and cleared his throat. "So, Fuyutsuki, do are you behind me on this?"

Fuyutsuki struggled to get himself off the floor, and looked used the desk to pick himself up. "I don't like parts of your plan, Ikari, but you're right, I want Yui back too, and those kids deserve some sort of closure in all this." Fuyutsuki said taking another look at the pictures Gendo had of the two smiling children together. He took them and placed them in his pocket. "So if this plan of yours can work, I'm behind it. SEELE needs to be stopped, and Yui shouldn't have to suffer any longer than she needs to. But you seem to have a very long term plan, and I mean very long term. Why is it so stretched out?"

"Very good Fuyutsuki. I'm glad you're behind me on this." Gendo said, still smiling. "Well, the children need to mature, and of course you know what they say, Fuyutsuki. Revenge is a dish…"

"…Best served cold." Fuyutsuki finished. "And in ten years it will be awfully cold, Ikari."

"Of course Fuyutsuki, that's the best part, after so long, SEELE won't see it coming." Gendo finished.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

I realize this chapter is a bit short, but it's meant to be. It needed to be on its own as I is a very important piece of the story we never got fully before. I have actually been building up to this chapter for a while. This chapter does set up all of Gendo plans and motivations going into the Angels Arc and why he thinks his plans are so important. He lays out his reasons for doing much of what he did in the show, and why he views

But as we all know, nothing ever goes according to plan if hormonal teenagers and angry trapped souls are put in the mix.

Also, Gendo did bring Rei to work with him in his office as he looked having her around. No one knew she was there because Gendo only really had meetings with Fuyutsuki in his office, and otherwise went to his conference room to have any important meetings with his high level staff. So this is why Rei was wandering around because she was passing the time till she could spend time with Gendo again.

Yes, she did contact the soul of Yui on a whim, as the sous are connected because Rei's soul is a large portion of Lilith's (what isn't trapped with Mari) and a copied portion of Yui's souls, making Unit–01 as much of sibling to her as Shinji is. She also sees her successor's (Rei II) Evangelion and the place of her death and the person who commits the heinous crime all in one fun filled night at Gehirn.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	9. Chapter 9 – University Blues

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode III: Revenge of Ikari

* * *

Chapter 9 – University Blues  
May 15, 2005 – Tokyo–2

Kaji was walking to Misato's dorm room to pick her up for their second date. He was carrying a bouquet of red Carnations for Misato in one hand, with his other clenched in a nervous fist. After their first date had gone so well, Kaji had worked up the nerve to ask her out again and was surprised that she had accepted. 'Damn, why did she say yes? Does she actually like me?' Kaji thought as he walked into the building.

Kaji pondered their evening at the ramen cart. 'I didn't really learn much about her the other night, she was kinda quiet, fun but quiet, like she didn't want to open up. Like she was afraid to. I can understand that, not wanting to talk about the past.' Kaji blushed. 'I felt something the other night, and I want to learn more about her, but I'm not sure how do get her to open up.' Kaji smiled slightly. 'I guess I'll have to just be myself and try my best to impress her.' Kaji sighed deeply. 'God, that sounds impossible.'

'Jeez, why am I so nervous? I keep overthinking everything.' Kaji thought to himself as approached the door to Misato's dorm room, his heart pounding against his ribcage. 'I mean, we had a nice time the other night, and everything went great. I just hope everything goes well tonight, I don't want to lose her.'

Kaji stood in front of the door to Misato's room and cautiously and knocked.

–––

Misato was getting ready, having just gotten out of the shower and wearing only her blue set of bra and panties. 'Wow, I didn't think I was going to be so nervous.' Misato thought as she brushed her long hair. 'It's only our second date, and I'm acting like some silly girl, I didn't think it was possible.' Misato sighed. 'I can't like him already, our first date we barely talked. I've only known him for a week! We made a few jokes and I had a good time, but I didn't think it would be as nice as it was.' Misato thought. 'I guess that feeling I had was genuine after all.'

Misato walked out of the bathroom and picked up her dress for the evening, which happened to match the color of the undergarments she was wearing. 'Well, he said where we're going is a surprise, I can't wait to find out where he's taking me.' Misato thought as she put the tight fitting dress on. 'Why am I acting like this? He didn't tell me much about himself, and he didn't ask me about my last name, does he not know about my father, or is he being polite?' Misato grimaced as she put on her shoes. 'I guess I'll just have to ask him. I hope it doesn't ruin the evening, but I have to know.'

As Misato finished getting ready, she heard a knock on her door. She answered it and there was Kaji, dressed in a sport coat carrying Carnations. "Hi Misato!" He said happily. "You look beautiful tonight."

Misato blushed. "Thank you Kaji…" Misato said shyly. 'Wow, he complimented me already.' Misato thought. "Oh, are those for me?" Misato asked pointing at the flowers.

"Yeah, I thought they looked nice, like you…" Kaji said. 'Damn, I need to not go into this so hard.' Kaji thought.

"You're trying too hard, Mr. Kaji." Misato replied coyly.

"But is it working?" Kaji asked nervously. 'Shit, shit, shit!' Kaji thought.

Misato tilted her head to the side and smiled widely. "Well, yeah, you're cute, so you can pull it off."

"Well, then do you have something to put them in?" Kaji asked. "I wouldn't want them to wilt."

"Can it wait till you bring me back?" Misato asked. "I'm just so excited, I want to know where we're going."

"Well, I'll tell you on the way." Kaji said holding out his hand. "If you're ready, we can go now."

"Sure." Misato replied. "Let's go."

As the two walked down the street together in silence, Misato was growing impatient. 'Why isn't he talking? Is he nervous, or does he just not want to talk to me?' Misato thought. Kaji however, was growing even more nervous. 'God, if I'm lucky I won't piss myself before we get there.' Kaji thought worriedly.

"Um, Kaji, where are we actually going?" Misato asked, finally deciding to break the silence.

"Well, I want it to be a surprise." Kaji said. "But seeing as you've been patient with me about telling you, we're going to that upscale karaoke restaurant downtown."

"Oh, Kaji, that's sounds like a great place to go!" Misato exclaimed happily. "How did you know I'd want to go there?"

"Well, you mentioned how much you like music, so I figured what better way to spend a date, than by signing." Kaji said happily, felling relief as his nervousness dissipated slightly.

"Well, I don't want to sing, I just want to see all the bad singing everyone else does." Misato said, with a grin on her face.

"That seems mean spirited, Misato." Kaji said.

"No its not, I'm not going to laugh, that _would_ be mean." Misato said with a frown. "I just like seeing how badly they will butcher the songs."

"Alright, but I'm still going to go and sing you a song, Misato." Kaji said coyly.

"Well, I hope it's a good one." Misato said.

They finally arrived at the restaurant, and after waiting a while for food they watched as several drunk salarymen tired their best renditions of several English classics like Dancing Queen, I Want It That Way, and I Don't Wanna To Miss a Thing, and of course plenty of Japanese hits, and the most popular one, sung four different times in varying degrees of drunkenness (much to the chagrin of both Misato and Kaji) was Ue o Muite Aruko. After some limited small talk about likes and dislikes, which was made difficult by the bellowing salarymen, their food came, and the two dug into a "couple's special" which was a large platter of food placed between them, and they were given two sets of chopsticks and spoons to share the feast.

"Geez, Kaji, why order all this food?" Misato asked. "How will we eat it all?"

"Well, I'm really hungry, and I know you can eat." Kaji replied jokingly.

"So what, I can eat?!" Misato replied indignity. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just something I like about you Misato, that's all." Kaji said shyly. "Not many girls are brave enough to eat what they want in public. I'm glad you're not like that."

"Oh…" Misato replied, blushing slightly. "That's sweet of you, Kaji." Misato looked down at the food. 'Wow, he said something nice…' She thought.

'I can't believe I said that.' Kaji thought quietly as he started eating the curry rice on the platter. 'I almost ruined the date! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

Finally, after a bit of sake, and plenty of food, and a bit of relaxing on Kaji's part, the Karaoke Jockey announced it was Kaji's turn to sing on the stage. Kaji stood up slowly and went to the stage.

"Good luck Kaji!" Misato shouted to him as he grabbed the microphone.

"Are you ready, sir?" The KJ asked.

"Yeah, play the song please." Kaji replied. "This is for my wonderful date, who has decided to grace me with her presence tonight." Kaji smiled. "I hope you like the song I picked Misato." And when Kaji nodded, the music started to play.

 ** _The power of love is a curious thing  
_** ** _Make a one man weep, make another man sing  
_** ** _Change a hawk to a little white dove  
_** ** _More than a feeling that's the power of love_**

 ** _Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream  
_** ** _Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream  
_** ** _Make a bad one good make a wrong one right  
_** ** _Power of love that keeps you home at night_**

 ** _You don't need money, don't take fame  
_** ** _Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
_** ** _It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes  
_** ** _But it might just save your life  
_** ** _That's the power of love  
_** ** _That's the power of love_**

 ** _First time you feel it, it might make you sad  
_** ** _Next time you feel it, it might make you mad  
_** ** _But you'll be glad baby when you've found  
_** ** _That's the power makes the world go'round_**

 ** _And it don't take money, don't take fame  
_** ** _Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
_** ** _It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes  
_** ** _But it might just save your life_**

 ** _They say that all in love is fair  
_** ** _Yeah, but you don't care  
_** ** _But you know what to do  
_** ** _When it gets hold of you  
_** ** _And with a little help from above  
_** ** _You feel the power of love  
_** ** _You feel the power of love  
_** ** _Can you feel it?  
_** ** _Hmmm_**

 ** _It don't take money and it don't take fame  
_** ** _Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
_** ** _Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel  
_** ** _You won't feel nothin' till you feel  
_** ** _You feel the power, just the power of love  
_** ** _That's the power, that's the power of love  
_** ** _You feel the power of love  
_** ** _You feel the power of love  
_** ** _Feel the power of love_**

Kaji actually did fairly well, and got a fairly enthusiastic applause as he headed back to his table.

"Kaji!" Misato said. "That was so wonderful, thank you!" Misato hugged him as he sat down.

"I'm glad you liked the song Misato." Kaji said. "I was a little worried you wouldn't."

"Well, I do have a question about it." Misato said. "Are you in love with me?"

"Um…" Kaji said. 'What do I say to her?!' Kaji thought loudly. "Well… I like you a lot Misato, it's too early to call it love just yet, isn't it." Kaji said reassuringly.

Misato looked down dejectedly. "I guess…"

"Hey, listen Misato." Kaji said, wrapping his arm gently around her shoulders. "I just don't want to rush things, I really like you and I want to do this right."

"Really?" Misato asked. "You just don't want to mess this up?"

"Really." Kaji replied. "Now what do you say I take you home and we talk a bit more on the nice walk back."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Misato said happily, her mood greatly improved.

After paying the bill and wrapping up the uneaten food, the couple left. On the walk back, Kaji reached out a hand to Misato, and gently held her hand in his. They chatted more about the stuff they liked to do. Misato however, not wanting to ruin the mood, wanted to ask Kaji something a bit more important.

"Hey, Kaji, can I ask you something important?" Misato asked.

"Sure, Misato." Kaji replied. "Ask away."

"You know my last name right, I'm sure you heard it before you met me" Misato said. "Why didn't you ask about it when you heard it? Do you not know, or just don't care?"

Kaji sighed. "To be honest, Misato, I didn't care about your last name." Kaji said quietly. "I figured if you were related to Dr. Kenji Katsuragi, then you had already suffered enough without me bringing it back up like an ass." Kaji smiled at her. "Besides, you're a lot more to me than just your potential relatives, I told you I liked you, not your last name."

Misato breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear, I wanted to know, otherwise I'd be worried all the time if you knew… about my father…" An image of her father standing over her inn Antarctica was the world was ending flashed on her mind. "You're right, I'm tired of people asking, or staring silently thinking about if he was my father or uncle or something. I should just change my last name."

"And let everyone else win?" Kaji said strongly. "Don't let other people's reactions make you do something you don't want to do, Misato."

"I guess you're right." Misato said quietly.

"Hey, don't be glum." Kaji said, noting a small frown on her face. "Let's talk about something else, as this seems to be upsetting you."

As they neared her dorm, Kaji wrapped his arm around Misato again. "Listen, Misato, can I ask you something important now?" Kaji asked.

"Sure." Misato said, searching her purse for her room keys.

"Well, I know tonight went well, and that I like you a lot, and I want to know if you'll be my girlfriend, Misato…" Kaji said quickly.

"What was that?" Misato asked, not sure if what she heard him say was true.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kaji asked again, sounding much more confident.

"Do you mean that, or are you just telling me that to get in my panties." Misato questioned.

"Of course I mean that Misato!" Kaji said. "I want to get to know you better, we can wait to have sex, I don't mind waiting."

"Really?" Misato said, sounding unconvinced as they got to her door. "Well, seeing as we're here, why don't you come in and stay the night? It's late and you shouldn't have to walk a half hour just to get yourself home. I don't have any classes tomorrow, so we can sleep in, as long as you're free."

"In the same bed?" Kaji asked, sounding nervous. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, Kaji. I don't have a couch or spare futon or anything." Misato said. "And, I'll be able to find out if you're being truthful or not about your intentions."

"Alright, Misato, I'd love to stay here with you." Kaji said. "I don't have anywhere to go tomorrow."

"Good!" Misato exclaimed as she opened her apartment door. "Now while I change in my room, find something for those flowers we left here, and then we'll go to bed."

"Bed?" Kaji asked. "I thought we were going to talk more."

"I didn't say sleep, we can talk while we lay down." Misato said sternly. "Now come on in and make yourself comfortable."

* * *

June 21, 2005 – Tokyo–2 University

Kaji and Misato had been dating for about a month. Both of them were quite happy with the relationship, Kaji stayed over on campus a lot, leaving a lot of his clothes at Misato's place out of convenience.

They hung out pretty much every day, and had only been on a few dates since they started dating. Now on their fifth date at the movies, Misato and Kaji had found a movie they could both enjoy for its romance and musical content, _Walk the Line_.

"Wow, I can't believe he died only a few months after the she did." Misato said clutching Kaji's arm as they walked out of the theater.

"Well, I guess when you love someone that much, you just can't live without them." Kaji said leaning over and kissing Misato on the forehead. "Which is actually really sweet if you think about it."

"You really think so?" Masato asked.

"Well, yeah, I think that kind of love is important." Kaji said. "It's nice to see that kind of love exists, where the two people who love each other so much just can't live without each other because they found true happiness in that relationship."

"I didn't know you thought that way about love, Kaji…" Misato said eyeing him.

"Well, I guess I'm just that way…" Kaji replied.

"Kaji, you're such a romantic!" Misato said cutely, clutching his arm tightly and rubbing her head against his shoulder.

"You're awfully cuddly tonight, Misato." Kaji said. "It's kind of nice."

Misato blushed slightly as she smiled. "Well, I guess I just like what you said about love…" Misato replied.

Kaji smiled. "Well, I'm glad I can make you smile when I tell you my thoughts about something."

The two walked back to Misato's apartment in relative silence after their brief conversation, but that didn't mean they weren't thinking.

'I wonder why she was so curious about my thoughts of love.' Kaji thought. 'She seemed really excited about what I said. I guess it doesn't matter though, as long as I can make her smile, I'm happy.'

'I want to ask him tonight, I don't want to wait anymore.' Misato thought. 'I just hope he won't get skittish when I ask.'

When they arrived at Misato's dorm room, they went inside, and Misato started acting nervously. Kaji noticed and thought it was odd considering how happy she had been a short time ago.

"Misato, what's wrong?" Kaji asked, walking up behind her and hugging her. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh… no… I'm fine Kaji, I'm just tired now…" Misato said nervously "Let's just get ready for bed."

"Misato, we've been going out for a month, do you really think I wouldn't notice that something was wrong." Kaji said. "Just spill it, you know I love talking to you, I won't judge anything you have to say."

Misato looked down and spoke very softly. "Kaji… I… I want you." Misato said nervously.

Kaji looked at her in disbelief. "What did you say, Misato? I couldn't hear you." Kaji had heard what she said, but now he understood why she was nervous. 'I thought we said we would wait a while. What changed her mind?' Kaji thought.

"I said I want you." Misato said in a clear voice. "I don't want to wait anymore. I want to lose my virginity to you."

"Misato, what happened to waiting? I thought we agreed?" Kaji asked, sounding a bit confused. "What changed your mind?"

"What you said about love." Misato said. "I want you because I want to have that connection with you."

"Misato…" Kaji said, in disbelief.

"I'm tired of being the good girl, I want you Kaji." Misato said, taking off her shirt and revealing a green lace bra, and her scar. "I want you tonight. I even feel comfortable showing you how deformed I look…"

Kaji had trouble admitting to himself, but he wanted Misato too. 'I don't want to rush things, but she brought it up, I'm just not sure…' Kaji thought. "I want you too, Misato, and you look nothing other than beautiful." Kaji said shyly. "But are you sure you want this?"

"Of course I'm sure." Misato said. "I want this… I want you. I've thought about it for weeks, and I just want to prove how much I like you."

"Misato, love or like isn't about just having sex." Kaji said. "Don't confuse the two, sex doesn't prove how much you like someone. It's only an expression of how you feel about a person, it doesn't prove you love them."

"Regardless of that, Kaji." Misato said taking off her skirt, revealing a matching set of panties. "Don't you want me? Is it the scar? I know it makes me look horrible."

"Yes, Misato I want you, but not if you're unsure." Kaji said loudly. "I don't want to rush things and end up ruining the best thing that's ever happened to me! And who cares about the scar, I told you I don't care! It's a part of you, and I like everything about you!"

"Kaji… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you…" Misato said, picking her clothes up. "I guess I was wrong about how to express myself with you."

"Misato, I didn't mean it like that." Kaji said, stepping in front of her. "I want you, I'm just scared of disappointing you."

"Kaji, I'm a virgin, you can't disappoint me." Misato said looking directly at him. "I can't compare you to anyone else."

"Do you really mean that?" Kaji asked. "I just want your first time to be special."

"It will be special because it's with you, dummy." Misato said kissing him.

Kaji looked at Misato and broke the kiss to speak. "Then I guess we have nothing to worry about."

Kaji kissed her back and lifted her up, Misato wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to her bedroom, and gently laid her down on the bed. Misato sat up and unhooked her bra and slid off her panties. She looked at Kaji to see he was also undressed.

"Kaji, I'm a little scared." Misato asked. "Will it hurt?"

"I'm not sure Misato, it's my first time too." Kaji replied as he leaned over her. "All I can promise is that I'll be gentle." Kaji pressed play on the CD player, as he gave Misato a passionate and tender kiss on the lips.

 ** _Oh… oh oh oh… it's my first time  
_** ** _Oh… oh oh oh… please be kind  
_** ** _Oh… oh oh oh… don't hurt me  
_** ** _Oh… oh oh oh…_**

 ** _I met her last Friday  
_** ** _At the local dance  
_** ** _She was across the room  
_** ** _I caught her glance_**

 ** _We started dancing  
_** ** _And before you know  
_** ** _I took her to my place  
_** ** _Where we were alone and she said…_**

 ** _Oh… oh oh oh… it's my first time  
_** ** _Oh… oh oh oh… please be kind  
_** ** _Oh… oh oh oh… don't hurt me  
_** ** _Oh… oh oh oh…_**

 ** _I didn't know what to say  
_** ** _Didn't want to hurt in anyway  
_** ** _I looked in those big brown eyes  
_** ** _Filled with tears she tried to hide she said…_**

 ** _Oh… oh oh oh… it's my first time  
_** ** _Oh… oh oh oh… please be kind  
_** ** _Oh… oh oh oh… don't hurt me  
_** ** _Oh… oh oh oh…_**

 ** _We felt so happy  
_** ** _We felt so fine  
_** ** _I don't think I'll ever forget the time she said…_**

 ** _Oh… oh oh oh… it's my first time  
_** ** _Oh… oh oh oh… please be kind  
_** ** _Oh… oh oh oh… don't hurt me  
_** ** _Oh… oh oh oh…_**

"Misato… are you alright?" Kaji asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, it hurts a little, but I feel happy…" Misato replied, blushing slightly.

"I'm glad Misato." Kaji replied, tenderly kissing her on the cheek. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Kaji, you're not going to leave me right?" Misato asked in a worried voice. "I don't want to wake up in the morning to see you've gone…"

"Don't worry, Misato." Kaji replied reassuringly. "I'll be here tomorrow morning and every other day after that because I want to be with you." Kaji held her in his arms. "I'm never going to leave you, I promise you that."

"Thank you, Kaji." Misato said as she wrapped her arms around him. "You always know how to make me feel better."

And the two stayed embraced with each other for the rest of the night, and Misato felt safe in detailing all of what happened to her during Second Impact, as in she saw it first hand, and the truth as to what happened and that it had left her without a family and permanent scar as a reminder of what she went though. As she put it, it just felt right to tell him, as she could trust him with anything now.

Kaji listened to her story, and in response told her his story about his brother and friends escaping the orphanage after Second Impact, and their deaths, his thoughts of suicide, and how he ended up back in society and in college. Due to the amount of information in their pasts, they ended up not getting a lot of sleep as a result, but what little sleep they did have was quite peaceful, finally having their massive secrets off their chests they were finally feeling happy and safe for the time since Second Impact.

* * *

July 30, 2005 – Tokyo–2 University

Ritsuko and Misato were in the library worrying on a few assignments they had. Ritsuko looked over at her friend and saw something was bothering her.

"Misato, what's wrong? You've been glum all day." Ritsuko said bluntly.

"I'm fine, Ritz, I'm just tired." Misato replied quickly. "How's your project coming?" She asked changing the subject.

"It's going fine." Ritsuko replied. "But don't change the subject, clearly something is wrong. Just tell me, maybe I can help."

"Ritz, I don't want to talk about it." Misato replied shortly.

"God, it must have to do with that Kaji of yours." Ritsuko replied cattily. "Did he cheat on you or something?"

"What?!" Misato shouted, only to be shushed by the librarian. "No, he likes me, and he's not like that. He may act all macho and suave, but he's a kind sensitive guy, he would never do that."

"But is the problem related to him." Ritsuko asked, again, pressing the issue.

"Jesus, take a hint, Ritz." Misato said angrily. "I don't want to talk about it. You can't fix it anyway, it's my own fault."

"Fuck, Misato, just tell me!" Ritsuko said, earning herself a shushing from the librarian as well. "I'm your friend, let me help you by listening to your problem."

"Fine, if you'll shut up, I'll tell you." Misato said angrily. "I'm late."

"Late for what?" Ritsuko said. "Your next class isn't for an hour, unless you mean homework."

"No, not homework…" Misato shook her head. 'Jesus she's thick, or just that naive.' Misato thought. "Ok, let me put it this way, the Crimson Tide is not on schedule."

"What?" Ritsuko said. "Misato, what are you talking about?"

Misato face–palmed. "Ritz, I'm trying to be discreet here, and you're making it kinda hard." Misato sighed exasperatedly. "Ok, let see if one of these does it for you. The Hunt for Red October has been delayed… Shark Week has no bait… My Bloody Valentine cancelled on me… Aunt Flo isn't coming to town yet?" Misato looked over at her confused friend. "Jesus, did you not understand any of those?"

"No, I'm still not sure what you're talking about." Ritsuko replied angrily. "Can't you just speak in plain Japanese?"

"They're euphemisms, Ritsuko!" Misato said in an angry whisper. "My period is late!"

"Why didn't you start with that in the first place, Misato?!" Ritsuko shouted, shocked, and finally understanding Misato's worry. "Why not act like a fucking adult and just say "period" like a big girl?"

"Why can't you have some fucking cultural awareness and know a few euphemisms for a fucking period!" Misato shouted back.

The librarian came over and scolded the two girls. "This is a library not a debate hall, if you wish to shout at each other, go to a bar!" The librarian said sternly.

The two girls quickly gathered their things as the librarian shoved the girls roughly out of the library.

"Great Misato, thanks, now I look like an idiot for being kicked out of the library." Ritsuko said angrily.

"No, it's your fault Ritsuko, you started yelling first." Misato spat back. "God I need a drink, let's go back to my dorm, Kaji won't be over till later."

"Fine, let's go, I need somewhere to study that isn't my room." Ritsuko said.

"You live right next door, what's the difference?" Misato asked.

"Well, we still need to talk don't we?" Ritsuko said.

"I guess, if you still care enough to ask, we can." Misato said. "But we're not talking in public about this. I don't like rumors."

As the two arrived back at Misato's room, Misato went to her mini fridge and grabbed three Yebisu Premium's from it and popped one open effortlessly and downed it in one gulp.

"So, what exactly happened?" Ritsuko asked.

"Well, when me and Kaji had sex for the first time we didn't use a condom, or since then, and now with my period being late, I think I'm pregnant." Misato said. "It was stupid, but we didn't really care. We thought we would be ok, but I guess not."

"I can't believe you thought you'd get away from biology." Ritsuko said snarkily. "So, if you think you're pregnant, and you think having a drink is a good idea?" Ritsuko asked. "Shouldn't you tone it down a bit?"

"What the fuck to you care, miss two–packs–a–day." Misato said. "Let my drinking be my issue, and your smoking be your issue."

"Fine." Ritsuko said.

"So what advice do you have, Ritz?" Misato asked, trying to sound friendlier.

"Well, I'm not sure what to tell you, other than Kaji will probably run away." Ritsuko said gloomily. "Men always run away from children and the mother's they are not chained to." Ritsuko looked directly at Misato. "Men are just programmed to abandon their families."

"Kaji's not like that!" Misato shouted, knocking her beer cans over. "He would never leave me if I was actually pregnant."

"Do you even know for sure?" Ritsuko said. "My father left my mother alone and pregnant, and this baby will screw up your life! Do you even care how it will affect you?"

"Just because you're father is a dead beat and your mother thought you were a mistake doesn't mean I feel the same way!" Misato shouted back.

"Well, you'll be just like your alcoholic mother, what child wants that!" Ritsuko shouted back.

"Why the hell did I even tell you anyway, or ask your advice." Misato yelled. "Why ask a robot about feelings when it doesn't have any!"

"Fuck you." Ritsuko said as she left, slamming the door behind her.

'Fuck Ritsuko, she's such a bitch sometimes.' Misato thought sadly. 'I know she's my friend, but she really has no idea how to talk to people.' Misato had tears in her eyes again. 'But I don't wat to believe she's right, my father ran away, but Kaji's nothing like him, he loves me, and said he would never leave me,, but now I'm not so sure…'

–––

Ritsuko slammed her door and ran to her bed weeping.

'Why does Misato get to be happy, her mother and father at least loved her?' Ritsuko thought as she cried silently into her pillow. 'Why can't I be happy? Why am I always so miserable? Why can't I be loved by someone else?'

Ritsuko rolled over, clutching her pillow and glared at her ceiling. 'They don't deserve to be happy if I'm not happy.

–––

Misato heard a knock at the door a few hours later, she had dried her tears, and was still unsure as to what Kaji would do, and decided to ignore it.

"I know Kaji won't leave me, but I'm afraid to tell him in case he does." Misato said, drinking more beer. "But how do I tell him?"

Misato heard a knock again and went to answer it. "I bet its Ritsuko coming to ask for my forgiveness like always when we fight." Misato muttered. Instead she saw a Kaji standing at the door.

"Hey there Miso–kun." Kaji said with a big smile on his face and holding a bag in his hands. "Can I come in?"

"Sure…" Misato said. "Come on in…"

"Hey, Miso I know what's wrong." Kaji said. "I heard about the library."

"Oh, great, now everyone knows if you heard about it." Misato said glumly. "Now everyone knows I'm pregnant."

"Hey, you don't know for sure." Kaji said. "And either way, I'm not leaving you if you get pregnant or if you're not. I care about you too much for that." Kaji said hugging the depressed Misato. "And I told anyone who asked to fuck off as it wasn't any of their business anyway."

"You won't leave me?" Misato said. "You promise?"

"I promise." Kaji said pulling three boxes out of the bag. "Now I got these so we could find out together, cause you shouldn't be alone when you find out."

"Three pregnancy tests?" Misato asked. "Do we really need that many?"

"Yeah, I'll even help by holding them for you, cause apparently you need to pee on them for them to get an idea if you're pregnant or not, that's what it says on the box anyway." Kaji said. "Kinda gross, but who cares, this is for both of us… or all three of us."

A few minutes later they were waiting for the results and Kaji was in the shower.

"Jesus, Misato, I told you to be careful." Kaji said, cleaning himself off. "That and all the beer you had today didn't help much."

"I said I'm sorry, Kaji." Misato said leaning against the bathroom door. "I just couldn't hold it."

"I know, Misato." Kaji said sighing and turning off the water. "I just like complaining sometimes. Besides, you looked so worried I was mad, and I find that look cute." Kaji wrapped a towel around himself and kissed Misato on the cheek. "I like seeing you when you look so cute."

"Kaji, you jerk." Misato said. "I told you not to do that."

"I know, but I still love how you look." Kaji said. "Now let's check those tests, huh?"

The two nervously walked over to the counter and looked at the test's results windows.

"Well, this one says negative." Kaji said. "What about the one have?" Kaji asked nervously.

"So does this one." Misato said. "What does the third one say?" Misato said with a slight breath of relief.

"Well it says…" Kaji said picking it up. "Negative."

"So, that's it, I'm not pregnant?" Misato said.

"I guess not." Kaji said sounding both glad and disappointed.

"Kaji, are you ok?" Misato asked, noticing his tone.

"Well, yeah." Kaji said. "But I won't lie and say I wasn't at least partially excited at the fact you might be pregnant."

"Really Kaji?" Misato asked.

"Yeah, really." Kaji said. "It may not be the best time to have a kid, but I wouldn't have been annoyed by it."

"Jeez, Kaji, you're so cute sometimes." Misato said. "Now, there was another box in that bag you brought, what is it?"

"Well on the off chance you weren't pregnant, I brought some condoms so we could have sex without worrying about making any little Misatos or Ryojis." Kaji said jokingly. "If we were lucky enough to avoid what should have happened, we shouldn't keep tempting fate like that when we have sex."

"Kaji!" Misato exclaimed as she kissed him. "Why don't we crack that box open and try them out…"

Kaji smirked. "I thought you'd never ask…"

* * *

March 19, 2006 – Tokyo–2 University

Kaji and Misato were hanging out in Misato's room as always. Kaji was relaxing and laying across Misato's lap while she read a book. Kaji was thinking of something, and was curious how Misato would react, so he just decided to be blunt about it.

"Hey Misato, you know that huge box of condoms we have on your dresser?" Kaji said causally.

"The super industrial sized box you bought because it was on sale?" Misato said, turning a page in her book. "What about them, Kaji?"

"Well, those things are set to expire in a week, and I don't really want to waste them." Kaji said. "And I think I may have come up with a use for them so we don't waste them."

"God forbid we waste a few Yen on condoms we won't use." Misato said sarcastically. "So what's your grand plan, Casanova?"

"Well, I figured cause you said you wanted to experiment a bit…" Kaji said innocently. "We can spend all this week having sex, so much sex it may even kill us!"

"Kaji! What do you think this is, a whore house?" Misato said indignantly. "I have class!"

"Missing a week won't kill you, you're not stupid." Kaji replied. "And I thought you said last week that sitting through class was boring as hell and that you hated all your teachers for assuming things because of your last name." Kaji smiled widely. "Unless I'm mistaken, Miso–kun."

"I hate that you remember everything I tell you." Misato said. "Well, I guess it's an idea, we certainly can't ever have too much sex." Misato said grinning and putting her book down.

"Well, I like where this is going." Kaji said, kissing Misato gently.

"Hmm, if you want a week's worth of sex, you'll need to try harder than that." Misato said coyly.

"Well then, let's take this off." Kaji said as he sat up and took off his shirt. "Let me help you with that." Kaji said as he grinned and unbuttoned Misato's shirt. "That's much better."

"Kaji!" Misato said. "I can take off my own shirt, but you may need some help with your pants."

"You're right, I do need help with my pants." Kaji said jokingly. "Sometimes it's just so hard to take them off." Kaji said getting up and grabbing the box off the dresser. "Well then, turn on the music Misato and let's have some fun."

Misato turned on the CD player as she stripped down and walked over to Kaji, and embracing him.

 ** _Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
_** ** _It must have been something you said  
_** ** _I just died in your arms tonight_**

 ** _I keep looking for something I can't get  
_** ** _Broken hearts, they're all around me  
_** ** _And I don't see an easier way to get out of this  
_** ** _Her diary sits by the bedside table  
_** ** _The curtains are closed, the cat's in the cradle  
_** ** _Who would have thought that a boy like me could come to this?_**

 ** _Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
_** ** _It must have been something you said  
_** ** _I just died in your arms tonight  
_** ** _Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
_** ** _It must have been some kind of kiss  
_** ** _I should have walked away  
_** ** _I should have walked away_**

 ** _Is there any just cause for feeling like this?  
_** ** _On the surface I'm a name on a list  
_** ** _I try to be discreet but then blow it again  
_** ** _I've lost and found it's my final mistake  
_** ** _She's loving by proxy, no give and all take  
_** ** _'Cause I've been thrilled to fantasy, one too many times_**

 ** _Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
_** ** _It must have been something you said  
_** ** _I just died in your arms tonight  
_** ** _Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
_** ** _It must have been some kind of kiss  
_** ** _I should have walked away  
_** ** _I should have walked away_**

 ** _It was a long hot night, she made it easy  
_** ** _She made it feel right  
_** ** _But now it's over, the moment has gone  
_** ** _I followed my hands to my head, I know I was wrong_**

 ** _Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
_** ** _It must have been something you said  
_** ** _I just died in your arms tonight  
_** ** _Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
_** ** _It must have been some kind of kiss  
_** ** _I should have walked away  
_** ** _I should have walked away_**

* * *

March 24, 2006 – Tokyo–2 University

Ritsuko was coming home late from the lab late. It had been the time in almost a week that she had been back to her room for a proper night's sleep. However, Ritsuko had a dorm room next to Misato's, where the marathon of sex week was in its sixth day. Ritsuko was unaware of this fact, and was simply worried about her friend's whereabouts.

As Ritsuko went inside her room, she got undressed quickly and got ready for bed. She had shut off the lights and was half asleep when she heard the most joyful exclamation come from the adjoining wall to Misato's bedroom. " _Oh God!_ "

"Why on Earth is she praying so loudly at this time of night?" Ritsuko said groggily. Then she heard Misato shout something else.

" _Just like that, Kaji!_ " Misato screamed in ecstasy. " _Don't stop, I'm getting close again!_ "

" _So am I, Misato!_ " Kaji shouted back.

"Oh…" Ritsuko said as she heard the two of them exclaim simultaneously. So instead of going back to bed, Ritsuko, her curiosity quite piqued, decided it would be better to eavesdrop on them. 'They won't know the difference, it's not like I'm… looking at them… or anything. I'm just curious…' Ritsuko thought as she listened in.

" _Can we go again? I'm still so damn horny._ " Misato purred. " _Think you handle another go?_ "

" _Sure, that pill I took still hasn't worn off._ " Kaji said. " _I think I can go again._ "

" _Yep, still hard as a rock._ " Misato quipped. " _Let's go again._ "

" _Sure, but this time in the position I want._ " Kaji replied.

Ritsuko was so aroused by the passionate sounds of her two friends, and started to make inroads to her own desires, and as she eavesdropped on their moments of ecstasy her hand slipped downward and she overheard the song they were playing.

 ** _Wehell I see them every night in tight blue jeans  
_** ** _In the pages of a Blue Boy magazine  
_** ** _Hey I've been thinking of a new sensation  
_** ** _I'm picking up good vibration  
_** ** _Ooh she bop, she bop_**

 ** _Do I want to go out with a lion's roar  
_** ** _Huh, yea, I want to go south and get me some more  
_** ** _Hey, they say that a stitch in time saves nine  
_** ** _They say I better stop or I'll go blind  
_** ** _Ooh she bop, she bop_**

 ** _She bop he bop and we bop  
_** ** _I bop you bop and they bop  
_** ** _Be bop be bop a lu bop  
_** ** _I hope he will understand  
_** ** _She bop he bop and we bop  
_** ** _I bop you bop and they bop  
_** ** _Be bop be bop a lu she bop  
_** ** _Ohh ohh she do she bop_**

 ** _Hey, hey they say I better get a chaperon  
_** ** _Because I can't stop messin' with the danger zone  
_** ** _Hey, I won't worry, and I won't fret  
_** ** _Ain't no law against it yet, oh she bop, she bop_**

 ** _She bop he bop and we bop  
_** ** _I bop you bop and they bop  
_** ** _Be bop be bop a lu bop  
_** ** _I hope he will understand  
_** ** _She bop he bop and we bop  
_** ** _I bop you bop and they bop  
_** ** _Be bop be bop a lu she bop  
_** ** _Ohh ohh she do she bop_**

 ** _She bop he bop and we bop  
_** ** _I bop you bop and they bop  
_** ** _Be bop be bop a lu bop  
_** ** _I hope he will understand  
_** ** _She bop he bop and we bop  
_** ** _I bop you bop and they bop  
_** ** _Be bop be bop a lu she bop  
_** ** _Ohh ohh she did it she bop  
_** ** _Ohh ohh she did it she bop_**

Ritsuko was now sweating profusely, and felt very cold and shaky. She felt disgusted with herself as she looked at her guilty hand. "Why did I do that? What made me want to do that?" She asked herself over the continued sounds of Misato and Kaji in the background. "Goddamnit all! I'm just like my fucking mother! Always giving into her urges and bringing all those men home who treated her like a piece of meat or a fucking pin cushion! And that man who treated me badly that one night after she fell asleep…"

Ritsuko's thoughts trailed off and she thought about the night that led her to a something to her grandmother, which is what led to her being taken away from her mother. "Why did that have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve that kind of treatment? Was it because I was there and vulnerable, unable to stop him?! I just couldn't fight back, I was too small, he was so strong, and I couldn't do anything to stop him! My mother was too drunk to even hear me scream!" Tears welled in Ritsuko's eyes for the first time since it happened. Her emotional barriers were breaking down again, and she couldn't cope with the flurry of emotions she had pent up for so long.

Tears silently streamed down Ritsuko's face. "I just want to wash this filth off of me. To get those memories out of my mind, I want to scald my skin so I can't feel this shit anymore." Ritsuko said as shuttered. "I hate thinking about that night, and I may be on better terms with my mother now, but I can never forgive her for letting that happen to me. It's her fault, and it's something that can never be forgiven." Ritsuko cried out, and then she finally broke down crying, which did not go unnoticed by the happy couple next door.

" _Kaji, stop for a minute, I hear crying._ " Misato said.

" _Ugh, I had a good rhythm going, Miso._ " Kaji asked. " _Who lives next door?_ "

" _Ritsuko…_ " Misato said in a worried tone. " _Hey, Ritsuko! Are you ok?!_ " Misato called though the wall.

Ritsuko decided to lie. "I'm fine! It's nothing, I'm just having bad period cramps!" She called coldly back through the wall. 'She wouldn't understand, I can't tell her about it.'

" _Gross._ " Kaji said.

" _Not helping, Kaji!_ " Misato said admonishingly. " _Are you sure Ritz?! Do you have Midol?!_ " She shouted through the wall.

"I said I'm fine!" Ritsuko shouted. "Just leave me alone!"

" _Fine…_ " Misato said. " _Come on Kaji, let's go to the shower, we can clean off and work off in there._ "

" _I like the way you think Katsuragi!_ " Kaji said brightly. " _But I'll need some PowerAde, and to switch out the condom, can't reuse it ya know._ "

" _Yeah, yeah, no more pregnancy scares._ " Misato said. " _Get me a PowerAde too, a blue one!_ "

"Well, there goes the plan of cleaning this filth off of me in the shower." Ritsuko said sadly as she continued to sob. "I can't keep listening to them having sex all night." Ritsuko said pulling the covers over her head, as she continued to cry silently. "I hate listening to their happiness. They don't deserve it, no one deserves to be happy. I'll have to fix that."

So the happy couple continued on their journey of sexual exploration and discovery, unaware that all the while Ritsuko, remembering the dark memories of her past, cried herself into an uneasy and nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

March 25, 2006 – Tokyo–2 University

 ** _I should have quit you long time ago  
_** ** _Ohh yeah, long time ago  
_** ** _I wouldn't be here, my children  
_** ** _Down on this killin' floor_**

 ** _I should have listened, baby, to my second mind  
_** ** _Ohh, I should have listened, baby, to my second mind  
_** ** _Every time I go away and leave you, darling  
_** ** _You send me the blues way down the line, ohh_**

 ** _Babe, yeah  
_** ** _Treat me right baby  
_** ** _Oh my, my, my  
_** ** _Alright, take it down a bit  
_** ** _People tellin' me baby can't be satisfied  
_** ** _They try to worry me baby  
_** ** _But they never hurt you in my eyes  
_** ** _Said, people worry baby, I can't keep you satisfied_**

 ** _Huh, let me tell you baby  
_** ** _You ain't nothin' but a two-bit, no-good jive  
_** ** _I went to sleep last night, I worked as hard as I can  
_** ** _I bring home my money, you take my money, give it to another man  
_** ** _I should have quit you, baby  
_** ** _Oh, such a long time ago  
_** ** _I wouldn't be here with all my troubles  
_** ** _Down on this killing floor_**

 ** _Squeeze me baby, 'till the juice runs down my leg  
_** ** _Squeeze me baby, 'till the juice runs down my leg  
_** ** _The way you squeeze my lemon, I  
_** ** _I'm gonna fall right out of bed, bed, bed, bed, yeah_**

 ** _Hey  
_** ** _Hey  
_** ** _Hey  
_** ** _Hey  
_** ** _Hey, hey, hey, hey, you  
_** ** _Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
_** ** _Hey, babe, hey, babe, babe_**

 ** _I'm gonna leave my children down on this killin' floor_**

"Oh… my… god…" Misato gasped, breathing heavily as the song ended.

"I know, I can't feel my legs anymore." Kaji said lying beside her and panting just as heavily. "My back is killing me too."

"Well, that was the last one right?" Misato asked, reaching for the now empty condom box.

"Yeah, and not a moment too soon either." Kaji said. "One more time and I may have literally died." Kaji said holding his chest.

"Yeah, well, how do think I feel?" Misato said. "You might not be able to feel your legs, but you may have crippled me. I don't think I can walk anymore."

"Ok, I promise to never buy that many condoms at once ever again." Kaji said. "It may be safer for both of us."

"You think?" Misato said. "I don't think we could ever have this much again, an entire week is just too much."

"Yeah, let's never do that again." Kaji said.

"What, have sex?" Misato asked. "Or that much of it?"

"No, just that much in such a short span of time." Kaji said.

"Oh, I was going to say, if we aren't able to have sex, then it could be a problem." Misato said. "If this week has taught me anything, it's that I really enjoy being a naughty girl, especially with you."

* * *

July 10, 2006 – Okinawa, Japan

Misato and Ritsuko were on a visit to Okinawa for a few days to get away from thigs and spend some time together as they hadn't really done since Misato started dating Kaji. It didn't take a lot of convincing to get her to come along, which left a few questions open for Misato, but she wasn't going to press the issue until they arrived at their destination.

The two had gotten there a few hours ago, had checked into their hotel room, and were now at a bar facing the new beach, both sipping cocktails. Misato was only on her second Mediterranean Martini, while Ritsuko was on her fourth Long Island Ice Tea.

"Isn't the weather down here so beautiful?" Misato said looking around, taking a sip of her drink.

"It's not that much different from the weather elsewhere in Japan." Ritsuko said. "It's still hot and muggy, but now we can smell the ocean at least."

"Alright, Ritsuko, why did you agree to come along?" Misato asked her friend. "Seeing as the weather is so similar."

"Well you asked if I would come with you, and you said Kaji wasn't coming along." Ritsuko said. "It's as simple as that."

"What, don't you like Kaji?" Misato asked.

"Not really, I don't think he's good enough for you." Ritsuko replied sipping her cocktail. "I don't trust him, he always seems like he's looking at other women."

"Oh, Ritz, he doesn't do that." Misato said, sounding unsure. "He's too busy looking at me."

"Sure, so when those groups of barely dressed girls walk by and his eyes wander over their ample bodies." Ritsuko said, taking another sip of her cocktail. "That doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it?" Misato said. "He loves me."

"Has he actually said it?" Ritsuko asked. "Or is it just always "implied" that he loves you?"

"Um…" Misato said thinking back. 'Kaji actually hasn't said it at all, he hasn't even mentioned it, and we've been going out for over a year.' Misato thought. "No, he hasn't but I know he loves me." Misato said defiantly, not wanting to listen to her gloomy friend.

"Oh, well, that's to be expected." Ritsuko said. "Guys always get scared to say what they mean, or he doesn't really love you. It has been over a year hasn't it?"

"Well, yeah, uh, just over a year." Misato said. "But when did you become an expert on men, Ritsuko."

"I didn't, I just know how men are!" Ritsuko snapped. "They only want pleasure for themselves, and never worry about anyone else!"

"Jesus, what happened to you?" Misato asked snarkily. "A shitty boyfriend?"

"No, nothing as good as that…" Ritsuko muttered as her face fell.

"Ritsuko, what's wrong?" Misato said. "I know you generally don't show emotion, but you look really sad now, even if you might be a bit drunk."

"I don't want to talk about it." Ritsuko said sullenly.

"Oh, no." Misato said, pointing her finger at Ritsuko. "You didn't let me get away from your questions when I thought I might be pregnant, so you're not getting out of this one."

"It's a lot worse than you think, Misato." Ritsuko said. "I don't want to talk about it."

Misato leaned in and whispered. "It's bothering you an awful lot, why not just tell me?"

"Because it's embarrassing!" Ritsuko said loudly.

"Hey, I won't judge whatever it is you have to tell me, Ritz." Misato said reassuringly. "You're my friend and I just want to make you smile again."

Ritsuko looked at Misato's very sincere look of concern. Her eyes fell back to her drink, which she finished in one gulp.

"You know I lived with my grandmother at the time of Second Impact, right?" Ritsuko said quietly, her face read, and her eyes glistening with a few tears.

"Yeah, I always wondered why?" Misato leaned in and whispered. "Does this story have to do with that?"

"When I was twelve…" Ritsuko said as her face filled with tears. "One of the men my mother brought over to fuck raped me while she was asleep."

Misato's jaw went slack with shock. "Wha…"

"He just came in and I couldn't defend myself…" Ritsuko replied to Misato's shock and disbelief. "He just grabbed me and… and…" Before she could even try to repeat what happened broke into tears.

Misato got up and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Ritsuko, you don't have to tell me anymore." Misato said reassuringly as her friend quite uncharacteristically cried in her arms. "Come on, let's get you back to the room."

Misato put down some money and led a crying Ritsuko to the hotel across the street. Once they got back to the room, Misato sat her on the bed and kept hugging her. "Ritsuko you can stop crying, it's ok now, you're safe."

"No I'm not!" Ritsuko shouted. "I'll never be able to forget this!"

"I know that Ritsuko." Misato said. "There are some things that people can never forget."

"What do you have that you can't forget?" Ritsuko shouted. "You can't possibly understand!"

"Of course I can, Ritsuko!" Misato said. "Or did you forget I witnessed Second Impact firsthand!"

"Oh." Ritsuko said, still sniffling a bit. "I did forget…"

"I don't want to compare what each of us went through, they were both pretty traumatizing in their own ways, I can't understand what happened, but I can sympathize." Misato said.

"I… I'm sorry Misato, I shouldn't have forgotten what you went though." Ritsuko said, hiccupping slightly. "I just… I just don't like talking about this."

"I know, and after tonight, I won't bring it up again." Misato said. "I know it's hard, but you have to try and put it behind you. I couldn't fully move on until I did. I didn't speak for two years because of it. Just promise me you'll try to not let it keep from having a good outlook on people, ok?"

"Ok…" Ritsuko said quietly. "I'll do my best."

"Now after tonight, we're going to enjoy the rest of our trip." Misato said happily. "And I want you to enjoy yourself."

"As long as you make your awful jokes." Ritsuko joked. "I guess I'll be ok."

"That's the spirit." Misato said. "Now why don't you get some sleep, and I'll plan out our day tomorrow."

* * *

September 23, 2007 – Tokyo–2 University

Kaji was walking along campus heading back to his apartment after class. Misato had a big report to do, and she'd been working on it for weeks, so he decided to go back to his oft used apartment off campus once again. It hadn't been used much since he started dating Misato over two years ago, but he kept it so it didn't seem like they were truly living together, per Misato's request. It also gave them somewhere to go if they wanted to get away from campus.

'God, in the past two years, I've only been back there when the university closes for break, or when we stay out too late and its closer than campus, or if Misato wants to get away for a night or two.' Kaji thought.

–––

Ritsuko was on her way to meet with a professor about an extra assignment she was doing when she saw Kaji walking in the same direction she was going.

'I wonder where pretty boy is off to without Misato.' Ritsuko thought. 'I guess I may as well take advantage of this chance to talk with him alone.'

So Ritsuko decided to skip her meeting with the professor to have some fun with Kaji.

"Hey, Ryoji!" Ritsuko shouted. "Where are you going?"

Kaji turned around to see Ritsuko running towards him. 'Great, Misato's best friend.' Kaji thought. 'I know she doesn't like me very much, and I know Misato will never tell me for sure, but, I just don't get that friendly vibe from her.' Kaji thought. "Hey, Akagi!"

"So, Ryoji, how are you?" Ritsuko asked. "Where's Misato? You two are usually attached at the hip."

"Akagi, I told you to call me Kaji." Kaji said. "And Misato is working on some big paper, so I figured I'd stay off campus, let her work in peace."

"Oh, so that's what she told you." Ritsuko said, smirking.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kaji asked.

"Well, that's what she told you." Ritsuko said, feigning concern. "But I think she has a date with another guy on campus." Ritsuko cocked her head. "Or girl, it's so hard to keep up."

"I doubt it, Misato loves me." Kaji said defiantly.

"Has she ever said that to do directly?" Ritsuko said, seeing the doubt on Kaji's face.

"Well…" Kaji said. 'Jeez, in the two years we've been going out, she never said I love you to me.' Kaji thought. 'Well, come to think of it, I haven't said it to her either. I guess I should try to say something before it's too late.' Kaji looked Ritsuko right in the eye. "I know she loves me, so whatever you tell me won't make any difference."

"Come on, you know how smart she is." Ritsuko said. "Do you really think she needs almost a month of free time for a simple report?"

"She showed me the assignment, it looks a bit complicated." Kaji said defensively.

"Believe that if you will." Ritsuko said. "I just want you to be aware of what she's doing behind your back."

"Akagi, I appreciate your advice, but I know Misato, she's not the kind of person to cheat." Kaji said, his mind racing. 'God, what does she want from me, some sort of massive reaction?' Kaji thought.

Ritsuko could see the hint of worry on Kaji's face. 'Good, it's working.' Ritsuko thought. "Alright, Kaji, I'll see you around." Ritsuko said. "I have to go meet with a professor about some work."

"Alright, see ya around…" Kaji said.

Ritsuko walked away from Kaji with a massive sadistic grin, leaving him in a state of total confusion.

'What the hell was all that?' Was the only thought Kaji had on his mind. 'But is she right? Is Misato cheating on me? She would know, being her best friend and all, so why tell me?' Kaji got lost in his thoughts and eventually arrived at a conclusion he was not really looking forward to thinking. 'I know she was there during Second Impact, she told me… Her family is the reason I'm alone… Can I love her over my desire for revenge? Do I deserve to be happy after killing my brother and friends? Is this part of my penance?'

–––

Ritsuko was heading back to her room after meeting with her professor. But instead of heading straight back to her room, she decided to go darken Misato's doorstep.

'Well, I planted a seed of doubt in Kaji, now maybe I can do the same to Misato.' Ritsuko thought. 'I may get my wish of breaking them up after all.'

Ritsuko knocked on the door. Misato swung the door open in a rage. "Jesus fucking Christ, Kaji, I said I needed time…" Misato then realized who was at the door. "Oh… Ritsuko, I'm sorry, I thought Kaji was trying to bug me again."

"It's alright." Ritsuko said. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Yeah, just for a minute though." Misato said, motioning her inside. "I have a lot of work to do."

"I just wanted to talk to about Kaji." Ritsuko said.

"Oh, not this again." Misato said. "I thought we went over this, I love Kaji, but I haven't told him and he hasn't told me."

"I know that, but he looked funny today when saw him." Ritsuko said.

"What do you mean?" Misato asked. "How did he look weird?"

"He acted kinda flaky about you working on your project." Ritsuko said. "I think he thinks you're cheating on him."

"I doubt that." Misato said angrily. "Can't you ever talk to me with good news, like you have a boyfriend or discovered a unicorn or something?"

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you, Misato." Ritsuko said, once again feigning concern. "I'm your friend, and I don't want to see you get hurt by some guy!"

"Hey, Ritsuko, I appreciate it." Misato replied. "But I know in my heart he loves me."

"But he still hasn't said it. He told me as much." Ritsuko said. "I don't think he does either."

"I don't believe you." Misato said. 'More like I don't want to believe her…' Misato thought.

"Well, he may ask if you've cheated on him, and if you try to deny it, he may break up with you." Ritsuko said.

"But I haven't cheated on him!" Misato shot back.

"What about all those guys you flirted with in Okinawa, don't tell me you didn't think about it." Ritsuko mused.

"I may have thought it, but I'd never act on it, it would kill him if I cheated!" Misato said.

"Look, Misato if he asks, and then you have to ask if he loves you, it's the only way, and if he hesitates, ask him if he'd leave you if it were true." Ritsuko said, pressuring Misato with her words.

"Ritsuko, why would I lie to him like that?!" Misato asked. "That's so counter intuitive!"

"Because, if you do, he may actually admit he loves you, or prove he's just a stupid man and leave you!" Ritsuko said.

"Jesus, Ritz, can you go now!" Misato said. "I think I've heard enough of this for tonight!"

"Fine, I'll go, just remember what I said." Ritsuko said, getting up and leaving in huff. "I'll see you later, Misato."

"Fine." Misato said shortly. "I'll see you later." Misato shut the door hard behind her retreating friend.

Ritsuko once again looked pleased with herself. 'Good, between their insecurities and ingrained distrust of other's their relationship should fall apart soon enough. It serves them right for being happy when others around them are miserable.' She thought as she went into her room next door to Misato.

"Jesus, does Ritsuko ever give up on being a pain in the ass?" Misato said as her mind went to the repressed dark thoughts she'd been holding back for years, it all came back to the surface. "I mean, when it comes to men, I get why she doesn't trust them, but I really shouldn't trust them either, should I? My father left me and my mother, but I pushed him away didn't I? He didn't deserve to have a family though, after what he said about me. And besides Kaji, no one else has ever looked at me other than as the daughter of Kenji Katsuragi, especially since Second Impact. Even Kaji sometimes has that look on his face, he knows everything I saw, everything about Adam and how Second Impact started. But Kaji, is sometimes like my father, he may focus on me, but his mind sometimes wanders to another place when we're together, and I wonder what he's thinking about." Misato paused and looked over at a picture of her and Kaji. "Does he really love me? I love him, but I want to know for sure, did I really fall in love with a man like my father?"

* * *

December 22, 2007 – Tokyo–2 University

Misato and Kaji were meeting up in her dorm room for the first time in weeks. Misato had been inundated with projects towards the end of the tem she had put off to the last moment, but she was able to complete them in time and get marks them, so she didn't see the harm. The only harm done was the fat her relationship with Kaji had become strained in the several week separation they had undergone.

Kaji was once again walking to her door, but not with happy greetings as he once did. He finally wanted some answers from the girl he loved. 'I know what Ritsuko said is bullshit, but I just can't handle it anymore. If I don't ask her, these fucking thoughts of her even thinking about cheating on m will drive me crazy.' Kaji thought as he knocked on her door. 'I'm going to find out tonight, whether it's good or bad news, I need to know.'

–––

Misato was getting dressed for Kaji's arrival, she picked out some sweatpants and a tight tank top as her look of the evening.

'I wonder why he sounded so gloomy on the phone when I talked to him.' Misato thought. 'He seemed out of it, I wonder what's wrong…'

She heard a knock on the door and answered it. It was Kaji, but instead of his usual greeting of a bright smile, he wore a grimace that worried Misato.

"Is everything ok, Kaji?" Misato asked.

"No, I need to ask you something, and I want you to be honest." Kaji said.

"What?" Misato asked, unsure as to what he was going to say.

"I'll get straight to the point." Kaji asked. "Are you cheating on me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Misato asked indignantly.

"Exactly as I asked, Misato." Kaji asked. "I want to know Misato, it shouldn't have taken you so long to do all those projects, what else were you doing?"

"I wasn't doing anything, Kaji!" Misato shouted. "I was working on my coursework!"

"I don't care!" Kaji shouted. "I want to know the truth!" Kaji was breathing heavily. 'Was Ritsuko right, is Misato cheating on me? She's being awfully defensive about such a simple question. I don't want to force the issue, but I don't really have a choice. I need to know, I need to know if I ever deserved to be happy…' Kaji thought.

"You want the truth!" Misato shouted. 'I'm not sure what to tell him.' Misato thought. 'I didn't cheat on him, but I guess Ritsuko was right, he does think I'm cheating on him, does that mean he doesn't love, or is he projecting his infidelity… I'm not sure. I wonder if I should actually follow Ritsuko's advice. I mean, what does Ritsuko even know about men? She's kind of completely fucking illiterate in the subject… but… she is my friend, I should listen to her…' Misato stood there, and paused, unsure of what to say. She looked into Kaji's eyes, and only saw pain and sorrow, a hint of hatred was present as well. 'Will he admit he loves me if I do this? I guess there is only one way to find out…' Misato thought as she took a deep breath. "Kaji, I love you, you have to know that, but what would you say if I did cheat on you…" Misato said quietly.

"I would wonder why, especially considering you just said you love me!" Kaji shouted back. "Why would you do that?!"

"I didn't say I did!" Misato shouted.

"Then why even ask what I would say?" Kaji replied. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK?!"

"THAT I LOVE YOU!" Misato shouted. "DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!"

"I DON'T THINK I COULD LOVE SOMEONE WHO CHEATED ON ME!" Kaji roared.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN LOVED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Misato roared. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE MY FUCKING FATHER, AND THAT'S WHY I CHEATED ON YOU!" Misato shouted without thinking. 'Oh no, why did I say that…' Misato thought after she said it.

"I don't know why you would love me either." Kaji said sarcastically. "I guess I'm just that much of an awful person, I don't deserve your love."

"Don't act all sanctimonious, Kaji." Misato said angrily. "Didn't you just stay around because I was your connection to Second Impact?!" Misato got up in Kaji's face. "Didn't you just keep me around because you wanted to avenge your brother?!"

Kaji raised his hand but hesitated and stepped back from Misato. "DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HIM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO SEE HIM LYING THERE DEAD!" Kaji bellowed. "I never even thought about you like that, you're just the girl I… I cared about!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SEE EVERYTHING DISAPPEAR AROUND ME?! I SAW THE END OF THE FUCKING WORLD IN PERSON!" Misato roared. "You can't even bring yourself to say it either!" Misato shouted. "Be a man and admit you loved me! JUST FUCKING SAY IT!"

"I can't do this Misato." Kaji said walking around her and going to the door. "I can't believe you cheated on me, Misato. You're not the woman I thought you were."

"Kaji! Don't walk away from me!" Misato shouted as he disappeared through the door, slamming it behind him. "KAJI, DON'T GO!"

Misato fell down to her knees and started crying. "Why did I say that?! Why did I push him away?! I did the exact same thing I did to my father, and then he left me because of it! And he'll never come back!"

–––

Kaji stormed away from Misato's door as he overheard Misato though the door as he walked away. " _Kaji! Don't walk away from me! KAJI, DON'T GO!_ "

'Why did she say she cheated on me?' Kaji thought. 'Nothing she said made any sense. She said she loved me, but she said she cheated on me. And what was all that about her father? It's like she was just as conflicted like I was.' Kaji sighed. 'I should have tried to say I loved her, I just couldn't after she mentioned my brother.' Kaji raised his hand and looked at it as he walked down the street as he left campus. 'I can't believe I was about to hit the girl I loved.' Kaji felt a tear run down his cheek. 'I guess I don't deserve to be loved after all if I was going to hit her. My penance for the death of my brother is to be alone and avenge my brother and everyone else that died during Second Impact. I forgot that mission of mine while I was with her. I won't be able to be truly happy until I complete this task.

Kaji kept walking into the night, thinking all the while. 'I know one thing for sure though. I may not be able to be with her because I don't deserve her, but I'll always love her…'

–––

Ritsuko overheard the entire exchange and was nothing but pleased with herself. She could now hear Misato crying on her bed after Kaji slammed the door and left.

"My plan finally worked itself out." Ritsuko muttered t herself. "Now they don't get to be happy, like they deserved it anyway." Ritsuko's sadistic grin returned to her face. "With everything they saw and did during and after Second Impact, it's a wonder they can even sleep at night." Ritsuko laughed quietly. "I guess when you're talking about the creature that really caused Second Impact, or that you sold out your little brother and friends so you wouldn't die, you should be quieter so your neighbor doesn't hear you talking about it."

So as Misato cried herself to sleep, and Kaji wandered aimlessly around Tokyo–2 looking for his purpose in life, Ritsuko fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

March 12, 2008 – Tokyo–2 University

It had only been a few months since the Misato and Kaji broke up. A few days after they broke up, a letter and a box arrived at her door requesting the stuff he'd left in her dorm room, with return postage paid so he wouldn't be inconveniencing her in any more than he already had. Misato cried for two days after sending the box back, realizing she still loved him, but unable to bring herself to say anything to that effect to him, or even think to look at him at all.

Since the breakup, Misato's nightmares had returned, and with that her uneasy sleep had returned as well. Ritsuko comforted her friend as best she could, considering she ever liked Kaji or their relationship. However, secretly, Ritsuko was glad that Misato was no longer as happy as she was, it somehow made her feel better about herself.

However a problem arose out of their breakup. Any time Misato saw Kaji around campus, she would disappear and go hide in her room because she couldn't bear to see the man that left her after one argument. She hated herself for what she said, and hated him more for not believing she didn't cheat on him.

However, today, that problem would be gone, as the class above her were graduating, and both Kaji and Ritsuko would be graduating, removing not only her problem, but her only friend on campus as well.

So, Misato was looking for Ritsuko. The graduation ceremony had just ended and she was hoping to catch her before she left campus. She saw her brunette hair bobbing in the crowd, with what actually looked like a smile.

"Ritsuko!" Misato shouted. "Ritsuko, wait up!"

Ritsuko turned around to see her friend running up to her and giving her a big hug. "Misato, take it easy!" Ritsuko exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to hug you one last time before you leave." Misato said.

"What, do you think we'll stop being friends after I go?" Ritsuko asked.

Misato simply nodded.

"Jeez, Misato, will you relax?" Ritsuko said, pushing her friend from her with great difficulty. "I'm only going to Tokyo–3, not half way across the world."

"Tokyo–3, where's that?" Misato asked.

"It's where the Hakone used to be." Ritsuko said. "It's the site of the organization my mother works at, Gehirn."

Misato grimaced slightly, recognizing the name of the organization that had funded her father's research. "But why the hell would you be going there?" Misato asked. "Don't you hate your mother?"

"I told you before, I don't hate her, I just don't get along with her…" Ritsuko replied. "But, I won't see her all the time anyway. I was offered a job there a junior biomechanical engineer for something they called Project E. Plus, they'll let me work on my dissertation at work, so I'll be able to get my doctorates in the next year or so."

Misato smiled. "Congratulations, Ritsuko! I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks, Misato." Ritsuko replied, actually hugging her back. "But, I do have a suggestion for you, Misato." Ritsuko said. "After you graduate next year, you should get a job at Gehirn, I think you'd like it."

"I'd have to think about it, Ritsuko. I'm not quite sure of what I want to do yet, I still have some time to decide." Misato replied.

"Listen, I won't push you into anything, but I think with your history, it would be the one place you'd feel comfortable working, no one there would judge you on… on your past." Ritsuko said quietly.

"I know that, but I have plenty of time to decide on what I want to do, Ritsuko, so why don't we go celebrate you graduating by getting wasted!" Misato said happily.

"Is that your answer to everything, get really drunk?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yep! Best way to deal with life when you have no other responsibilities." Misato said cheerily. "Now, let's go get you changed so we can out!"

"Alright, fine, but I have to be able to walk in the morning when I move out…" Ritsuko said.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Ritz." Misato said. "You'll be fine…"

As Misato led Ritsuko away from the crowd to the dorms, she saw someone she had been hoping to avoid, Kaji. She saw him for sure, but Misato was unsure if he saw her, as I seemed he was looking right through her. This disturbed Misato a bit, and when Misato and Ritsuko reached the bar, Misato would have to drink a lot just to forget the feeling she was having seeing him look so empty.

'I caused that, he used to be so happy around me, and I caused him to be this way…' Misato thought as her and Ritsuko reached her room.

And that would be the last time they would see each other for nine years.

* * *

September 13, 2008 – Tokyo–3

Kaji had just gotten off the train in what used to be Hakone. He was on a mission, to go to Gehirn headquarters and join so he could be in a better position to find out who was responsible for Second Impact.

'I remember coming here as a child with my family.' Kaji thought. 'We went to Lake Ashinoko and to the Shinto Shrine set near the lake.' Kaji looked over at the lake, and saw several massive mirrors that were set against the edge of the lake. 'Things certainly have changed here with the discovery of the Geofront.'

Kaji looked around the city, many of its buildings were still not installed, and there were fences guarding against people falling into the Geofront below. He saw in the distance buildings in the older section of the city being torn down to make way for the newer and more modern buildings, Tokyo–3 had to offer.

'Now, where is the entrance to Gehirn, they must have an office up here for people to look for, even if it is something small.' Kaji thought as he approached the center of the city. Then he saw a sign on one of the only buildings in the area that were up that said "Gehirn HQ" and Kaji decided to approach it.

Kaji went inside and saw the receptionist sitting at the desk. He approached her with his winning smile and as much charm as he could muster. "Hello there, gorgeous, I'm looking to apply for a job with Gehirn, do you have any applications?"

"Oh, I don't." The girl said brightly. "If you don't mind taking a seat, I can have someone come up to interview you quickly."

"Really, what a very hands on process." Kaji said. 'I wonder why that is.' He thought.

"Well, anyone willing to come to our central office and apply is interviewed straight away by the Deputy Director." The girl said happily. "Per our director's orders. What's your name please?"

"Ryoji Kaji." Kaji responded as he sat down.

The girl picked up the phone and called someone. She hung up the phone after a brief conversation. "Mr. Kaji, Deputy Director Fuyutsuki will be up shortly, just sit tight." The girl said as she smiled.

Kaji sat there and waited for about 15 minutes until an old man arrived from behind the reception desk. He was tall and had grey hair, he had a very analytical look in his eye as he approached Kaji.

"Hello, Mr. Kaji, I'm Deputy Director of Gehirn, Kozo Fuyutsuki." Fuyutsuki said, shaking Kaji's hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Kaji replied.

"Well, you picked an interesting day to apply for work, Mr. Kaji." Fuyutsuki said. "The eighth anniversary of Second Impact."

"Just Kaji is fine sir, Mr. Kaji was my late father." Kaji said. "And I decided on today because after I read about your organization wanting to prevent Third Impact, I wanted to join on the day that changed so many lives."

"What an honest answer." Fuyutsuki said.

"Well, I'm assuming part of the wait was a background check on me, correct?" Kaji said. "There is no reason to lie."

"You're quite perceptive, Kaji." Fuyutsuki said. "We know about your past from the background check, and I can understand your reasons for wanting to join. Why don't you come down to my office, and I'll give you our 50 question aptitude test, that way we can find what job you may be best suited for."

"Well, thank you, sir, that's very kind." Kaji replied getting up and following Fuyutsuki to the elevator. "So does that mean I'm hired?"

"Yes, Kaji." Fuyutsuki said. "Welcome to Gehirn."

'Excellent, now that I'm here, I can work on finding out who funds this outfit and contacting them as well, all I have to work off of though is one name, SEELE.' Kaji thought as the elevator descended. 'I guess I take that and go from there.'

* * *

November 24, 2008 – Applied Genetics Laboratories, Tokyo–2

Misato was at her part time job and was a little depressed. She was alone again and hadn't seen or heard from Ritsuko for several months. The fact that even with all of the money she had from the funds Gehirn had given her, she simply needed something to take her mind off of being lonely.

So, Misato took the night shifts so she could still go to class, but that meant she didn't sleep, and on her days off, she was so exhausted, her nightmares ceased because she passed out from exhaustion.

So, Misato was doing her usual filing of reports, which she didn't mind, it gave her something to do, but two voices in the hallway distracted her from her work.

"Hey, get the animals we need to put down, I'd like to have that done before the morning crew get in, you know how a few of those are, if they hear it they won't get any fucking work done." A man said in the hallway.

"Well, sir, the only subject needing to be put down is Bravo X–ray dash 293 Alpha. Every other test subject is on the safe list." The other man said.

"Why BX–293A, I thought his test numbers were good." The man said.

"Well, yes, but he's a bit too curious, they don't want above level intelligence skewing the test results." The other man said.

"I guess, just go get the little guy." The man said. "We can't really argue with the lead scientist's decision, even if it is a stupid one."

"I'll go get him…" The other man said. "I guess some of these assholes do like playing god a little too much."

Misato got up and wondered out to the hallway. She saw her boss standing there with a sullen look on her face.

"Hey, boss, is something wrong?" Misato asked feigning that she didn't know what conversation had just occurred. "You look a little shaken."

"Oh, Katsuragi." The man said. "I didn't know you were over here. Would you mind going upstairs and coming back down later."

"Yeah, just putting the reviewed test files away." Misato replied. "Why should I go upstairs though?"

"Well, there's a test animal we have to put down, and I don't want you to have to be nearby for it." The man said sadly. "Poor little guy…"

'Why put him down though, what did the animal do to deserve that? Maybe I can take it home instead of it being put down…' Misato thought. "Why put him down, can't someone just adopt him instead?" Misato asked.

"Apparently the subject is more highly performing than the other subjects in his test. So he'd skew the results, so he's being put down, but, he's not that kind of animal." The man said. "He's not really domesticated."

"Well, what kind of animal is it?" Misato asked. "I don't mind having to train him."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, I'd have to see him to know for sure, his data chart would be better at describing it anyway." The said. "Can you pull the file for subject BX–293A? I can give you more details from that."

"Sure, boss." Misato said happily. 'It would be nice to not always be alone at home.' Misato thought. 'To have someone waiting for me when I got home, it would probably even make me happy to have someone I can care for…' Misato found the folder and brought it back to her boss. "Here it is."

"Ah, let me see here." The man said. "Well, he's apparently a warm water penguin? Jesus, they really have been playing God haven't they?" The man said. "Well, according to their notes, he's got increased intelligence, and cognitive abilities. He is very sociable and like being around people. He actually sounds like he'd be a good pet after all."

"Well, I'd love to take him, he shouldn't be put down just because he turned out smarter than some other penguins." Misato said.

The sound of a squeaky cart took the attention away from Misato's conversation however as the other man arrived with a large cage holding a penguin. "WARK!" The penguin in cage squawked, and it sounded quite scared.

"Sir, why is the file girl down here, we have to deal with penguin?!"

"She was doing her job, and she has offered to take the test subject off our hands." The man said. "I see no reason to let her take him."

"Neither do I, but he can be a bit greedy, I guess he doesn't like sharing very much from what the observer told me." The other man said.

Misato approached the penguin and looked at him. He had red plumage on top of his head and he was wearing what looked like a backpack that was strapped around his neck. On the strap was the number "BX–293A" in small print and the word "PEN2" in large print.

"So his name is Pen–Pen?" Misato asked. "What a cute name."

"So, if you want him, you can take him." The man said.

"Sure, I just want to ask, what's on his back?" Misato asked.

"Ah, it regulates his body heat, so he can't take it off, it keeps him healthy. It works passively, so it doesn't require power." The man said.

"Well, he's cute, so I'll take him." Misato said. "Can I take him out of the cage?"

"Sure, go ahead." The other man said.

Misato opened the cage and picked up Pen–Pen for the first time. The penguin just looked at her with a wary eye until Misato spoke. "How would you like to come home with me, Pen–Pen?" Misato said cheerfully.

"Wark, wark!" The penguin squawked happily in reply.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

As for the songs used in this chapter, I don't own them either, and they're listed below in order of appearance:  
Huey Lewis and the New Boys – _The Power of Love_ (1985)  
The Boys – _First Time_ (1977)  
Cutting Crew – _(I Just) Died in Your Arms_ (1986)  
Cyndi Lauper – _She Bop_ (1984)  
Led Zeppelin – _The Lemon Song_ (1969)

Ok, so first on the chapter's length. Seeing as I've neglected the second most important trio the show has to offer, they needed a good long chapter to themselves to, well, catch up on some things.

As you may have noticed, I don't write sex scenes. I simply replace the act itself with an appropriate song and leave the rest to your imaginations. I find this is the best way to handle this for myself as a writer, because I want the fic to be about the characters, not about when they are having sex. Don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with lemons or anything, it's just not my cup of tea.

That having been said, it took a little time to choose the right songs for the seven days of sex Misato and Kaji go on, which was fueled by Viagra and hormones.

Also, the bouquet Kaji carries for their second date, Carnations, in the Hanakotoba (Japanese Language of the flowers) means Fascination, Distinction, and Love, Which fits for their relationship, as Kaji is quite enamored with her

Ue o Muite Aruko, known outside Japan as Sukiyaki, is the only Japanese language track to reach the No. 1 on the U.S. Billboard 100.

Alright, so yes, Ritsuko broke the happy couple up because she herself can't be happy due to her own experiences in the past. Sure, the two had their own insecurities to begin with, but they were exacerbated by Ritsuko toward the end of their relationship, which eventually led to her playing both sides against the middle, and causing them to finally break up.

Also on the fact of Ritsuko's childhood, considering her mother's lack of concern for her daughter, coupled with the fact that in the show, when Ritsuko is paraded in front of SEELE (which itself implied she had just been raped) that it wasn't the first time it had happened to her, and the reason for her deep hatred of her mother (and general cold detached demeanor) would be explained by what I wrote.

And finally, Pen–Pen is here to stay! Hope you enjoyed that tidbit.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	10. Chapter 10 – Death and Rebirth

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode III: Revenge of Ikari

* * *

Chapter 10 – Death and Rebirth  
March 20, 2010 – Gehirn HQ, Tokyo–3

Ritsuko's time at Gehirn had been quite interesting over the past two years. After a few months under her mother working on Project E, she was shifted to be the head of Project Alcion in the United Kingdom for further training, and for the supervision of the construction of Unit–XP.

After more than a year and half being abroad, Ritsuko was coming back home to Tokyo–3 to work once again on Project E. She was also coming back different, instead of her natural brunette hair, she had dyed her hair blonde to look different, and in her own eyes, she looked far prettier than she did.

Her VTOL arrived back in Hakone around lunch time, and waiting for her was her mother.

"Ritsuko, is that you?" Naoko said. "What happened to your hair?"

"Yes, mother, it's me." Ritsuko said. "I dyed my hair blonde, it looks cute, right?"

"Well, it just doesn't look like you anymore." Naoko replied bluntly. "I barely recognized you. I only realized it was you because you still have that mole on your lip."

"Thanks, mother, just what I wanted to hear." Ritsuko said crossly. "So, how is the MAGI System doing?" Ritsuko said, changing the subject abruptly.

"It's doing fine, Ritsuko, I've actually got the pattern transfer set up for later today." Naoko said "If you'd like to watch of course." She added hastily.

"Sure, I'd love to see your completed work, mother." Ritsuko said.

"Alright, why don't you follow me down to Central Dogma then, I can show you the computer first hand." Naoko said.

"What about my stuff?" Ritsuko asked.

"I'll have someone bring that to your living quarters, Ritsuko." Naoko replied nonchalantly. "Don't worry about a thing."

The two women then took a funicular train down below to the Geofront, where Ritsuko saw the completed Gehirn HQ for the first time. It's main pyramid and out buildings had been completed as well as the underground complexes, even though Ritsuko couldn't see them, she would soon enough.

"Wow, I can't believe the city is almost complete, but down here is spectacular. When did they finfish the below ground section?" Ritsuko exclaimed as she looked out at the complex below.

"They finished it a few months ago, and moved all available resources to completing the installation of the movable buildings and the armor plating." Naoko said.

"What about the defense system?" Ritsuko asked. "You know, the Angel Intercept System? When will that be installed?"

"Ritsuko, the AIS won't be installed until after the city has been brought online." Naoko replied. "Plus the Evangelion equipment will have to be installed first. The AIS is only to occupy the angels until the Evangelions are deployed." Naoko sighed. "Although, we're all hooping that any of these measures aren't needed."

"But what about the threat of a Third Impact from the Angels?" Ritsuko asked. "I mean they can't just assume they might never attack, otherwise they would never sink so much money, time, and resources into building the Evangelions."

"Oh, Ritsuko, it's all politics." Naoko said. "People don't realize they are being built, and in all honesty, if we didn't build them and the Angels attacked, and someone found out we didn't build something to defend ourselves, then we'd be in even more trouble. It's better to waste money on something you don't use than regret not having that something to use when you need it."

"Well, I guess that makes sense, and I guess it is better to be prepared just in case anyway." Ritsuko replied. "So how has Project E been doing anyway? What's happened with that since I was gone?"

"It's still ostensibly on hold. The Director has moved resources to finishing Tokyo–3 rather than waste time finishing the Evangelions right away. Unit–00 is still partially armored, it's only missing a lot of armor plates, but it still isn't ready for testing yet. The software still needs working out." Naoko sighed. "That and a pilot needs to be found for it and Unit–01 as well, but I'm not a part of that selection, that's up to the Director and Deputy Director."

"What about Unit–01?" Ritsuko asked. "And the Plug system? Has that been worked out yet?"

"Unfortunately, Unit–01 is still laying in a primarily unarmored state. It's restrained with heavy EM and A.T. Fields, and its armor has yet to be manufactured. That's on hold until next year I think." Naoko explained. "But its armor scheme is to be a lot different as it's a Test Type, not part of what will become the production series. That much I know for sure. The Plug System still has to be tested, and those tests are years away until we can get the software kinks out of the Evangelions themselves. Unfortunately, with all the focus moved elsewhere, there is not a lot of time to work on them. I've been told to focus on the MAGI and getting them operational, and that Project E is secondary for the time being."

"So why did you bring me back from the U.K.?" Ritsuko asked. "I didn't think I'd be needed for a while."

"Well, I wanted you to see that MAGI when they came online." Naoko said. "You should be proud of me for something. Can you fault me for that?"

'Yes, you fucking bitch, I can fault you for that. You never acted like my mother unless it suited your needs, you fucking egotistical cunt.' Ritsuko thought savagely. "Of course not, mother." Ritsuko said, hiding her true feelings. "I'm glad to see that you're life's work is almost complete. What will happen to the LAZARUS and EVE system when you've brought the MAGI online?"

"Well, LAZARUS will be relegated to basic computing somewhere on–site. EVE however still has use and will be a backup computer for Evangelion research." Naoko paused. "However, while LAZARUS and EVE are unique, the MAGI will be mass produced, and will all use a different person's personality as a template."

"Mass produced?" Ritsuko said. "Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is. Each set will be built here and then shipped with the basic software to the location they are being installed into." Naoko said. "The Personality OS won't be installed until after the system is properly installed and tested, and that would be under my supervision, after I select the candidate being utilized for the task."

"So you'll still have operational control of the other MAGI?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes, I don't intent on letting some moron ruin my life's work." Naoko said. "That will be a cold day in hell."

The funicular train finally arrived at the station and Naoko led Ritsuko to her lab.

"Jesus, why did they design this place like a maze? It's so complicated to get around." Ritsuko exclaimed.

"I don't know, but someone clearly has a thing for wandering around aimlessly." Naoko replied. "But it's to be expected, and you'll have to get used to it if you'll, be working here."

"I know, but it's just so ridiculous. It's so inefficient to have people be lost on their way to work, what happens if there's an emergency?" Ritsuko exclaimed. "So where are we again?"

"Accidents aren't really a big concern here at Gehirn." Naoko quipped. "We're heading for Central Dogma, essentially it will be the Command and Control Center for all operations concerning the safety of the planet. It also houses the MAGI System."

The two women approached a door, and went inside after Naoko swiped her key card. The two women moved forward to look over the balcony to the platform below. There were three large servers, each were painted with white sides and a red top.

"Wow, so there are the MAGI." Ritsuko said.

"Yes, all three of the MAGI Super Computers." Naoko said proudly. "I will be transferring my personality in a few hours, and then they will be brought online."

"What did you end up naming each unit?" Ritsuko asked.

"Ah, I named them after the three wise men of the Bible. MAGI Melchior, MAGI Balthasar, and MAGI Casper." Naoko replied. "Each one will hold a different aspect of my personality. Melchior will hold the aspect of me as a scientist, Balthasar will hold the aspect of me as a mother, and Casper will hold the aspect of me as a woman."

"The perfect human dilemma to come to logical conclusions." Ritsuko said.

"Exactly." A man's voice said behind them.

The two women turned around to see Gendo Ikari standing behind them holding a young girl's hand. She had pale blue hair and eyes. Naoko recognized the hair color from somewhere but couldn't place where.

"How are you doing, Dr. Akagi." Gendo said quietly. "I didn't realize you had company, Doctor." Gendo looked at the other girl, and then realized who it was. "Ah, you're with your daughter. Ritsuko isn't it?"

Ritsuko blushed at the man's recognition. 'He remembered me…' Ritsuko thought. "Yes, uh Director. It's been a while."

"Oh, Director, I didn't realize you brought your daughter with you…" Naoko said as she thought back. "I thought you had a son though…"

"Shinji is with relatives elsewhere." Gendo said sternly as Rei stared quite blankly at Naoko and Ritsuko. "I've taken in a friend's child however, this is my ward, Rei Ayanami."

Naoko leaned forward to be at eye level with Rei, and spoke to her. "Hello there Rei–chan, how are you." Naoko said kindly to the young girl.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Rei replied in a sweet voice. "It's nice to meet you."

Naoko, because she was so close to Rei's face noticed a resemblance in how she spoke and looked. 'It can't be…' Naoko thought. 'She looks almost exactly like Yui, like her clone or something…'

Naoko looked visibly shaken, and Gendo noticed. 'Good, I figured you'd notice the resemblance, you stupid old bitch.' Gendo thought. 'I'm glad you look worried now, and you'll come running to me later, pathetic needy whore. And with your daughter here, I can move my plans forward again.' Gendo looked over at Rei. "Come on, Rei, let's go." Gendo said as he then turned his attention to Naoko and Ritsuko. "Well, I don't want to get in the way of your personality transfer, so we'll leave you be. Good luck, Akagi."

"Th… thank you, Director." Naoko said shakily.

As Gendo left, Ritsuko looked at her mother and saw she was visibly shaken, however, Ritsuko didn't care to know why her mother was upset, as it didn't concern her. 'I'm glad something can still make her feel an emotion.' Ritsuko thought. 'It's a shame she just couldn't feel more emotions as a mother. It probably has to do with the Director though, just because of how she is with men, it wouldn't surprise me…'

"Well, Ritsuko." Naoko said. "Let me just copy my brain wave patterns and then we can go set up the installation together."

"How long will that take?" Ritsuko asked.

"Oh, only about 15 or 20 minutes. It's not like we're moving a soul or anything." Naoko replied cheekily.

"Alright mother." Ritsuko said. "Just tell me how I can help."

–––

Ritsuko realized she had forgotten to tell her mother something after she helped transfer her mother's thought patterns to the MAGI. Her mother told her to go settle in and then come back and help her with the final set–up in the morning.

As Ritsuko approached Central Dogma, she went inside with her new access card and realized she was a level above where the MAGI were. She was surrounded by darkness with the only light coming from the area around where MAGI Casper was situated. She went over to the balcony and looked over to see her mother down there with the director. Her eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth to stifle the gasp she made. They didn't hear her as they were too engrossed in their conversation, which with some effort, Ritsuko was able to overhear.

"What are you talking about, Gendo?" Naoko asked. "I thought you came down before to see me, why did you have that girl with you?"

"I was simply showing her around, Naoko. She wanted to see Central Dogma, so I showed her." Gendo replied calmly.

"Why would you show a child around Central Dogma?" Naoko asked angrily. "She has no business down here."

"She does have business down here, considering she is the First Child." Gendo replied.

"She… what?!" Naoko exclaimed. "She was chosen?! To pilot what EVA?!"

"Yes, the Marduk Institute selected her several years ago, along with another child from Germany as the best potential candidates." Gendo explained. "Rei will be the pilot of Unit–00 when it is completed, while the Second Child is the designated pilot of Unit–02."

"Why my EVA, Gendo, it doesn't even have a soul yet, how will it function or sync?" Naoko said. "And when were you planning on telling me?"

"I was planning on telling you when the time came, but no that is irrelevant." Gendo said. "I came here to talk to you about the MAGI System."

"Well, the Personality OS has been installed in Melchior, Balthasar, and Casper. Each individual Super Computer's positronic brain is online. The transfer went off without a hitch, and the interconnection program and positronic network should be almost ready for activation. The full system should be coming online within the next few hours." Naoko explained. "Now is that really all you came to talk to me about?" Naoko asked.

"Not entirely, Naoko." Gendo said, stepping forward. "We may as well kill the remaining time doing something enjoyable to both of us."

Naoko pressed herself against Gendo as he pushed her against MAGI Casper. "Oh, Gendo, you want to do it right here."

"Yes, Naoko, right against the computer that behaves like you as a woman." Gendo said. "It seems most fitting." Gendo ripped open Naoko's shirt and picked her up, holding her body between himself and

Ritsuko was horrified by the sight. 'What is my mother thinking fucking her boss? Is she insane?' Ritsuko thought. 'What does he see ion her, she's just some old whore. He deserves someone far better, and less used than my mother.'

Ritsuko decided, rather than give into her own desires to sneak back out from the Command Tower and simply talk to her mother about the MAGI in the morning, and hopefully forget about the whole ordeal.

* * *

April 1, 2010 – Gehirn HQ, Tokyo–3

Naoko was walking down to Ritsuko's to surprise her for lunch. As she hadn't had much free time after bringing the MAGI online she thought it may be nice to spend a little time with her daughter and co–worker.

'I hope Ritsuko's hungry. I'd love to have lunch with her for once.' Naoko thought as she arrived at the office.

When she arrived, she saw Gendo entering the office. He left the door ajar, and the blinds on the door were open, allowing her to listen in but not be seen.

"Director, what are you doing here?" Ritsuko exclaimed.

"I came to see you. Dr. Akagi." Gendo said. "Or may I call you Ritsuko."

"You can call me whatever you like, Director Ikari." Ritsuko replied blushing slightly. "You are the boss after all."

"I am, aren't I?" Gendo said coyly. "Are you enjoying your time here so far, Ritsuko?" Gendo asked.

"Of course. I'm extremely happy here. I'm glad to have been given a chance to continue my studies while I'm working."

"What exactly are you studying, Ritsuko?" Gendo asked.

"Well I have my doctorates in Computer engineering and bioengineering already, and I should be finished with my Medical Sciences doctorate in the next few months." Ritsuko replied. "I just have to finish my dissertation and present."

"Is that what you're working on now?" Gendo asked.

"Yes, I had some free time and decided I could get some work done on it, sir." Ritsuko replied.

"You don't need to call me sir, Ritsuko." Gendo said. "I'm just trying to be friendly. Now what is your dissertation on exactly?"

"Well my dissertation is on advances in pharmacological science and it its implications in extending human life." Ritsuko said.

"Now, that is an interesting subject." Gendo said. "What practical uses could that field of study have? Would making medications to help someone seriously ill live a normal life be a part of that?"

'Why is he so interested in my work, is he interested in me?' Ritsuko thought. 'He can't be, he's with my mother, isn't he?' Ritsuko blushed a bit at the thought. "Well, yes, that would be a practical application of my research." Ritsuko replied. "Do you have someone in mind who requires treatment?" Ritsuko asked.

"No, just simply a well thought out question." Gendo replied. "Now, what about Unit–XP. I know you spent time in the United Kingdom and were in charge of the project, has it been completed yet?"

"Unfortunately it has not." Ritsuko replied. "Its main body has been completed and armored, and its mechanical to biologic joints have been installed, and right now they are working on the artificial limbs, which have been partially completed. Its left arm features some sort of claw which can be armed with a specialty auto cannon being produced, its right arm is complete, sans the massive Anti A.T. Field coated spear that will be directly attached to the arm. Its four legs have been framed out, but the process to wire, articulate, and armoring these will take several years to complete."

"Well, I'm glad that Unit–XP is coming along nicely." Gendo said. "But what about its Entry Plug System?" Gendo asked. "Has that been installed yet?"

"Unfortunately, it has not been created yet." Ritsuko replied. "We are basing its Plug System and Plugsuit off of the prototypes used for Unit–00, but because of its artificial limbs, its Plugsuit will require a lot of bypassing to allow human thought and action to synchronize with them. I was able to set up a rudimentary program to deal with that, and the team in the U.K. is working hard on it, but again, it will require time to complete."

"Well, that's more than fine." Gendo said. "It's nice to see a woman so smart and beautiful being so ready to answer any question she's asked. It certainly is nice not to hear any excuses about things being delayed."

"Delayed?" Ritsuko asked politely. "Who would make excuses about not finishing work?"

"Oh, that's not very important." Gendo said. "Whoever she is, she doesn't matter right now. All I'd like to think about is you." Gendo said, gently caressing Ritsuko's hair.

"About… me?" Ritsuko asked, taken aback by his actions. "Why would you want to think about… me?"

"Well, someone as beautiful as you deserves to be cherished." Gendo said. "Otherwise that flower will wilt, and be forgotten, and you certainly don't deserve that."

"But… I'm not that beautiful." Ritsuko sniffled. "You'd be wasting your time on me."

'God, she's so vulnerable, I almost feeling bad doing this.' Gendo thought. 'But for my plan to work, I have to do this, there's no turning back now. I guess her psych profile was right, she just wants someone's approval and affection.' Gendo now moved his hand to her cheek and gently touched it. "Now that is a true crime, a girl not thinking herself to be beautiful. I'd like to show you how beautiful you are."

"How would you show me?" Ritsuko asked.

Instead of responding, Gendo kissed her passionately on the lips, causing Ritsuko to go weak in the knees. 'Nothing like the last time someone did this, he really seems to care about me…' Ritsuko thought.

Ritsuko wrapped her arms around Gendo's neck as he picked her up and lay her gently on the floor. "Is this your first time, Ritsuko?" Ritsuko shook her head. "Well, I'll still be gentle, I wouldn't want to hurt you after all."

'He's being so gentle, why would he care, he's a man.' Ritsuko thought as she felt her heart skip a beat. 'But I feel so… happy. Why am I so conflicted about this? It just feels so right…'

Naoko looked away in shock, wanting nothing more than to rush in there and kill Gendo with her bare hands. 'That fucking bastard, he's… he's… fucking my daughter!' Naoko thought savagely. 'He's mine and that slut of a daughter of mine loves taking men away from me! I should kill her too.'

Naoko hurried away silently in a rage, not wanting to be caught spying on the two people she now hated more than anything.

–––

Naoko was once again working in Central Dogma. It had been two weeks since the MAGI had come online, and they were still in need of minor adjustments to their programming to get everything running smoothly. She was at the control console above the MAGI towers working diligently as usual.

Naoko was also focusing heavily on her work so she could try and get a disturbing image out of her head, Gendo her lover and Ritsuko her daughter having sex in Ritsuko's office.

Unknown to Naoko, two people had walked into the Command Tower. Her daughter was cutting though the Command Tower two levels above to get to a meeting, and Rei Ayanami, who was on the same level of the Command Tower as Naoko.

Rei approached Naoko silently, and when Naoko turned around, she jumped. "Rei–chan, you can't sneak up on people like that, is not polite." Naoko said admonishingly.

"I was looking for you, Doctor." Rei said politely, simply staring at her with a blank look on her face.

"Why were you looking for me?" Naoko asked. "And how did you get in here?"

"I needed to tell you something." Rei replied. "Something important."

"Well, tell me whatever it is that is so important." Naoko said.

"Alright, old hag." Rei replied.

"What did you just say to me?" Naoko replied.

"Old hag." Rei replied, still with a blank look on her face.

"You're mumbling, Rei." Naoko said. "I couldn't hear you very well… say it again."

"Old hag." Rei replied once again.

"How dare you say that to someone!" Naoko shouted. "When I tell the Director of this, I'm sure you'll be in for a well–deserved spanking."

"But you are an old hag, aren't you?" Rei replied. "It's what he calls you, after all."

"Wha…" Naoko said. 'Why would Gendo call me that? He loves me… doesn't he?' Naoko thought frantically.

"He always says it when you're not around." Rei said. "That's what he likes to call you. That old hag is no use. That old hag is annoying. That old hag is stubborn… useless… and desperate for affection." Rei looked up at Naoko as Naoko's eyes widened in shock. "It's only fair I tell you what he says about you. I'm telling you because it's sad for you not to know."

Naoko's hands lunged at Rei's neck. "You fucking little bitch!" Rei's eyes widened in shock as Naoko's hands wrapped around her neck and she immediately began to gasp for breath.

"You little bitch, how dare you lie to me! You're just as replaceable as me!" Naoko shrieked. "He's already disposed of one child, he'll find another just like you take home and play house with! Just like he found a replacement for me!"

Ritsuko, who saw the scene unfolding in front of her cried out. "MOTHER, STOP!"

SNAP

Naoko looked up as she felt Rei's neck break in her hands. She released her grip just a few moments too late and Rei's body fell limply to the floor. Naoko saw Ritsuko standing on one of the levels above her and looking down.

"MOTHER, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Ritsuko shouted as she picked up the phone to call the Director. "DIRECTOR, MY MOTHER, SHE JUST KILLED… SHE JUST KILLED REI! SHE SNAPPED HER NECK!" Ritsuko shouted hysterically.

'What… what have I done?' Naoko thought, looking at the disgusted look on Ritsuko's face and Rei's limp body at her feet. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Naoko shouted.

Naoko looked over to the MAGI and realized what she had to do. She took a few steps back and then started running towards MAGI Casper as Ritsuko shouted something. She leaped from the command tower and fell head first towards MAGI Casper. Her skull impacted and her neck snapped as she caught the edge of the Casper's casing. As she fell to the floor, she left a streak of crimson blood and pieces of grey matter and skull behind marking her body's final path to the floor. As the blood pooled around her, Gendo and Fuyutsuki ran into the room from one side and Ritsuko entered the room from the other. They looked from Rei's body and then saw her blood trail on the MAGI.

"What happened here?!" Gendo demanded. "Ritsuko!"

"It's exactly as I said happened on the phone, sir." Ritsuko said. "All I saw was Rei and my mother talking and then she strangled her. I don't know what happened to make her do that."

Gendo opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Well, I guess the reports were true after all." Fuyutsuki said before Gendo could say anything. "Your mother has been under a great deal of stress as of late, and perhaps the personality transfer had something to do with it."

"Well whatever the reason, the events here are not to leave this room, is that understood, Ritsuko?" Gendo commanded.

"Yes, sir." Ritsuko replied.

* * *

April 2, 2010 – Gehirn HQ, Tokyo–3

"Fuyutsuki." Gendo said to the man just sitting down in front of him.

"Yes Ikari?" Fuyutsuki said.

"Are the spare Rei bodies done yet?" Gendo asked.

"There are over thirty spare bodies that have been created." Fuyutsuki replied. "They are being stored in the LCL plant just above where we have Lilith stored. I have about 20 more almost ready for storage." Fuyutsuki paused. "Ikari, what do you plan on doing with all the spare bodies?"

"Well, we'll need to create a system to pilot the Evangelions remotely, they will be used primarily for that. But we will also need a spare for Rei's soul. Can you prepare one immediately." Gendo said. "But before you place her in another body, you'll have to split the soul so that part of it can inhabit Unit–00, and the remainder can inhabit Rei's new body. Her new incarnation as it were."

"Of course, Ikari." Fuyutsuki said standing up. "I'll get right on it."

"Fuyutsuki, before you go there is one more thing." Gendo said calmly.

"Yes, Ikari." Fuyutsuki said.

"In regards, to Naoko Akagi's soul." Gendo said. "She doesn't deserve to rest in peace for what she did. Not only to Rei, but to Yui and Kyoko as well. Everything she has done deserves more torture than we can give her, so trapping her within her life's work as nothing more than computer program is the best I can come up with. I want her soul removed and placed within the MAGI Super Computer using a modification of her Personality OS transfer equipment, and then we'll see how much she likes being trapped inside of a machine."

"Of course, Ikari, but I completed that task before I came up here in anticipation of what you'd ask." Fuyutsuki replied. "It was the only thing I could think to do to her soul as well. I just wish we could bring her back to life and kill her again."

"Well my plan didn't go as I'd planned for her, but the end result is the same. Naoko is dead, and Ritsuko is my eternal servant." Gendo said. "It's just unfortunate that Rei had to die to accomplish this. I want to avoid her death in the future."

"Of course, Ikari." Fuyutsuki replied. "Is there anything else?"

"That is all for now, Fuyutsuki." Gendo said. "I'll be down to see Rei reborn again, just let me know the time."

"Of course, Ikari." Fuyutsuki replied as he left the office.

–––

Ritsuko was sitting in shock in her quarters. The events of yesterday were still playing through her mind. 'Why did my mother do that, what the hell made her choke that poor little girl?' Ritsuko thought. 'And why would she kill herself? If she really felt that guilty, why strangle Rei at all?'

While Ritsuko was still thinking, she heard a knock on her door. She went to open it and saw Gendo standing there. "Gendo, what are you doing here?" Ritsuko exclaimed.

"I came to see if you are alright, Ritsuko." Gendo said. "I also have to ask you something."

"I'm doing alright, I think, I'm still not sure what exactly happened yesterday." Ritsuko replied. "And I don't think I ever will."

"I don't think any of us will ever know why your mother did that, and tits for the best." Gendo said calmly. "Now, can I as you something?"

"Of course, Director." Ritsuko said.

"With your mother's untimely death we don't have a head of the science department or someone to oversee Project E." Gendo said nonchalantly. "I wanted to know if you wanted the job. You're the most qualified candidate we have, and I wanted to ask you before I looked for anyone else."

"But, are you sure Director?" Ritsuko asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't." Gendo replied. "So, will you take the job, Ritsuko?"

"Yes, of course." Ritsuko replied.

"Good." Gendo said, closing the door. "Then there are a few things I need to fill you in on." Gendo sat down. "Well, as the new Chief of Project E of the Bureau of Technology's First Division, you will be privy to some highly classified items. Firstly, did your mother tell you what really happened during Second Impact?"

"Yes, she did when I started working here." Ritsuko said. 'Even though I found out from Misato by mistake when she told Kaji.' Ritsuko thought.

"Good, then secondly, seeing as you know of the First Angel, Adam, you need to know that the Second Angel, Lilith, is stored in Terminal Dogma. It was discovered here when we were excavating the Geofront shortly after Second Impact." Gendo explained.

"Wait, an Angel?" Ritsuko said, nearly falling over. "You have an Angel here?"

"We thought it being deep underground and restrained would keep it from being a danger, and that we could study it. It was, and is the best option. Officially, it is listed as destroyed, but it was a much better idea to keep it around." Gendo said. "Thirdly, do you know the true nature of the Evangelions?" Gendo asked.

"No, all I know is that they are biomechanical in nature that's all." Ritsuko said.

"Well, they are not just biomechanical, they are clones of the Angels, Unit–00 and Unit–02 are based on Adam, while Unit–01 is based on Lilith. There are far more intricate details we need to go over about them, such as how a pilot can sync with them, but that can wait till later." Gendo said. "Is all this making sense to you, Ritsuko?"

"Yes, it's just a lot to process all at once, even for me." Ritsuko said.

"Alright, lastly, this piece of information was unknown to your mother, but it is pertinent that you learn about it anyway." Gendo said.

"I find it hard to believe my mother didn't know something." Ritsuko said.

"Well, in this case she didn't." Gendo said. "Rei's true nature was not revealed to her at the time, nor was it ever supposed to be. This is the most highly classified piece of information we have here at Gehirn, and you, under any circumstances, are allowed to tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you."

"Alright…" Ritsuko said nervously.

"Rei is a clone of my wife and Lilith. After the experiment my wife did failed, Fuyutsuki tried to bring her back, and the result was Rei. She can't die, as there are spare bodies for her to take. It's a lot to explain, but I want you to know that she will be you primary concern, as you will be her physician when she is reborn. That's the reason you can't tell anyone about her death, otherwise Rei would never be able to be seen again."

"Understood, sir." Ritsuko replied, in utter shock at what Gendo had just told her.

"Now, even though this is a lot, there is still more to go over. But that can wait for now, as I want to comfort you in the best way I know how." Gendo said seductively.

Ritsuko without even hesitating, took off her shirt. "I wouldn't mind the comfort you're offering me at all, Gendo." Ritsuko replied just as seductively as her lover.

–––

"You're late, Ikari." Fuyutsuki said admonishingly to Gendo as he arrived. "The soul transfer to Unit–00 is complete and I'm about to finish the transfer to Rei II."

"I was busy, Fuyutsuki." Gendo said. "I was telling Dr. Akagi of her new position here at Gehirn, and some of the classified information she needs to be privy to now." 

"So, you told her about Rei…" Fuyutsuki said glancing over at the shell that would become Rei II in short order.

"Yes, I thought she may become hysterical if she saw a dead girl walking around. I thought it best to fix that problem before it was created." Gendo said. "Are you ready, Fuyutsuki?"

"Yes, the final checks have been completed, initiating soul transfer, and body resuscitation." Fuyutsuki replied, tapping several keys on the command console in front of him. "Operation, complete."

Rei's crimson eyes opened again inside of a tank of LCL, she looked around and saw Fuyutsuki and Gendo standing there. Gendo saw she was awake and walked over to her. "Rei, are you alright?" Gendo asked kindly.

Rei simply nodded. She felt odd, her neck tingled like something had happened to it, but she couldn't quite remember what, she didn't know what day it was and felt confused as to why she was in the lab. Perhaps I was taken ill…' Rei thought.

Gendo, seeing that she was alright, drained the tank of LCL and let Rei out onto her very unsteady feet.

"Rei, are you sure you're alright." Gendo asked her again as he helped steady her.

"Of course, papa, I aam fine." Rei replied. "I am just confused as to why I was in there. Did something happen to me?"

* * *

April 4, 2010 – Undisclosed Location

The twelve monoliths lit up in a flurry of light, and the men behind the monoliths began speaking immediately.

"Gentleman, calm yourselves, there is no need to panic." 'SEELE 01' implored.

"You've got to be kidding!" 'SEELE 05' shouted. "A very important ally of ours is dead and there is no cause for concern."

"I want to know exactly what happened!" 'SEELE 04' demanded. "How does the head of the research department commit suicide? Was no one watching her?"

"The woman was mentally unstable, according to her own psychological profile." 'SEELE 01' said calmly. "Apparently with the massive workload she had and the even more massive delays she had on the MAGI and Project E, she was "stressed beyond measure" as Dr. Shikinami puts it in her report. And that psychological evaluation was from two years ago, who knows how much worse Akagi has gotten since then."

"How is it possible to not have evaluated her in over two years?" 'SEELE 07' demanded. "Did she avoid the psychiatrists by hiding away?"

"She claimed she was too busy to take time away from her loaded schedule." 'SEELE 02' said. "We brought this on ourselves by putting so much on such a brilliant fragile mind."

"Who will take over for her?" 'SEELE 09' asked. "We can't go without a research head for too long, our plans have already been severely delayed."

"Ikari has offered the job to Akagi's daughter." 'SEELE 01' said. "She has gladly accepted it. She has a similar set of vulnerabilities as her mother, but according to her psychological profile, she wishes to surpass her mother, meaning she won't want to end up dead like her, she's a fine choice."

"So, Ikari goes off and makes another unilateral decision." 'SEELE 11' said sarcastically.

"He is the one in charge of Gehirn, and he is one who ultimately makes a final decision for staffing based on our recommendations." 'SEELE 03' replied. "We cannot question his every move. Clearly he trusts Akagi's daughter, and if the stories are true, she is just as intelligent and capable as her mother, meaning she is an asset to our goal of instrumentality."

"Fine, but now that Akagi is dead, and a replacement has been found, how do we distance ourselves and Gehirn from this incident?" 'SEELE 10' asked.

"Quite simply, gentleman." 'SEELE 01' replied. "We enact the name change plan we came up with years ago. I have already given Ikari instruction to change everything over, making Gehirn a more military organization to prepare for its coming mission, destroying the Angels."

"So it will be renamed then?" 'SEELE 08' said. "How simple, changing the name will make the people forget and distract from the incident, brilliant."

"Well, seeing as your fears of this incident exposing us have been assuaged, that should be it for this evening." 'SEELE 02' said.

"Not quite." 'SEELE 04' said sternly. "We have to discuss two other individuals. The survivor of Second Impact and that damn spy the Chairman decided we needed to look after Ikari."

"The spy is needed!" 'SELLE 05' shouted. "Ikari cannot be trusted, he gives us useful information on Ikari's movements!"

"So, do we really need a spy near Ikari that he can turn?" 'SEELE 10' shouted back.

"Yes, the rewards of learning about Ikari far outweigh the risks of Agent Kaji being turned against us." 'SEELE 01' said authoritatively. "We pay him quite well, and we have moved him up the ranks in Gehirn to make sure he is given a large amount of autonomy. He is the perfect agent. No one would suspect him of being in our pocket, and I know Ikari is completely in the dark about his true task."

"Fine, he may be essential, but why hire the survivor of Second Impact? Isn't her post traumatic stress going to hamper her ability to be effective in the structure of Gehirn?" 'SEELE 12' demanded. "Who made that decision, Ikari?"

"Ikari decided to hire Ms. Katsuragi because she wanted to keep a Third Impact from happening, and at the Core for Gehirn and its successor, the public image of preventing Third Impact is very powerful and will give us many people who wish to help." 'SEELE 01' said sarcastically. "And the best part is they don't even realize they are bringing about the end of the world as they know it and delivering it right into our hands." 'SEELE 01' paused. "She is the best choice to have around, as anyone who finds out about her past will never question her motives and will give us added security from someone finding out about our true goals. We need to give her a position of high power when the Angels attack."

"Why not give her operation command of the Evangelions?" 'SEELE 02' suggested. "That would give her the revenge she seeks on the beings that killed her father."

"Excellent." 'SEELE 01' said. "Now that her role has been taken care of, is there anything else, or can we end this meeting and go about our daily routines." 'SEELE 01' paused and listened for more comments. "Good, now that this is settled, consider this meeting closed."

At this the monoliths went dark again, looking even more ominous than they did while activated.

Keel Lorenz got himself out of his chair and limped around to leave his secreted room.

"Good, now things can start to pick up again." Keel said. "I can't wait to take over the world through instrumentality, even if I must modify my body to keep me alive till that day, I will take the world in my grasp and become a god!"

* * *

April 7, 2010 – Gehirn HQ, Geofront–01, Tokyo–3

Rei was sleeping in her new room deep within Gehirn HQ. Her eyes were fluttering around wildly underneath her eyelids, she was shaking, and had begun to look paler than usual. Rei woke up with a scream clutching her neck. Rei was breathing heavily and just sat there sitting up in bed.

'Why do I keep having these nightmares?' Rei thought. 'The last five nights have been the same, I feel myself being choked and my neck snapping and then I wake up almost unable to breathe.' Rei thought as she felt her neck. 'It feels like a memory that I just want to forget, but it will not go away, like its forcing its self on me. I need to ask papa about why I feel these things while I'm asleep, and maybe he has something to make the nightmares go away.'

Rei's breathing started to sound less ragged, and the phantom pain in her neck started to subside, she decided to lay back down and go to sleep, but instead she fell back into a nightmare she just couldn't escape, and this time, it was the clearest it had been.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _"He always says it when you're not around." Rei said. "That's what he likes to call you. That old hag is no use. That old hag is annoying. That old hag is stubborn… useless… and desperate for affection." Rei looked up at Naoko as Naoko's eyes widened in shock. "It's only fair I tell you what he says about you. I'm telling you because it's sad for you not to know."_**

 ** _Naoko's hands lunged at Rei's neck. "You fucking little bitch!" Rei's eyes widened in shock as Naoko's hands wrapped around her neck and she immediately began to gasp for breath._**

 ** _"You little bitch, how dare you lie to me! You're just as replaceable as me!" Naoko shrieked. "He's already disposed of one child, he'll find another just like you take home and play house with! Just like he found a replacement for me!"_**

 ** _Ritsuko, who saw the scene unfolding in front of her cried out. "MOTHER, STOP!"_**

 ** _SNAP_**

 ** _End Flashback_**

Rei screamed in agony again, grabbing her neck and then throwing up all over the floor, finally remembering what happened. Rei wiped her mouth and started crying. 'Why did that happen? I was dead, how am I still alive?' Rei thought as she felt her neck again. 'My neck snapped from Dr. Akagi choking me, I should not be alive, I should be dead.'

Rei looked around her room and realized the reason she was down there. 'Papa does not want me anymore, because I'm not me anymore. I may be Rei Ayanami and have all of her memories, but I am not the little girl he fell in love with…' Rei thought. 'Because Akagi killed me, he doesn't see me as the same Rei anymore…'

Rei laid back down and still kept feeling her neck. 'Well, I'll prove to papa I'm no different than the other Rei.' Rei paused and reached for the Mew plushie sitting on the shelf above her head. 'I shouldn't call him papa though… I need to call him Director Ikari… Director Ikari was the other Rei's papa… to me he is not a father, just a man I remember… I am not the first Rei, I am the second… and I need to gain his approval again, because he means something to me…'

"I guess I really am replaceable…" Rei said as she wept silently till she fell into an uneasy sleep holding the Mew plushie tightly against her chest.

* * *

April 8, 2010 – NERV HQ

"Ah, Fuyutsuki, welcome." Gendo said. "How are you today?"

"No different than any other day since Second Impact, Ikari, worried about the future of mankind." Fuyutsuki replied.

"Well, I have some good news then." Gendo said in an uncharacteristically happy tone.

"What is this so called good news?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Fuyutsuki." Gendo said. "Effective today, all signage in this complex is to be updated."

"To what, Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked. "And how is more work in addition to what we have to do deemed good news."

"To read NERV, Fuyutsuki." Gendo said, a smile crossing his face as he said it. "Our plan is finally moving forward. With this new name comes new responsibilities. We are being reformed into a paramilitary agency to fulfill our mission of stopping the Angels and preventing Third Impact. We get new titles to reflect this, Sub–Commander Fuyutsuki."

"Sub–Commander?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Yes, Sub–Commander." Gendo said. "I have been made NERV's Commander, we will have a tactical division with a rank structure similar to that of the military, and the scientific division will be comprised of mostly civilians and supplemented with our own personnel. The construction division and the technical division will be comprised mostly of the enlisted ranks. And Section 2, our intelligence division will be comprised of only officers."

"So, what operation authority do we have?"

"When the Angels are set loose, we will be able to override the U.N. and JSSDF forces and be given operational command of any situation dealing with the Angels." Gendo replied.

"So, Commander, do we need a press statement?" Fuyutsuki asked. "Any statement of the change."

"Something small, Fuyutsuki." Gendo replied. "This name change is to cover up the death of Dr. Akagi and keep it from being splattered over the front page."

"What about the signage?" Fuyutsuki said. "What should it read?"

"Ah, I drew up an emblem several years ago when SEELE suggested a transition to a new name and purpose, and using Akagi's death to force the change is in our favor."

Fuyutsuki took the emblem and looked at it and frowned. "Are you sure about the motto for the agency, Ikari? I mean Gehirn's was "For the Betterment of Mankind," but this, isn't it a bit pretentious?"

"Not at Fuyutsuki, when the Angels are known to the public and begin attacking, what better motto to have? What better way to describe ourselves than with this this motto." Gendo said slyly. "For if God's in his heaven, all's right with the world."

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

Well, if you don't know where I got the name for this chapter, I'd have to ask if you've been under a rock, Patrick Star.

Yes, I am a fan of Death & Rebirth, as it remastered Rei's smile from the show into something that had a budget behind it, and yes, it does contain the opening 30ish minutes of EoE, including that scene with the thing in the hospital, and is a glorified clip show (of some things that didn't actually happen in the show), but I still find it enjoyable. Now the chapter title not only references the change from Rei I to Rei II, but also the death of Gehirn and the birth of NERV, and also Ritsuko taking her mother's place, both as the lead scientist for NERV, but also as Gendo's new lover.

This was a hard chapter to write mostly for the death of Rei, as it was not something I was looking forward to (almost as much as her transition to Rei III will not be fun to write either. And yes, in my story Rei remembers how she died, and her soul is split to go into not only her new body, but also her own Evangelion, Unit–00

Now, I made a good explanation as to why the MAGI at NERV HQ were able to resist hacking by **_five_** other MAGI Systems from around the world, and why the computer denied Ritsuko's request to self–destruct (which was denied by her Naoko as a woman). By having Gendo throw Naoko's soul into her pride and joy, he shows her what it's like to be trapped inside of something she helped create, essentially she has become her life's work. Now, on its face, five MAGI vs. one MAGI should be no contest, but if the computer didn't just have an imprint of her consciousness, but actually have her soul, then it would explain its ability to work more efficiently in stopping a massive cyber–attack from SEELE, and also why the super computer is viewed as so unique, even though there are others in existence. Now, each aspect of her soul split apart on its own, going to its rightful place in each of the three MAGI.

Now as I said in Chapter 8, Gendo's plan was never for Rei to get killed by Naoko, however, some plans do tend to go awry, as after Naoko saw Gendo seducing her daughter, she was already at her wits end, and then Rei came and threw down her line, as a child generally would and Naoko snapped, and decided to take revenge, then, feeling guilt for what she just did to the man she still loves, throws herself onto MAGI Casper instead of facing Gendo and his rejection and her own wrongdoings.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	11. Chapter 11 – Isolation and Rage

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode III: Revenge of Ikari

* * *

Chapter 11 – Isolation and Rage; Shattered Lives  
March 20, 2006 – Berlin, Germany

Asuka was brooding again. Since her mother's death, her father's whore, as she liked to call her in her mind, had moved in, one Dr. Mimori Shikinami, her dead mother's psychiatrist. Since moving in, Dr. Shikinami had essentially become her step mother.

Asuka was sitting in her room again, avoiding her step mother, and her father. She was holding her stuffed monkey as she usually did and also talking to him as she usually did. She was worried her father would find the monkey, as he had ordered Asuka's old babysitter to destroy it.

"Karl, why does my father hate me so much? He's always so damn mean." Asuka asked. "And why does that whore of his keep trying to be my mother, my mother's dead!"

Karl, like any other stuffed toy, didn't respond.

"Well, you don't need to talk to me like that, Karl. I know he's my father, but I hate him. He let my mother die!" Asuka said to the toy.

"But I don't care about him being hurt by her death, what about me?!" Asuka shouted at Karl. "I didn't even get to say goodbye! You're the last thing she gave me!"

Karl just stared blankly at her.

"I know I'm an elite pilot, and I'll prove to momma that I'm the best Evangelion pilot there is." Asuka said proudly. "I'll beat any other pilot there is."

Asuka heard a knock on the door and quickly hid Karl and picked up a book she'd read before.

"Asuka, may I come in?" Mimori asked though the door.

"I guess." Asuka replied nonchalantly.

Mimori entered the room, and she was very pregnant, and Oscar stood in the doorway, not wanting to intrude, or be glared at by his daughter.

"Asuka, is everything ok?" Mimori asked. "You've been very distant since I moved in, and especially so the last few months."

"I just don't want to talk to you." Asuka said from behind her book. "Go away."

"Well, you'll have to talk to me eventually, I'm going to be your step mother after all." Mimori said kindly. "This may help change your mind."

Asuka looked over the top of her book. Mimori held out a stuffed monkey identical to Karl, and Asuka's eyes narrowed. "I don't want it." Asuka said bluntly.

"Well, I want you to have it." Mimori said, setting the new stuffed monkey down next to Asuka.

"I said I don't want it. Take it back." Asuka said, glaring daggers at Mimori.

"Keep it, consider it a gift." Mimori said. "I know you used to have one…"

Asuka took the monkey and ripped its head off and threw the pieces back towards Mimori. " _YOU_ CAN'T REPLACE THE MONKEY MY MOTHER GAVE ME, AND _YOU_ CAN'T REPLACE MY MOTHER!" Asuka shouted. Mimori picked up the monkey with teary eyes. "Only babies cry." Asuka said coldly.

Mimori walked out of the room without another word, and Oscar slammed the door after Mimori go through the door. Asuka heard the door lock and she reached down to retrieve Karl. "No one could ever replace you Karl, you're the only one I can talk to, and you're the only one I can trust."

Asuka could hear Mimori crying outside her door and she snickered. "Serves her right."

" _Why does she hate me Oscar? What did I ever do to her?_ " Mimori bemoaned to Oscar.

" _She's just a hateful child, Mimori._ " Oscar said. " _Once our child is born, you won't have to worry about Asuka, she won't need your love if she won't take it._ "

" _Are you sure, Oscar?_ " Mimori asked. " _Wouldn't that be like abandoning her?_ "

" _No, she's just like her mother, a hateful person who's stubborn and always looks down upon other's kindness._ " Oscar said.

" _Oscar, her mother wasn't that bad, was she?_ " Mimori asked.

" _Well, of course she was, in private she was mean and abusive, but in public she was always her chipper and kind self._ " Oscar said solemnly. " _I guess she wasn't as great as everyone always made her out to be, and when she got caught up with that experiment, the Kyoko I loved was never coming back…_ "

" _Oh, Oscar…_ " Mimori said before the slight patter of water hitting the hardwood floors was heard. " _Uh, Oscar, I think it's time…_ "

Asuka heard footsteps running off into the distance. "Typical." Asuka said to Karl. "He always lies about momma, he was the bad one, and momma always loved him, just like she'll always love me."

–––

Asuka was laying down as the midday sun streamed into her room, Asuka was half asleep in bed with Karl safely hidden in his hiding spot in case her father decided to burst into the room.

Oscar burst into the room. "Get up, we need to go!" Oscar demanded.

"I don't want to." Asuka said stubbornly. "You leave me home alone all the time, what makes this any different?"

"Because I said so." Oscar said, grabbing Asuka's arm.

"Well, that's a lame ass reason, Oscar." Asuka said defiantly.

"I don't give a shit what you think, you're a child, I'm your parent, and you have to listen to me, even if you don't like it." Oscar shouted.

"Yeah, well I wish you weren't my father!" Asuka shouted. "Then I wouldn't be stuck with you and that whore!"

Oscar raised his hand to slap Asuka and decided to simply drag her to the car instead, with Asuka kicking and screaming all the way to the car.

By the time they got to the hospital, Asuka had shouted herself hoarse. Oscar dragged her upstairs to see Mimori, who was holding, not one baby as Asuka had suspected, but two.

"Asuka, I brought you here to meet your siblings." Oscar said.

"Don't you mean half–siblings? She's not my mother." Asuka said rebelliously.

"Whatever fucking siblings Asuka." Oscar said though gritted teeth. "Just go over there, be polite to Mimori, and meet them. No argument!"

"Fine, whatever." Asuka said. "But I don't want to, just so you know…" Asuka said as she walked over.

Mimori saw the young redhead walk over. "Oh, Asuka, you came, I'm so happy you came to see me." Mimori said excitedly. "Would you like to see them, Asuka?"

"It wasn't my idea to come here, but sure…" Asuka said glumly.

Mimori held put the first baby, wearing a pink cap. "This is your little sister, Asumi Langley Shikinami."

Asuka's eyes narrowed a bit. "What about the other one?" She asked bluntly.

Mimori held up the other one as best she could, who was wearing a blue cap. "This is your little brother, Akito Langley Shikinami."

Asuka glared at the children in Mimori's arms 'Why do they have names like mine?' Asuka thought angrily. "Which one's older?" Asuka asked.

"Asumi is by two minutes." Mimori replied.

"Figures the boy was slow." Asuka said flippantly.

"Asuka that's not a nice thing to say…" Mimori said admonishingly, and Asuka simply ignored her response. "Are you excited to be a big sister?" Mimori asked, trying to be cordial and keep the conversation alive.

"No, I don't want to be a big sister." Asuka said. "I'd rather just be left alone."

"That's not really up to you, is it Asuka?" Mimori asked.

"Well, it is my decision, I'm an EVA pilot, and if I want to be alone, I can be if I want to be." Asuka said defiantly. "And I didn't want to come here and see your stupid children anyway. I just wanted to be alone and read my book and play my games."

"Asuka… why would you say that?" Mimori asked, tears forming in her eyes again.

"It's the truth, and momma taught me never to lie, as it's not polite to lie." Asuka said matter–of–factly. "Even if the truth hurts you have to say it."

Oscar who had been listening in on the conversation intently came over and roughly grabbed Asuka by the arm. "Apologize to her… NOW!" Oscar shouted angrily.

"Just take me home, Oscar, I want to go home!" Asuka shouted back.

"NO! STOP BEING PETULANT AND APOLOGIZE TO YOUR STEPMOTHER!" Oscar roared.

With all the yelling the hours old newborns began to cry, and Asuka smiled slightly. "Take me home! I don't want to listen to them crying!" Asuka shouted back at her father, worsening the children's crying.

Silently and begrudgingly, Oscar dragged Asuka roughly from the room, giving a sorrowful look to Mimori in the process. He took Asuka home and locked her once again in her room.

Asuka laid down on her bed and looked at the familiar ceiling. "Well, at least I got myself out of having to look at those stupid babies again." Asuka said to the ceiling. "I don't know why I have to treat her like my mother… my momma is dead, and she can't ever be replaced… by anyone!"

–––

Asuka was sleeping soundly. After getting back from the hospital, Asuka had been trying to get to sleep, and it didn't come easy. But once nightfall came, and the faint sounds of owls hooting came to her ears, she drifted off to sleep. Her dreams drifted about her hatred for her father, and the sadness she still felt for her mother's death.

Asuka dreams then shifted to a field overlooking what looked like a university. There was what felt like a cold chill in the air, and it was quite unusual considering the climate in Germany. Asuka looked around and saw nothing that reminded her of Germany, even the university didn't look German in design to her. She then jumped when she saw sitting next to her who was about 16 or 17, wearing pink rimmed glasses with brilliant aqua colored eyes, and long brunette hair, tied up in twin–tails.

"Who the hell are you?" Asuka asked.

The girl laughed. " _Just like you mother, always with the snappy responses._ "

"What are you talking about?" Asuka asked. "My mother is dead…"

" _Well, she may be dead, but I did know her a long time ago, the last time I saw her she was pregnant with you, you kept making her pee because you liked kicking her bladder._ " The girl said.

Asuka pouted and stood up angrily, putting her hands on her hips. "You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

" _My name is, Mari._ " Mari replied.

"Mari?" Asuka asked. "Why are you here?"

" _Oh, just to say hello. I was looking for your mother, but I ended up here instead… It's a shame she's gone, she was a nice lady._ " Mari said forlornly.

"But how did you know my momma?" Asuka asked. "And how did you get here? I'm dreaming aren't I?"

" _Oh, little one, there are some things you just won't understand._ " Mari said. " _But I can see you're not having a good day, wanna talk about it?_ "

"Not really, I don't really know you, so why would I talk to you?" Asuka said.

" _Because I'm willing to just listen, if you decide to just talk out loud about what issues you're having._ " Mari said jokingly. " _If you happen to mention something I can help with I may just try to help you out._ "

Asuka eyed the older girl. "You're a little weird." Asuka said. "But you seem like someone my momma would like, you seem kinda nice."

" _You sound surprised._ " Mari said sadly.

"Well, I'm not used to people being nice anymore." Asuka said. "I used to have a friend, but I can't remember his name, all I know is he was a nice boy…"

" _Well, I'd be your friend, if you'd only talk to me._ " Mari said kindly.

"Why would you want to be friends with me?" Asuka asked. "You don't even know me."

" _Well, if you're anything like your mother, you'd be a nice person to hang out with._ " Mari said.

"But how can we hang out if you're not even real?" Asuka asked.

" _I'm not sure, but wouldn't it be nice to know you have another friend?_ " Mari said. " _Now, are you ready to chat?_ "

"I guess…" Asuka said. "I'm just angry that my father doesn't love me like momma did. He hates me, and I hate him, and his whore, and his new bastard kids!" Asuka rambled as she plopped back down on the ground next to Mari.

" _Easy… easy…_ " Mari said. " _Just relax and tell me what your father has done exactly._ "

"He's dating that whore! He's trying to replace me with his new family! He always badmouths momma when he's around me! He treats me like I'm some kind of mistake!" Asuka shouted with tears glistening in her eyes. "I don't want to be replaced like momma was."

" _Asuka, whatever anyone tries to tell you, you are not replaceable. And you shouldn't blame newborns for the sins of their father, it's not fair to them, they haven't done anything to you._ " Mari said kindly. " _Everybody is unique, and you're extra special because you're Kyoko's daughter._ "

"You really think I'm special?" Asuka said trying to fight back her tears.

" _Yes, I do Asuka._ " Mari said. " _And you know, it's ok to cry here if you need to, no one will know. I certainly won't say anything._ "

"But I made a promise to never cry again." Asuka said, still teary eyed.

" _But like you said, it's a dream, so no one would know._ " Mari said coyly. " _So go ahead and let it out, bottling up the pain isn't exactly healthy, trust me._ "

"You're sure?" Asuka asked.

" _I'm sure._ " Mari said.

And with that, Asuka finally broke down and started crying. "I hate being alone, but I just can't trust anyone. I just wish I could see that boy again, wherever he is…"

" _There, there, Asuka…_ " Mari said scooting over and patting the girl on her back gently. " _Do you think a hug will make you feel better?_ " Asuka simply nodded at Mari's question and Mari wrapped her in a warm embrace. " _It's ok Asuka, just know that when you wake up you'll feel better._ "

Asuka nestled her head against Mari's neck. "Thank you Mari."

" _You're welcome, Asuka._ " Mari said hugging her tightly. " _I just wish I could really be there for you._ "

* * *

June 6, 2007 – Atsugi, Japan

"Happy birthday Shinji." Jushiro said brightly. "I left your present in the spare room for you. I know you asked for this specifically, but I wrapped it up for you."

"Thank you, sensei." Shinji said as politely as ever.

"I also called you out sick for today, as my surprise for you. Missing one day won't affect such a bright boy as yourself." Jushiro added. "Plus it will give you plenty of time with your new toy."

"Thank you, sensei that was really nice of you to do." Shinji said. "But it's not a toy, it's a sophisticated piece of equipment."

"Well, whatever it is Shinji, just have fun." Jushiro said as he shuffled out of Shinji's room. "Just remember to get some birthday breakfast first, then you can go play with that… thingy."

Shinji got dressed quickly, grabbed his SDAT, and ran down to the kitchen and scarfed down most of his breakfast, then ran straight to the spare room where his computer was. There he saw he thing the ordered all wrapped up in shiny purple wrapping paper.

Shinji ripped off the paper and put into the garbage can, then ripped open the box to reveal his request, a large digital and analog music converter that could be attached to a computer.

Shinji took it carefully out of the box and set it up next to his computer. It took him a few hour to set up all the mechanisms and properly install and set–up the software on the computer. But once he was done, he popped the SDAT tape out of his SDAT and grabbed a fresh one from the cassette case next to his computer. He put the tape he'd been listening to in the "read/copy" tape slot, while the blank one when into the "read/write" tape slot.

"Finally, I can edit the tape I've been listening to since father gave me this thing." Shinji said gently putting down the SDAT on the desk. "But there are a few songs on here I want to listen to, so I'll just have to extract the songs to the PC, and then I can search online for other songs I want."

Shinji set to work editing the tape he had. It didn't take him long to figure out how to work the software or how to transfer music off one tape and move it to the other. The process of finding which songs online he wanted took much longer. Using Napster, Shinji took his time to find the best quality music he could online. It took him most of the day, but he was able to find 22 songs he wanted, and the 6 he transferred from his father's old tape.

After a full day's work, Shinji's labor was complete. He had finally set up the songs in the order he wanted and written with track breaks onto his new tape.

"Well, these few songs of father's will keep me connected to him wherever I go, from the happy times from when mother was alive." Shinji said happily. "And this all music I want to listen to, so I should be happier listening to it."

Shinji then ejected his updated tape and set it into his SDAT. He leaned back in his chair and put his earphones on and started the tape on Track 01.

 ** _I got my stitches stitched, I got my fixes fixed  
_** ** _In my aching heads I got my kisses slipped  
_** ** _Our gossip lips stuttered every word I said, I said  
_** ** _I got your love letters, corrected the grammar and sent them back  
_** ** _It's true, romance is dead, I shot it in the chest then in the head_**

 ** _And if you wanna go down in history then I'm your friend  
_** ** _Because they've got me in a band where I've never seen a heart I couldn't break  
_** ** _It was never about the songs, it was competition  
_** ** _Make the biggest scene, make the biggest_**

 ** _Which came first, the music or the misery?  
_** ** _We're high–fashion, we're last chances  
_** ** _Which came first, the music or the misery?  
_** ** _We're high–fashion, we're last chances_**

 ** _I'm casually–obsessed and I've forgiven death  
_** ** _I am indifferent yet (I'm a total wreck)  
_** ** _I'm every cliché, but I simply do it best  
_**

 ** _And if you wanna go down in history then I'm your friend  
B_** ** _ecause they've got me in a band where I've never seen a heart I couldn't break  
_** ** _It was never about the songs, it was competition  
_** ** _Make the biggest scene, make the biggest_**

 ** _Which came first, the music or the misery?  
_** ** _We're high–fashion, we're last chances  
_** ** _Which came first, the music or the misery?  
_** ** _We're high–fashion, we're last chances_**

 ** _I went to sleep a poet, and I woke up a fraud  
_** ** _To calm your nerves I'm feeling for my clothes in the dark_**

 ** _Which came first, the music or the misery?  
_** ** _We're high–fashion, we're last chances_**

 ** _Which came first, the music or the misery?  
_** ** _We're high–fashion, we're last chances  
_** ** _Which came first, the music or the misery?  
_** ** _We're high–fashion, we're last chances_**

As the song switched to Track 02, Shinji leaned back further in his chair. 'Now I don't have to listen to everyone around me, with all these songs, I can just drown them out to my own beat.' Shinji thought happily as Track 02 began to play in his ears.

* * *

March 1, 2009 – Tokyo–2 University

Misato was sitting in her apartment feeding Pen–Pen. The greedy bird kept wanting more and more fish.

"WARK, WARK!" Pen–Pen squawked loudly from the fridge.

"Yeah, yeah, ya greedy bird, I know you want more fish." Misato said from her desk. "Just relax, I'll get some more, but if you keep eating like this, you'll get fat."

"Wark…" Pen–Pen squawked sadly.

"Don't get all pouty." Misato walked into the kitchen and reached into the open fridge. Pen–Pen had gotten the door open, but could not reach the chilled fish on the top shelf as he was too short. "Figures, the only fresh food I buy, you eat." Misato said as she grabbed a cold 6–pack of Yebisu from the fridge and took it with her. "Now stop bugging me, I'm trying to do something important."

Pen–Pen ignored her statement as he chomped down on the package of fish Misato handed him, and Misato popped one of her beers open and chugged it down before going back to what she was doing, filling out an application for Gehirn. Misato looked at the half completed form and chugged down a second Yebisu.

"God, this is nerve wracking, I hate filling out stuff about myself. And some of these questions are bring back some dark memories." Misato read off one of the questions on the form. "Yeah, family history, parents' current status, well dead, cause of death if applicable." Misato laughed and chugged another beer. "Well, let's see, mom had cancer, but before that got her, the nuke the Chinese dropped or the tidal wave from Second Impact got her, they weren't sure, and they were never able to recover her body, so that's an unknown. As for my father, how do I put 'died from crazy thing called Adam exploding Antarctica and causing Second Impact,' clearly I didn't think this application through."

Misato sighed, chugged her fourth beer, and looked back at the form. "Well, I did pick up this form to find out exactly what happened, and applying to Gehirn will allow me to do that, to find out what happened." Misato chugged beers five and six back–to–back, and then Misato started filling out the form with gusto, filling everything out as quickly as possible. "Whatever it takes, I'll find out what _really_ happened with that experiment, and then I'll get my revenge on the beast that killed my father!" Misato said angrily as she signed her name on the application to join Gehirn.

* * *

July 14, 2010 – NERV Officer Training Facility, Matsushiro, Japan

"Well, Second Lieutenant Katsuragi, congratulations on completing your formal tactical officer's training." Captain Noa said happily "I'm not surprised such an excellent student was the top of her class."

"Thank you sir!" Misato said proudly, saluting her superior. "I'm glad I could impress you, sir!"

"At ease, Katsuragi." Captain Noa said. "Now, here I have your first assignment for you, the best thing for an officer fresh out of tactical training."

"What's the assignment, sir?" Misato asked politely.

"Ah, you're being sent to NERV's 3rd Branch in Berlin, to train and prepare the Second Child for combat. You'll be her new training officer." Captain Noa said.

"What happened to her old training officer, sir?" Misato asked.

"Well, apparently, she's made the last four quit. Apparently she thought they were weak." Captain Noa said. "Command seems to think you can get a handle on her behavior and get her into shape to pilot effectively inside an Evangelion."

"Are the Evangelions even ready for launch?" Misato asked.

"No, but they want the pilots in condition to launch into combat on a moment's notice." Captain Noa said. "You ship out in a couple weeks, arrival is set for August 1st."

"Aye, sir!" Misato said. "I'll get myself ready to ship out."

"Good, Lieutenant." Captain Noa replied. "Good luck out there, you may need it."

"Thank you sir, but it's a pre–teen girl, how difficult can she be?" Misato replied.

–––

Meanwhile in Berlin, Asuka was having another fit. Her father had been bugging her for weeks to be more personable around her younger siblings and her step mother, who he had married shortly after the birth of his new twins. Asuka was still furious and refused to call Oscar 'dad' or 'papa' and Asuka shouted defiantly about calling Mimori 'mother' shouting each time her mother was dead.

Asuka was once again fuming in her room, having been locked in there without dinner again to prove a point. "Ficken arschloch!" Asuka shouted. "I don't give a shit about his new family!"

Asuka passed around her room, and then went to her computer. She logged into NERV's network and began searching for something, a way to get away for her father.

"Hmmm, emancipation? No good, I'm not old enough to be considered yet, but what about this instead." Asuka clicked on another of her search results. "Hmmm, change of parental custody. But who could I live with?" Asuka thought aloud. "What about momma's momma! She's still alive, and I'm sure she'd take me in. At least I'd think so…"

Asuka thought back to the funeral and remembered Isolda had wanted to take Asuka, but Oscar had forbidden it. "Well, that'll teach him a lesson, and show how much I hate him if I go live with her. At least she'll love me." Asuka said happily as she pulled up the form. "Hmmm, just need to fill out my name and the name of the person who I want to take me, and the reasons why I want to leave, easy enough, he's an abusive son of a bitch and I hate him. If they need more reasons, just pull up any of the argument's we've had in public since momma died." Asuka said simply.

Asuka filled out the form and submitted it to NERV HQ in Japan. Asuka then shut off her computer and went to lay down. It was only about a half an hour before she heard her father thundering up the stairs shouting at the top of his lungs.

" _YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!_ " Oscar roared as Asuka heard him unlock her door and slam the door open against the wall. "DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T HEAR ABOUT YOUR LITTLE STUNT, ASUKA?! THAT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT YOU WANTED TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE! DO YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID?!"

"Well, I do think you're stupid." Asuka said, unafraid of her father anymore after his years of verbal abuse. And she knew now the more flippant she was, the more pissed off he got, she just had to try and stay calm. "That's why I figured you wouldn't find out, you be too busy with the whore and the two bastard children of yours to care about me."

"HOW DARE YOU ASUKA!" Oscar continued in the loudest voice he could muster, several veins on his head popping out for the strain of his shouting and his extremely high blood pressure. "I AM YOUR FATHER. YOU DON'T GET TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ESPECIALLY TO THAT FUCKING BITCH'S HOME!"

"Only genetically." Asuka said flippantly. "Otherwise, you were barely there for me when momma was alive, and you're even more distant since she died, how that's possible I don't know, but you seem to pull it off well." Asuka chuckled lightly. "You could be a deadbeat dad for all the shits you give about me."

"I HAVE PROVIDED A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD AND FOOD FOR YOU TO EAT AND HAVE BOUGHT THE CLOTHES THAT YOU'RE WEARING YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!" Oscar shouted.

"Really, Oscar, you're required by anti–child abuse laws to provide those things, otherwise, no matter who you were connected to, you'd be in jail." Asuka said snidely. "Besides, I wouldn't call our happy home a good environment for me to live in, you're an abusive jerk all the time. You yell constantly." Asuka's eyes narrowed as she went for the kill. "Your love life with the whore not the same as it was when you first started ploughing her? Is it because momma is dead, the fun of it all wore out? Or is it just the whiskey dick?"

SLAP

"FUCKING LITTLE BITCH, YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER!" Oscar shouted.

"If you mean observant and analytical, then yes, I am." Asuka chuckled. "I guess I found the reason you're so mad at the world. You're impotent, it's a wonder the bastard children or me actually exist if you can't even _rise_ to the occasion."

Oscar rose his hand to strike her again, and Asuka decided to have more fun at her father's expense.

"Such a weak little man, has to hit a child to get off. How fucking pathetic are you?" Asuka said with as much venom and hatred as she could. "You gonna treat the bastards this way too, to make it fair, or is only because I remind you of the only women who could actually arouse you? Do you feel regret for letting her die the way she did?" Asuka paused seeing Oscar put his hand down. "Well, are you fucking stupid or something, answer me you son of a bitch!"

Instead of answering, Oscar simply turned around and slammed the door so hard it ratted everything in Asuka's very large bedroom.

"Serves him right." Asuka said proudly, caressing her stinging cheek. "This slap was worth it though, Google's pretty useful after all, all my research paid off. And now he shouldn't bother me anymore, even if I live here, especially now that I know his pathetic little secret."

* * *

October 6, 2011 – Tokyo–2

Kaji was perusing the used car lot of excess cars imported from the west coast of the United States. He was looking for a specific car in particular, and he hoped he would find it here. He found a salesman and decided to ask him.

"Ah, hello sir, how are you today?" The salesman asked. "What can I help you with today?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm just looking for a very specific car, and I was hoping you'd have it in stock." Kaji said happily, showing him a picture of the car in question.

"Ah, yes, we have several of this type in stock, although only two are red." The salesman said. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Of course, lead the way!" Kaji said happily.

"Alright, here they are, right next to each other." The salesman said. "So the one on the left is the 308 GTB, a 1981 model, and on the right is…"

"A red 1985 Ferrari 308 GTSi Quattrovalvole, the exact car I was looking for." Kaji said. "How much, I can pay in cash right now, and just drive it off the lot."

"Well, sir, it's a classic and iconic car, so asking price is ¥9,499,999." The salesman replied.

"Well, how about ¥10,000,000 in cash, and I take it off your hands today." Kaji said.

"Done!" The salesman replied giddily. "Let me take you to the office to fill out the paperwork."

And a about a half an hour later, Kaji was driving with the top down in his brand new used car. "Nice, only 8,000km on it, so it's barely ever been used, rides nice, and is in great condition. I can't believe they didn't ask for more, they could have easily gotten double of what I paid, hell triple wouldn't have been out of the ordinary." Kaji said happily as he sped down the highway towards Tokyo–3 to NERV HQ, where he was needed for some mission by the Commander.

"Figures, that Ikari needs me for something." Kaji said exasperatedly. "Playing triple agent won't last very long, but it's worth it, as I'm finding out so much about everyone's little secrets." Kaji shifted into fourth gear and continued down the roadway at breakneck speed. "SEELE wants to know about Ikari, Ikari wants to be informed as to SEELE's goings on and is Japan is suspicious of NERV or not, and the Japanese government wants constant information on the paramilitary organization and its funding source the U.N. on a regular basis, and everyone has so much to hide, its laughable as to why no one has figured out what I'm doing yet."

Kaji laughed as he shifted into fifth gear and pushed the car to see how fast it could go. "Hmmm, 250 k/h, nice top speed, but better let it coast, I don't want to blow the engine." Kaji let go of the gas and let the car coast back down to a safer speed, and then downshifted and engaged the cruise control. "I know the triple agent thing will be the death of me, but it's the best way to gather intelligence on Second Impact without anyone noticing. With everyone looking over their shoulders at everyone else, it makes it easy to gather intel."

Kaji looked at the road ahead of him and noticed it was clear of any traffic. "Good, no traffic like this and I'll be in Tokyo–3 in no time. But this new bit of information I got last week has disturbed me, this Marduk Institute that selects Evangelion pilots. But so far, the Commander's ward and a Gehirn scientist's daughter have been selected, which begs the question, who's behind the Marduk Institute, and what other secrets is that place hiding."

* * *

September 15, 2012 – Outside Tokyo–3, Mass Cemetery

Shinji was on his way to the cemetery where his mother was buried. It was the first time in eight years he'd been back to the area around Tokyo–3, and it would also be the first time he'll meet his father.

Shinji walked quietly to the cemetery, and as he arrived he saw a stoic figure in the distance standing above a grave. "Father…" Shinji muttered as he walked in the man's direction.

As Shinji got closer he saw that his father had yet to notice him, and Shinji looked down. When he got up next to Gendo he looked u and said very quietly. "Hello, father…"

"Shinji." Gendo said gruffly. "This is the first time you've been here, correct?" Gendo asked.

"Yes, father…" Shinji said nervously.

"Why did you come today, Shinji?" Gendo asked.

"Be… because you sent me… a… a note that said to come here today." Shinji replied nervously.

"So, you simply do as you're told." Gendo said. "Like any good child should."

"Did you invite me here so I… I could come back to… to live with you father?" Shinji asked.

"No, it is not yet time for you to come home." Gendo said, still looking at Yui's grave.

"Then why invite me here? Why bother to get my hopes up?!" Shinji said indignantly. "Why father! ANSWER ME!" Shinji shouted.

"I will not answer a child who is having a temper tantrum." Gendo said. "And my reason are my own, they are of no concern of yours."

"Why father… why invite me at all…" Shinji said in a depressed tone as he turned on his heels and ran way from the cemetery, from his father, and from his feelings.

"What a coward, how will I ever use him in my plan to return Yui to me?" Gendo said as he noticed Shinji run off.

As he ran, Shinji put in his earphones and played his SDAT for the run back to the train station in Tokyo–3, and for the long ride back to Atsugi.

 ** _I wanna run away  
_** ** _Never say goodbye  
_** ** _I wanna know the truth  
_** ** _Instead of wondering why  
_** ** _I wanna know the answers  
_** ** _No more lies  
_** ** _I wanna shut the door  
_** ** _And open up my mind_**

–––

 ** _I tried so hard  
_** ** _And got so far  
_** ** _But in the end  
_** ** _It doesn't even matter  
_** ** _I had to fall  
_** ** _To lose it all  
_** ** _But in the end  
_** ** _It doesn't even matter_**

Shinji had fallen asleep listening to his SDAT, as when he arrived home from the train, Jushiro had been extremely worried, and brought Shinji straight home, where Shinji retreated silently to his room without a word and gone to sleep without even bothering to change.

Now Shinji was dreaming of his father standing there mocking him for being a child, and then the scene in his head swirled around show a field overlooking what looked like a university. To Shinji it looked very beautiful and majestic. He kept looking round at the scene around him, and the he noticed someone was sitting next to him. It was a very pretty girl who was about 16 or 17, wearing pink rimmed glasses with brilliant aqua colored eyes, and long brunette hair, tied up in twin–tails.

" _Bad day huh?_ " The girl said to him.

"What?" Shinji said, sounding surprised he wasn't alone in his dream. "I guess…"

" _Don't look so down kid. Why don't you tell me what happened?_ " The mysterious girl said, scooting closer to Shinji.

"It's a bit complicated, and mother told me to never to talk to strangers." Shinji said.

" _Is your mother Yui Ikari?_ " The girl said. " _She may have mentioned me, my name is Mari._ "

"Mari?" Shinji said wracking his brain. "I don't think she ever did…"

" _You can talk to me, Shinji, I won't bite._ " Mari said.

"How do you know my name?" Shinji asked.

" _Your mother told me._ " Mari replied. " _How else could I know?_ "

"But isn't this a dream? Are you even real?" Shinji asked.

" _Shinji, there are just some things you're too young to understand, but I am real._ " Mari said. " _Now, I know from experience that talking about what's bothering you will help._ "

"But, I don't really want to talk…" Shinji said sadly.

" _Well, don't you have someone to talk to?_ " Mari asked politely. " _Someone you'll trust?_ "

"I used to have a friend, but I can't remember her name, all I know is she was really nice to me…" Shinji said sadly, a tear running down his cheek. Mari scooted closer to the boy. "She just stopped calling a long time ago, and I don't even think she knows I moved, if I could talk to her, she'd make me feel better." Shinji started to sniffle. "But no one at school wants to be my friend, they think I'm some kind of freak because they think my father killed my mother!" Shinji started to cry.

' _Gendo kill Yui, not possible, he loved her too much to do that…_ ' Mari thought as she wrapped her arms around Shinji. " _Shhh, Shinji, let it all out, just let it all out._ " Mari said soothingly.

"I'm just so lonely!" Shinji shouted, "I just want a friend, but I'm afraid they'll leave me again like she did, I don't like being alone, but it's all I'm good for."

" _That's not true, Shinji. You're a very sweet little boy, you just need someone to watch over you and be your friend._ " Mari said consolingly. " _Just cry as much as you want Shinji, I'm here for you._ "

Through his sobs, Shinji tried to choke out a sentence. "Will you… will you please be… be my friend, Mari?"

" _Of course Shinji, of course I'll be your friend._ " Mari said as she clutched the boy against her chest and Shinji nuzzled his head against her collarbone. " _I just wish I could be there for you in real life._ "

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

As for the songs used in this chapter, I don't own them either, and they're listed below in order of appearance:  
Fall Out Boy – _The Music Or The Misery_ (2005)  
Linkin Park – _Runaway_ (2000)  
Linkin Park – _In The End_ (2000)

So, to clarify the half–siblings thing with Asuka, her siblings are named to replace her, as Oscar wants a fresh start with a new family, as he despises Asuka for reminding him of Kyoko, and being a constant reminder of something he'd rather forget. So I picked names that were similar to Asuka, and styled like her rebuild name.  
 _Asumi Langley Shikinami – Asuka's half–sister  
_ _Akito Langley Shikinami – Asuka's half–brother  
_

Also from Kyoko's death to when the twins are born is exactly 8 months, which is slightly shorter than your average twin's gestation (hooray for dates and research), just as further proof that Oscar was cheating on a still breathing albeit disabled Kyoko, like an ass.

Ok, so this is Shinji's SDAT track listing, as I described he made himself within the chapter, cause he's not stupid, as the show seems to sometimes portray him, he just does as he's told most of the time, and music is the only way he can be happy (at this point in time). A special shout out to _Silvermoonlight GJ_ for helping me pick out a few of the tracks (specifically Tracks 09, 13, 16, 20, 24, and 27), the rest, well I listen to constantly, and also, notice the appropriate usage of tracks 25 and 26. Anyway, check out the list below.

Track 01: _The Music Or The Misery_ , Fall Out Boy, "From Under the Cork Tree" (2005)  
Track 02: _Points of Authority_ , Linkin Park, "Hybrid Theory" (2000)  
Track 03: _Scars_ , Papa Roach, "Getting Away With Murder" (2003)  
Track 04: _Breaking The Habit_ , Linkin Park, "Meteora" (2003)  
Track 05: _Thanks For The Memories_ , Fall Out Boy, "Infinity on High" (2007)  
Track 06: _Higher_ , Creed, "Human Clay" (1999)  
Track 07: _Wherever You Will Go_ , The Calling, "Camino Palmero" (2001)  
Track 08: _Closing Time_ , Semisonic "Feeling Strangely Fine" (1998)  
Track 09: _Look Away_ , Big Country, "The Seer" (1986)*  
Track 10: _Sugar, We're Going Down_ , Fall Out Boy, "From Under the Cork Tree" (2005)  
Track 11: _Wake Me Up When September Ends_ , Green Day, "American Idiot" (2005)  
Track 12: _Can't Take It_ , The All–American Rejects "Move Along" (2005)  
Track 13: _Mouth_ , Bush, "Deconstructed" (1997)*  
Track 14: _Pushing Me Away_ , Linkin Park, "Hybrid Theory" (2000)  
Track 15: _The Boys of Summer_ , The Ataris, "So Long, Astoria" (2003)  
Track 16: _Cry Little Sister_ , Gerard McMahon, "The Lost Boys" (1987)*  
Track 17: _The Great Escape_ , Boys Like Girls, "Boys Like Girls" (2007)  
Track 18: _Hero/Heroine_ , Boys Like Girls, "Boys Like Girls" (2007)  
Track 19: _Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)_ , Green Day, "Nimrod" (1997)  
Track 20: _Money for Noting_ , Dire Straits, "Brothers in Arms" (1985)*  
Track 21: _A Place For My Head_ , Linkin Park, "Hybrid Theory" (2000)  
Track 22: _Numb_ , Linkin Park, "Meteora" (2003)  
Track 23: _It Ends Tonight_ , The All–American Rejects "Move Along" (2005)  
Track 24: _Army Dreamers_ , Kate Bush, "Never For Ever" (1980)*  
Track 25: _Crawling_ , Linkin Park, "Hybrid Theory" (2000)  
Track 26: _Runaway_ , Linkin Park, "Hybrid Theory" (2000)  
Track 27: _The Road to Hell_ , Chris Rea, "The Road to Hell" (1989)*  
Track 28: _In The End_ , Linkin Park, "Hybrid Theory" (2000)  
Track 29: -BLANK-  
Track 30: -BLANK-

Kaji has been given new wheels in the form of Magnum P.I.'s iconic car, the model listed was used in season 8 of the show, and I thought it tied in Kaji's job as an investigator for himself (among his other work) and looking into Second Impact.

As for Mari showing up twice, it was her still trying to escape from Lilith, as it's been a while since we heard from the poor girl, she needed some time in the story.

Finally, Asuka getting back at her father the way she did seemed more than appropriate considering the shit he's put her though since Kyoko died, and don't worry, that impotence of his is only the first issue he'll have. By the end of this story, he'll really regret that he pissed off Asuka Langley Soryu.

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


	12. Chapter 12 – Return from Beyond

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy  
Episode III: Revenge of Ikari

* * *

Chapter 12 – Return from Beyond  
Unknown Time and Place

Mari was still floating in the nothingness, her captor and torturer, Lilith had been gone for, well, Mari was unsure, because there was no time where she was. Mari felt her body, it was still sore from Lilith's last barrage of mental and physical torture that Lilith had used to try and break her. However the thought of Yui kept Mari going. She had gotten out for a bit four times, which Lilith wasn't happy about, even though she suggested it. "Well, those first two trips were nice, seeing Yui and Kyoko again, but the second set weren't very fun, it's a shame they're trapped the same way I am." Mari's arm and stomach twinged from the torture and Mari looked down at it. "Funny, I saw my intestines coming out of there the last time Lilith was here, guess she thought that would make me want to join her, the stupid fucking bitch." Mari punched the air. "Damn bitch, she tells me I can go out for a visit, but when I do, she tortures me because I'm ignoring her." Mari said aloud. "Fuck her, she pisses me off. I can't wait to find a way to get out of this fucking hell hole! I just need to think of a way to make myself rematerialize. I just don't know what the trigger could be. Every time I get close, that bitch interrupts me…"

A voice spoke to her and broke the infinite silence. " _Hello again, Mari._ " Lilith said, an indescribable form swirling around the lonely teen.

"Ugh, you again." Mari said in disgust. "Can't you leave me to my turmoil in peace?"

" _You know I can't leave you alone for too long to think about escaping. I wouldn't want to be so lonely again if you found a way out._ " Lilith purred as she assumed the form of Mari.

"You know when you impersonate me, my tits look like they're sagging." Mari said jiggling her chest. "Now, I think mine are still pretty perky, I haven't aged a day in here, so I know they're as good as when I got sucked in here, and you make my ass look so flat, it's like you can't even be pretty."

" _Ah, this tête–à–tête we have is fantastic, Mari._ " Lilith purred. " _It's the reason I want to keep you here, it keeps me happy, knowing I make you so miserable._ "

"Oh, look, a schadenfreude." Mari said sarcastically. "I know you don't have a sex drive, but you certainly seem to flood your basement from all this abuse."

" _You do know that your idioms mean nothing to me, but it certainly sounds rude._ " Lilith said with a frown on her face.

"Well, it's nowhere near as funny when you explain it, but a schadenfreude is someone who gets pleasure from another person's pain or misfortune. And flooding your basement isn't an idiom either, it's a fucking colloquialism for being sexually aroused." Mari said angrily. "Do you just ask me all this shit to piss me off?"

" _Perhaps, but it's still fun to make you work to annoy me._ " Lilith said coyly. " _And what you said was a little hurtful, Mari dear._ "

"Fuck off, you cut open my stomach last time I got out of here, and you wrapped my intestines around my neck, so don't talk to me about hurt."

" _Hmmm, looks like that little stunt got to you._ " Lilith said happily. " _I'm glad I can still get to you so much._ "

"Yeah, torture and psychological warfare tactics tend to do that." Mari said sarcastically.

" _Like you aren't enjoying it on some level, Mari._ " Lilith purred insidiously. " _I've been inside your mind, you love pain, you always feel you're the victim, and yet all you have to do to stop me from hurting you is to accept you belong to me now._ "

"Never going to happen." Mari said proudly. "I'm an individual, and no matter what you put me though, I'm getting out of here."

" _But why leave, Mari?_ " Lilith asked. " _Why put yourself in harm's way_ "

"I don't know what's happened since I've been in here, but I know that my friends are trapped like me, and that their kids are alone. Some other cataclysmic even has occurred, and I just don't get what's happened, what caused everything to go to hell." Mari said. "I just want to find some way I can help out."

" _How noble Mari._ " Lilith said. " _But do you really want to know why all this is happened?_ "

"Of course I do! I want to try and fix things!" Mari said passionately. "I want to help!"

" _I can't tell you much, but some things are preordained to happen, and are unavoidable, however the specifics of these circumstances can be changed._ " Lilith explained. " _The circumstances are small deviations from the overall plan, the minutiae that are overlooked, the intricate details, small things can make a big change possible._ "

"Like Chaos Theory?" Mari asked.

" _What is chaos theory exactly, your Lilin names for things are cute, but I can't understand your small minded concepts._ " Lilith said.

"Well, Chaos Theory is a specialized branch of mathematics that deals with complex and intricate systems whose behavior is highly sensitive or reactive to slight changes in conditions, so that small alterations can give rise to exponentially greater consequences." Mari explained. "Basically, the throwing of a pebble into a lake half–way across the world could cause an earthquake on the other side of the world."

" _Ah, what a high minded concept, I guess the Seed of Knowledge has truly not been ignored._ " Lilith said proudly. " _So, if you've figured out that little bit, you must be able to ascertain that your construct of time is incorrect._ "

"You mean that our linear look at time isn't anywhere near accurate, that our perception of it as being a single line is space is not correct, that it is a multiverse of infinite possibilities?" Mari asked.

" _No, simply put, time can be kept in a causal loop until the cycle can be broken, and the line of events restored._ " Lilith explained. " _Many things have happened before that are happening again, but more variables are in play this time, and I'm not sure why, but I have an idea as to what may help._ "

"Wait, you're telling me time can loop around itself and…" Mari started.

" _Begin from a point in time where the causal loop folds over the string of time. However, the longer the loop goes on, the bigger the loop becomes, until more and more events can be changed, continually affecting the outcome in more and more unique ways._ "

"But what do you mean the longer the loop goes on?" Mari asked.

" _Simply that time has been repeating itself far longer than I care to remember, and that there is no sign of the cycle breaking._ " Lilith said. " _There must be a way to break it, but so far it has been unable to be broken, but it seems to be getting closer._ "

"Closer?" Mari asked. "Closer to what?"

" _Closer to its resolution, Mari._ " Lilith replied. " _With any luck this time could be vastly different, with any luck, the loop can be closed, freeing you all from being forced to repeat without knowing it for eternity._ "

"But how can I do that?" Mari asked. "How can I stop this?"

" _How cute, you think you're the one who can stop it._ " Lilith purred, changing forms to become Yui Ikari. " _You can only help guide those who are destined to make the choice, you can't make the choice, it's not how it works._ "

"Who made up that fucking stupid rule?!" Mari said indignantly. "Who decides the rules for this fucking loop?!"

" _The universe._ " Lilith replied sarcastically. " _Some things are beyond your control, Mari. Don't fret about it, as you'll be able to influence events just by being yourself._ "

"How can I influence shit while being stuck in here with you?" Mari said angrily.

" _You won't, silly girl._ " Lilith said. " _So I have one question for you. Do you think you are prepared for the shock of leaving this Core?_ "

"What shock." Mari asked. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

" _The mouth really needs to stop, or I am going to have to hurt you again._ " Lilith said.

"Go ahead, bitch." Mari said "You should know by now that there is no way to shut me up. Now finish explaining what the fuck you were talking about."

" _Very well then, Mari._ " Lilith replied. " _I'm asking if you're still up for returning to the world I pulled you from so long ago. Time will not have stopped, but you will look exactly the same._ "

"Your point?" Mari asked.

" _My point is, you need to be prepared for this, and the fact that so much has changed._ " Lilith said. " _Are you capable of doing that?_ "

"Probably, but what am I supposed to do when I get there?" Mari asked. "Stick my thumb in my ass and wait for you tell me what to do?"

" _Mari, once you leave here, we will no longer be in contact._ " Lilith said. " _But something was built around the Core we're trapped in and you'll be able to pilot it. Get yourself to where the action is, and prepare for the fight of your life._ "

"What exactly was built?" Mari asked.

" _That you'll have to find out for yourself when you leave this place._ " Lilith said. " _So, will you go back?_ "

"Yeah, if I can help in any way, I want to go back and do my best to make a change." Mari said proudly. "I just hope I can meet those kids, and maybe help them too."

" _Alright then, get ready._ " Lilith said.

"Get ready for what?" Mari asked before she felt the same sensation that dragged her into the Core. Her body was tingling and she felt sick before she felt like she was being compressed so much she was unable to breathe or talk, and then she felt herself being pushed elsewhere.

As Lilith forced Mari from the sphere, she laughed as the girl disappeared from sight. " _Well, I told her enough to give her an idea of how this is supposed to work, but I can't give away the whole show, now can I?_ " Lilith laughed. " _I guess this time, the Lilin will have a little more help than usual. Get ready Adam, our eternal struggle is not over just yet._ "

* * *

August 14, 2015 – NERV 4th Branch, London

Several technicians were overlooking the bay where the newly completed Unit–XP sat, deactivated and locked into a storage position. Its army green mechanical limbs and silver and grey clad biological parts all glistened underneath the fluorescent lights.

"Bloody hell, what a waste of money that ugly piece of shit is." One of the technicians said angrily. "I know it's supposed to be some kind of living tank, but it just looks like a retarded spider."

"Yeah, and we're stuck here watching it." Another said. "The thing doesn't even move, it's only there to collect dust."

"And waste money." The third tech said.

"Whatever it's here for, we just have to kill time while we watch it." The first tech said. "Best assignment on base, nothing ever happens down here."

"Still, why even watch it, what could possibly happen." The third tech replied. "It's not like it has any power, or a bloody pilot."

"Yeah, just detecting the same low frequency E.M. field as always coming from the thing." The second tech said. "It's just the same as always, nothing ever… ENERGY SPIKE!"

The ground in the complex started shaking and the front armor panel was blown off clear across the room, and emanating from the chest of the Evangelion was a deathly red glow coming from the blood red orb that was only moments ago covered in armor. The lights in the containment cage were knocked out, leaving the glowing Core as the only source of light, putting Unit–XP in a very eerie glow, making it look far more menacing than it already was. Whips of energy came off the Core, hitting the walls of the cage and scorching them, and its eyes seemed to glow, even though all indications pointed to it still being deactivated.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" The first tech shouted.

"I'm not sure, boss, but the instructions were clear, if anything happens with this thing the base goes on communications blackout, and we give a call to Sub–Commander Fuyutsuki at HQ." The third tech said as the building kept rattling.

"Well, what the fuck do we do, it won't stop, and the energy levels are nearing critical!" The second tech exclaimed. "Pretty soon, we could all die from that thing exploding!"

"Relax, it won't explode." The first tech said. "At least I don't think it will…"

Suddenly a bright flash erupted from the Core of Unit–XP and then the shaking and the glowing stopped.

"Energy readings are… back to normal?" The second tech said, sounding astonished.

"I guess so, but the lights are still out." The first tech said. "Why don't you two go down and switch on the lights again, the breaker probably tripped with the energy spike."

"Yeah, sure thing boss." The second tech said sarcastically. "We'll go do the dangerous job near the Evangelion, while you call HQ."

"Listen, _Corporal_ , this isn't Gehirn, anymore, its NERV now, we've had almost five years since the transition, I'm your superior officer now, not just a supervisor, and if I delegate a task to you, you grin and bear it like anyone else, say, 'yes, sir' and bitch about it after you leave earshot of me." The first tech replied. "Is that understood?"

"Alright, _Staff Sergeant_ , I'll keep that in mind." The second tech replied, heavily emphasizing the rank. "Let's go _Private_ , we have a job to do."

The first tech shook his head as the other two departed and then called up HQ in Japan to let them know of the situation. The other two techs were walking downstairs to flip the breakers back on.

"Jeez, man, you can't talk to him like that, he's our boss!" The third tech said.

"Oh, who gives a shit." The second tech said. "He never pulls rank unless he don't want to do something, the lazy fucker."

"Even still, try not to get him pissed off at me, will you?" The third tech said. "I would eventually like a promotion you know."

"Blow me." The first tech replied as they found the circuit breakers in the cage. They switched the massive breakers back on and then saw the lights flicker on slowly as the hum from the electricity surging through the breakers once again became steady.

The two techs survived the damage, and saw the armor plate had been embedded into the cage wall by the force of being blown off. "Fuck all, that'll be a right bitch to pry out of there." The second tech remarked.

Unit–XP itself had not suffered any lasting damage, other than the missing armor plate, and some of the adjoining plates being damaged. "Probably a week or two's worth of work to get it in tip top shape again." The third tech said.

Both techs walked over to the foot of the unit, where they could hear something dripping. As they approached, they saw a figure lying on the ground.

"I didn't think anyone was out here, or am I wrong?" The third tech said, bemused as to why someone would be lying on the ground.

"No, you're not wrong, no one was anywhere near this area, not since second shift anyway." The second tech said. "Well, hurry it up, they could be injured!"

The techs rushed over to see a girl lying face down, nude, in a puddle of orange liquid that smelled less than appealing. The girl had long brunette hair tied up in what appeared to be twin ponytails. The second tech took off his uniform jacket and draped it over the girl's bare backside. "Hey, miss are you alright?" The second tech asked, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Miss?!"

Using his jacket to cover her, he gently rolled her over to see if she had been injured, after covering her again, he saw she looked only 16 or 17, and was wearing pink rimmed glasses. Her eyes opened lazily, and she groaned. Her eyes were a brilliant aqua color. "Miss, are you alright?" The second tech asked her again.

–––

Mari felt herself hit the floor hard, and heard a splash as she did.

'Uggghhhh.' Mari thought 'What the fuck happened, and what the hell is that smell? It smells nice, almost, familiar…' Mari opened her eyes, but couldn't see anything, but she knew her face and body were wet, and that she was cold laying on a very cold steel floor. 'Where am I, a steel factory?' Mari only heard the sound of creaking metal around her, and she finally recognized the smell. 'Oh, it's LCL, that's why it smells so nice, and so familiar…'

Mari tried getting up, but slipped in the LCL and hit the floor again hard. 'Ow! Let's not try that again.' Mari thought. She felt herself and realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. 'That bitch sent me back without anything on? She's a demigod, right, doesn't she have some sort of clothes beam she could use?' Mari thought sarcastically. She looked around as much as she could in the dark. 'I wonder why it's so dark in here though, am I in a prison or something?'

Just then the lights started to come back on. 'Holy shit, that's bright!' Mari thought as she hid her head in the LCL. 'At least with my head buried in this goop, I won't go blind from all this fucking light.'

Mari stayed still as she heard footsteps approaching her quickly. Mari kept her head down and laid still.

"Hey, miss are you alright?" The man asked, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Miss?!"

'Leave me alone, my head hurts…' Mari thought.

She felt something cover her body. 'Oh, that feels warm, at least this guy isn't a pervert.' Mari thought. She then felt herself being turned over gently. 'Whoa, buddy, be careful I'm sore from the landing.' She then felt the warm fabric being draped over her front side. 'Good, you didn't try to peek.' Mari thought as she slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light in the room.

"Miss, are you alright?" The man asked again.

"I think so." Mari said. "Where… where am I?"

"You're at NERV's 4th Branch in London, miss." The second tech said replied.

"What is NERV?" Mari asked as she saw what was above them. "And what the fuck is that?" Mari exclaimed as she weakly moved her arm up to point at Unit–XP.

"Unfortunately, that's classified." The second tech said. "I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. Now what are you doing here?"

'Oh, shit, what do I tell them?' Mari thought frantically. 'I can't exactly say I came from inside the thing above us. Maybe I'll just play it off as I'm confused or something. Yeah, that'll work, a little flirting and puppy dog eyes should get me out of this mess. Maybe even mentioning the experiment that got me a one way ticket to being stuck with a sadistic bitch would work too.' Mari grimaced. "I'm not entirely sure, I'm a little confused, I'm supposed to be in the Project Alcion hangar, did I come to the wrong building?"

"Project Alcion?" The third tech said.

"Isn't she a bit young to know that name?" The second tech said.

"Maybe she's a spy or something." The second tech whispered.

"Who cares, let's just get the medics and let the Corporal up in the observation room know." The third tech whispered back.

"Yeah, whatever." The second tech said. "Miss, do you know your name?" He said to Mari.

"Not really, everything is kinda fuzzy." Mari said convincingly.

"Alright, we're calling a doctor to come check you over, ok?" The third tech said.

"Sure, mister." Mari said cutely. "Thank you for being so kind."

* * *

August 15, 2015 – NERV HQ

Fuyutsuki was rushing into Gendo's office, and burst inside. 'If Mari's back, then maybe there's hope for Shinji yet…' Fuyutsuki thought as he entered the office.

"Ah, Fuyutsuki, what a pleasant surprise, why don't you close the door." Gendo said knowingly.

"Ikari, I need a VTOL to London immediately." Fuyutsuki said, still out of breath caused by his running from his office.

"And why do you need such a long range transport for exactly?" Gendo asked.

"Mari's back." Fuyutsuki said. "She came out of Unit–XP's Core several hours ago, I just got the message. I told them to keep her in the medical ward until I got there."

"I know, Fuyutsuki." Gendo replied. "I was made aware of the situation by the base commander. You will be leaving in 90 minutes, I suggest you pack."

"But if you know, does that mean Akagi…" Fuyutsuki started.

"No, I have not told her that Mari came back. She does not even know who Mari is, let alone how important she is." Gendo said. "Just know this Fuyutsuki, this is not to meet an old friend, your only job there is to find out how she was able to escape the Core. If she can tell us how, we may not need to initiate Third Impact after all."

"Yes, but can't I bring her back…" Fuyutsuki began.

"Absolutely not." Gendo replied. "She is to stay in the U.K. away from here, and away from the Angels, I won't allow injury to befall the girl, she's been gone 17 years, her being near all this will only traumatize her further."

"Fine, Ikari, but if she proves to be more valuable than you think…" Fuyutsuki said.

"We will reconsider her coming here, but I don't see any need for that to happen." Gendo said. "Now hurry up Fuyutsuki, you have a flight to catch."

"Yes, Commander." Fuyutsuki said as he left Gendo's office.

* * *

August 16, 2015 – NERV 4th Branch, London

Fuyutsuki arrived a short time ago in London, and made his way directly to the medical ward of the 4th Branch, there he met with a doctor.

"Ah, Sub–Commander, thank you for coming out here on such short notice." The doctor said.

"It's not a problem doctor." Fuyutsuki said. "Tell me about the girl that was… recovered." Fuyutsuki asked.

"Well, from a medical point of view, she is an entirely healthy 16 year old girl, a little quiet and withdrawn, but otherwise healthy." The doctor said. "And the psych profile just came back, she's mentally fit as well, other than how she came out of that thing in the hangar down there and the fact she doesn't seem to remember anything, she's perfectly normal, just some bone remodeling on her x–rays, from what could be some kind of car wreck, or maybe injures from Second Impact."

'It was a car wreck, the night her parents died, and how can she not remember anything, she has a photographic memory…' Fuyutsuki thought. "Well where is she? I'd like to interview her immediately." Fuyutsuki said.

"She's in an isolation room, for her safety and privacy." The doctor replied. "Why don't I bring you down there and you can interview her all you'd like. Maybe you can get a name out of her."

"Right, that shouldn't be a problem." Fuyutsuki said. 'Considering I know her, you idiot.' Fuyutsuki thought as the doctor led him downstairs.

As they got downstairs, he saw Mari though the observation window. Fuyutsuki stepped forward and lowered the blinds on the outside of the window. "This interrogation is strictly classified doctor." Fuyutsuki said. "Please inform your intelligence staff that their audio and visual devices will be disable, and that the blind inside the room will closed as well. No one is to interrupt me until the interrogation is complete, is that clear?"

"Yes, Sub–Commander, perfectly clear." The doctor said, saluting and going back upstairs.

Fuyutsuki silently entered the room and closed the blinds on the inside while Mari was singing somewhat subdued to herself.

–––

Mari was sitting alone in an isolation room wearing a dressing gown and hospital slippers, her hair was down and she was laying on her bed ignoring what was going on around her.

'Damn, why did they need to be so rough with the medical exam?' Mari thought. 'And what were all those invasive tests for, I did not need a thermometer put up there for my temperature. That asshole nurse could have just used one of those ones that goes in the ear like a normal person, but no, Nurse Ratchet needs to stick one up my ass like I'm some kind of invalid!' Mari breathed heavily and did what she always did to pass the time and relax, sing the songs that just popped into her head.

 ** _Ground Control to Major Tom  
_** ** _Ground Control to Major Tom  
_** ** _Take your protein pills and put your helmet on  
_** ** _Ground Control to Major Tom (ten, nine, eight, seven, six)  
_** ** _Commencing countdown, engines on (five, four, three)  
_** ** _Check ignition and may God's love be with you (two, one, liftoff)_**

"Still singing like always, huh, Mari?" Fuyutsuki said from the doorway.

"Professor Fuyutsuki!" Mari said as she leaped up and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad to see you! You look so old though!"

"You look exactly the same as the last time I saw you." Fuyutsuki said, happily returning the hug. "I'm glad to see you too, we thought you were… well… gone."

'I know I'm supposed to be able to trust him, but I can't tell anyone about what I learned being inside that thing with Lilith, it's just safer that way…' Mari thought, and in playing off that she knew nothing, simply went with it. "What do you mean "we", are Yui and Kyoko here too?" Mari asked.

"That's right, no one would have known to tell you." Fuyutsuki said sullenly. "Yui and Kyoko are, for lack of any other term… dead."

"What you mean by lack of another term?" Mari asked.

"Well, there have been a lot of things that have happed since you left." Fuyutsuki said. "There are a lot things I'm here to explain to you. I thought me being here would help the transition along a bit."

"I wouldn't know, I only know that the time between when I disappeared and reappeared 6,178 days have passed, or 16 years 11 months. I did the math, professor, it wasn't that hard, of course things have changed, but how much, I wouldn't know, as no one has told me anything." Mari said.

"Well, I guess the best place to start is with the Evangelions." Fuyutsuki said.

"The… what exactly?" Mari replied. "The fuck is an Evangelion?"

Fuyutsuki sighed deeply. "The thing you came out of, the Core, is installed inside of what is called an Evangelion." Fuyutsuki replied. "Well, its full official name is _Ultimate All–Purpose Humanoid Decisive Battle Weapon: Evangelion_. Yui named it, and said that Evangelion would be the short form for public documents."

"Yeah, but that brings us back to the question you're avoiding, what happened to my friends?" Mari demanded.

"They were, absorbed in a contact experiment with their EVAs." Fuyutsuki explained. "In a similar set of circumstances to you, however, Yui was absorbed outright, while it seems Kyoko fought it and it tore her mind apart, her body and what was left of her mind committed suicide several months later."

'I thought they simply died, not subjected to the same fate as… me.' Mari thought as her eyes teared up. "Wait, so they're really dead?" Mari asked.

"We're not sure, Kyoko's body showed no signs of soul after death, so it is mostly likely inside her EVA, and Yui is definitely in there, and you were listed as dead after you were absorbed, but clearly you're alive." Fuyutsuki replied.

"Did they have kids, before they…?" Mari asked, trying to sound as though this was the only question she could think of.

"Yes, they did, Yui and Gendo married and had a son, Shinji. Kyoko dated a man named Langley, he's from the U.S., but his parents are German, they had a daughter, Asuka." Fuyutsuki said. "Poor kids, their childhoods were destroyed because of those tests, let alone being born into a post Second Impact world…"

'Yeah, I can sympathize with that… a ruined childhood and being alone. No wonder those kids were so broken…' Mari thought. "But can't we find a way to get them back, like you brought me back." Mari said emphatically.

"We didn't bring you back, Mari, you somehow came back on your own." Fuyutsuki said sadly, wiping a single tear from his eye. "That does lead me to my one question though, do you remember anything from your time inside the Core, or how you were able to escape?"

'I know I remember what happened inside that thing with Lilith, I just can't tell him, and my getting out won't help him at all, Lilith did that, I have no clue how she did either.' Mari thought sadly as she responded. "I'm really sorry professor, I just don't remember anything. The last thing I remember before waking up on the ground naked was me yelling for help as I got pulled inside the Core. I wish I could help you, but I just have no idea how I got out. I really wish I could help you, professor, I wish I could help you with something to bring them back." Mari then caught on something else he had said. "What is Second Impact? You said it like it meant something, like it was really important."

"I… it's difficult to explain without telling you things you shouldn't know." Fuyutsuki said nervously.

"How difficult is it to explain something that sounds pretty awful?" Mari asked.

"Quite difficult." Fuyutsuki replied.

"Well, try then." Mari said sarcastically. "You're smart, professor, so figure out a way to tell me without spilling all the beans."

"Alright then, but anything I tell you cannot be repeated to anyone, understood?" Fuyutsuki warned.

"Sure thing, professor, you can count on me!" Mari said sullenly as she prepared for the worst.

"Ok, so publically, Second Impact was caused by a meteor striking the South Pole and killing a scientific expedition there. Some PR bullshit that the people after Second Impact were looking for." Fuyutsuki started. "However, in reality, something called an Angel was responsible. Humans we replaying with something they did not understand and an experiment in Antarctica went to hell on September 13, 2000. When Adam, the name we gave the Angel, detonated, the explosion caused a massive tsunami that at its height reached over a kilometer into the air. It brought massive destruction to coastal regions around the globe, and killed 2.2 million people in a matter of hours, and destroyed several countries in the Southern Hemisphere. After that the water level rose by about 70m, leaving more areas inaccessible after the wave. Then the wars started. Tensions between countries peaked as they were dealing with the humanitarian crisis, countries started to nuke each other. China sent an attack force to Japan to try and nuke Tokyo, and they were able to drop a bomb out of a burning plane a week after Second Impact, Yui's brother died trying to stop those nukes, and he did the best he could being outnumbered 3 to 1, after Tokyo was lost, the wars steadily got worse, and Israel finally nuked their neighbors, ensuring their own safety for the first time in history. Russia and the United States got together to start fighting back in a coordinated effort to stop what by then was being called World War III, but it wasn't until February 14, 2001 when the United Nations ratified its first real piece of legislation that gave them the power over the countries of the world by forcing all militaries under their direct command. After the war was over, over 3 billion people had been killed directly by Second Impact or the wars that followed, half the world ceased to exist in a mere five months, it's just still so unfathomable…"

Mari had tears streaming silently down her face. 'Why did all that happen, what could have caused it?' Mari thought. 'Who would tamper with a creature they didn't understand, that's just stupid, and so many people died… is this the event that Lilith meant? The one destined to repeat itself until it was solved.' Mari wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her hospital gown. "Professor?" Mari asked with a shaky voice. "Are you not telling me something? You seem like you're holding back."

Fuyutsuki looked at her and sighed. "Still as perceptive as always."

"Professor, what aren't you telling me?" Mari demanded. "You have to tell me!"

"The problem is I can't, at least not right now." Fuyutsuki said. "I don't have enough time to go over everything properly."

"Fine, we'll keep it simple professor, what's the real reason you came here?" Mari asked.

"That I can tell you, Mari." Fuyutsuki said wiping his eyes again. "Firstly I wanted to see if you were ok, but I didn't come to ask you about your memories from inside the Core, that was all Gendo." Fuyutsuki paused before continuing, and now he looked visibly nervous.

Mari surveyed him, he had never looked so worried in front of her before. 'What the hell is he going to tell me?' Mari thought.

"Mari, I need your help, it's about Yui and Gendo's son, Shinji." Fuyutsuki replied. "Gendo has placed him in a lot of danger by making him the pilot of Yui's EVA, Unit–01. Now, I remember when he was born, Yui named me the godfather… but you as his godmother, in honor of your friendship."

Mari looked stunned. "But… why me? I was gone, wasn't I?"

"Yes, but it was Yui and Kyoko's hope to rescue you from the Core, and they were planning on it after their contact tests were concluded, but they were never given the chance." Fuyutsuki said.

'Even while I was gone, they really were trying to find a way to bring me home. They really were the two best people I could've ever met…' Mari thought trying to hold back her tears like she did with Lilith. 'Just hold it together, Mari, I can cry later when he's gone.' Mari took a deep breath to steady herself. "Continue professor, how can I help Shinji?" Mari asked.

"Well, after Yui died, he shipped Shinji off, but brought him back a few months ago to pilot Unit–01." Fuyutsuki explained. "The problem is, I think he's going to end up being killed, the last Angel almost killed him."

"Wait, he's in combat against these things? Does he even have any training? How the hell can he pilot his mother, shouldn't Yui be able to do that herself?" Mari asked. "What the hell is Gendo thinking?!"

"In short, the pilot syncs with the maternal instinct inside the Core of the EVA, the resident soul has no control, unless under extreme condition, such as imminent destruction. As for Gendo, he wants to use the Evangelions to force a Third Impact and bring Yui back from inside Unit–01. That's all I can tell you." Fuyutsuki said sternly. "But I don't see how I can convince Gendo to let you come to Tokyo–3 to watch over him if you don't remember anything."

'He has a point, I kinda fucked myself there… wait, the thing build around the Core, the Evangelion, Lilith said I would be able to pilot it…' Mari thought, finding the answer she needed. "I can pilot it." Mari said.

"Pilot what?" Fuyutsuki asked. "Unit–01?"

'Well, based on his concept, someone who has a deep connection with the soul in the Evangelion could pilot it, meaning I could pilot Unit –01 or whatever EVA Kyoko is in, theoretically at least.' Mari thought. "No, the one that I was inside of, the Evangelion built from Project Alcion." Mari replied. "I should have left an imprint or after image on the Core, it should recognize me, and I should theoretically be able to sync with myself."

"Interesting theory, but how do I try and get this across to Gendo?" Fuyutsuki said. "I mean, we have two EVAs in Japan, one in Germany which will be transferred soon enough anyway, he may not want a fourth, and it may affect his plans."

"Bullshit." Mari said. "He'll want a fourth, you just have to convince him I'm going to be an asset, and that a fourth Evangelion means he doesn't have to worry about and Angel destroying the world before he's ready." Mari explained. "And if I'm a pilot I'll be in a much better position to protect Shinji by going into danger for him."

"It's a risky proposition, Mari, but it sounds like it could work." Fuyutsuki said as he reached into his pocket. "Now, I'm getting close to the time where someone will want to check on me, so here is what I'll need you to do. Cry as hard as you can, I can explain it away as you learning about Second Impact, and take these." He handed her two data discs. "One of these has a bunch of new music and older music on it I thought you may like, the other has a bunch of important files of mine I want you to look though. Keep both of these a secret, and don't let anyone see them, ok?"

"Sure thing, professor." Mari said. "Should I just hide them for now?"

"Yes, I'll make sure you get a private room out of the way for the next few days where no one will bother you. I'll find a convincing reason, don't worry." Fuyutsuki said. "They have to listen to me, I'm second in command of NERV after all."

"You know, I keep hearing that name, what is NERV?" Mari asked.

"It's the organization dedicated to protect the world from a Third Impact, and it's in charge of the EVAs." Fuyutsuki said.

"Well, it's a long way from being a professor." Mari said, smiling slightly.

"Yes, now let me go talk to the base commander and see about your accommodations, and something more to wear then that thin hospital gown."

"Thanks professor." Mari said. 'Now let's hope you can get me to that Tokyo–3 you keep talking about…' Mari thought as he left the room.

* * *

August 18, 2015 – NERV HQ

Fuyutsuki stormed into Gendo's office. He had been avoiding him, like he knew what Fuyutsuki was going to be asking. 'The hell he'll keep me from asking him this.' Fuyutsuki thought as he stared Gendo down from the doorway of the Commander's office.

"Ah, Fuyutsuki, how nice of you to knock." Gendo said sarcastically. "Why don't you take a seat?"

"I'd rather stand for this, Ikari." Fuyutsuki said sternly.

"Why so serious, Sub–Commander?" Gendo asked. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes, and you already know what it is!" Fuyutsuki shouted, slamming Gendo's door as he approached the desk. "You denied my transfer request for Mari, why? I explained in detail why we need her here."

"No, all you put down was she could pilot Unit–XP, you said nothing about how she could help bring Yui back from the Core." Gendo said calmly.

"Because she doesn't remember anything!" Fuyutsuki shouted. "She only remembers going in and when she woke back up outside. She swears she doesn't know anything else."

"Exactly the point, she is of no use to me." Gendo replied calmly.

"Like hell she isn't going to be useful." Fuyutsuki said angrily. "Why wouldn't you want Unit–XP here?"

"Unit–02 is on the way, three Evangelions is more than sufficient." Gendo said calmly. "We certainly don't need four, and it may interfere with our plans."

"No, Ikari, you don't get it, we'll need as many Units as we can muster!" Fuyutsuki shouted. "We need Mari and we need Unit–XP. Look at Ramiel, we barely made it out of that one intact, we need to be better prepared for what's coming."

"We were able to ward of Ramiel without much damage to the city. The armor plates it drilled through should be replaced within a few weeks." Gendo said. "And we can certainly handle that powerhouse with two, three will make us nearly unstoppable."

"We have no idea what other tricks the next Angels may bring, Ikari!" Fuyutsuki shouted. "Why not be prepared to face them with all the resources at our disposal?"

"We simply do not need it." Gendo said.

"Why not, with a fourth EVA we would be able to cover our defensive perimeter much better than with three." Fuyutsuki pleaded. "Plus, having Mari here will earn her trust, she could be an important asset for her intelligence, and her knowledge of her own research, let alone Yui and Kyoko's. She would be the foremost authority on all their work." Fuyutsuki paused. "She remembers everything from before the accident, so her knowledge base is intact. We can use her for that, and for piloting."

"Would you classify her as more intelligent than Ritsuko?" Gendo asked.

"In her sleep, Mari is far more intelligent than the good doctor." Fuyutsuki said proudly. "She was always on par with Yui and Kyoko, it was just her maturity that held her back, which doesn't seem to be a problem anymore."

"Interesting argument, Fuyutsuki." Gendo said calmly. "But you do know, Dr. Akagi will want to do a full workup on her, including some invasive tests." Gendo said, trying to warn Fuyutsuki off.

"Like hell you're going to tell Akagi about anything this important." Fuyutsuki said. "How do you think Yui would feel if you fed Mari to that woman? She'd never love you again for hurting her friend."

Gendo grumbled. "Fine, but how do we disguise her?" Gendo asked angrily.

"Akagi hasn't read the old files from before Second Impact, which means she has no idea about Mari, even if she heard about the accident, she's too damn naïve to put two and two together like that." Fuyutsuki said. "She may be smart, but the obvious answer always escapes her, unless it means blowing something to kingdom come."

"How would we classify her?" Gendo asked. "As a pilot? The fourth child?"

"The Proto Child." Fuyutsuki said. "She was left off the Marduk list due to an illness, she's the test pilot for Unit–XP, selected after Akagi left Project Alcion. A few false files would mislead her enough. She doesn't know the true purpose of the Marduk, does she?"

"No, not who controls it anyway." Gendo said.

"Look, Ikari, we can use her, and Yui would want her back here after what happened, not half a world away." Fuyutsuki decided to tug on some heart strings to get what he wanted. "Please, Ikari, if nothing else, do it for Yui."

Fuyutsuki had found the nerve to press on Gendo to relent. He saw the grimace on his face turn into a defeated look. The first time he'd seen that face since Yui died. He saw Gendo's face harden back into its usual stony façade, hiding any pain from the memories Fuyutsuki had intentionally stirred in Gendo's mind.

"Fine, Fuyutsuki, but she is your responsibility." Gendo said angrily. "Even a minor misstep about her past to Shinji or anyone else, and I'll eliminate her myself. Is that understood?"

"Understood, Commander." Fuyutsuki replied as he turned on his heels and left the office, smiling slightly as he exited. 'Now to let her know the good news.' Fuyutsuki thought.

–––

Mari was at the private, un–networked computer in her new room. She had been listening to the first disc Fuyutsuki had given her. "All that new music, some of its ok, but some is really bad, or just fucking weird. Although there are some songs that are pretty catchy." Mari said to herself. "I guess times really have changed, but now I need to look at this other disc he gave me…"

Mari ejected the first disc, it was grey and labeled 'Music for Mari,' the other disc however was blood red and unlabeled. "How foreboding the color is…" Mari said as she inserted the disc. The disc automatically opened a CMD Prompt on the computer, and then Mari tried to access the directory labelled "FILES."

 **[...**  
 **D:\FILES^**

 **DIRECTORY IS ENCRYPTED**

 **FIRST LEVEL ENCRYPTION – ENTER PASSWORD^**  
 **...]**

"Well, that's great, it encrypted, and if try I hack in, I may wipe the data, the fuck, professor." Mari said indignantly. "How many levels did he put? Can this information really be that sensitive?" Mari tapped the keyboard back to the root directory for the disk.

 **[...**  
 **D:\dir^**

 **Volume in drive D is DATA DISK**  
 **Volume Serial Number is THX–1138**

 **Directory of D:\**

 **FILES *DIR***  
 **NULL *DIR***  
 **Usage^txt 140**

 **1 File(s) 140 bytes**  
 **2 Dir(s) 0 bytes free**  
 **...]**

"Fine, I'll try the fucking text file." Mari said angrily to the computer.

 **[...**  
 **D:\text Usage^txt**

 **The encryption can be broken if you know the date we all met together in a hallway, the day we went our separate ways, and the day you died**  
 **...]**

"Oh, how cryptic…wait!" Mari said excitedly. "The day we all met was the first day we moved into the dorm! The day me and Kyoko left for our new jobs must be the second one, and I know when I got sucked into that shit hole with Lilith." Mari sighed. "Jeez, professor, three levels of encryption is a bit much, but it must be important info for you to do this."

Mari typed in the first date. "Motherfucker!" Mari shouted. "Why didn't the numbers… oh, that would be too simple to crack wouldn't it." Mari typed the abbreviated date. "Still not working, maybe…"

 **[...**  
 **D:\FILES**

 **DIRECTORY IS ENCRYPTED**

 **FIRST LEVEL ENCRYPTION – ENTER PASSWORD^April 1, 1996**  
 **...FIRST LEVEL ENCRYPTION CLEARED**

 **SECOND LEVEL ENCRYPTION – ENTER PASSWORD^August 1, 1998**  
 **...SECOND LEVEL ENCRYPTION CLEARED**

 **THIRD LEVEL ENCRYPTION – ENTER PASSWORD^September 14, 1998**  
 **...THIRD LEVEL ENCRYPTION CLEARED**

 **ACCESS GRANTED**  
 **...]**

"Fuck yeah, I'm in!" Mari exclaimed happily. "Now let's see what secrets you have hidden on this here disc…"

 **[...**  
 **D:\FILES^dir**

 **Volume in drive D is DATA DISK**  
 **Volume Serial Number is THX–1138**

 **Directory of D:\FILES**

 **. *DIR***  
 **.. *DIR***  
 **1ST CHILD *DIR***  
 **2ND CHILD *DIR***  
 **3RD CHILD *DIR***  
 **ADAM *DIR***  
 **ANGELS *DIR***  
 **ANGEL INTERCEPT SYS *DIR*  
APOCRYPHA *DIR***  
 **CONTACT EXPERIMENTS *DIR***  
 **EVANGELIONS *DIR***  
 **EVIDENCE *DIR***  
 **FUYUTSUKI, KOZO *DIR***  
 **GEHIRN *DIR***  
 **GEOFRONT–00 *DIR***  
 **GEOFRONT–01 *DIR***  
 **LILITH *DIR***  
 **LORENZ, KEEL *DIR***  
 **KATSURAGI, KENJI *DIR***  
 **IKARI, GENDO *DIR***  
 **IKARI, YUI *DIR***  
 **INSTRUMENTALITY *DIR*  
JSSDF *DIR***  
 **MAGI S.C. *DIR***  
 **MAKINAMI, MARI I. *DIR***  
 **MARDUK INSTITUTE *DIR***  
 **MISCELLANEOUS *DIR*  
** **PROJECT ALCION *DIR***  
 **PROJECT E *DIR***  
 **NERV *DIR***  
 **RESEARCH I.Y. *DIR***  
 **RESEARCH M.I.M. *DIR***  
 **RESEARCH S.K.Z. *DIR***  
 **SECOND IMPACT *DIR***  
 **SEELE *DIR***  
 **SORYU, KYOKO Z. *DIR***  
 **THE PLAN *DIR***  
 **TOKYO–2 *DIR***  
 **TOKYO–3 *DIR***  
 **UNITED NATIONS *DIR***  
 **WORLD WAR III *DIR***  
 **Read Me^txt 1,052,872**

 **1 File(s) 1,052,872 bytes**  
 **41 Dir(s) 0 bytes free**  
 **...]**

"Jesus, how much data is on this disk if a single file is over a megabyte?" Mari checked the disc size. "17,179,869,184 bytes of 17,179,869,184 bytes used?! On a portable disc?! Holy shit, things have changed."

Mari starts to peruse the encrypted files contents. "I can't believe he gave me all this… This is incredible!" Mari continued skimming the documents. "Well, not really, those creeps were following me and Kyoko and Yui from when we were young because we were geniuses, and they weaponized our research to make those… Evangelions." Mari kept looking around. "This disc is dangerous. Why did he trust me with all this? To make sure I'd understand how dire all this shit is?"

Mari leaned back and sighed. She looked back at the screen and re–encrypted the disc's files. She ejected the disc and hid it carefully underneath her mattress. She hopped on her bed and flopped down, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, all this data proves is one thing, that whatever is going on in Tokyo–3, I need to be that and try to make a difference." Mari sighed again. "I'll have plenty of time to read all that shit too, cause it all looked so important, I'll just go folder by folder till I know everything the professor knows, then I'll be able to really help out."

Mari stretched out trying to relax. "I wonder what Shinji's like." Mari pondered. "Is he going to be sweet and kind like Yui, or will he feel like a bad person like Gendo?" Mari cracked her neck. "Well when I visited his dream, he seemed so sweet and kind. A little timid, but that must be from whatever shit he's been though. And that Asuka, boy was she harsh, but then she opened up, and just cried, so she's no different than Shinji, both broken kids. Maybe that's why I'm here. But then again, who the fuck knows why I'm here. Lilith wasn't exactly forthcoming…"

Mari took off her glasses and went to put them down, but then she looked at them and remembered hoe she got them. "I can't believe even though I look like no time has passed, I'm so much different than the girl who stole these glasses 17 years ago. Yui wasn't even mad, and she wasn't mad either when I told her I loved her…"

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _"So, why did you decide to tell me you liked me?" Yui asked._**

 ** _"Well, because I'm going to London at the end of the month to continue my research there, and I didn't want to leave without telling you how I felt." Mari said sheepishly._**

 ** _"I see…" Yui responded as she was smoothing out Mari's hair and putting the hair ties in. "Those glasses, you can keep them if you like, as a reminder of our friendship." Yui picked up the glasses and slid them onto Mari's face. "I'm sure they're not your prescription though." Yui giggled after putting the glasses on Mari and looking at her. "There we go. Don't you look cute." Yui smiled at Mari and then grabbed a small mirror to show Mari her new look._**

 ** _"Stop it, Yui…" Mari said, blushing heavily after seeing herself in the mirror, with her glasses and her new twin pigtails she looked like a young, innocent high school student._**

 ** _"You look good Mari, like a young girl." Yui smiled, still holding the mirror up for Mari._**

 ** _"Well, I am sixteen, shouldn't I look like a young girl?" Mari put her head down and closed her eyes, she wanted to say something to Yui, but it was hard to say. "Yui, just so you know, I'll be wishing you and Gendo the best, from a… faraway place." This made Mari smile._**

 ** _"Yeah?" Still looking at the top of Mari's head, Yui smiled back at her. "I know how hard it is to say that, and I'll always remember you Mari. I'll never let go of our friendship, no matter what. Thank you, Mari Makinami for being a great friend."_**

 ** _End Flashback_**

"I promise Yui, I'll keep being your friend, by protecting your son." Mari said sternly. "I'll make sure I keep him safe for you, because you trusted me to do so if I ever came back."

–––

Fuyutsuki picked up the phone and made an international call.

Brrring… brrring… brrring…

" _Yello?_ " Mari said on the other end.

"Ah, Mari, I'm glad you're awake." Fuyutsuki said. "Pack your bags, you're coming to Tokyo–3. I was able to convince Gendo of our need for you."

" _Wow, didn't even preface that with the phase 'good news, Mari' way to just get to the point professor._ " Mari said sarcastically. " _So, when do I arrive?_ "

"As an employee of NERV now, its Sub–Commander or sir, I haven't been a professor in a long time." Fuyutsuki said calmly. "You leave midday on a VTOL from London, which will fly directly to Tokyo–3 on the 20th, and you'll arrive around the time school starts." Fuyutsuki replied. "You've been enrolled in Shinji's class for ease of security, and I'll send along your cover story later."

" _Good, so I'm in his class and everything?_ " Mari said. " _I can't wait to meet him!_ "

"Yes, but be wary, you will be watched. Any sign you're going to tell him the truth about yourself, the consequences will be swift. Is that understood?"

" _Yes, sir._ " Mari said. " _I guess I'll see you in a few days._ " Mari paused for a moment. " _And what exactly is a VTOL? Is that like a rocket ship or something?_ " Mari asked.

* * *

August 21, 2015 – Tokyo–3

Mari had just landed in the VTOL Fuyutsuki had sent her to bring her to her new home. Her old stuff was in storage, but all she had brought was a backpack filled with a change of clothes, a new cell phone which she didn't really need at the moment, and a satchel with some papers and her passport, and the two discs Fuyutsuki had given her.

Mari brushed the loose hair out of her face and jumped off the VTOL, holding her skirt as she did so. To look the part of a teenager who was just transferred, Mari had opted to wear a school uniform, consisting of a white blouse with and emblem on the left breast, a green tie, a maroon and green plaid skirt, black leggings and black slip on shoes. Mari looked at herself in the reflection on the window of the VTOL before she walked away and adjusted her shirt. "Those guys in Britain, they said I'd need a push–up bra, clearly they don't see nice boobs like this very often." Mari said as she turned and walked towards the Comfort 17 apartments where she had been directed by Fuyutsuki.

"Figures, the old guy would give me the route that Shinji takes to school every day to make my job easier." Mari said to herself as she started looking for the boy in the picture she was given. "I just hope I can find him before he gets to the school."

Mari walked for several blocks not seeing anyone in the meantime. 'Jeez, for such an advanced city, there doesn't seem to be anyone around.' Mari thought. 'Must be all those, what's its, Angels I think the professor called them.'

So as she always did to pass time, Mari sung to herself.

 ** _Carry on my wayward son  
_** ** _T_** ** _here'll be peace when you are done  
_** ** _Lay your weary head to rest  
_** ** _Don't you cry no more_**

Mari kept walking until she came to an intersection where someone was crossing. She looked carefully at him, and saw it was who she was looking for. 'Oh, shit, it's him, it's really him, my godson, Yui's son…' Mari thought. 'Shinji…'

Mari started to panic. 'Holy shit, what do you I say to him? How do I introduce myself, what the hell was I thinking trying to meet him like this, I'm just gonna screw it all up!' Mari thought. 'Oh, hell, this was a mistake…' Mari turned around and started to head the other way.

Mari took a deep breath and stood still. Shinji was walking away from her, so Mari decided to follow him to work up the courage to talk to him. 'Ok Mari, the professor said he was a nice kid, and he looks totally harmless. All I have to do is go up to him and say hello, and just let it go from there, right?' Mari thought. 'I just can't run from this, I can't not meet him, then me coming here now means nothing.'

Mari quickened her pace before her resolve disintegrated again. 'Alright Mari, don't be afraid of him, just go up to him and introduce yourself.' Mari thought as she walked over to Shinji and began the new chapter of her life. "Hey there, do you go to Tokyo–3 First Municipal Junior High School?" Mari asked the bemused boy.

Shinji turned around assuming someone was talking to him as the street was otherwise deserted. "Uh, yes, yes I do…" Shinji replied, confused as to what was going on.

"Are you in class 2–A by chance?" Mari asked.

"Uh, yes I am." Shinji replied politely, still with a very confused look on his face.

'God, he's so adorable. I'm glad I did this now.' Mari thought. "I'm Mari, Mari Illustrious Makinami, I just moved here to Tokyo–3, and I'm in your class." Mari said happily. "Would you mind walking me to the school? I get lost easily."

"Su… sure." Shinji replied.

"So, what's your name?" Mari asked brightly. 'Don't be so shy, Shinji, you're cute, you should be more confident.' Mari thought.

"My name is Shinji Ikari." Shinji replied. "It's nice to meet you Makinami–san."

"Please, call me Mari." Mari said. "But, I get to call you Shinji."

"That sounds fair I guess." Shinji replied, smiling slightly. "It's nice to meet you, _Mari_."

"It's nice to meet you too, Shinji Ikari." Mari said with a big smile. 'Very nice indeed.' Mari thought to herself.

End Episode III

* * *

A/N: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters, GAINAX and the other distributors of NGE related material do. I am simply using them as a backdrop for my fanfic.

As for the songs used in this chapter, I don't own them either, and they're listed below in order of appearance:  
David Bowie – _Space Oddity_ (1969)  
Kansas – _Carry On Wayward Son_ (1975)

Welcome back Mari!

I really did enjoy writing this chapter. I couldn't wait to bring Mari back from Limbo, considering she is my favorite character.

Now to place this chapter, it takes place between chapters 6 and 7 of Episode IV, after Shinji has arrived in Tokyo–3, and defeats the 3rd, 4th and 5th angels. Fuyutsuki and Mari's reunion is somewhat bittersweet, and yes she is once again made to be alone. So she will be showing up in Episode IV to fight alongside Shinji and Rei, and be in town before our favorite fiery redhead arrives. That last segment of the chapter is a preview of their meeting which will be seen again, more from the perspective of Shinji in Chapter 7 of Episode IV. It's not really a spoiler cause you already knew they were going to meet.

So, the data disc given to Mari by Fuyutsuki is loaded with all sorts of information as seen by the directory I showed you. It contains all of Fuyutsuki's research since Second Impact on everything he could get his hands on. This was the digitized research he threw at Gendo before joining Gehirn. Kaji will later recover large portions of this file (namely text), which will then be given to Misato. Wanna know how he got it? Fuyutsuki never cleared out his temporary files Word used to save recovery files, allowing Kaji to get a large portion if the data without getting caught. Also, when Mari left in 1998 as she was sucked into the core, hard drive space was just entering GB range, and floppy discs were still a thing, so a portable disc with 16 GB of space (which is what that long string of bytes converts to) would be somewhat unimaginable, just a bit of time displacement shock for you.

Also in regard to the computer section, I swear I have them formatted like the Windows CMD prompt in word, however, fanfiction erases so many symbols and gets rid of any use of the tab key, it looks silly, but I'm keeping it in any way for effect.

Now, as to the super sciency portion of the chapter with Mari and Lilith, which is only really missing Bill Nye and Neil Degrasse Tyson explaining all this stuff, is how I'm going to be explaining this story. I won't go into specifics to avoid any spoilers, but this will crop up a few more times before this saga concludes, and it will all be explained in time. Essentially in this universe, and in the show even, time is in a loop, see _Star Trek: The Next Generation: Cause and Effect_ for further details. Just the vision of Rei at the beginning of the anime, manga and rebuild indicate some sort of temporal phenomena, and this one is the most likely answer to why it seems time repeats itself, until a solution to break the loop is found it will keep repeating indefinitely. Boom, science.

This chapter officially closes out the Origins Arc after 34 chapters and too many words to bother trying to count. I'm very thankful for the likes, follows and comments I've gotten in the last few months since posting Episode I, and I'd like to extend a thank you to all of those who have done that, and to those who have been reading this whole time. It's been a fun ride writing all the origins of the characters and filling in some of the gaps (or gaping holes) in character's pasts. But the fun isn't over yet, and as cliché as this is meant to sound, when one door closes, another opens. The Angels Arc begins anew with the next story, as yet another retelling of the timeline regarding the original series I love so much.

Next up! Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legacy – Episode IV: The Last Hope.

Please read and enjoy!

As I said before, and will always say at the end of chapter, please leave comments, as I would like to try to improve the story going forward any way I can. And, hell, constructive criticism is a good thing.

* * *

つづく


End file.
